LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Edward tiene tres hijos y comienza una relacion con Bella, Bella tratara de llevarse bien con los hijos de Edward... ¿se llevaran bien? ¿se convertira en la madre de estos chicos? ¿que pasara si tienen que hacerse cargo de un bebe mas? ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA, GRACIOSA Y DIVERTIDA PERO SOBRE TODO FAMILIAR, ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, 3 besitos
1. ¿QUE SUCEDE?

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿QUE SUCEDE?**

**POV. ISABELLA**

Tenia cuatro meses de estar saliendo con Edward, Edward era un hombre increible, lo amaba, lo ame desde que estuve en la primaria, estuvimos juntos un año, como compañeros de clase, claro, pero despues de la graduacion ya no pudimos vernos, y lo lamento mucho, pero desde esa ocasion ya no lo pude olvidar, hace cuatro meses nos encontramos casualmente en el cine... y despues fuimos a tomar un cafe para platicar, despues de eso nos vimos en un restaurante para comer, y asi comenzamos a salir, tres semanas despues de esas "saliditas" me pidio ser su novia y yo pues claro le dije que si, hace una semana me dijo que tenia TRES HIJOS! yo me enoje demasiado por que nunca me lo habia dicho, el me dijo que era por que tenia miedo que yo lo dejara... jamas lo haria, lo amaba, y lo amaba enserio nunca lo dejaria, y menos porque tuviera hijos, de hecho mi sueño era tener hijos, el me dijo que ya le habia dicho a sus hijos que tenia una novia y que era yo, aun asi estaba muy nerviosa y asustada por lo que pudiera pasar, si no me aceptaban, yo tenia miedo, me conto la historia, su esposa murio hace dos años, despues de que naciera su hija mas pequeña: MAGGIE, Maggie ahora tenia dos años segun me habia dicho, pensaba que tal vez con ella me llevaria mejor, ya que, claro amaba a los pequeños, su hijo el mediano se llamaba NATHAN y tenia 12 años, mientras que la mas grande de 16 años se llamaba TIA, tenia miedo de no caerles bien, me conto que eran muy dulces y buenos, al menos espero que me lleguen a querer como yo los quiero ya...


	2. LA TERRIBLE NOTICIA

**CAPITULO 2: LA "TERRIBLE" NOTICIA.**  
**POV. TIA**  
Después de que termine de hacer ejercicio en la caminadora, me di un baño, vaya que lo necesitaba, tenía mucho calor y sude mucho, cuando Salí me puse una playera naranja y una un short pequeño color azul, desde que lo vi en el aparador me encanto y claro mi tía Rose tenía razón ser delgada tiene sus beneficios, me cepille mi hermoso y sedoso cabello, después camine hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que me había regalado el tío Eleazar desde Roma, ¿no era perfecto?, me observe en el, tenía el cabello rubio de mi madre, tenía la piel blanca de mi abuela Carmen, tenia esos ojos verdes y brillantes de mi padre, tenia los labios gruesos y rosas de mi tía Irina, era delgada como mi tía Rose, tenía la fuerza del ejercicio como mi tío Emmett, tenía la sonrisa de la abuela Esme, tenía algo del acento ingles del abuelo Carlisle, tenía una nariz recta y perfecta como… COMO YO, jaja, era perfecta y hermosa, muy bella, me amaba…

Salí de la habitación, la habitación no era tan grande como la de la mansión, pero ya que teníamos que vivir dos meses en este apartamento mientras remodelaban la mansión, todo por sugerencia de la abuela Esme, claro el apartamento era muy grande y lujoso, con muchas habitaciones suficientes para todos, desde que mi mama se había ido nuestra familia se había ido al diablo, mi hermano no salía de su recamara según el escribía sus "cuentitos" torpes, y mi hermana lo único que hacía era sentarse en el sofá y ver televisión, y mi papa con sus papeles trabajando como siempre, como mi mama nos pudo dejar así? A mí, una simple adolescente al cuidado de su padre, su muy terrible padre, al menos tenia la fortuna de haberla conocido, Maggie solo estuvo con ella no más de seis meses, pues ella…murió, y Maggie claro, no la recuerda, Maggie es muy sonriente y feliz, pero sé que cuando sea una adolescente como yo, le hará falta los consejos y las platicas de una madre, no digo que mi papa sea un asco, solo que es un "padre" y eso hace difícil todo, no puedo hablar con él, como podría hablar con mi madre, papa nos dice que nos ama, claro, pero es muy…. Sobreprotector? O al menos lo es conmigo, y eso no es justo, no puedo usar faldas cortas, o vestidos con escotes, según él porque soy una niña, oh mi Dios, cuando se dará cuenta que ya crecí, mi abuela Esme, la mama de mi padre, es una persona muy tranquila, nos quiere mucho a todos y nos consiente, nos alimenta cuando vamos a su casa, ya que papa no es un genio en la cocina, mi abuelo Carlisle es un abuelo dulce y consentidor, el nunca me ha regañado y se pone de mi lado en contra de papa, tengo otros abuelos, la abuela Carmen, ella es muy genial, solo que viaja mucho y la vemos poco, es muy simple, no le gusta mucho las cosas extravagantes igual que mi abuela Esme, y mi otro abuelo, el abuelo Eleazar el vive del dinero, no soporta no tener dinero igual que su hija Irina, es muy materialista y le importan mucho las marcas y esas cosas, en eso me parezco un poco yo, no soy tan materialista como él, pero si me fijo en las marcas, tengo suerte, tengo muchos tíos, tengo a mi tía Irina, la hermana de mi mama Tanya, ella es muy tipo abuelo Eleazar, ama el dinero, la moda, la ropa, las marcas, los viajes, los autos, los lujos, es muy presumida, y si yo soy algo presumida pero tampoco tanto como mi tía, mi otro tío, el hermano de mi padre, se llama Emmett es muy gracioso, divertido, despreocupado, el es genial, es todo lo contrario a mi padre, tiene una esposa, Rosalie, mi tía Rosalie es muy genia, antes de casarse era modelo, así que es muy bella, me da consejos para ser saludable, tengo otra tía Kate, ella según me dicen es muy simple y buena como mi abuela Carmen, tiene un esposo llamado Garret, me dicen que él es muy valiente, ellos tienen un hijo, mi único primo, llamado Benjamín, el es dos años más grande yo, se mudaron a Australia cuando él nació, así que no los conozco, he visto fotos, pero solo de mi tía.

Mi padre nos dijo que tenía una novia, claro no le tome importancia porque nunca volvió a mencionarlo, seguro solo fue de una noche, o algo así, me da igual que pase con la vida amorosa de mi padre, lo único que jamás soportaría es que una "fácil" llegara a tomar MI dinero o MI casa, eso nunca.  
-lista para comer? –pregunto papa poniendo la comida  
-aja –conteste indiferente  
-háblale a Nathan por favor –dijo dulcemente  
-porque yo? –pregunte rebelde  
-porque te lo estoy pidiendo –dijo enojado  
-HAY, -grite enojada, camine hacia la habitación de Nathan, entre sin tocar  
-VE A COMER –le dije enojada  
-Ya te dije que toques antes de entrar –me grito desde su cama mientras "escribía"  
-pues no lo hice –dije para después cerrar la puerta  
Regrese al comedor donde ya estaba Maggie sentada  
-feliz? –le dije a papa enojada  
-gracias –dijo molesto  
Minutos después llego Nathan y se sentó,  
-papa, Tía entro a mi cuarto sin tocar, ya le he dicho cientos de veces que no haga eso, es que esta hueca esta señorita? –dijo Nathan, el era muy anticuado, y utilizaba palabras raras…  
-Tía respeta el espacio de Nathan –dijo papa indiferente  
-hay perdón –dije sirviéndome agua,  
-la señorita anoréxica se disculpa  
-no soy anoréxica  
-oh claro, perdone señorita, la señorita adicta al ejercicio  
-al menos no estoy toda la maldita tarde en una estúpida cama escribiendo jodidos cuentos –grite enojada  
-HEY, TIA CUIDA ESE LENGUAJE O NO SALES A TU COMIDITA CON JESSICA  
-hay, -me queje  
-papi quelo jugo le uva –dijo Maggie feliz  
-ya voy princesa –dijo papa dulcemente  
-yo te sirvo cielo –le dije dulcemente mientras me levantaba a servirle jugo, era muy "dulce" con Maggie, ella técnicamente no había tenido mama y no quería que se sintiera sola o vacía, le serví jugo en un vasito de Cenicienta y se lo di…  
-ten cielo, juguito –le dije feliz  
-glacias helmana –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla  
-de nada muñeca –regrese a mi lugar  
-gracias hija –dijo papa, por haber servido jugo a Maggie  
-entonces ya no entraras así a mi recamara –dijo Nathan  
-cierra tu pinche boca –dije ya molesta  
-ciérrala tu, y lávala con jabón para que dejes de decir tus palabritas de princesa –contesto Nathan  
-HABER BASTA YA, SIGUIENTE PELEA Y SE VAN A SU RECAMARA, -grito papa ya muy molesto  
-ese es el castigo? –Pregunte desafiante –estamos ahí todo el día  
-bueno ya silencio –contesto papa muy enojado  
-de acuerdo –dijo Nathan serio  
-ya, ok –conteste sin levantar la vista  
-SI –grito Maggie feliz  
-bien, les tengo una noticia, -comenzó papa  
-la mansión esta lista? –pregunte rápidamente  
-mi sexto libro ya está editado? –pregunto Nathan dudoso  
-TENDLEMOS MAMI –grito Maggie muy feliz, me partía el corazón saber que ella quería una mama.  
-algo así –dijo papa-mi novia, Bella, creo que ya les había contado, los quiere conocer mañana  
-QUE? –grite enojada-a mi no me habías dicho nada  
-nos dijo una tarde la ocasión en que quemaste el pastel de chocolate –contesto Nathan  
-sí, pero solo dijo, tengo una novia, nunca volviste a decirlo –grite enojada y de pie  
-pues ya lo dije de nuevo, y espero que se comporten,  
-ashh –dije sentándome otra vez  
-poltatense bien, no la asustlen –dijo maggie triste –no quielo que ella tamben si vaya  
-no se irá corazón, ya los quiere mucho –dijo papa  
-estás diciendo que mama no nos quería? –pregunte desafiante  
-yo no dije eso, mama ya no está con nosotros, hay que salir adelante  
-mm si quieres –dije muy molesta sentándome  
Nadie volvió a hablar, me fui a mi habitación…  
Cerré con llave y me deje caer en la cama, las lágrimas ya no salían, antes había llorado mucho, pero ya no, y eso me sorprendía mucho…  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar…  
-alo? –conteste sin ver el identificador  
-como estas? –pregunto la abuela Carmen dulcemente  
-bien, -mentí  
-segura? –pregunto  
-pues…si –dije-que quieres abuela? –pregunte cortésmente  
-solo quería saber si estabas bien, te hace falta algo? –me pregunto  
-mm no nada –dije  
-bueno, el sábado nos vamos a reunir en casa de tía Irina, voy a ir por ti y tus hermanos de acuerdo?  
-mm aja, quien va a ir?  
-solo abuelo yo y tu tía Irina  
-ok  
-bueno hija hoy hable con tu tía Kate, le di tu numero espero que no te moleste, te manda saludos  
-oh claro que no me molesta, me gustaría conocerla –dije honestamente  
-bueno, nos vemos en cinco días, te amo mucho hija, salúdame a tus hermanitos y diles que los amo  
-claro abuela yo les digo, bye –corte la llamada  
Deje mi celular aun lado de la cama, mañana conocería a la "novia" de mi papa, espero que no sea una de esas casa fortunas o yo misma la corro de mi casa, el sábado tendríamos comida familiar, seria genial, aunque en cierto modo, me gustaría que mis padres fueran, pero claro, mama ya no estaba, y papa solo hablaba con mis abuelos cuando se trataba de nosotros, y también quería conocer a mi tía Kate, nunca la había visto y tampoco había hablado con ella, menos con mi tío o con mi primo, tenía la esperanza de conocerlo, era mi único primo…  
Cerré mis ojos y se fueron quedando cerrados poco a poco…  
!I LIVE, YOU KNOW…!  
Comenzó a sonar mi celular, lo tome, decía *NUMERO DESCONOCIDO*, conteste  
-alo? –pregunte dudosa  
-hola… habla… TIa Denali Cullen? –pregunto una mujer muy dudosa e insegura del otro lado  
-si, quien es usted? –pregunte extrañada  
-oh que alivio –se relajo la mujer del otro lado del teléfono- soy Kate Denali, tu tía, no sé si sabes de mi –dijo muy alegre  
-oh tia Kate? Enserio? Que gusto hablar contigo si me han hablado mucho de ti  
-la abuela Carmen no es cierto?  
-siii  
-pues claro, Irina nunca hablaría de mi,  
-jaja, tía Irina solo habla de ella misma –dije muy contenta  
-pues la verdad si –dijo muy feliz  
-que gusto enserio, me han dicho que eras la mejor portada del trió de la abuela Carmen –dije relajándome  
-bueno, tu mama e Irina solo veían como hacer travesuras,  
-te creo –dije riéndome  
-como esta Edward? –preguntó  
-papa está bien, mejor, saliendo adelante –dije recordando a su "novia"  
-me da gusto –dijo muy feliz  
-y tío Garret? –pregunte dudosa de que le fuera a molestar que le dijera tío, pero no, se rio  
-el está muy bien, fue a llevar a Benjamín a comprar un auto,  
-Benjamín? –pregunte dudosa  
-sí, no te han hablado de el? –pregunto extrañada, seguro se preguntaba como me habían hablado de ella y de mi tío y de mi primo no  
-claro que me contaron de Benjamín, es dos años más grande que yo, ¿no? –pregunte insegura  
-sii, le contamos de ti y de tus hermanos queremos conocerlos, -dijo muy dulcemente  
-claro, nosotros también queremos conocerlos  
-bueno, lo más pronto posible estaremos por allá, tal vez en unos meses nos veamos por allá  
-claro, pueden quedarse en mi casa, hay mucho espacio –dije muy contenta por la idea de conocer a mis tíos y a mi primo  
-oh muchas gracias corazón, salúdame a tu papi y a tus hermanitos, me ha encantado poder conocerte mi niña, aunque sea solo por teléfono, un beso y un abrazo gigante, los quiero muchísimo –dijo muy convoderomante  
-oh claro yo los saludo y también te mando un gran beso y abrazo  
-hasta luego cielo –me dijo  
-bye –y la llamada termino  
Cerré mi celular, saque un tapete mío color azul, la puse en el piso y me acosté comencé a hacer abdominales, hice quince minutos de abdominales, después me di un baño, me puse mi pijama, encendí mi i phone y me metí a twitter, estaba en eso cuando tocaron mi puerta…  
-quien? –pregunte enojada  
-sol yo –dijo Maggie  
-oh voy –dije más tranquila, abrí la puerta y la abrasé-que pasa cielo?  
-hay q cenal  
-ya? Tan pronto?  
-si comimos a las tles y ya son las neve –dijo sonriente, es muy inteligente  
-oh claro, voy  
Se fue corriendo, apague el i phone y fui hacia la cocina, papa compro pastel de chocolate con nuez y almendras, todos cenaron eso con licuado de banana, yo me serví un plato de yogurt con granola y cuando termine me fui a mi cuarto a descansar…  
MAÑANA CONOCERIA A LA "NOVIA" DE MI PADRE…

_********__**OH MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESTE CAPI ESTUVO NARRADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE TIA, LA HIJA MAYOR DE EDWARD QUIEN SERA UN PAPEL FUNDAMENTAL EN ESTA HISTORIA... ZORRY SI HAY ALGUNAS PALABRAS GROSERITAS PERO DIGAMOS QUE NUESTRA TIA ES ALGO REBELDE... BUENO NIÑAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HOY COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPI 3 QUE SERA NARRADO POR BELLA, SI LO TERMINO LO SUBO HOY SI NO MAÑANA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO MUCHOOOOOOO, UN BESOTE, LAS QUIERO**__********_

_****_**K...AZY3 =) **


	3. SON HERMOSOS

**CAPITULO 3: SON… HERMOSOS **  
**POV. BELLA**  
Me desperté muy temprano, en la tarde iría a conocer a los hijos de Edward, estaba entusiasmada con la idea, aunque admito que tenía algo de miedo, me bañe, me puse una falda azul sueltita y algo larga, una blusa blanca, y unos tacones azules con un moño blanco, eran las diez cuando termine de cepillarme el cabello y maquillarme, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, tal vez era él, hay estaba muy nerviosa, el vendría por mí a la 2, haría algo de comer y lo llevaría al departamento donde me dijo que vivía, tome el teléfono y conteste muy nerviosa  
-bueno? –pregunte asustada  
-que voz hermanita –dijo Alice al otro lado del teléfono  
-Alice, solo eres tu –dije mas aliviada  
-pues sí, solo soy yo, que sucede? –pregunto  
-mm nada, hoy conoceré a los pequeños, te conté ayer, recuerdas? –dije sentándome en el sofá café.  
-oh sí, claro que me acuerdo, pero ese no es problema para ti, amas a los niños, por eso eres maestra –dijo muy feliz  
-mm pues sí, pero y si no les agrado? –pregunte asustada ante la idea  
-te ira genial, confía en ti –me dijo muy alegre, Alice era muy alegre  
-si tratare, bueno Alice, iré a hacer la comida, te hablo cuando llegue vale?  
-claro, espero tu llamada

Fui a la cocina, y me puse a hacer una ensalada de pollo, guarde toda la ensalada en unos botecitos que compre ayer, tenían tapas color azul, lo guarde en una bolsa de plástico y también guarde un paquete de galletas saladas cerrado. Cuando encendí la televisión puse las noticias para ver la hora, eran las 2, ya no tardaba en llegar Edward, y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento, apague el televisor y camine hacia la puerta.

-hola amor –me dijo Edward dulcemente mientras ponía su mano en mi cadera y me besaba dulcemente  
-hola –le dije algo nerviosa  
-que te pasa princesa? –me dijo tomando mi cara ente sus manos  
-estoy algo… asustada, y si no les agrado? –pregunte temiendo con la idea  
-amor le caerás genial, te van a amar –me dijo abrazándome fuertemente  
-te amo demasiado –le dije honestamente para después besar sus suaves y hermosos labios  
-yo te amo mas –me dijo para besarme otra vez

Tomo mi cintura y me llevo hasta el sillón, nos sentamos ahí y nos seguimos besando dulcemente

-te amo tanto –le dije honestamente, no había otra cosa que amara más que a el  
-te amo, -me beso la frente- te amo – me beso la mejilla izquierda- te amo- me beso la mejilla derecha-te amo-me beso la frente-te amo –me beso la nariz-TE AMO MUCHO –y me beso los labios.  
-bien mi amor, creo que hay que irnos –dije acariciando sus mejillas  
-claro mi vida –me beso otra vez y nos levantamos  
-iré por la comida –dije caminando hacia la cocina  
-hiciste comida? –pregunto siguiéndome  
-si, hice hoy ensalada de pollo, y ayer en la noche hice un flan de vainilla y cajeta –dije sacando las cosas –me ayudas?  
-claro amor –él se llevo las cosas al auto, yo lo seguí

Puso las cosas en el asiento de atrás, me abrió la puerta del copiloto

-gracias –le dije, cerró la puerta y se subió a su lugar

Me tomo la mano, la beso y no la soltó…  
Llegamos a su apartamento en casi una hora.

-es… hermoso –dije era muy grande y lujoso  
-gracias amor, pero tú eres más hermosa –puso su mano en mi cintura y beso mis labios  
-te amo mucho amor –dije contenta por poder besarlo, es el mejor hombre del mundo

Bajo las cosas y caminamos hacia la puerta, me abrió, pase y la verdad era muy lujoso el lugar.

-beli –grito una niña pequeña, seguro era Maggie,  
-hola princesa –dije agachándome a su altura  
-soy maggie –dijo feliz  
-hola maggie yo soy Bella –dije entonces ella me abrazo  
-te quelo mucho –dijo, la verdad me conmovió mucho eso.  
-oh pequeña yo también –dije abrazándola  
-no ti vayas nuca –dijo contenta  
-oh cielo –bueno, la verdad Maggie era una niña muy dulce  
-que te parece Bella? –pregunto Edward a Maggie  
-es bonita papi –Maggie estiro sus brazitos y Edward la cargo  
-verdad que si? –dijo observándome  
-mucho –dijo Maggie-bajame papi, Bella queles vel una pelecola colmigo?  
-claro que si cielo –dije honestamente  
-antes tiene que conocer a tus hermanos-dijo Edward abrazándola  
-no, ellos la van a asustal, se poltan mal –dijo Maggie  
-no me asustaran –dije, pero ya estaba muy asustada por su comentario  
-princesa ve a ver tu película ok, -la bajo y me tomo de la mano, caminamos hacia una puerta blanca que tenia letras negras sin ningún sentido, pues no decía nada

Toco la puerta

-adelanta –respondió una voz algo estresada del otro lado, abrió la puerta, y me señalo con la mano para pasar, pase a la habitación, era toda blanca, tenía un closet blanco, una pantalla con documentos gigante, un escritorio lleno de libretas, una cama gigante circular, tres muebles lleno de libros, una computadora, y dos laptops en una mesa junto a la cama, y el estaba sentado en la cama con una laptops verde y alrededor de el había hojas con escritos que no alcanzaba a ver.  
-Nathan por favor –pues él seguía escribiendo  
-lo siento –dijo indiferente, se puso de pie y se puso a unos muchos metros de mi  
-hijo ella es Bella, es mi novia –dijo orgulloso mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro  
-hola Natha, me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella, es un gusto conocerte al fin –dije algo insegura  
-mm –contesto, minutos después dijo:- bien, felicidades, convenciste a mi papa de traerte a casa, eso no me importa sabes? Solo no te metas en mis asuntos –dijo para después sentarse en su cama  
-Nathan que conducta es esa? –pregunto Edward demasiado enojado  
-la conducta que acabo de acatar es mi conducta y por favor no me digas que tipo de conducta debo llevar, se perfectamente cual es y no la quiero sobrellevar –dijo antes de tomar una hoja y ponerse a escribir  
-hablaremos después –dijo Edward muy enojado mientras me sacaba de esa recamara, Maggie tenía razón Nathan me había asustado mucho, creo que no le caí bien, pero también creo que nadie la cae bien, se ve que es muy inteligente, ya afuera Edward me abrazo  
-discúlpalo el es muy indiferente con todos, no es nada en contra tuya –me dijo, eso me tranquilizo, pero muy poco  
-está bien, se ve que es muy inteligente –dije algo nerviosa  
-lo es, si no está escribiendo, está leyendo –me dijo abrazándome y besando mi frente-TE AMO,  
y yo a ti, jamás lo dudes –le dije enrollando mis brazos alrededor de el  
-ok, si te asusto Nathan espera conocer a Tia,  
-ok –dije nerviosa

Caminamos hacia otra puerta, era negra  
Toco

-si eres Nathan vete al diablo-dijo enojada-si eres Maggie pasa princesa –dijo dulcemente, eso quiere decir que se lleva bien con su hermanita –si eres papa y su noviecita esperen a que termine  
-hay que esperar es una adolescente, no sabes lo que hace cuando se enoja –me dijo al oído  
Dos minutos después se escucho otro grito  
-pasen –grito enfadada

Edward abrió la puerta, pasó el primero, su cuarto era muy obscuro, pintado de morado, tenía un tapete en el piso, una caminadora, una escaladora, un twist, recortes de artistas alrededor, había un espejo plateado de cuerpo completo ahí, un peinador, una cama gigante, las ventanas tenían persianas negras así que no entraba la luz, había dos puertas supuse que una era el baño y la otra su closet o al menos eso pienso.  
Estaba ahí parada al frente de su caminadora, traía un short café y una blusa de tirantes blanca con café, era muy delgada, rubia, blanca, ojos verdes, es muy hermosa, se parecía a su padre, estaba sudando seguro estaba haciendo ejercicio.

-que quieres? –pregunto hostilmente  
-Tia compórtate por favor, ella es Bella es mi novia –dijo Edward serio y enojado, sabía que lo peor se aproximaba  
-y eso me importa acaso? Es tu problema no mío, yo ya tuve mama y esta no la reemplazara, estoy haciendo ejercicio así que bye –dijo molesta  
-MIRA TIA NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI, BELLA NO VIENE A REEMPLAZAR A TU MADRE, Y QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES ADECUDAMENTE, QUE NO ESTAS EN TU CASA SI NO EN LA MIA, ASI QUE COMPORTATE –dijo Edward muy molesto, me asuste con su voz en cambio ella no, o no le tenía miedo, o ya estaba acostumbrada  
-perdón papi –dijo sarcásticamente –FUERA DE MI CUARTO –termino con un grito horrible  
-OLVIDATE DE TU COMIDA CON JESSICA –gritó Edward mientras tomaba mi mano  
-y ese es mi castigo? NO RECUERDAS QUE SOY ANOREXICA –grito Tia y cerró la puerta, ya habíamos salido  
-es anoréxica? –pregunte temerosa  
-no, es adicta al ejercicio, pero… hace unas semanas yo le dije anoréxica por eso dijo eso.  
-oh, creo que no le agrade  
-ella se comporta así con todo el mundo, menos con Maggie, trata de ser su madre, pero es demasiado irresponsable para serlo  
-no la trates así –dije acariciando su rostro  
-me tiene arto –dijo enojado  
-se le pasara –trate de consolarlo  
-ja, eso nunca va a pasar –dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos  
-pues… son…hermosos –dije, -son muy guapos se parecen a ti  
-gracias amor –dijo antes de besarme..

La comida se convirtió en una comida de tres, pues Nathan no quiso salir, y Tia no respondió ni abrió su puerta,

-amor voy a dejar a Bella a casa –dijo Edward a Maggie, pues le había pedido que ya me dejara estaba cansada y ya eran las 10,  
-si papi, alios bella –dijo Maggie  
-adiós corazón –y la abrase, a la única que le había agradado  
-bien le diré a Nathan que te iré a dejar, -me dijo-princessa si sale Tia le dices que fui a dejar a Bella –le dijo Edward a Maggie  
-si papi –contesto feliz

Edward camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Nathan, yo me senté en el sofá y comencé a platicar con Maggie, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, Edward no se había tardado nada, pero no era él, era una hermosa rubia, delgada y con ojos verdes la que caminaba.

-mila helmana Bela sigle aquí –dijo Maggie feliz  
-ya vi cielo –dijo Tia dulcemente, tenía una voz hermosa cuando no gritaba enojada, y tenía un ligero acento ingles.  
-vlen a vel ula película –dijo Maggie feliz junto a mí,  
-claro amor te acompañare cuando las visitas se vayan –dijo Tia antes de entrar a la cocina, Edward regreso  
-lista amor? –pregunto  
-aja –conteste aun asustada por Tia, la verdad me dolió que no fuera aceptada por dos de sus hijos  
-vamos –me tomo de la mano y me levante del sillón  
-adiós Maggie –dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla  
-alios bella, venes plonto –dijo feliz  
-tratare –dije sinceramente, quería arreglar los problemas con los chicos.

Edward me llevo a mi apartamento, me beso y después se fue, yo camine directo al teléfono, marque el número ya conocido

-bueno? –contesto Jasper  
-hola jas, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunte nerviosa  
-he muy bien gracias Bella y tú? –pregunto  
-he bien también, -mentí, claro –esta Alice?  
-oh mi esposita se está bañando, cuando salga le digo que te marque, vale?  
-vale, adiós Jas cuídate  
-bye Bella tu también te cuidas.

Jasper es el esposo de mi hermana mayor Alice, es solo un año mayor y me llevo genial con ella, marque otro número también muy conocido

-bueno? –contesto la voz de una mujer que yo no conocía…

_********__**OK, CHICAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESTE CAPI ESTUVO ALGO CONFUSO ¿NO? AL MENOS A MI ME PARECIO ESO, TRANQUILAS AUN NO HABRA DISCUSIONES ENTRE ED Y BELL, AL MENOS EN ESTOS PRIMERO CAPIS, LA HISTORIA SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENISIMA EN MI CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA IDEA QUE TRAIGO, SE LAS CONTARE EN UN CAPI MUY CERCA, BUENO AQUI UNA NOTA, Y MIL BESOS**__*******_

_**EL PAPEL DE TIA (**__la hija mayor de Edward__**) la interpretara la hermosa actriz: **__**HAYDEN PANETTIERE **__**QUE LES RECUERDO TENDRA UN PAPEL FUNDAMENTAL EN ESTA HISTORIA, POR ESO HABRA VARIOS CAPIS NARRADOS DESDE SU PERSPECTIVA...**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... me encantannn 3 =)**_

_**K..azy 3 =) **_


	4. SALE EL SOL

**CAPITULO 3: SALE EL SOL**  
**POV. BELLA**

Marque otro número también muy conocido  
-bueno? –contesto la voz de una mujer que yo no conocía  
-Hola –dije algo insegura- quien habla?  
-oh me llamo Vanesa, -dijo muy alegre  
-esta Jacob? –pregunte nerviosa  
-si, quien habla? –pregunto celosa  
-su hermana

Se relajo  
-le hablo enseguida –dijo

Jacob es mi hermano menor, tiene 21 años, digamos que es un mujeriego, siempre hay una diferente cerca de él, hoy era Vanessa, ayer había sido una tal Gianna, no entiendo a mi hermano.  
En unos pocos minutos se escucho su voz

-Alice? Bella? –pregunto inseguro  
-Alice –dije  
-Bella, que pasa? Te escucho triste –dijo, reconoció mi voz  
-no le caí bien a dos de sus hijos –dijo a punto de llorar

El día de ayer en la noche me había venido a visitar con Gianna, y le conté que hoy iría a conocer a los pequeños.  
-como que no Bella, eres adorable hermanita –me dijo  
-ja, Nathan es algo inseguro, y… Tia odia a todo el mundo menos a su hermanita  
-tú te ganaras el corazón de los dos  
-gracias Jake, Maggie la pequeña es una niña adorable –dije recordando su sonrisita  
-eso es genial, uno de tu lado  
-Jake tengo miedo… de no poder llevarme bien con los demás  
-te los ganaras, ellos son así porque perdieron a su madre, se van a recuperar –dijo Jake muy seguro  
-eso espero  
-así será Belli  
-así que… Vanessa?  
-ja, es la de hoy –dijo riéndose  
-Jake sabes que no me gusta que seas así, ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien estable?  
-Bella no empieces por favor, soy así, al menos por ahora  
-ok no me meteré en tu vida Jacob  
-aprecio eso tonta –dijo riéndose  
-ok tonto, -me reí –te quiero mucho hermanito, vienes cuando puedas vale?  
-vale, te caigo por ahí pronto, pero si va a ir Alice avísame,  
-para qué?  
-para enyesarme un pie y tener una escusa de no ir de compras –me reí con el  
-traerías un yeso para mí?

Se rio

-claro belli yo te lo llevo  
-bueno tontín te veo después, te quiero bobo  
-y yo a ti Belli, suerte con tus niños nuevos  
-la necesitare

La llamada se termino, y justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, era Alice  
-Alice –dije  
-hola Belli, Jas me dijo que me hablaste, ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto curiosa  
-mm mal creo –dije insegura  
-como que mal? Que paso? Cuéntame –decía Alice ansiosa  
-pues, primero Maggie con ella me lleve genial…  
-es la pequeña ¿NO?  
-aja  
-ok, continua  
-pues Nathan es algo inseguro con las personas, es muy inteligente, escribe mucho y lee  
-y como se llevaron?, a ti te gusta leer  
-mm pues, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar –dije apenada  
-oh, porque?  
-técnicamente nos corrió de su cuarto –dije  
-un punto mal, continua que paso con Pía?  
-se llama Tia, y ella, con ella fue peor, me odia totalmente, bueno odia al mundo entero  
-oh Belli, fue una primera impresión, todo se solucionara la siguiente vez que se vean, ya veras

Estuve hablando con Alice hasta las 12, le dije que ya era tarde, así que me fui a dormir, batalle mucho para quedar dormida, tenía mucho miedo de no llevarme nunca bien con los chicos…  
Al día siguiente al despertarme el Sol aun no salía, pero mi celular ya tenía un mensaje y de nada más y nada menos que..  
TE AMO MUÑECA… ERES HERMOSA

Edward…

Me desperté, hoy era lunes así que tenía que ir a trabajar, me di un baño, no sabía que ropa ponerme así que elegí jeans y una blusa de cuello de tortuga, Salí de mi apartamento y me subí a mi auto, un aveo rojo, llegue a mi escuela donde era maestra, mis alumnos eran los más pequeños de la escuela, yo quería a cada uno de ellos como si fueran mios, es mi pasión, por eso elegí esta carrera.

**POV. TIA**  
¿Qué le pasaba a esa tipa? Llego a mi casa así como así, e incluso se metió a mi habitación, no era más que una bastarda, ni siquiera hablo, ¿Qué? Tanto miedo doy?, dormí como una lechuga, fresca y feliz, porque la bienvenida de la estúpida a mi casa fracasara…

Aun así… no me fui… vacía, papa nos dio un discurso que casi me saca las lagrimas, jaja, ¿enserio cree que porque hable así tratare bien a su noviecita?

-NOOO, INSITITUTO –wacala, que horror, ir a la escuela es lo peor que puede pasarle a una jovencita, pero claro, así veo a Sam, el es mayor que yo, pero me encanta…

Me puse unos jeans y una blusa decente, yo lo que quería era una faldita mini, y una blusa con escote, no me dejaban vestirme así, ni papa ni la escuela.

¿Qué NO ENTINEDEN? SOY ADOLESCENTE Y ME QUIERO VESITR ASI… TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER ES?

Me puse polvo, rímel, gloss y *sombras, cepille mi hermoso cabello, Salí de mi habitación claro, antes de bañarme hice mis quince minutos de ejercicio, fui hacia el refrigerador, agarre una botella de agua y tome una barra de granola, mis hermanos desayunaban cereal en la mesa que estaba frente a la pantalla,

-listos? –pregunto papa  
-no –contesto Nathan  
-no papi, etlamos comieno –dijo Maggie  
-pues yo ya acabe, -dije dejando la botella de agua en el bote de la basura,  
-plapi Bella vendla hoy? –pregunto Maggie  
-cariño la novia de tu padre no vendrá hoy ni mañana, ok? No la necesitamos -dije algo enojada  
-helmana cállatle, plapi si vendla belli?  
-no lo sé amor, hare lo posible ¿si? –dijo papa abrazando a Maggie  
-pues yo hoy tengo comida con Jessica, -dije rebeldemente  
-y no iras… -contesto papa enojado  
-¿COMO POR.. QUE? –le grite enojada  
-por tu conducta de ayer Tia, y más te vale que te comportes hoy  
-mm NO, Irina vendrá por mi e iremos de shopping –dije, claro le hablaría a mi tía para que me rescate  
-no saldrás señorita  
-papa… o me quedo y le hago la vida imposible a tu novia o me voy y regreso cuando ya no esté –dije chantajeándolo  
-y qué? Te irás cada vez que venga? –pregunto desafiante  
-mm no, solo hoy si papi?  
-YA DIJE QUE NO –contesto molesto  
-ash –dije enfadada

Nos subimos al volvo de papa, era tan cursi que aun nos fuera a dejar a la escuela, primero a Maggie, le dio dinero y su abrazo, después Nathan hizo lo mismo, ahora era mi desgraciado turno,

-hija se que estas molesta, pero recuerda que eres mi pequeña, te quiero más que a nada, tú fuiste mi primera princesa y mi primer alegría, te amo hija, no quiero que lo olvides nunca –me dijo abrazándome  
-ok papa, adiós –y camine rumbo a mi salón,

Entre a mi salón me senté en mi estúpido lugar habitual,

-hola querida –saludo Jessica  
-hola Jess –conteste  
-entonces hoy salida de chicas verdad? –pregunto  
-amm, no lo sé, ya veremos  
-ok, bueno, oh casi lo olvido, el viernes hare una fiesta en mi casa, vas?  
-hay no lo sé, quien ira? –pregunte interesada  
-Sam, ya me confirmo –dijo alegre  
-entonces obvio, hay estaré, -conteste rápidamente  
-ok linda, nos vemos

Mis clases pasaron de lo más aburridas, como odiaba el instituto y más en días como hoy, días en los que no podía ver a mi Sam, no había asistido al instituto…

Y eso hacía más difícil el chingado instituto.

**POV. BELLA**

Mis niños el día de hoy se habían portado muy bien, a excepción de la hora de examen, pues estaban asustados, pero los tranquilicé: "PEQUEÑOS RECUERDEN QUE UN EXAMEN ES PARA VER QUE TAL VAN CON LAS MATERIAS, SI SALEN MAL NO SE PREOCUPEN VAMOS A SEGUIR INTENTANDO HASTA QUE TODOS SAQUEN 10, ¿SI?"

Se portaron muy bien, la campana sonó y los deje salir a su almuerzo, yo estaba a punto de salir por mi comida cuando mi celular sonó…

-bueno? –conteste sin ver el identificador de llamadas  
-hola hermosa –dijo Edward  
Me saco una sonrisa  
-hola –conteste feliz  
-como estas? –pregunto interesado  
-bien, mis niños están en la hora de almuerzo, y tú?  
-ahh bien, aburrido, oye que crees?  
-qué? –le pregunte emocionada  
-Maggie quiere que vayas a casa hoy –contesto, escuchar eso en verdad me ilusiono  
-de verdad?  
-claro –dijo feliz  
-pero…  
-Nathan y Tia verdad? Ya hable con ellos, Nathan se portara mejor, lo prometo –contestó muy inseguro  
-y Tia?  
-ella es muy rebelde amor, te prometo que volveré a hablar con ella  
-amm, ok, entonces saliendo de la escuela voy para allá,  
-muy bien hermosa, oh y no te preocupes por la comida, esta vez yo me hare cargo –contesto feliz  
-ok, entonces te veo al rato, te amo muchísimo –le dije  
-y yo a ti –contesto feliz – demasiadooooooooooo –dijo alargando la "o"  
-bueno bebe, te veo en la tarde, te amo muchoo…

Tuve que colgar porque la profesora Charlote estaba afuera del salón

-puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –dijo Charlote

-Oh claro que si –conteste poniéndome de pie –ocurre algo?  
-mm si, te importaría recibir un nuevo alumno? –pregunto ilusionada –en un mes, claro  
-em claro que no me importaría,  
-de verdad? –pregunto feliz  
-de verdad –conteste  
-oh muchas gracias –dijo Charlote abrazándome  
-es alumno tuyo? –pregunte  
-oh no, es de Shioban, pero lo van a cambiar de salón, la directora me dijo que me tocaría a mí, pero yo le dije que no podía con uno más, entonces me dijo que si no lo aceptaba buscara alguna maestra o maestro que aceptara al alumno –termino de hablar precipitadamente  
-ok –conteste  
-de verdad muchas gracias, bueno te veo después..

::::::::::::::

Comencé a conducir a el apartamento de Edward, me había grabado el camino a su casa, cuando llegue estacione el auto y fui a tocar la puerta,

Edward me abrió…

-hola amor –y beso mis labios dulcemente  
-hola –conteste con un enorme suspiro  
-belli –grito Maggie corriendo a mis brazos, la cargue y le di una vuelta,  
-hola princessa –la salude  
-te quielo –dijo para darme un besito en la mejilla, mi corazón sintió algo raro cuando ella dijo eso…  
-oh cariño yo también te quiero…  
De pronto salió Tía,  
-hola Tía –le dije inseguramente

Me ignoro, ni si quiera me volteo a ver,

-papa, entonces podre salir con Jessica hoy? –pregunto interesada  
-te han saludado –dijo Edward enojado  
-ok, eso es algo que no me interesa, iré o no con Jessica? –pregunto enfada  
-ya dije que no –replico Edward muy enojada  
-ash –y se fue demasiado enojada para su habitación…

_****** **__**HOLA CHICAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, NO HABIA ESTADO EN CASA PERDONENME MUCHOOOOOOO, MAÑANA SUBO EL OTRO CAPI ¿SI? OKI, QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPII? LES TENGO UNAS SORPRESAS MUY GRANDES PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y TAMBIEN UNA NOTICIITA SUPER ULTRA GRANDE PARA EL FIC, ME HA ENCANTADO LA IDEA QUE ME SURGIO, CUENTENME SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA CHICAS, SON BIEN RECIBIDAS **__********_

**¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON EL NUEVO ALUMNO DE BELLA? RESPONDAN**

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS AMOOOOOOOOO, Y LAS AMO A USTEDES CHICAS, SIN USTEDES NO SEGUIRIA CON EL FIC! ;) A PENAS LLEVO POQUITO PERO LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO**_

_**BY:**_

_****_**K..azy =) **


	5. NUMERO TELEFONICO

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE...**

**CAPITULO 5: NUMERO TELEFONICO**

**POV. BELLA**

Tia despues del regaño de su padre se fue a su habitacioon, estaba demasiado enojada y eso me doliia; pues era la hija de Edward y saber que yo empeoraba las cosas con su hija de verdad me hacia sentirme mal

-Buenas tardes -dijo Nathan friamente,

-Hola Nathan, me da mucho gusto verte -le dije dulcemente

El solo contesto con un "aja" antes de retirarse a la mesa de la cocina...

-Belli, belli vlen a vel la pelecola colmigo -decia Maggie sacudiendo mi falda

-Claro que si cariño vamos -me sente con ella en el sofa y Edward nos puso la pelicula de "Barbie" y se sento junto a mi, yo estaba enmedio de los dos...

Media hora despues Nathan llego con un plato grande con manzanas en pedazitos,

-quieres? -le pregunto a su papa

-no hijo gracias

-yo no quelo -grito Maggie viendo la pantalla

-quiere? -pregunto Nathan dirigiendose a mi

-si, gracias -tome un trozo y le dije -puedes hablarme de tu

-como quieras -se sento en el otro sillon, puso su plato ahi y despues puso el plato ahi, camino y minutos despues regreso con un libro entre sus manos, se sento y lo abrio casi a mitad del libro, leia mientras comia...

-Agua para elefantes? -le pregunte curiosa cuando ya casi terminaba la pelicula

El giro a verme con una cara de confusion...

-Aja, ¿lo haz leido? -pregunto extrañado

-"No se si yo escocgi ese tren o ese tren me escogio a mi" -esa era una frase del libro...

-Si -dijo emocionado -es de mis libros favoritos

-A mi tambien me gusta mucho -dije honestamente

-que mas haz leido? -pregunto curioso

Le cambie el lugar a Maggie para quedar mas cerca de Nathan...

Comenze a platicar un rato con el, es un chico muy agradable y vaya que le gusta leer conoce tantos libros como escritores estuvimos como tres horas hablando de ello, Edward y Maggie saleiron a comprar hamburguesas y Tia no salio de su habitacion en toda la tarde...

Minutos despues Edward regreso con cuatro hamburguesas, nos sentamos todos en la mesa y nos dio una a cada quien...

La verdad creo que me habia empezado a llevar "un poco" mejor con Nathan en verdad espero que nos podamos llevar muchsiimo mejor, Nathan es muy inteligente y tiene tantos libros como una biblioteca, si viera mi cuarto mas de trescientos y leido todos mas de dos veces...

-Tia no comera? -pregunte, pues no le habian traido nada a ella

-no, ella tiene una dieta extricta -contesto Edward dulcemente

-como? esta enferma? -pregunte muy preocupada, pues tal vez por eso ella era asi, distante y fria, pobrecilla de mi niña

-oh no -contesto Nathan -es anorexica

-no es cierto, no es anorexica -dijo Edward -cuida su cuerpo, pero come hasta cree que la dejaria volverse una enferma compulsiva por la delgadez..

-oh -conteste sorprendida

-si -grito Maggie para despues morder su hamburguesa

Minutos despues de un trmeendo silencio Tia aparecio y camino sin vernos hacia la cocina, se sirvio un plato con lechuga y tomate y una botellla de agua helada, despues camino hacia su habitacion, ignorandonos por completoo...

-siempre come lo mismo? -pregunte asombrada

-oh y hace como tres o cuatro horas de ejercicio diarias -contesto Nathan

-no estara enferma? -pregunte asustada tan solo de pensarlo

-pues... sus tias dicen que es normal -contesto Edward -que es una muchachita preocupada por su cuerpo simplemente

-oh ok -conteste, tal vez tenia razon yo no se nada de adolescentes, mi hermano menor no era tan menor como para decir que lo cuidaba... y Alice era mayor que yo

Despues de comer nos fuimos a sentar en el sofa y Nathan puso Annimal Planet, debo decir uno de mis canales favoritos, teniamos muchas cosas en comun a decir verdad.

Hubo un timbre... trate en descifrar que era el de la puerta, Edward se paro y abrio

-EDDIE -grito la voz de una mujer...

-Irina -dijo Edward friamente

La mujer que al parecer se llamaba "Irina"

-tia -grito Maggie, entonces era hermana de Edward?

-hola -dijo Irina indiferente estaba ignorandola

-tia -contesto Nathan serio

-hola cielo -respondio Irina mas dulce

-ella es mi novia, Isabella -me presento Edward

-tu... novia? -contesto Irina

-asi es -dijo Edward

-tan pronto olvidaste a mi hermana? -pregunto, entonces es hermana de Tanya...

-Irina no quiero hablar de eso...

-ok, donde esta mi niña? -pregunto Irina preocupada

-Tia esta en su habitacion, no saldra de esta casa el dia de hoy -replico seriamente

-bueno, -ella camino hacia la habitacion de Tia,

El tiempo paso rapido y sin mas contratiempos, Irian no habai salido de la habitacion de Tia, al parecer se llevaban muy bien, cosa que jamas podria pasar conmigo porque me odiia...

-bueno va siendo hora de que me retire -dije poniendome de pie

-claro amo, -contesto Edward

-no belli quelate otlo lato -dijo Maggie abrazandome

-amor, tengo que ir a dormir, mañana ire a trabajar, te prometo que vendre muy pronto... -le dije abrazandola

-sii belli -dijo Maggie

-Ok amor -me puse de pie -hasta luego Nathan -le dije dulcemente, pues el dia de hoy habia evolucionado un poco con el

-Bella... -contesto

-si? -le pregunte

-dame tu numero por favor, -dijo Nathan

-claro -le pase mi numero

-gracias -contesto, -no olvides traer el libro que me dijiste, lo quiero leer

-claro que no olvidare -dije seriamente

-adios -dijo friamente y despues se sento en su sofa junto a su libro...

Sali de el apartamento seguida de Edward...

-te amo amor -dijo besando mis labios

-yo mas, te veo despues, eres lo mejor de mi vida -lo bese otra vez

-te amo -dijo otra vez...

_****** PERDONNNN! SE QUE PROMETI PUBLICARLO AYER, PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO, PERDON, AQUI ESTA EL CAPIII, NATHAN Y BELLA COMIENZAN A EVOLUCIONAR, EN CAMBIO CON TIA... NO, NO,NO, CREEN QUE SE PUEDAN LLEVAR MEJOR? BUENO, ESTE ES UN CAPIII QUE EN LO PARTICULAR LO RESUMII MUCHO, PERO ES QUE NO SABIA COMO EXPRESARLO CORRECTAMENTE,::: ******_

_****_**BY:**

**K...azy =)  
**


	6. DIRCTIVO PARTE 1

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO: DIRECTIVO PARTE 1  
**

**POV. NATHAN**

No me sentia muy agusto con la idea de que mi padre trajera otra mujer a casa, no me sentia muy agradable con que una"chica" estuviera todo el dia metido en mi casa y menos me gustaba que Maggie mi preciosa hermaniita menor estuviera fascinada con ella, con "Bella" como se hace llamar...

El primer dia que la conoci tecnicamente la ignore no me agrada laidea de que otra mujer llegara a reemplazar a mi madre pero por la noche papa nos dio una santa regañada que no olvidare en años,Tia mi estupida hermana odiosa anorexica como siempre se puso "chiflada" y le grito a ama: "YO NO PIENSO ACEPTAR A UNA PROSTITUTA EN MI CASA" y despues se salio, papa hablo calmadamente conmigo y me hizo ver que "Bella" no queria reemplazar a mama y le prometi que trataria de llevarme "mejor" con ella y asi fue ayer estuve hablando con ella, la verdad es mejor de como imagine aun asi no pienso dar un solo paso mas...

"Sal me mi cuarto" grito Tia la tarada

"No me grites te estoy diciendo que es hora de irnos" respondio papa calmado para mi sorpresa

"Pues ya escuche ahora solo largo" y se escucho como se azotaba la puerta...

Tia no tenia un caracter "waw" de hecho era un simple odiosa come lechugasy adicta al ejercicio...

Despues de una mañana igual de complicada que las otras y un delicioso cereal nos fuimos a la escuela, primero dejaron a Maggie y despues a mi papa me dio dinero y me dio un abrazo y un beso..

"Te quiero hijo" dijo para despues abrazarme

"Yo tambien pa'" despues entre a mi escuela.

No era el popular ni el nerd no era importante y esoera genial ya que me gustaba ser asi como "invisible" era mas divertido tenia muchos amigos eso si, y bueno la verdad tampoco me importaba mucho la amistad de las personas conmigo pero era demasiado "noble" como para decirles que no queria que se juntaran conmigo.

Mi primera clase era español

"hi" saludo Ithan un "amigo" mio...

"hola" le dije entrando al salon

"huy amigo no sabes ayer Jessica me dijo que haria unafiesta ENORME" termino gritando  
pero no llego a oidos ajenos.

"eso es genial" dije sin mostrar interes alguno

"mi hermana dijo que no podria estar ahi, tu hermana si ira"

"genial"

"es genial que nuestras hermanas sean amigas ¿no?"

"huy si"

Las clases comenzaron asi de abrurridas cuando llego la profesora Cope, pero un comentario me hizo saltar de mi asiento...

"HAY EXAMEN COMO YA LES HABIA DICHO Y ESTE DEPENDERA SU CALIFICACION FINAL"

No habia estudiado NADA, ni siquiera habia escuchado que habria uno... estos ultimos diiassolo me habia dedicao a escribir mi libro: ADRENALINA, no habia puesto atencion a clase, y de este examendependera mi calificacion,

REPROBARE! =(

_******ODIENME, MATENME, LO SE NO ACTUALIZE EN QUE? 4 DIAS, LO SE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE DESCOMPUSO EL CARGADOR DE MI LAP, ASI QUE NO TENGO PILA, MI TIA ME PRESTO LA LAP HOY, SUPONGO QUE MAÑANA O EL MARTES PUBLICO LA SEGUNDA PARTE,ZORRY ESTE ESTA SUPER PEQUE, PERO CUANDO TENGA CARGADOR HAGO MARATON, ¿VA?**_**_****_**

**_LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO  
_**

**_BY:  
_**

**_K...azy=)  
_**


	7. directivo parte 2

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO: DIRECTIVO PARTE 2**

**POV. NATHAN**

No habia estudiado absolutamente nada y no sabia que debia hacer, la profesora entregoo los examenes, venian preguntas y yo sobre la linea debia escribir la respuesta, no entendia absolutamente nada asi que deje en blanco todo entrege el examen a la profesora, por primera vez en mi vida reprobaria un examen...

Despues de que todos entregaran su examen la maestra nos puso un trabajo mientras ella revisaba los examenes,

-NATHAN VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO -grito la maestra furiosa desde su lugar

Me levante de mi silla y camine hacia su escritorio...

-si? -pregunte timidamente

-POR QUE NO CONTESTASTE NADA? -dijo mostrando una enorme F con marcador rojo sobre mi examen,

-yo... no.. estudie -dije honestamente

-pesimo, sal del salon AHORA MISMO -grito mostrando la puerta

Tome mis cosas y sali del salon cinco minutos despues salio la profesora hecha una furia..

-reprobaste Nathan, nunca habias reprobado -dijo mas tranquila

-lo siento... olvide estudiar -dije mientras agachaba la cabeza

-bueno... iremos a la direccion

-a... que? -pregunte, si mi padre se enteraba de esto, me mataria

-VEN

Caminamos en silencio hasta la direccion, me sente en una silla a esperar que la maestra y la directora terminaran de hablar, varios minutos despues regreso la profesora...

-bien, le hablaremos a alguno de tus padres

-mi madre murio -dije meintras bajaba la cabeza

-oh... es cierto.. perdona.. yo -decia la maestra arrepentida

-esta bien, .dije sin importancia

-y tu padre? -pregunto

-no puede.. salio de viaje.. de negocios -menti

-bueno... algun tutor o familiar mayor de edad?-pregunto tranquilamente

No sabia a quien le podria hablar... de pronto se me ocurrio la idea..

**POV. BELLA**

Estaba en mi escritorio revisando la tarea de los chiquitines mientras ellos estaban en deportees, la verdad es que ya queria conocer a mi nuevo alumno, pero lo conoceria despues de entrar de vacaciones, para salir faltaban alrededor de dos o tres semanas, mientras tomaba la libreta de Emily mi alumna la mejor portada tocaron la puerta de mi salon

"Buenas tardes maestra, tiene una llamada en direccion" dijo dulcemente la secretaria,

"Gracias, voy para alla" termine de revisar esa libreta y camine hacia la direccion,

Me señalo el telefono, no sabia quien podria ser, Edward me hablaria a mi celular como siempre lo hace y mis hermanos nunca me hablan mientras trabajo,

"bueno?" tome el telfono

"buenas tardes,hablo con Isabella Swan?" pregunto la voz de una señora desconocida para mi

"si asi es"conteste incomoda

"Bueno, Buenos dias habla la profesora Rachell de la secundaria, soy la profesora de Nathan, el medijo que le podria hablar a usted ya quesu padre se encuetra de viaje, ¿es correcto?"

Edward no estaba de viaje, en la mañana habia venido aqui a darme los buenos dias, para despues irse a trabajar, ¿Por que Nathan le habia dicho eso a su profesora?

"si, es correcto" conteste confundida "Le paso algo a Nathan?" pregunte preocupada,si le pasaba algo a mi niño me moria, llevaba mu poco tiempo de tratarlo pero ya lo queria como si fuera mio.

"no, pero puede venir?" pregunto relajada

"claro, estoy alla en cinco minutos"

La secundaria estaba a dos calles, fui a la direccion

"buenos dias dias directora" le dijeal pasar a su oficina

"buenos dias Isabella, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto sin levantar la vista

"voy a ir a la secundaria, tengo que hablar con la profesora de mi niño, voy a salir mis niños estan en deportes" dije

"claro"contesto

Llegue rapidamente a la direccion me pasaron y ahi estaba Nathan sentado en una silla y su maestra caminando por toda la oficina

"Buenos dias" dije cuando entre

"buenos dias soy la profesora Rachell, mucho gusto" dijo extendiendo su mano

"igualmente"

"tome asiento porfavor" me sente junto a Nathan

"gracias por venir" dijo en voz muy baja

"de nada" le dije dulcemente

"bueno el dia de hoy se aplico un examen que valdria la calificacion, el cual ya habia dicho que se presentaria desde hace un mes, y Nathan reprobo"

Me sorprendio mucho escuchar eso, pues Nathan era muy inteligente segun me habia dicho Edward,

"entiendo.." fue todo lo que pude decir

"su padre no esta asi que seria tan amable de firmarlo" me entrego un examen con una f en rojo, lo firme y se lo entregue...

"bien, gracias, mañana lo volvera a presentar, le pido lo ponga a estudiar" dijo la maestra guardando el examen

"claro..."

"y avisele al señor Cullen cuando lo vea" contesto sin verme

"eso mismo hare"

"pueden retirarse, los veo aqui mañana, Nathan estudia porfavor que ya no habra mas oportunidades"

"vamos cariño" le dije extendiendo mi mano,

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto se subio en el lugar del copiloto,

"Bien..."

"No le digas a mi papa, me va a matar" dijo seriamente

"se como es el caracter de tu padre, esta bien, no le dire nada pero prometeme que vas a estudiar"

"lo prometo" contesto dulcemente

"ok, tengo que ir a trabajar"

"ehh si.. yo me ire a casa" abrio la puerta del auto

"cariño falta media hora para que termine mi turno, solo voy a dar salida a mis pequeños y vamos a comer tu yo, te parece?"

"si, en el kinder no trabajan salen tres horas antes que nosotros eso es injusto" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

"pues si trabajan" conteste riendo

Llegamos a un Mcdonlad's nos sentamos en una mesa para dos despues de pedir nuestra comida,

"gracias por ir, de verdad, cualquier otro le diria a mi padre" dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa

"ya esta, no le dire nada"

"gracias" sonrio

"de nada"

"eres mejor de lo que pense, enserio"

"no tienes que decir eso, no el dire a tu padre nada"

"no... es enserio, eres mejor de lo que pense"

"gracias, tu eres un niño muy inteligente y dulce, vas a llegar muy lejos"

"eso espero, quiero ser escritor, pero uno Grande"

"y lo seras claro que lo seras" le dije honestamente

Abri mi celular y marque el numero tan conocido

"hola amor" dijo esa voz

"hola mi vida"

"te extraño..."

"y yo a ti, te amo"

"tambien te amo.."

Rei un poco

"Nathan esta conmigo,"

"por...que? aun no sale de la escuela"

"termino su examen y pudieron salir" menti

"oh, como le fue?"pregunto preocupado

"bien amor"

"ok, te veo al rato, voy a una junta, te amo mucho y tambien dile a Nathan que lo amo"

"yo se lo dire mi vida, suerte!"

Termino la llamada.

"dice que te ama" le dije, el sonrio

"lo se, siempre lo dice antes de entrar a la escuela"

"tienes mucha suerte, tu padre los ama mas que a nada"

"amm... aja,"

"porque no le agrado a Tia?" pregunte nerviosa por saber la respuesta

"esta jodida..." se tapo la boca con las manos "perdon"

"esta bien, "

"ella es... una pesada desde... mm que murio mama, los primeros meses que se empezo a comportar asi solo decia que era por que extrañaba a mama, pero poco a poco, la comenzo a odiarla por dejarla solamente con sus padres, y odia a todo el mundo por eso, excepto a Maggie" dijo

"a Maggie, por que?"

"por que mama murio y Maggie era una bebe, no recuerda nada de ella, tecnicamente nunca tuvo mama, asi que Tia quiere reemplazar a mama cuidando de Maggie, Maggie es la unica que puede pasar a su recamara, la unica a la que no le grita o se comporta grosera y pesada"

"oh"

"esa es otra razon por la que odia a mama, por habernos dejado mientas que Maggie era solo una bebe, una pequeña que necesita de su mama" dijo bajando la cabeza

"pobre... de Tia" dije honestamente "pero... no come mucho ¿verdad?"

"no... yo le digo anorexica, pero si come, muy poco, yogurth, lechuga, agua y esas cosas"

"se puede enfermar" dije temiendo por su salud

"o tal vez ya lo esta" dijo bebiendo de su soda

_******LISTO! CUMPLI MI OBJETIVO, ESCRIBI LA PARTE 2, ME GUSTO MUCHO PARA LOS QUE TENIAN DUDAS SOBRE PORQUE TIA ES "ODIOSA" ESPERO HABER ACLARADO SUS DUDAS, UN BESO A TODAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC, MAÑANA LES PUBLICO OTRO, LAS AMO MUCHO, TIEENEN DUDAS? LA RELACION DE BELLA-NATHAN COOMIENZA A CRECER, QUE LINDOS VERDAD? ME GUSTO, QUIEREN UN ADELANTITO?******_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!  
**_

_****_**BY:  
**

**K...azy =)  
**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRIMO MIO"" =) te quieroo  
**


	8. ZORRITA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 8: ZORRITA**

**POV. BELLA**

Despues de estar en el restaurante Nathan y yo fuimos a rentar una pelicula de dinosaurios pues al parecer le gustaban los dinosaurios,un rato mas tarde llego Edward con Maggie, le pregunte a Edward porque no fue Tia, me dijo que no habia ido porque estaba ocupada, se que mintio parano hacerme sentir mal pero me hubiera sentido mejor si me dijera la verdad, estuvimos comienzo pizza y bromeando hasta que Maggie se quedo dormida, me despedi de Nathan y Maggie se desperto me despedi de ella y se fueron juntos al auto, yo me despediria de Edward..

"Te amo" me dijo besandome

"Y yo a ti"

"Gracias por ir por Nathan no se porque no me hablo a mi, pero se que ya se esta encariñando contigo"

"De verdad?, eso espero es un niño hermoso" le dije feliz

"Claro amor, y tambien te llevaras bien con Tia, lo prometo.."

"Espero eso..."

"Te amo"

Me beso los labios pero poco a poco el beso se fue transformando en un beso apasionado introducio su lengua en mi boca, gemi de placer y el me pego mas a el... se alejo..

"Perdoname amor yo..."

"Esta bien, me gusto" y le di un casto beso en los labios rapidameente

"Te amo demasiado, no tienes idea de cuanto,"

"Si si tengo idea, me lo acabas de demostrar" sonrei

"Princessa,"

"Te amo mucho" dije con voz tierna de niña chiflada..

"Niña tonta" dijo bromeando

"Tonto, ve con los niños te estan esperando"

"Te amo muñequita"

"Yo tambien" grite emocionada, rio por mi voz...

Se fue... amaba tanto a este hombre, es perfecto y tiene unos hijos encantadores...

**POV. TIA  
**La semana paso rapidamente, ya era viernes, estaba feliz por eso, porque eso queria decir: FIESTA, si Jessica me habia invitado a una fiesta en su casa, al principio no queria ir pero despues, cuando me dijo que iria Sam accedi rapidamente, sus padres saldrian de viaje, y regresarian hasta el lunes y su hermano menor Ithan (el mejor amigo de mi bobo hermano) se iria con su tia.

Un dia antes habia salido de compras con la tia Rose, habia elegido un vestido azul, corto y con escote, debo mencionar que es un escote enorme? o creo que si...

"Pap's" grite saliendo de mi recamara, claro, aun no me habia arreglado..

Cuando llegue a la sala todos estaban viendo una pelicula junto con la "prostituta" de mi padre,

"Padre" dije con voz enojada y seria

"Quieres ver una pelicula con nosotros?" pregunto señalando un lugar junto a Nathan, el se dio cuenta de eso y grito

"NOOO"

"Nathan silencio" dijo papa enojado

"no, no quiero ver una pelicula, solo queria pedir permiso para ir a casa de Jess, ¿si?" pregunte

"A que hora regresarias?" siempre lo mismo

"MM a las 3" dije feliz

"Es muy tarde,"

"Papa...

"Una y media" dijo viendo la pantalla

"dos" replique

"No hay trato" dijo enojado

"papa..."

"no hay trato" dijo serio

"Dos, ¿si?" dije poniendo una carita tierna o al menos eso pensaba

"No, una y media o No vaz" dijo con su voz autoritaria, sabia que habia perdido...

"Oh ok" dije enojada

"bien, ¿te llevo?" pregunto viendo la pantalla

"no, vendra por mi Jessica"

Jessica paso por mi y fuimos a su casa, ya habia bastantes personas, habia luces dentro de la casa, cervezas, mesas, cigarros... yo no fumaba pero si tomaba.

Estuve bailando un rato y platicando.. hasta que Jessica llego y me dijo en el oido...

"Sam te quiere ver" dijo muy feliz

"QUE? ENSERIO?"

"siiii, esta en aquel sillon" señalo un sillon ahi estaba el sentado tomando cerveza

Me arregle el cabello y camine hacia alla, me sente junto a el y le sonrei,

"Hola" le dije coquetamente

"Hola, ¿Tia, no es cierto?"

"sii soy yo" le dije mientras levantavaba mi vestido

"Uh asi que eres una zorrita"

"mm pues algo" dije acariciando mi pierna..

"me gustan asi"dijo acercandose a mi

"si? a mi me gustas tu"

Se acerco rapidamente a mi, me comenzo a besar movia sus labios rapidamente, en un segundo su lengua ya estaba dentro movia y movia sus labios tan apasionadamente, se sentia tan caliente, me tocaba el trasero con sus enormen manos, levantaba mi vestido y metio su mano en mi tanga, se separo poco a poco de mi...

"Vamos arriba?" pregunto acariciando mi "parte"

Gemii

"mmm..ah,,mm" gemia de placer

Asenti con la cabeza...

Caminamos hacia las escaleras subimos y nos metimos a un cuarto, cerramos la puerta con seguro, habia una enorme cama matrimonial, comenzo a besarme el cuello, me quito el vestido y despues me quito el brazier y continuo haciendo su trabajo..

:::: :::: ::::

Se puso su ropa y yo me puse la mia, habia tenido sexo con SAM ULEY, y habia sido tan increible

"Estuviste muy bien" dijo para despues lamerme el cuello

Sali de mi recamara y fui a decirle a Jessica que si me llevaba a casa

"y que paso?" pregunto emocionada mientras conducia

"TODO" le grite contenta, estaba orgullosa de mi, era lo mejor que habia hecho..

_******QUE LES PARECE? TIA HA PERDIDO SU VIRGINIDAD CON EL MAS IDIOTA DE LOS CHICOS, SAM EL CHICO QUE SOLO JUEGA CON TODAS, LES GUSTO ESTE CAPI? LA VERDAD YO NO QUERIA QUE PASARA ESO DE "SAM-TIA" PERO ES IMPORTANTE PARA LA EVOLUCION DE LA HISTORIA, UN BESO******_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	9. UNA TARDE SIMPLEMENTE ALEGRE

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 9:UNA TARDE SIMPLEMENTE ALEGRE  
**

**POV. BELLA**

VIERNES...

Sali de la escuela un poco mas tarde pues tenia que revisar examenes, cuando sali me encontre un hermoso volvo de el bajaron las tres personitas mas hermosas, Edward, Maggie y Nathan, para mi sopresa Nathan venia sonriente, creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con el, me lo estoy ganando y eso es muy bueno pues es un niño adorable e inteligente y no me gustaria llevarme mal con alguien como el, Maggie corrio a mis brazos y yo la abreza

"Hola bella" me dijo abrazandome

"Hola princessa, ¿como te fue en la escuela?" le pregunte dandole un beso en la mejilla

"Ben, saqle estlellita" dijo mostrandome un pequeña estrella dorada en su examen,

"Muy bien hermosa, que inteligente" la abraze otra vez, Maggie esta en segundo de preescolar es el mismo grupo que yo doy,pero claro yo no era su maestra, y se que para algunos niños se les dificulta trabajar, pero ella se veia sonriente y alegre

"Y usted mi hermoso escritor, ¿como te fue?" le pregunte a Nathan, claro, me referia a lo del examen,

"Genial" me dijo con una enorme sonrisa "A+" dijo dandome ese examen

"Ese es mi niño" lo abraze fuertemente, estaba tan contenta por que habia sacado esa calificacion, estaba muy orgullosa de el, me sorprendio que me correspondiera el abrazo, eso era ya una buena señal

"Y a mi no me saludaras?" pregunto Edward haciendo puchero, despues de que solte a Nathan

"No" dije riendo

"No?"

Negue con la cabeza...

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios

"Te amo" me dijo sonriente

"Yo tambien"lo abraze tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello

"VAMOS A COMER" gritaron Maggie y Nathan

"Te invitamos a comer" dijo Edward dandome otro beso

Caminamos hasta el volvo, los niños se fueron atras, yo en el asiento del copiloto, llegamos a un centro comercial, Edward me abrio la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, mientras que Nathan ayudo a Maggie y le tomo la mano, caminamos hacia el centro comercial, entramos y fuimos hacia un restaurante, CARL'S JR.

"El restaurante favorito de Tia" dijo Nathan todos rieron exepto yo

"lo es?" pregunte inocentemente

RIERON DE NUEVO

"Claro que no" dijo Edward abrazandome

"Venden hamburguesas la comida PROHIBIDA de Tia" replico Nathan, entonces comprendi

"oh ya" dije sonriendo

Pedimos la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de los juegos para Maggie...

"y Tia no comera?" pregunte cuando trajeron las hamburguesas

"no quiso venir" dijo Nathan

"nuncla quiele salil con nosotlos" dijo Maggie triste

"oh cariño" abraze a Maggie

"hablemos de otra cosa" comento Edward antes de beber de su bebida...

"que pelicula veremos despues de comer?" pregunto Nathan feliz

"cuales hay en cartelera?" pregunto Edward interesado

"NOO, en casita mejol" dijo Maggie

"no, maggie en el cine" replico Nathan

"beno, hoy en casita y mañana en e cine" dijo Maggie alegre

"mañana van con su abuela" dijo Edward serio

"ok, Tio Emmett ira?" pregunto Nathan muy feliz

"no, iran con su abuela Carmen" dijo Edward algo enojado? no lo se, no lo supe descifrar

"oh, genial" dijo Nathan mostrando un poco menos de entusiasmo

"oto dia, bella vene con la abela esme ¿si?" pidio Maggie feliz

"Claro amor, si ella quiere" contesto Edward muy contento

"me encantaria" dije feliz

"Los abuelos son geniales, son muy buenos, Tio Emmett es fabuloso es muy gracioso y genial y Tia Rosalie bueno ella esta obsecionada con la delgadez, pero no es mala como Tia" dijo Nathan muy contento

"sera un honor conocer a todos" dije muy feliz

Fuimos al departamento y vimos la pelicula de MADAGASCAR 1, estabamos todos sentados en el sofa, de pronto aparecio Tia algo sonriente, claro, me ingnoro completamente, le pidio permiso a su padre de ira casa de una de sus amigas que se llamaba Jessica y que podia llegar a la una y media, despues de que se fue Tia, pusimos otra pelicula pues ya se habia acabado, ahora vimos BUSCANDO A NEMO, nunca habia visto esa pelicula, la verdad es que era una pelicula increible, me habia gustado demasiado que hasta habia llorado, me recordo a mi papa, la primera vez que me fui sola a la escuela primaria me meti en la calle aquivocada y me perdi asi que le tuve que hablar a papa para que fuera por mi, tuve una infancia muy linda, acompañada de mi hermana mayor Alice y mi hermano menor Jacob, despues de cenar una lasaña que hize, Edward me fue a dejar a mi apartamento...

"Adios, mañana tengo todo el dia libre, paso por ti?" me pregunto sonriente

"Siempre amor" le dije feliz...

"Te veo mañana entonces, te amo" me dijo, me beso en los labios

"Te amooo muchooooooooo" le dije alargando la "o"

"Y yo a tii, te amo princesa" me dijo besandome otra vez

"Adios bebe" le dije mientras dejaba un besito en su mejilla, el se fue y yo me quede viendo la calla en la que hace unos segundos se encontraba el hombre de mi vida, Edward, lo amaba tanto, jamas habia amado de esa manera, de verdad lo amaba y no lo dejaria por nada, aun asi nunca habiamos hecho el amor, y el beso que me dio la otra vez me hizo pensar, de verdad quiero eso, de verdad quiero que Edward sea el hombre que me convierta en mujer, pero se que aun no es tiempo, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, y dar un paso asi debe de ser correcto y con tan poco tiempo no lo seria, tal vez algun dia nos casariamos y entonces seria correcto, antes no... supongo...

RING RING

Corri al telefono, emocionada de que Edward fuera el que llamara, se que hace cinco minutos estaba conmigo, pero ya lo necesito de nuevo, lo extraño cada segundo de mi vida, a el y a los niños que cada vez son mas importantes para mi...

"alo?" conteste feliz

"hola muñeca" dijo esa voz, la felicidad que sentia bajo un poco pues no era Edward quien llamaba, aun asi estaba contenta de escucharlo, ya lo necesitaba oir...

_****** **__**QUE LES PARECE? ME AGRADO ESTE CAPII, SE ME HIZO CORTO LO QUERIA HACER MAS LARGO, PERO QUERIA DEJARLO EN SUSPENSO, ¿QUIEN SERA EL DE ESA LLAMADA? ESTOY CONTENTA, SE AVECINAN GRANDES CAMBIOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN PROBLEMAS ENTRE ED Y BELL AUN NO! BESINES =) LAS AMOOO **__********_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	10. UNA TARDE CON LOS DENALI

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 10:UNA TARDE CON LOS DENALI...  
**

**POV. BELLA**

-Hola muñecha -dijo esa voz

-Hola tonto hermoso, te extrañaba, -le dije a mi hermano Jacob

-Hola,¿que onda como vaz con tus mounstruitos? -dijo soltando una carcajda

-Mmm bien supongo, -dije recordando a Tia

-¿como que supones? -pregunto confundido

-pues ya me llevo mejor con Nathan

-eso es bueno, ¿con quien no te llevas bien entonces? -pregunto taradamente

-pues con la mayor, Tia -le dije moviendo la cabeza a los lados

-mm PESIMO, oh y ya conociste a su familia? -pregunto

-ellos son su familia

-NO, SUS PADRES Y ESO -dijo enojado

-oh ya, no, no les he conocido, los niños ya me quieren llevar a conocer a la abuela esme, Edward dijo que pronto iriamos

-pues suerte hermanita -me dijo soltando una carcajada

-la necesitare -le dije soltando un suspiro

-ASI ES, oh te tengo una sorpresa -dijo emocionado

-cual? -pregunte asustada, sus sorpresas no siempre eran las mejores,

Jacob solo tenia 20 años asique eraun poco inmaduro...

-escucha -me dijo.

Se escuchaban muchos sonidos, personas hablando, no entendia a que se referia, cual era mi sorpresa? solo escuchaba ruido...

-y? -pregunto

-como que y? no entiendo cual es mi sorpresa -le dije mientras iba a acostarme a mi recamara...

-pues que estoy en un avion, primero ire a visitar a un amigin en San Franciso, luego auna amiga muy buena que conozco por aca, y el otro viernes estare ahi heermanita... -me dijo contenta

-QUE? ENSERIO? ESO ES GENIAL TE ESTARE ESPERANDOO, TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO PRECIOSO -le dije saltando en la cama

-se que soy irresistible tarada, ademas ya es hora de que conozca a ese tal Cullen -dijo hablando seriamente

-te encantara, oh no espera, me encanta a mi a ti te agradara es GENIAL -le dije mientra ssaltaba por toda la cama alegremente

-ok tonta si tu lo dices -dijo soltando una carcajada

-te quiero mucho, te espero aqui, ¿vale? -pregunte feliz

-vale -me dijo contento -te veo el viernes que viene, te amo tonta

-yo tambien te amo Jacob, adios,

Colgue el telefono seguia saltando por toda la cama, estaba tan contenta veria a mi hermanito, despues de no verlo desde hace casi un año, me irguia tenerlo aqui, el es mi lobito, mi hermanito el que siempre cuidaba cuando se caia, de verdad me gustaria que entablara una relacion seriamente, pues una persona muy noble...

Mi celular comenzo a sonar, lo tome y conteste

-hola -grite contenta

-mi amor, estas tan feliz -me dijo Edward

-siiii bebe mi Jacob regresa el otro viernes -le dije contenta

-Jacob? tu hermano? -pregunto celoso

-claro tonto mi hermano, recuerda que TUUUU eres mi hombre el que amo mas que a nadie -le dije suspirando

-te amooo tanto -me dijo suspirando -no soportaria perderte

-y no lo haras, nunca me perderas te amo a tiiii, solo a tiii tontito...

-cuando dijiste que regresa? -pregunto interesado

-amm el otro viernes, ¿por que? -le pregunte asustada de que no pudiera estar y no lo conociera

-el viernes nos entregan la casa, -dijo, de que casa hablaba?

-casa? -pregunte, no entendia nada

-amor no vivimos en un departamento, es un lugar muuy pequeño como para cuatro personas -dijo haciendolo notorio

-no viven en el departamento? -nunca me lo habia dicho

-pues viviamos en otra casa, pero mi mama, Esme, dijo que la casa necesitaba una remodelacion asi que nos fuimos al departamento, cariño, se que no te habia dicho nada, pero queria que fuera una sopresa, llenar la casa con globos, y todas esas cosas cuando llegaras -me dijo sonriente

-cuando llegara? y cuando se supone que los visitare? -pregunte incredula

-amm de eso no hablaremos por telefono, tengo que hablarlo en persona -dijo serio

-NO QUIERES QUE VEA MAS A LOS PEQUEÑOS? -le pegunte asustada de que quisiera que me alejara de ellos.

-claro que no es eso mi vida, el viernes iiremos a ver la casa todos, pueden venir tu y jacob a quedarse aunque sea el fin de semana ¿si? -pregunto feliz

-de verdad? -pregunte interesada

-claro que si mi amor, claro que si, regresamos antes del lunes por que hay que trabajar y los niños ir a la escuela, ya en vacasiones nos podemos quedar, ¿te parece?

-claro mi vida, pero a los niños no les molestaria que me quedara? -pregunte austada

-les encantara la idea -dijo alegre

-y Tia? -pregunte

-te aceptara sea como sea -dijo serio

-no la regañes porfavor,

-mi vida, no la sobreprotegas -me dijo serio

-precioso no quiero que sufra, si me llegara a aceptar quiero que sea porque le agrado, no porque la obligues

-ya ok, no le dire nada -dijo enojado

-amor no te enojes, -le dije

-noo estoy enojado -dijo claramente enojado -hablamos mañana -y colgo

Habia discutido con Edward y eso me dolia mucho, el es un hombre tan encantador, pero no me gusta que maltrate a Tia, se que Tia sufrio mucho con la muerte de sus padres, porque yo tambien sufri cuando ellos murieroon y pues el aun tenia a sus padre asi que no entendia ese dolor.

**POV. NATHAN**

El chofer nos fue a recoger y nos llevo a la mansion de la abuela,

"Hola mis niños" dijo la abuela Carmen dulcemente mientras nos abrazaba

"Hola abela" dijo Maggie abrazandolos

"Hola hijita" le dijo abrazandola

"HOLA ABUELA" le dije serio mientras la abrazaba

"hola mi escritorsito" terminamos el abrazo "Hola Tia" le dijo

"Hola abuela" dijo Tia enojada, no la abrazo

"hola," grito el abuelo bajando las escaleras

"abelo" grito Maggie

"Hola Marge" dijo viendo su celular

"Es Maggie" le dije enojado

"aja," contesto ignorandome completamente

"hola a todos, regalos pregunte a la sirvienta ella los guardo, ire a comprar un nuevo celular este ya esta viejo" dijo tirandolo en la mesa

"lo compraste hace seis dias, es moderno y de los nuevos" dijo la abuela

"Ok" la ignoro completamente y salio de la casa

Este es el abuelo, el que cree que con cientos de regalos nos puede dar amor, pero no es asi... la abuela es cariñosa pero a veces sale con sus frase de alta sociedad con alta sociedad no te vajes al nivel de los pobres, y la tia Irina el vivo retrato del abuelo pero en mujer...

Siempre he querido conocer a la tia Kate, pero vive en Australia, asi que nunca la he visto, me contaron que se fue cuando mi primo Benjamin nacio, y nacio un año antes que Tia... tambien me moria por conocer a Benjamin, y al tio Garret, puessegun me habian dicho eran los unicos "buenos" de la familia Denali, a quien no les interesaba el dinero $$

Pasamos toda la tarde en la alberca y en el sofa y en la hora de la comida la abuela nos dio un discurso diciendonos que no nos mezclaramos con personas que no podrian pagar un viaje a Paris...

No entendi eso, pero asi es la abuela...

Asi es el abuelo...

Asia es la tia Irina...

ASIE ES LA FAMILIA DENALI...

_****** **__**QUE LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO? EN ESTE CAPITULO PODEMOS VER COMO SON LOS DENALI, TODO UNA PERITA EN DULCE ¿A QUE SI?, MAÑANA NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR, ZORYYYY, EL SABADO NOS VEMOS, ¿VALE? LAS QUIERO MUCHOOO, EL CAPI DEL SABADO SERA MAS LARGO PARA RECOMPENSARLES EL DEL VIERNES **__********_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	11. Jacob

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 11:JACOB**

Me desperte algo triste pues en la noche habia peleado con Edward, ya era sabado y no sabia si vendria hoy, hoy sus hijos irian a casa de su abuela, me bañe y me cambie, rapidamente, luego fui a hacer algo de comida y en eso tocaron el timbre, corri hacia la puerta la abri y ahi estaba el, Edward, con un pastel de chocolate y un ramo de rosas...

"Perdoname amor, lo siento mucho" me abrazo fuertemente

"Esta bien amor, ya"

Puse las rosas en un florero, nos sentamos en el sofa y pusimos una pelicula, comimos delicioso y despues comimos pastel...

"Te amo muñequita" me dijo Edward cuando ya estabamos de regreso en el sofa y me dio un beso en los labios...

"Yo tambien te amo mucho" le dije abrazandolo fuertemente

"El viernes vienes a casa entonces?" pregunto sonriendo

"Claro mi vida, con Jake" le dije sonriente

"Aja," dijo besandome de nuevo...

Toda la tarde estuvimos en el sofa viendo peliculas y besandonos, ademas hize unas palomitas y gelatina, a las ocho se levanto del sofa despuesde que se acabara la pelicula: "AVATAR"

"Mi vida ya me tengo que ir, los niños no tardan en llegar"

"Claro amorsito, te amo demasiado" le dije besandolo de nuevo

"Yo tambien preciosa" me abrazo de nuevo

Se fue y como siempre que se iba me sentia vacia, decidi llamar a Alice y platicar un rato...

EL VIERNES...

Estaba parada en el aeropuerto esperando a Jacob, de pronto salio la enorme silueta de Jake con una maleta azul...

"Hola guapa" saludo Jacob levantandome del piso

"Hola tonto hermoso" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Habia caambiado mucho este año, estaba aun mas enorme de lo recordaba...

"Que gusto verte enana" me dijo apretandome fuertemente

"A mi tambien me da gusto verte lobito" le dije sonriente

"Y bien , ¿que haremos primero?" pregunto sonriente

"Vamos al departamento de Edward y de ahi nos iremos a su casa y pasaremos el fin de semana ahi" le dije abrazandolo

"Genial, va siendo hora de qu elo conzca" dijo mientras sonreia

"Aja"

Nos subimos a mi auto, y comenze a conducir al departamento de Edward, eran las ocho de la mañana,

"Cuentame de sus hijos" dijo sonriente mientras bajaba el estereo "la mayor tiene 10 ¿no?" pregunto confundido

Me rei,,

"Claro que no la mayor t iene 16, el otro creo que 13 y Maggie..."

"Espera... LA GRANDE TIENE 16? ENTONCES ESTAN GIGANTES, PENSE QUE ERAN MAS PEQUEÑOS" dijo negando con la cabeza

"Pues no, no son tan grandes, Tia es tan solo 4 años menor que tu" le dije dando vuelta en la calle donde estaba el departamento de Edward

Sonrio...

"Por que sonries?" le pregunte

"Por nada..." dijo un con esa sonrisa

"OK, OK"

Edward se bajo de su volvo, ya estaban todos arriba...

"Hola amor, ¿me sigues?" me pregunto

"Claro"

Me volvi a subir al auto, estaba muy lejos el camino,una hora nos tomo llegar a la casa

PERO QUE CASA, ERA UNA ENORME MANSION,

"WHO aqui vive?" pregunto Jake sorprendido aun en el auto

"Creeme yo estoy igual de sorprendida que tu" le dije honestamente

Edward corrio hacia mi,

"Hola mi vida" me beso en los labios

"Hola beebe, mira, el es Jacob, mi hermanito menor, y Jake el es Edward, el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo"

"Hola" dijo Jake mientras extendia la mano

Edward saludo...

"Es un placer Jacob" dijo Edward cortesmente

"Y los niños?" pregunto Jacob sonriente

"Estan en el auto, ahora bajan" dijoo Edward confundido por la pregunta de Jake, yo estaba igual , que yo sepa a Jacob no le gustan los niños...

Entramos a la enorme casa y nos sentaamos en el sofa los tres, minutos despues entro Nathan corriendo,

"bella" saludo con un beso en la mejilla

"Hola corazon" le dije abrazandolo

"Hola" saludo a Jacob con un apreton de manos

"Hola Nathan" dijo Jake aburrido

"Me ire a cambiar" dijo Nathan subiendo las escaleras

Despues entro Maggie corriendo...

"Bellita, belli, abazame" dijoo Maggie subiendose en mi

"Hola mi amor, ¿como estas?" le pregunte abrazandola y dandole un beso en el cabello

"Ben, te quelo mucho" me dijo mientras con sus manitas formaba un corazon

"Yo tambien te quiero demasiado"

"gasas" dijo feliz

"Mira, el es mi hermano Jacob" le dije

"ola yacob, soy maggie, te quelo" dijo abrazandolo

"ja, que linda Maggie" dijo Jake algo harto

"me ile a bañal" dijo corriendo a las escaleras...

Y asi entonces entro Tia, con un dimuto short blanco y una blusa de tirantes morada...

_******LES GUSTO? QUE LES PARECIO? MUY CORTO, ¿NO? DIGANME QUE OPINAN, QUE CREEN QUE PSARA? DIGANME , DIGANME, LAS QUIERO BASTANTE, MUCHO, CREO QUE NOS VEMOS MAÑANA O SI NO EL LUNES, YA VOY A ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA, POR ESO ESTOY APURADA..."**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	12. RELACION PARTE 1

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 12:RELACION PARTE 1  
**

**POV. JACOB**

Ella entro con unos shorts pequeñitos y una blusita de tirantes ademas en la mano derecha colgaba un bolso cafe, ni siquiera volteo a vernos, segun me habia dicho Bella, no se llevaba bien con ella

"Tia, ¿a donde crees que vas? ven a saludar" dijo Edward

"Papa tengo prisa" contesto con voz molestar sin girar a ver

"DIJE QUE VENGAS A SALUDAR" le dijo Edward verdaderamente enojado

"Ash" regreso hacia nosotros

"Hola" le dijo secamente a Bella y fulminandola con lamirada

"Hola cariño" le contesto Bella dulcemente

"No me digas cariño" y camino hacia mi, sonrio cuando me vio, habia empezado bien, me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla

"Jacob Swan" le dije sonriente

"Tia Cullen" contesto feliz

"Es el hermano de Bella" le dijo Edward sin percatarse de lo interasado que estaba en su hijita

"Pues es un enorme gusto" contesto Tia sonriente "nadaras con nosotros?"

"Seria un honor" le dije feliz

"Ven te muestro las habitaciones" dijo alegremente

"Claro" conteste

**POV. ****TIA**

Waw el hermano de la prostituta esta buenisimo, claro lo quiero solo para mi, este fin de semana sera ultra mega cool, no perdera ni una sola oportunidad de verlo sin camisa, sera increiblemente la neta, subimos las escaleras, le daria un cuarto de huespedes, pero no cualquier cuarto, si no el cuarto de huespedes que esta junto a mi,

"Este es tu cuarto, el mio esta junto al tuyo, para lo que se te ofrezca" le dije seximente,

"Gracias muñeca" me contesto con voz ronca

"Mm de nada" le dije mientras daba la vuelta para cambiarme de ropa

"ESPERA" grito

"si?" le pregunte aun sexi

"Donde esta la piscina? para cuando termine de cambiarme" me pregunto observandome de arriba a abajo y eso me encantaba...

"No te preocupes, cuando termines de cambiarte ve a mi habitacion, yo te llevo, no tienes que tocar, recuerda que estas en tu casa" le dije sonriente mientras giraba hacia mi recamara

Me pondria el traje de baño mas sexi que alguien pudiera imaginar, seria totalmente perfecto, me quite la blusa y el bra, y me puse la parte de arriba del bikini rojo que traia, luego el short y el calzon para ponerme la parte de abajo... me sente en la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, a esperar que el guapo chico llegara, en cinco minuto se comenzo a abrir la puerta..

Entro sin camisa, waw tenia unos cuadros perfectos, ni Sam los tenia asi, y traia un short azul perfecto...

Me veia no decentemente y eso me encantaba...

"Que bien te ves" me dijo acercandose a mi, despues de cerrar la puerta

"Gracias" sonrei abiertamente

"Rubia y delgada, ¿que mas se puede pedir?" pregunto jugueton

"No lo se" le respondi mientras me ponia de pie

"Tienes novio?" pregunto acercandose peligrosamente a mi

"No.." Sam no lo era, al menos eso supongo

"Eso es perfecto" dijo sonriente

"Por..que?" pregunte inocente

"Porque asi puedo hacer esto" dijo alegre

Se acerco a mi, y me beso con mucha pasion nunca me habia sentido asi, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, y las mias detras de su cabeza, era perfecto, nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire

"Que te parecio tu habitacion?" le pregunte tocando sus labios con mis dedos

"Es... linda" dijo sin tomarle sentido a las palabras

"Que habitacion es mas linda, ¿la tuya, o la mia?" le pregunte coqueta

"Esta, claro"

"Bien, pues entonces esta noche duerme aqui" le dije para besarlo otra vez...

Cuando nos separamos, me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta...

"Vienes al agua?" le pregunte alegre

Cuando bajamos las escaleras no habia nadie en la sala, y eso era genial, Nathan estaba en un camastro leyendo, estaba mojado asi que ya se habia bañado, y Maggie estaba aun lado en otro camastro dormida...

"Donde esta papa?" le pregunte grosera al tarado de mi hermano

"Fueron por comida anorexica, ¿sabes que es comida?" pregunto el muy puto

"Ya se idiota" le respondi molesta

"Que bueno" dijo enojado "Mejor me voy" tomo su libro y entro a la casa

Jacob puso su mano en mi trasero y se acerco a mi lentamente

"Asi que no te llevas bien con tu hermano, ¿he?" me dijo para despues morder mi oreja y alejarse

"No me llevo nada bien con ese hijo de puta" le conteste molesta

"Que sexi te escuchas diciendo palabrotas

"Gracias" le dije mientras me aventaba al agua

Minutos despues el salto junto a mi..

Estuvimos nadando un largo rato hasta que papa nos saco de la piscina a comer...

"A comel" dijo Maggie feliz

Yo me servi un plato de lechuga con almendras ya que no queria engorda con toda esa grasa de la pizza que habian traido...

Me sente en el comedor a tener que soportar a todos y sus estupidas conversaciones..,

"Bien, termine" fui a dejar mi plato a la cocina y tambien mi botella de agua...

Subi las escaleras, me encerre en mi habitacion, me puse una falda pequeña y una blusa de tirantes blanca, me acoste en la cama y cerre los ojos

"Hola" me dijo Jacob en mi oido

"Ho, hola, ¿como entraste?"

"No habia seguro, y me dijiste que hoy podia pasar la noche aqui, ¿no?"

"EMM, aja, pero ya es de noche?"

"Asi es, muñeca"

"Excelente" dijo acercandose a mi

Rei un poco...

lla de ag


	13. RELACION PARTE 2

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 13: RELACION PARTE 2**

**POV. TIA**

"Hola" me dijo Jacob en mi oido

"Ho, hola, ¿como entraste?"

"No habia seguro, y me dijiste que hoy podia pasar la noche aqui, ¿no?"

"EMM, aja, pero ya es de noche?"

"Asi es, muñeca"

"Excelente" dijo acercandose a mi

Rei un poco...

Se sento frente a mi y comenzo a besarme en los labios apasionadamente,

"Vamos a tu cuarto ahi nadie molestara" le dije sonriente, pues pensando en mi papa, en el tarado demi hermano, y Maggie seguro vendrian a molestar...

"Ok" contestTo

Salimos de mi recamara y fuimos a la suya, me recosto en su camay comenzo a besar mi cuello

"Pusiste el seguro?" le pregunte

"Aja" contesto besando mis labios fuertemente, y acariciando mi pierna...

**POV. BELLA**

Estaba pasandola de maravilla, estaba recostada sobre Edward en el sofa

"Te amo muchisimo" me dijo abrazandome y apretandome a su pecho

"Yo tambien te amo mucho bebe" le dije abrazandolo

"Jacob me callo muy bien" dijo besandome

"Tambien le agradaste" le dije sonriente

"Deberiamos llamarlo, seguro los niños ya estan dormidos, asi podemos salir a platicar un rato al jardin, ¿te parece?" pregunto abrazandome fuertemente

"Claro mi amor, le encantara la idea, vamos a su habitacion" le tome la mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, llegamos a su habitacion y abri la puerta

""Jake te gustaria.." y entonces deje de hablar, Jacob estaba besando a Tia, ¿como pudo hacerme esto? ¿como pudo hacerle esto a Edward?

"JACOB SWAN VEN AQUI EN ESTE MOMENTO, ¿QUE TE PASA?, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO..? JACOB, ME HAZ DECEPCIONADO DEMASIADO, TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR, ¿ME OISTE?" no contesto, estaba apenado

"DIJE, QUE SI ME ESCUCHASTE?" le grite demasiado enojada, jamas me habia enojado tanto con alguien

"si" dijo en voz baja

"VE A MI HABITACION RAPIDO"

Salio de ahi y camino...

Edward miraba con Furia a Jacob y a Tia

"¿ME VAZ A EXPLICAR ESTO?" le grito Edward enojado a Tia

"Fue... Jacob" dijo Tia bajando la cabeza

"Mira jovencitaa me tienes harta, pero sabes que? un embarazo seria demasiado, tu ni siquiera eres madura para llevar algo asi" grito mas enojado de lo que alguna vez yo lo haya escuchado

"No estaba haciendo nada.. malo, solo fue un.. beso

"UN BESO? ESO ERA MAS QUE UN BESO, NI SIQUIERA TIENE TU EDAD, Y OLVIDATE DE VOLVER A SALIR EN LO QUE RESTA DE TU VIDA, SI ES NECESARIO MANDARTE A UN INTERNADO ESO HARE Y NADA NI NADIE ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION" grito enoojado, giro a verme "ni siquiera tu Bella" dijo decepcionado y salio de la habitacion

"Tia..." comenze a hablar

"No me importa" dijo llorando y saliendo corriendo de ahi

Camine hacia abajo, donde se deberia de encontrar Edward, estaba sentado en las escaleras con la cabeza en las manos...

"Edward..." dije muy apenada, por las acciones de Jacob

Me giro a ver

"que?" dijo secamente

"Yo... lo siento.. mucho" dije a punto de llorar, pero me contuve, tenia que ser fuerte

Giro y volvio a su posicion anterior...

Me ignoro

Se que lo que hizo Jacob habia estado muy mal, me habia decepcionado seriamente, jamas pense que haria una eestupidez como esa, se que es un mujeriego, y que relacionaba con demasiadas chicas, pero jamas pense que me haria eso con Tia, la hija de Edward, el amor de mi vida...

Comenze a caminar a mi habitacion donde estaria Jacob, las lagrimas habian empezado a salir y ya no podia hacer nada para pararlas; me limpie las lagrimas con la manga y entre ala habitacion

"¿QUE FUE ESO?" pregunte demasiado enojada,

"Bella perdon, lo lamento mucho, de verdad estoy arrepentido, TIame parecio demasiado linda, y, lo lamento"

"NO SABES EL DAÑO QUE ME HAZ HECHO, TE HAZ PORTADO COMO UN IMBECIL JACOB, Y SABES? TE HAZ PORTADO ASI DESDE QUE MAMA Y PAPA MURIERON, PERO TIENES QUE SUPERARLO, PARA MI TAMBIEN FUE DIFICIL PERO NO POR ESO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CON EL PRIMER NIÑO QUE PASE"

"perdon.." dijo bajando lacabeza

"NOS VAMOS, RECOGE TUS COSAS, PERO YA" le grite enfadada

Salio de mi habitacion, comenze a guardar mis cosas, no eran muchas, pues solo estariamos aqui tres dias...

Minutos despues regreso Jacob con su mochila, y yo con mi pequeña maleta morada..

Caminamos hacia las escaleras pero Edward no estaba ahi, camine hacia el cuarto de Nathan entre, le di un beso en la mejilla, ya estaba dormido, hize lo mismo con Maggie...

"De verdad lo siento" dijo Jacob abrazandome cuando ya habiamos subido al auto...

_****** LES GUSTO? SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO MUCHO PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO BASTANTE TAREA, YA ACTUALIZARE UN POCO MAS, RECUERDEN QUE LAS QUIERO BASTANTE! ******_


	14. NOTA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 14: NOTA**

**POV. BELLA**

Conducia hasta mi hogar, la noche era negra y obscura, la luz de luna no alumbraba ni siquiera un poco de aquel arbol en la colina, Jacob, solo observaba por la ventana, supongo que no veia el paisaje, ya que no se notaba nada... la carretera estaba verdaderamente oscura, la casa estaba algo lejos de mi hogar, asi que le camino seria algo largo, casi una hora...

No habiamos dicho ninguna palabra, estaba verdaderamente furiosa, no solo porque me causara problemas con Edward, si no porque se habia metido con Tia, tan solo es una niña, no se como pudo hacer algo tan estupido como eso...

Es cierto tiene una larga lista de "señoritas", pero ninguna tan joven como Tia.., Edward debe de sentirse pesimo en este momento, tal vez siente que fallo como padre, pero, no es asi, el es un padre genial.. no merece el dolor que le esta causando Jacob y Tia, no lo merece, el no...

Me estacione, Jacob tomo su mochila y la mia, se bajo del auto y comenzo a caminar hacia adentro.. con la cabeza gacha, se que enserio se sentia mal, aun asi no seria dulce y noble con ella, el necesita autoridad, y si es necesario yo se la dare...

Iba rumbo a su habitacion.

"A donde crees que vaz?" le pregunte con una voz carjada de furia

"A.. dormir" contesto confundido, y sin verme a los ojos

"No señor hay mucho de que hablar" era maestra, sabia que voz debia de poner en practica para que no dudara en obedecerme

"Ok" se sento en el sofa, y de pronto sus uñas le parecieron muy interesantes, pues las veia detenidamente, sin siquiera levantar un centimetro la cabeza

"Por que lo hiciste?" le pregunte muy enfadada

"Sabes como soy.. es muy guapa" dijo sin verme

"Es.. TAN SOLO ES UNA NIÑA" le grite enojada

"Lo se, y de verdad me arrepiento, te traje problemas con Edward...y ... perdon" esta vez se levanto del sofa y me lo dijo viendome a la cara.

"LO se, pero de eso no es lo unico de lo que debes estar arrepentido señor, te metiste con una niña, UNA NIÑA, eso tambien es muy grave" le dije viendolo a la cara

"lo..se, perdon, me deje llevar, Pero ella tambien, una santa no es y te puedo asegurar que virgen tampoco" decia culpando a Tia

"Mira, yo no soy nada de Tia, y es por eso que yo no la puedo regañar o castigar, ni nada de eso, Edward se encargara de ello,, yo soy tu HERMA Y PUEDO GRITARTE TODO LO QUE QUIERA" le dije enfadada

Jacob extrañaba a mama y papa, lo se, es por eso que desde su muerte se ha convertido en un play boy, pero eso no le hace ningun bien, ya no es un niño y tengo que hacercelo saber.

"Jake.. mira" me sente con el, y le comenze a hablar suavemente, tal vez esta vez entenderia, despues de tantas veces de haberselo dicho, "Jake, ya no eres un niño, tienes veinte años, no puedes seguir asi, tienes que tener una relacion verdadera y hecha, no puedes ser simplemente un mugeriego que se la pasa con una y otra, comprendes lo que digo?" le pregunte abrazandolo

Asintio con la cabeza y comenzo a derramar lagrimas

"Me hace falta mama y.. papa" dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

"Lo se, a mi tambien me hacen falta, se que te duele mucho, a Alice y a mi tambien nos duele, creeme, no quiero que te sigas comportando asi, mama y papa se fueron, porque era su tiempo, Dios no se equivoca ¿ok?,y a nuestros papas no les gustaria nada que te meterias con muchas chicas, no te gustaria una relacion honesta, real, verdadera?solo con una, claro" le dije viendolo a los ojos

"Si..me gustaria" dijo abrazandome

"Eso esta genial Jake, ve a dormir" le dije mientras me ponia de pie, se fue a la habitacion mirando el piso, de verdad espero que esta vez cambie..

Cerre la puerta con candado y me fui a mi cuarto, me recoste en la cama y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no habia forma de que las parara, Edward estaba verdaderamente enojado conmigo, y no era para menos, mi hermano de 20 AÑOS, se besaba con su hija de tan solo 16.

Si no me perdonaba,me moria, no habia cosa, o persona que quisiera mas que a Edward, es el amor de mi vida, y no lo quiero perder, aun que se que tal vez ya no me quiera ver mas, y lo entenderia, aun asi, y no por eso me doleria menos, extrañaria muchisimo a Nathan, ya habiamos encontrado un tema de conversacion y Maggie, la niña mas tierna que yo halla conocido, se que tambien extrañare a Tia, y a cada uno de sus comentarios rebeldes.

Los ojos se me fueron cerrando hasta que cai en un profundo sueño..

Caminaba por la carretera sola, de noche, estaba cansada y sucia, despuesde caminar cientos de kilometros llegue a la enorme casa de Edward, la puerta estaba abierta, todo era diferente, habia muebles rosas, pantallas lilas, y en el sillon estaban Edward y una mujer rubia, sumamente guapa... se miraban con amor y se abrazaban fuertemente..

"Es genial que me dieras una oportunidad Eddie" decia la mujer rubia acariciando su cabello

"Bueno, claro que no regresaria con la estupida de Bella, despues de que su hermano se besuquiara con mi hija, Irina es genial que estes aqui" le dijo Edward

IRINA? Ahora la recordaba, camine hacia ellos

"Edward, te amo" le decia entre lagrimas

El movio su cabeza pero no me vio

"Ya no me interesa" dijo con voz dura.

:

Desperte sobresaltada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, si Edward no me perdonaba mi vida se iria por un tubo, despues de ser la mujer mas feliz al lado del mejor hombre, pasaria a ser la mujer mas triste sin el hombre de su vida.

Me levante de la cama, me di un baño rapido y me cambie, aun lloraba, de solo pensar que Edward jamas me hablaria, me hacia sufrir, y que mi corazon se hiciera chiquito..

Camine hacia la habitacion de Jacob, la abri, la cama estaba tendida, pero no habia señales de el, supongo que esta en la cocina, mis pies se movian lentamente hacia la cocina, no estaba muy alegre.. no estaba en la cocina ni tampoco en la sala, pero en la mesita de sala habia una nota, la tome:

_""Bells, se que soy 1 idiota, perdoname, jamas devi benir, lo lamento enserio, si bes a Edward dile que lo lamento enserio, y que nunca fue mi intension causarlees problemaz, lo ciento mucho, te prometo que cambiare para bien, madurare, y la proxima ves que me beas, beas a un Jacob distinto, maduro, creme ke no keria causarte problemas, sabes que te quiero mucho.. me ire por ai, te boy a extrañar,, mucho, prometo que camviare, ok? te quiero tonta Bella""_

Que? Como se habia ido? sin despedirse, eso no podia ser posible, ademas que faltas de ortografia tenia ese chico, a donde se habia ido? Por Dios, ese niño es definitivamente insensato, le tengo que hablar a Alice, y tiene que ser rapido, NO,mejor ire, fui por mi bolso, comenze a correr hacia mi auto, me subi y comenze a conducir hacia la casa de Alice, no estaba tan lejos...

Llegue a su casa, toque la puerta, ella misma me abrio, traia pijama y el cabello algo desordenado

"Que paso?" pregunto somnolienta

"Jacob se fue" le dije asustada mientras pasaba a la casa

"De donde?" pregunto sin importancia

"Estaba aqui, queria conocer a Edward, fuimos a su casa..todo iba genial, pero Edward y yo lo encontramos besandose con Tia, fue horrible, le grite muy fuerte; estaba muy enojada, Edward tambien se enojo,y claro tambien se enojo conmigo, aunque no me lo dijo, me fui con Jacob a casa y ahi hable con el, y hoy en la mañana me dejo una nota diciendo que se fue" le dije mientras Alice me abrazaba

Despues de estar hablando con Alice un rato, la ayude a hacer el desayuno

"Se comunicara" dijo Alice bebiendo de una soda.

"No lo se, estoy mal" dije bajando la cabeza

"Por que?" pregunto viendome fijamente

"Edward esta enojado conmigo, tal vez no me quera ver nunca mas, y Jake, el no se donde esta" le decia

"Todo estara genial" dijo abrazandome.

_******TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, CIERTO? TENIA LA MITAD DESDE EL DOMINGO, PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO PARA TERMINARLO, NOS VEMOS EL SABADO, CREO QUE LES PONDRE DOS, SI TENGO TIEMPO, SI NO, EL DOMINGO, EL SABADO NOS VEMOS OK? LAS QUIERO MUCHO ******_


	15. CHOCOLATE

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 15:CHOCOLATE**

**POV. BELLA**

Alice deverdad me tranquilizo, de preparo un te, cuando senti que comenzaba a obscurecer me fui a casa, Alice insistio en que me quedara a dormir, pero me sentia en verdad mal, extrañaba escuchar la voz de Edward, aunque sea por telefono..

Conduci muy despacio, muy sentia que no estaba en condiciones para manejar, pero claro, lo intentaria...

Casi chocaba con el auto rojo que acababa de cruzar la calle, pero pise el acelerador y curze antes, me sentia ciertamente mal...

Baje rapidamente del auto cuando ya estaba estacionado, queria aocstarme y comenzar a derramar muchas lagrimas, y lo necesitaba hacer Ya..

Edward...

El amor de mi vida, y estaba peleada con el, y lo entendia, su hija es ciertamente importante para el..

Estaba tan sumerjida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba parado en la puerta, corri hacia alla.

"Hola corazon" lo abraze fuertemente, lo habia necesitado tanto

"Hola Bella" me abrazo

"Pasa amor, vienes solo?" le pregunte mientras abria la puerta

"Amm, aja, papa nos dejo en casa de la abuela Esme, y le pedi al abuelo que me trajera, acabo de llegar" me dijo Nathan mientras entraba a la casa

"No sabe tu papa que estas aqui?" le pregunte sorprendido

"MM no, peor el abuelo vendra en una hora, si no te molesta que te acompañe este rato, Maggie queria venir, pero le dije que no" me dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillon

"Me alegra mucho que estes aqui" le dije dandole un abrazo

"A mi tambien, ayer te fuiste sin despedirte, por cierto, que paso?" me pregunto viendome fijamente

"hubo un problema con mi hermano, pero ya paso" le dije acurrucandome a su lado, la verdad es queya queria a este niño como si fuera mi hijo

"oh bueno" me dijo sin darle importancia "Porque no vas mañana a casa? cocinamos pastel y galletas, ¿si?" me preugnto esperanzado

"No se si pueda cariño, de verdad lo siento mucho" le dije, no le podia prometer algo que de seguro nunca pasaria, pues Edward tal vez nunca quisiera verme un dia mas en su casa

"oh, esta bien" bajo la cabeza triste

"Hey, no te pongas asi, saben que los quiero mucho, como si fueran mis pequeños, cada segundo los extraño y los necesito" le decia mientras lagrimas salian de mis ojos

"De verdad nos quieres tanto?" pregunto viendome a los ojos

"Eternamente chiquitin" se rio ante mi apodo

Fuimos a la cocina y comenze a hacer un pay de queso,

"Bella al princio te juzgue mal, pero ahora solo no quiero perderte nunca, eres una mama genial" dijo abrazandome

"Oh perdon, yo no debi deccirte mama, lo siento enserio Bella"

Me agache un pooco

"Esta bien, solo rcuerda que los amo demasiado" lo abraze otra vez

Entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, corri a abrilay habia un hombre muy guapo, algo grande de edad, me parecio ver a Edward como si estuvieramos en un futuro

"Hola, buenas noches, usted es la señorita Bella Swan?" me pregunto el hombre educadamente

"Si, asi es, soy yo, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?"

"Soy Carlisle Cullen, el papa de Edward, vengo a recoger a Nathan" dijo dulcemente

"OH, adelante porfavor" le dije mientras el pasaba

"ABUELO" le dijo Natan "tan rapido?"

"Asi es mijito, nos vamos?" le dijo muy cortesmente

"AMM, aja" contesto Nathan

"Espera, llevate el pay corazon" corri hacia la cocina lo envolvi y se lo di

"Oh gracias Belli" dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, le correspondi el abrazo,

"Espero que te guste precioso"

"Asi sera, te quiero"me dio otro abrazo "Oh y Maggie tambien, me dijo que te dijera"

"Dile que yo tambien la quiero y mucho"

"Se lo dire" me dijo dandome un abrazi

"Listo?" le pregunto Carlisle a Nathan

"Si"

"hasta luego Bella, fue un placer conocerte" dijo Carlisle extendiendo su mano

"igualmente" le conteste cordialemtne

Despues de que Nathan se fuera, la casa quedo a obscuras otra vez, y en un silencio qu ehacia sentirme mal, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir rapidamente de mis ojos y corri a mi habitacion para tirarme en la cama y asi que las lagrimas slaieran mas rapidamente..

Me comenze a vestir, me puse unos tacones veish y corri a la cocina, tome unas barras de fresa y unas de chocolate,ya que no me quedaria tiempo de prepararme algo de almorzar, sali corriendo de la casa, hoy iria a la escuela, no habia clases, pero si junta de maestros.

Cuando llegue las prfesoras ya estaban ahi, hablando y tomando cafe en un termo

"Buenos dias" les dije tratando se parecer alegre, pero no, hoy mas que nunca me sentia verdaderamente deprimida

"Ho hola" contesto una maestra

Me sente en una silla junto a la directora, y la junta comenzo

El primer dia despues de regresar de vacasiones llegaria mi alumno nuevo, esta era la ultima semana de clases, y ya saldriamos de vacasiones, habia esperado tanto tiempo para las vacasiones, poder pasarlas al lado de Edward, y ahora que llegaban no podria pasarlas con el...

LLegue a una heladeria y pedi un helado triple de chocoalte con alemndras fresas y caramelo, debo de consentirme, ¿no? me sente en una mesita y comenze a disfrutar de mi helado, despues de casi una hora de comer mi hlado me subi al auto, i, soy muy lenta para comer...

LLegue a un sam's y compre una caja de chocolates, los pague y ahora si comenze a conducir a mi casa

Estacione el auto, tome mi maletin donde traigo toodos los papeles y cosas de la escuela, ademas tomemi caja de chocolates...

Abri la puerta de la casa, pero todo estaba distinto, no habia nada que fuera asi...

Yo no lo recordaba de ese moda, algo habia pasado y no entendia que haste que gire un poco y vi que es lo qu ehabia pasado...

_******HOLA, MM, SE QUE ES MUY CORTITO, PERO VOY A SALIR, PERDONNN, ESTA DEMASIADO CORTIN, NO ESTOY CONTENTA CON ESTE CAPI, NO ME GUSTO, TRATARE DE HACERLO MEJOR**__********_

_**BY:**_

_**K...az =)  
**_


	16. ALICE SWAN

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 16: ALICE CULLEN**

**POV. BELLA**

LLegue a un sam's y compre una caja de chocolates, los pague y ahora si comenze a conducir a mi casa

Estacione el auto, tome mi maletin donde traigo toodos los papeles y cosas de la escuela, ademas tome mi caja de chocolates...

Abri la puerta de la casa, pero todo estaba distinto, no habia nada que fuera asi...

Yo no lo recordaba de ese modo, algo habia pasado y no entendia que haste que gire un poco y vi que es lo que habia pasado...

Todo estaba decorado con corazones y listones rojos y rosas, ademas habia una enorme manta que decia: ""PERDONAME, TE AMO""

Habia corazones de papel, globos rojos, confetti, pastel gigante en la mesita que tenia un enorme mantel fiusha, y muchos cup cakes decorados por toas partes... Edward estaba ahi parado con una rosa en su mano

"Edw.." me interrumpio, se acerco a mi, dulcemente como la miel, puso su dedo encima de mis labios, me miraba con amor

"Fui un completo idiota, lo se, no debi enojarme contigo, tu no eres la culpable de las cosas que haga tu hermano y mucho menos las que haga Tia,perdoname cielo, de verdad perdoname..., te amo como no tienes idea.. y estos dias lejos de ti, que aunque fueron dos, me parecieron como mil" dio una pequeña risita, estaba muy arrepentido.. "¿me perdonas?"

"No tienes ni que preguntar" le dije cuando ya habia quitado su dedo de mis labios

"Eso quiere decir que no..?" pregunto tristemente

"Claro que no amor, te amo, como no tienes idea, y no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu eres el que debe de perdonarme por el..." volvio a poner su dedo en mis labios

"Dejemos eso atras" me dijo feliz, puso su mano en mi cintura, me acerco a el y me beso...

Lo extrañaba, era un beso delicioso.. dulce, suave.. pero de pronto comenzo a elevarse un poco, de dulce ya no habia nada.. gemi muy bajo, me ruborize.. el se separo lentamente, pero puso su frente en mila mia...

"Te extrañe, te amo mi amor" me dijo acercandose a mi para besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mas tranquilo...

"Tambien te amo mi amor" le dije abrazandolo

"Y los niños tambien, Maggie y Nathan todo el santo dia estuvieron preguntando si irias, si te vendriamos a visitar, estaban verdaderamente desesperados por verte" decia mientras tomaba mi mano y nos sentabamos en el sillon que tambien tenia corazones rojos ahi...

"Te amo tontito, tambien los extraño mucho, ayer me la pase genial con Nathan" le dije alegremente mientras recargaba mi cara en su pecho

"AYER?" pregunto confundido

"Amm. no, digo..el, tu sabes el ultimo dia que vi a NATHAN, olvidalo amor, comamos pastel" le dije jalando su mano, si Nathan ni Carlisle le habian dicho que habia venido a visitarme era por algo, asi que yo tampoco le diria, no los queria meter en problemas

"Amor, pastel o cupcakes?" me pregunto distraidamente

"AMmmm, dame de ese cup cakes porfavor bebe" le dije mientras lo besaba

Me entrego el cup cake, tenia vetun rojo con corazonsitos y el pan era de chocolate

"Supongo que no lo cocinaste tu, verdad?" le pregunte soltando una risita

"AMor eres tan inteligente" dijo besandome "te dare pastel, ese si lo hize yo, con ayuda de Maggie y nathan" me dijo mientras me daba un beso mas largo

Fuimos a la cocina, partio el pastel y me lo entrego...

"Esta delicioso amor, lo hicieron los tres?" le pregunte, el pastel simplemente no era rico, no estaba nada bueno...

"De verdad quedo bien? es el primer que hacemos" dijo observandolo confundido

"Enserio mi vida, les quedo delicioso, la proxima vez que quieran uno, vengan conmigo, yo los ayudo, ¿si?"

"Claro bebe" me comenzo a dar besitos por la cara

"Te amo muchisimo, pero, dime, ¿como entraste aqui?" le pregunte observandolo fijamente

"TENGO LLAVES" dijo sacandolas de su pantalon

"Idiotita, te amo, te extrañe demasiado" le dije mientras besaba cuidadosamente sus labios

"y los niños?" le pregunte, observando sus enormes ojos verdes, que brillaban fuertemente

"estan con mi mama" dijo dandome besos

"Oh, y.. porque no vas por ellos?, pudiste traerlos cielo.." los extrañaba demasiado

"Y si no me perdonabas..?" pregunto,

"Oh, claro, muy buena idea" le dije riendo

"Quiero que conoscas a mis padres" me dijo feliz, "Te amo, les encantaras"

"Amm, claro, me encantaria, cuando?" le pregunte emocionada

"El fin de semana te gustaria?" pregunto contento

"ME encantaria mi amor" le dije alegre

"Perfecto..." sonrio satisfacotiramente

::: :::

Que me pongo?

Saque un pequeño vestidito limon con tirantes, iria a la escuela, un dia mas, ya era viernes, asi que mañana conoceria a la madre de Edward, ya que ya conocia a su papa.

Sali corriendo de la casa, pues se me habia hecho tarde...

Jsuto cando estacione mi auto, mi celular comenzo a vibrar..

"Alo?" pregunte, pues el identificador decia, NUMERO DESCONOCIDO

"Bella?" era Jasper creo

"Oh si, quien habla?" pregunte no muy segura

"Soy yo Jasper" dijo nervioso y algo inseguro y asustado

"Oh claro, ¿que pasa Jasper?" pregunte mientras bajaba del carro

"Alice esta en el hospital, tienes que venir porfavor" decia apurado

"QUe? COMO?, voy para ALlla,"

"Te espero" dijo triste

"Todo estaara bien Jas, voy para alla" le dije, colgue el telefono, corri a la direcion, la directora acababa de llegar

"Aby, amm, queria pedirle un favor" le decia viendola nerviosamente, no sabia porque Alice estaba en el hospital

"Dime Bella" dijo contenta

"Queria pedirle el dia, mi hermana esta en el hospital, tengo que ir, mandare una maestra para que me cubra" le dije tratando de sonar segura

"Vete hija, yo cuidare tu grupo, que tu hermana se recupere" me dijo la directora, tenia como cincuenta años, era verdaderamente maternal con todas, pero habia dias, que simplemente era muy regañona...

"Mucha gracias" le dije honestamente

"De nada hija, corre ve al hospital" me dijo abriendome la puerta...

_****** HOLA!, SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESTA CORITO LO SE, HARE TODOOOOOOOOO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA, TODOOOOOOOO, OK, LES GUSTOOO?, ESPERO QUE SIII, YA HUBO UNA RECONCILIACION CON EDWARD, ESTUVO GENIAL, ¿NO?,, NO QUERIA QUE ESTUVIERAN MUCHO TIEMPO ENOJADOS, PERO BUENO, AQUI SURGE OTRO PROBLEMITA, ALICE, NOS VEMOS PRONTO ******_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	17. SORPRESA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 17: SORPRESA  
**

**POV. BELLA**

Corria mucho al cuarto donde minutos atras la enfermera me habia dicho se encontraba mi hermana, no habia visto a Jasper por ninguna parte, eso me extrañaba un poco, estaba verdaderamente preocupada pues nadie me habia informado de la situacion medica de mi hermana.

Tan solo ayer estaba perfecta, de hecho habia comido demasiado, asi que no se que es lo pudo haber pasado, cuando llegue a la habitacion toque levemente la puerta, recibi un adelante tranquilamente por parte de Jasper, cuando hable por telefono con el, se escuchaba sumamente angustiado y ahora, tan tranquilo estaba... abri la puerta lentamente, Alice estaba recostada con una enorme sonrisa, y su esposo Jasper a su lado...

Corri hacia ella...

"¿que te paso duenda?, Jasper no me dijo nada" le decia abrazandola fuertemente "oh perdon, no te lastime?"

"oh claro que no tonta, no paso nada, estoy muy bien" decia alegremente

"que? que pasa?" ahora le preguntaba a Jasper

"Nada Bella, tranquila, el doctor ya nos dijo que es lo que pasa, todo esta bien" decia relajado

"pero que paso?" pregunte mas tranquila, mi hermana estaba bien y eso era lo importante..

"me desmaye, pero ya estoy genial, de hecho nunca me habia sentido asi, es lo mejor que me pasado en la vida" decia, de pronto se hecho a llorar

"oh mi amor, tranquila princessa, recuerda no llores, le haras daño al bebe" decia jasper besando su cabello

"Bebe?" pregunte incredula, Alice dejo de llorar y me vio a los ojos

"si, estoy embarazada" grito fuertemente, corria a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla

"VOY A SER TIA" ahora la emocionada era yo

"ASI ES" grito feliz

"muchas felicidades chicos, ya era neceesario enserio... seran unos padres geniales" les dije abrazando a los dos

"y tu una tia estupenda" contesto jasper

"Eso espero" soltamos una carcajada

"Nos vamos en una hora, ¿porque no vienes a comer? ¿si?" decia alice dando un puchero

"amm, no lo se Als" le dije pensando..

"Invita a Edward, no lo conozco aun, tambien a los niños, solo seremos nosotros, va?" alice no se rendiria

"ok" me rendi

"ESTUPENDO; HAY QUE PREPARAR TODO PARA LA NOCHE.. PODEMOS HACER COMO PLATO INICI.." coemenzaba alice entusiasmada pero jasper la interrumpio

"amor tranquila, ya veremos que hacemos, no te estreces,"

"ash, bueno"

"le hablare a Edward" dije con una sonrisa...

. /imgres?q=blackberry+morado&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=497&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ox73gisp9o8QOM:&imgrefurl= /2010/09/blackberry-curve-8520/&imgurl= &w=474&h=587&ei=-qdHUOegO6Oh2QWfp4CQAQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=253&sig=107427189081339818878&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=109&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:113&tx=63&ty=89

"Noten el amor que le tengo a mi amado edward, a mi hermoso novio nuevo..." decia alice bromeando

"callate enana" le dije saliendo de la habitacion

Tome mi celular y le marque rapidamente,

"Bueno?" contesto una voz insegura

"Hola señor" le dije feliz

"Mi amor, ¿como estas hermosa?" me dijo ya relajado y feliz

"estoy en el hospital" le dije tranquilamente, no sabia que lo malinterpretaria

"QUE? COMO? QUE TE PASO AMOR? ESTAS BIEN? EN DONDE ESTAS? PORQUE NO ME HABIAS HABLADO?" habia una mezcla de desesperacion, miedo, enojo, responsabilidad, preocupacion sobre todo...

"No amor perdon, alice se desmayo, la trajeron aqui y jasper me hablo, por eso estoy aqui" dio un suspiro

"me asustaste, ¿como esta?" pregunto curioso

"ya bien, amm , muy bien, esta embarazada" le dije contenta

"oh enserio? felicitala de mi parte" dijo verdaderamente contento

"lo hare mi amor, amm.. nos invito a cenar, vienes?" le pregunte rogando que su respuesta fuera que si

"oh cariño perdoname, pero ya le habia prometido a los niños que esta noche si cenariamos juntos, los he dejado dos dias con sus abuelos" dijo verdaderamente apendo

"puedes traerlos, alice tambien los invito a ellos" le dije muy segura

"amm no lo se," el era el inseguro

"amor, porfavor" le decia rogandole

"am, esta bien, donde te veo?" pregunto muy inseguro..

"en mi casa esta bien"?

"claro mi amor, ahi te veo, te amo princessa"

"yo tambien te amo"

"excelente" senti que en su rostro habia una sonrisa

::: :::

Me puse un vestido que "casualmente" alice habia comprado, era negro...

. /imgres?q=vestidos+negros+para+adultos&start=118&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=497&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=8oR0V91h-PSiRM:&imgrefurl= . &imgurl= . &w=250&h=250&ei=-apHUP-eFYbY2gWn8oDgAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=570&vpy=184&dur=838&hovh=200&hovw=200&tx=139&ty=168&sig=107427189081339818878&page=8&tbnh=144&tbnw=144&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:118,i:169

Me encanto como se veia en mi cuerpo, era simplemente perfecto..., se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, apague el televisor y corri hacia la puerta la abri y ahi estaba mi hermoso hombre, perfecto y guapo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

"Te amo" se acerco y beso cuidadosamente mis labios mientras su mano se posaba en mis caderas, cuando terminamos sonrio "luce hermosa señorita"

"gracias apuesto caballero" sonrei, el es simplemente el mejor hombre que mis ojos hayan podido ver, jamas se acostumbraran a ver tanta belleza junta

"Te amo" me volvio a besar, otra veez terminamos y sonrio

"y los niños?" pregunte extrañada de que no estuvieran aquui

"en el auto" contesto seguro, "nos vamos?" pregunto feliz

"ajam" conteste alegre, cerre la puerta con seguro y caminamos hacia el volvo, me abrio la puerta del copiloto y subi,

"hola bella" saludo Nathan contento

"hola cielo, que guapo estas" le dije con uan sonrisa, para despues ponerme el cinturon, ya que seria una falta de respeto saludarlo mientras yo hago otra cosa, ¿no?

"y maggie?" pregunte mientras veia hacia atras

"esta dormida" tenia sus hermosos ojitos cerrados

Me preguntaba si Edward habria dejado a Tia quedarse sola en su apartamento, o tal vez la casa, no se si ya se cambiaron

"si te preguntas donde esta tia, esta con mis papas, la van a cuidar por dos semanas, para ver si cambia, no esta contenta, ya que mama no deja que se encierre en su cuarto y tampoco la deja excederse en ejercicio y la hace comer, tiene un don" contesto Edward sonriente

"que bien por Tia, que se alimente mejor" le conteste verdaderamente feliz

"cuando la vayamos a recoger tendremos una hermana obesa" contesto Nathan soltando una carcajada

"Nathan no le faltes el respeto a tu hermana porfavor" le dijo Edward algo serio

"lo siento" contesto Nathan

"esta bien hijo" edward se escucho mas relajado

En poco tiempo llegamos a la casa de Alice,yo le iba indicando por donde irse...

Bajamos del auto,

"Cariño despierta" le decia dulcemente a Maggie, mientras Edward y Nathan bajaban una enorme caja de regalo, no me habia dado cuenta que traian uno

"mm" fue lo unico que contesto para girarse hacia el otro extremo

La cargue con dificultad, ya que no soy experta en esto...

cerre la puerta del auto cuidadosamente y comenze a meser a Maggie entre mis brazos, era identica a su padre, el mismo cabello y los mismo ojos.

Verdaderamente hermosa, no me habia dado cuenta que Edward me observaba, sonrio.. cuando levante mi vista hacia su rostro

"es hermosa ¿no?" pregunto contento

"demasiado" dije acariciando su cabello

"igual que este campeon" dijo Edward revolviendo el cabello de Nathan

"papa" decia nathan contento

"que?"

COmenzaron a reirse fuertemente los dos que Maggie se removio entre mis brazos y comenzo a despertarse, pero no totalmente

"ma .mi" dijo abrazandome, mi corazon se hizo chiquito al escuchar esas palabras, comenzo a latir como loco, ni siquiera latia asi cuando edward me dice te amo, ahora latia tanto, que no cabia en mi pecho, y una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, la limpie rapidamente, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta..

"como esta la princesa?" le pregunte a Maggie, Edward y Nthan aun tenian su momento, riendose cada vez mas fuerte, detras de la cajuela, con el regalo entre sus manos

"BELLA" grito emocionada "te extlañe mocho" dijo contenta

"de verdad? yo tambien te extrañe mi amor" le dije recorriendo con mi dedo sus enormes mejillas

"gacias" contesto feliz

Entramos a la casa, Maggie ya estaba abajo, tenia su manita agarrada de la mia, y Edward venia detras con Nathan y el regalo

"BELLS" grito alice contenta

"hola hermanita" le dije abrazandola sin soltas la mano de Maggie

"y esta muñeca? donde la compraste bella? quiero una de estas para mi bebe" dijo Alice agachada viendo a Maggie

"no soy ona moñeca" decia maggie riendo,

"oh y habla" bromeaba alice

"belli tu hemana, dile que no soy moñeca" decia abrazandome

"alice,, maggie no es una muñeca" le conteste feliz

"enserio? pues parece" dijo feliz

Maggie se rio..

"soe maggie, tu eles la helmanita de belli?" pregunto sonriente

"aqui entre nos, ella es adoptada" bromeo alice otra vez, todos rieron

"que es dotada?" todos reimos de nuevo por el cambiio de palabra de maggie

"y este guapeton filosofo?" pregunto Alice saludando de mejilla a Nathan

"Escritor por favor, un filoso es una persona que por profesion o estudio se dedican a la filosofia" contesto Nathan sonriente,

"oh disculpe señor escritor" dijo alice con una sonrisa

"me llamo Nathan, mucho gusto señora Alice" dijo

"ahy sime alice solamente y hableme de tu, no soy una anciana" contesto feliz

"disculpe"

"y este brujo?" pregunto alice bromeando otra vez cuando llego a Edward

"lo siento, a mi no me compraron en la misma tienda" dijo Edward sacandole una sonrisa a Alice

"si, ya me di cuenta cuñadin"

"Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerte porfin" le dijo extendiendo su mano

"si, es un gusto" contesto alice "jasper regresa en unos minutos fue por refresco"

"quelo il al baño" dijo Maggie moviendose

"amm, vamos cielo, ¿donde esta el baño amor?" me pregunto Edward

"yo la llevo" le dije tomandole la mano a Maggie

"SIII belli" me abrazo las piernas

"no, no te precoupes, yo la llevo mi amor" dijo Edward

"Edward, dejame hacerlo a mi"

"Esta bien" contesto resignado

"oh adivina quien me hablo hoy" dijo Alice

"quien?" le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el baño con Maggie a mi lado

_******ESTE ESTUVO LARGO PORQUE NO NOS VEREMOS HASTA EL SABADO =(, LO SE FALTA MUCHO, PERO MAÑANA JUEVES ACTUALIZO: ¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?... Y EL VIERNES NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR =(... PERDONENME, QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPI?******_


	18. REUNIONES PARTE 1

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 18: REUNION PARTE 1**

**POV. BELLA  
**

"Quien?" pregunte, estaba verdaderamente interesada en saber quien habia llamado a alice.

"Hablo Caius el viejo amigo de papa, te cuerdas de el?"pero claro que me acordaba de el, debo mencionar que no se mucho de el, pero si, si lo recordaba.

"Oh algo recuerdo ¿Que queria?" le pregunte interesada

"tan solo queria saludar, loinvite a pasar un tiempo aqui, hara todo lo posible para asistir, tambien vendra James y VIctoria, sus hijos, ellos tambien quieren venir -decia Alice radiante de felicidad

"Excelente, la ultima vez que lo vi tenia como 15 años, ya casi no los recuerdo

"Si lose, tambien me paso eso"

"Ok, alice llevare a Maggie al baño, -le dije mientras caminaba otra vez dirigida hacia la puerta del baño

"Es aqui corazon" le dije abriendo la puerta del baño "entras sola?" le pregunte, no sabia si Maggie podia ir al baño sola

"Si bella, glacias" entro pero no cerro la puerta, yo la espere afuera, claro sin ver hacia adentro

"Muy bien princessa aqui te estoy esperando" le dije para que se tranquilizara

"Glacias"

Rapidamente salio del baño, le tome la mano y regresamos a la sala, pero no estaban ahi...

"Estamos en el comedor" grito Alice fuertemente

"Vamos cariño" le dije a Maggie mientras caminabamos hacia alla

Cuando llegamos al comedor ya estaban todos sentados, Edward me habia separado un lugar hacia su lado, y otro hacia su otro lado, uno para mi y otro para Maggie, Nathan estaba sentado junto a Alice...

"Sientensen princessas" dijo Edward levantandose y como un caballero movio la silla para que me sentara, a Maggie le dio un besito en su mejilla, la cargo y la puso a su otro lado.

"A comel" grito Maggie

"Caro que si muñeca" le contesto Alice sonriente, se que seria una increible mama, y a su hija o hijo, nunca le faltara ropa, eso es seguro.

"Les gusta la milanesa, el espaguetti y las hamburguesas?" pregunto Jasper

"NOS ENCANTA2 contesto Nathan sonriente

"si, nos gosta la comila" le dijo Maggie extremadamente alegre, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos ya sabia que las hamburguesas y las pizzas eran la comida favorita de toda la familia exepto por Tia, que al parecer lo unico que queria comer era lechuga y eso si comia...

Tambien habia aprendido que Edward no tenia dones culinarios, ejemplo era el pastel y toda la comida que pedian era comida a domicilio o comida rapida.

La cena paso rapidaente, Alice y yo acompañamos a los niños a ecostarlos en la recamara de huespedes que tenia Alice en el piso de arriba, los niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

"Me gusta" dijo alice sonriente mientras bajabamos las esclaeras.

"Que?" le pregunte sin comprenderla

"Edward, hacen una buena pareja" dijo sonriente " y tiene unos hijos preciosos

"Claro, son hermosos y no has conocido a Tia, es algo complicada, pero se que es buena"

"Mmm"se quedo pensativa

"Que?" le pregunte

"Tiene tres hijos" dijo segura

"Si? y?" le pregunte, si saldria con el que soy joven y no debo d ehacerme cargo de tres hijos, seria imposible, no me gustaria tener que discutir con ella por eso.

"QUE NO querran hijo?" pregunto confundidamente

"Hay Alice, somos novios solamente, no hemos hablado de eso" le dije como si nada

"pero tu quieres hijo, ¿no?" me dijo viendome fijamente

"am, aja supongo, aunque lo he pensado, los chicos son hermosos y ya los quiero como si fueron mios"

"Ok, despues hablamos de este, ¿vale?"

"VALE" le dije sonriente

Bajamos las escalera, Edward y Jasper hablaban animadamente en el sofa, y soltaban una que otra carcajada.

"Llegaron princessas" dijo Edward "se durmieron los niños? ya que no me dejaron ir.." es cierto alice y yo no los dejamos subir con nosotras, bueno, fue alice quien lo prohibio y era para cuestionarme lo de los hijos.

" Si amor, estan dormidos" les dije sentandome junto a el y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, el comenzo a acariciar mi cabello

"Te amor" me susurro

Sonrei... =)

"Yo tambien" levante mi cabeza y le di un beso en los labios

"ehy ya paren, hay una niña presente" dijo alice poniendo sus manos en su estomago

"una niña?" pregunto Jasper levantando una ceja

"Si amor, nuesta hija sera una niña y le encantara ir de compras" decia animadamente

"Sera un boy" contesto Jasper

"NO ME CONTRADIGAS" le grito Alice molesta

"Esta bien amor sera una niña" jasper la abrazo, alice recargo su cara en su pecho e hizo una seña de : no es cierto

Edward y yo reimos

La convivencia paso asi, rapido y veloz...

Nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper y la "supuesta" bebe, pues yo creo que sera un niñin, Edward llevo al auto a Nathan, era verdaderamente fuerte ya que lo llevo cargando al auto, y luego regreso por Maggie.. me ofreci a ayudarlo con Maggie, pero se nego...

No se despertaro n estabam verdaderamente cansados, y como ¿no?, eran las dos de la mañana,...

menos mal que mañana no irian a la escuela. la que estaba verdaderamente asustada era yo, pues mañana conoceria a la madre de Edward, y "tecnicamente" a su padre, pero ya lo habia conocido...

"Te dejo en tu casa?" pregunto...

_******NOS VEMOS PRONTO... LAS QUIERO******_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	19. Vacasiones

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 19: VACASIONES**

**POV. BELLA**

-Amm -fue todo lo que pude decirle a la pregunta que el acababa de formular

-Te llevare a casa, ya no estamos en el apartamento, esta bien?" pregunto

Asenti con la cabeza

Edward llevo a lo niños a su habitacion, los recosto y les dio un beso, despues me acompaño a mi a mi habitacion, me recosto, me abrazo, me beso en los labios, y comenzo a cantar una cancion de cuna.

Me quede profundamente dormida, cuando desperte Edward ya no estaba claro, habia entido como se escabullia en la noche

_::::::_:::::::::::_::::::::

Ya llevabamos una semana de vacasiones, el tiempo paso rapidamente, el primer dia fuimos al cine, vimos como cuatro peliculas, solo fuimos Edward, Nathan, Maggie y yo, ya que Esme, la mama de Edward queria pasar mas tiempo con Tia.., pero Edward la convencio que Tia pasara con nosotros la segunda y ultima semana de vacasiones...

Al dia suguiente de que estuvimos en el cine nos fuimos a un dia de campo, comimos, jugamos, bailamos y contamos cosas graciosas.

El tercer dia estuvimos en cientos de museos y bibliotecas, Nathan estaba encantado..

El cuarto fuimos a la playa, hacia algo de frio, pero nos divertimos,

Despues, el siguiente dia despues de la playa estuvimos todaaaaaaaaaaa la tarde en un centro comercial, fue verdaderamente agotador.

El sexto dia fue uno de mis favoritos, estuvimos tirados todo el dia en el sofa, viendo videos de cuando Edward y yo eramos pequeños, Edward siempre fue apuesto y bello, en cambio yo me avergonzaba, algo de lo mas gracioso fue cuando me caia en mi propia graduacion primaria.

Ayer estuvimos en I hop, un restaurante de desayunos, verdaderamente rico, despues nos pasamos a un buffet: "Los generales"* comimos demasiado, estaba tan llena, y para acabar fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida chica, comimos como si no hubieramos comido en semanas.

Hoy no se que hariamos, pero Tia vendria con nosotros, de verdad espero que nuestra relacion pueda mejorar como fue con Nathan.

Tocaron el timbre, Edward bajo corriendo las escaleras, habia extrañado mucho a su pequeña, y lo entendia yo tambien la extrañaba, aunque no fuera mi hija de sangre ni tuveramos una excelente ralacion... aun asi la quiero..

Tia aparecio primero despues de que la puerta se abrio, seguida por Esme, la madre de Edward a quien ya habia conocido, y me habia llevado estupendamente bien con ella.

_FLASHBACK_

-Soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto- le dije mientras extendia mi mano algo nerviosa

-Oh cariño, es un placer conocerte, de verdad, los niños no han dejado de hablar de ti, -me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-

-Para mi tambien es un honor conocerla por fin - le dije sonriente y ya un poco mas relajada

-Es un placer Bella, y sabes que ya eres bienvenida en esta familia- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, ¿Esme? puedo llamarla asi? -tal vez preferia otro nombre, no lo se, oh por Dios ahora si estoy asustada

-Claro que si corazon puedes llamarme como prefieras, y hablame de tu, princessa, ya no estamos para elojios-decia soltando una risita, la verdad Esme es una mujer muy relajada, honesta y extremadamente dulce y bella

-Amm, muchas gracias- conteste honestamente

-Bienvenida Bella, me da gusto conocerte, soy Carlisle Cullen,-dijo mientras extendia su mano y me guiñaba un ojo por lo de "conocerte" pues ya nos habiamos conocido, cuando Nathan me fue a visitar

-Cñaro mucho gusto señor- le dije sonriente

-Llamame Carlisle porfavor

-Claro,-sonrei,

-Sientete como en tu casa-decia Esme muy sonriente y feliz

Tia me ignoro completamente, como ya era costumbre, trataba de acercarme a ella para saludarla pero somplemente huia, daba un pasa hacia ella y ella retrocedia dos.

Cenamos tranquilamente, fue lasaña, sopa de coditos con jamon, pure de papa, y de postre gelatina de chocolate con relleno de caramelo.

Lo que verdaderamente me sorprendio fue que Tia comio de todo, poquito, y con una cara algo pesada, pero incluso tomo refresco, medio vaso solamente, pero lo hizo, Esme la observaba casa cinco minutos con una sonrisa amorosa que a Tia le encantaba pues sonreia y comis mas gustosa.

Deinitivamente Tia necesitaba el cariño de una madre y bueno, al parecer Esme era simplemente una persona perfecta para suplir ese papel.

-Ya termine-dijo Tia algo cansada

-Bueno princessa, ¿me acompañas por la gelatina?-le pregunto Esme muy feliz

-AJA- se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la cocina.

-Ven Tia esta comiendo, les dije que cuando regresaramos por TIa, estaria obesa-dijo Nathan observando detenidamente el plato de Tia

-Chi, eso es beno veldad?-pregunto Maggie algo confundida

-claro que si muñequita, es bueno que Tia coma- le contesto Carlisle muy amablemente y reluciendo unos perfectos dientes blancos

-QUE BENO-grito Maggie contenta

-Niños escuchen,porfavor no molesten a su hermana, ni le hagan ningun comentario ¿de acuerdo?, absolutamente nada sobre ese tema, ¿estamos?-les pregunto EDWARD algo serio pero dulce

-ESTAMOS-contestaron los dos, Maggie sonriente y feliz, pero Nathan serio y enojado

De pronto regresaron Esme con tazas de cafe y Tia con la gelatina.

-Bella, ¿gustas cafe corazon?-pregunto Esme

-Emm si porfavor

-cuantas de azucar?-

-amm dos solamente -me lo entrego -esta bien gracias

-Dejenme decirles que mi niña hermosa, mi Tia, hizo la gelatina

-seguro esta deliciosa-dijo Edward orgulloso,

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Estaba sentada en el sofa, Esme ya se habia ido, y Tia se habia ido a bañar, no se que hariamos esta semana, bueno, iriamos a un parque de diversiones por peticion de Nathan y al mundo del peluche por peticion de Maggie  
, ademas iriamos a correr a una plaza, por peticion de Tia...

El sabado no se que hariamos, seria solo Nathan, Maggie y yo,, seria mejor preguntarles que quieren hacer. ese dia Edward y Tia pasarian tiempo padre-hija, me lo habia pedido Edward ayer.

Edward no sabia muy bien que harian me habia contado una "idea" ir a comer a SALAD'S un lugar donde venden ensaladas, yo pienso que talvez deberian ir a otro lugar ya que Tia a penas comienza a recuperarse en cuanto a la comida..

"Lista para irnos?" pregunto Edward

"Claro"

Hoy iriamos todos el zoologico, estaba algo asustada ya que le tengo fobia a los animales..

Algo vergonzozo, ¿no?

*_LOS GENERALES: RESTAURANTE DE BUFFET MUY BELLO, Y ELEGANTE_

_****** ESTA BIEN?, CUENTENME, NOO HE TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR, TAREA PARA AVENTAR.. Y MI PRIMITA HERMOSA ACABA DE ENTRAR PARA ESTUDIAR PARA SE PROFESORA Y LE DIERON EL HORARIO DE 7 DE LA MAÑANA A 7 DE LA NOCHE, ¿QUE SE CREEN?... YHE ESTADO YENDO CON ELLA PARA QUE LE CAMBIEN EL HORARIO,,, OREN Y HAGAN CHANGUITOS PARA QUE SE LO CAMBIEN, (SI SE LO CAMBIAN ACTUALIZO MAS) LES CONVIENE JEJE.. LAS QUIERO BASTANTE******_

**BY:  
**

**K...azy =)  
**


	20. MI VIDA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 20: MI VIDA**

**POV. BELLA**

El sabado me la pase en la cocin, estuvimos metidos ahi preparando pasteles, gelatinas, vomidas y muchas cosas mas, luego ns fuimos a la sala a ver peliculas, vimos Toy Story, 1 ,2 y 3;Monster Ink y Shreck.

Nunca habia visto la pelicula del ogro, me hizo llorar, verdaderamente es unapelicula hermosa, como una princessa decide sacificar su belleza exterior por AMOR. Eso es hermoso..

"Belli te quelo mocho"me dijo Maggie abrazandome cuando yo comenze a llorar por la pelicula.

"Oh mi niña, yo tambien te quiero mucho" la abraze y le di un beso en la mejilla "y ti muñeco tamien te quiero mucho"

"Yo tambien te quiero" me dijo Nathan y meabrazo fuertemente

"Tengo seño" dijo Maggie boztezand

"Y yo, la pelicula ya se acabo, ¿podemos tomar una siesta?" pregunto Nathan

"Claro bonitos, vamos a dormir

Apagamos la tele y la luz, y nos tapamos con una manta azul, nos acostamos los tres abrazados, primero se durmio Maggie, luego Nathan, no recuerdo en que momento mis ojos se fueron cerrando...

**POV. EDWARD**

Me despedi de mis pequeños, se que los deje en buenas mano, en las manos de mi cielo, en tan poco tiempo que llevabamos la aprendi a amar verdaderamente.

La conoci en sexto de primaria, era la inteligente del salon, siempre sacaba 10, me ayudaba con una que otra actividad que no entendi, no era muy listo, siempre me parecio linda, pero en ese entonces tenia una novia llamada Heidi yo creia que la amaba, pero a los 12 años no sabes que es el amor,Heidi estaba en el otro salon, y solo la veia en la salida, estaba cegado y nunca vi a Bella como algo mas; nunca la vi a pesar de que estaba sentada frente a mi, la profesora hizo equipos y escogio un capitan a mi me toco en el aquipo de ella, era mi capitana, pero no era como las otras, nunca gritaba o nos regañaba, de hecho se reia cuando nos portabamos mal..

No recuerdo mucho de ella, ya que como dije estaba cegado por Heidi, quien a mitad de año me termino para salir con otro de su salon, sentia que mi corazon se destrozaba que tonteria definitivamente, ahora me parece absurdo haber creido que estaba enamorado de Heidi, no le guardo rencor ni nada parecido.

Cuando nos graduamos cada quien se fue a una secundaria distinta, y no la volvi a ver hasta hace poco tiempo en el cine, tria un vestido morado y tacones verdes, me enamoro tan rapido, justo la vi, y sabia que esta vez si era REAL.

Sabia que si era la mujer que yo habia estado esperando toda mi vida, Heidi fue un pequeño amor deniños, no la he vuelto a ver, y no me interesa verla, ¿Como puede interesarme alguien mas, cuando tengo a mi lado a la mujer de mi vida?

Cuando tenia 19 años conoci a Tanya, una mujer despampanante y hermosa, pero solo eso, su padre Elezar hizo que me setara junto a ella en una cena, no dejaba de sonreirme su mama, Carmen organizo una cena para nosotros dos, eso era simplemente una tonteria, llevaba tan solo un dia de conocerla.

Durante la cena Tanya se levanto de lamesa y dijo que queria ir a otro lugar yo ya estaba totalmente harto de ella, muy superficial y presumida, definitivamente no era mi tipo y bueno, tampoco la culpaba de todo, sus pares eran exactamente iguales a ella, y su hermana, Irina era igual o peor que Tanya, bueno aun lo es.

Fuimos a un antro, o discoteca, no se como se llamen ahora esos lugares, pidio la zona VIP ademas pidio copas, vino, champagne, no se que mas nos sentamos en una mesa, me estaba aburriendo, ella me dijo que no me dormiria que me tomara aunque sea una, nunca me habia emborrachado, si habia tomado pero una o dos, no recuerdo cuanto tome, pero se que fue mucho, no me poodia mantener de pie, y luego amaneci en su recamara, con ella a mi lado y no presisamente vestidos, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Estaba abrumado, no recordaba nada y eso me causaba dolor de cabeza, claro, tambien el dolor me lo causaba la resaca de las copas de la noche anterior, me levante y me vesti, justo cuando salia por la puerta principal, Eleazar me detuvo, me dijo que habia escuchado TODO, y yo no entendia, dijo que como hombre de palabra debia de iniciar una relacion, estaba confundido, no conteste y sali corriendo de ahi, me fui directo a el apartamento de Emmett me dio un te, y me quede dormido.

Por la noche Emmett me acompaño a casa, ya que no podia manejar, pero para mi sorpesa es que cuando llegue Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya se encontraban hablando con mis padres, Emmett me dio una palmada en el hombro y me animo a seguir caminando.

Mi padre dijo que tal vez era lo correcto pero no estaba convencido, y mi madre no decia nada, por su rostro juzgaba que no estaba de acuerdo, segun Tanya y sus padres habiamos tenido relaciones de las que, claro, no recordaba NADA,absolutamente nada.

A fuerza me converti en el novio de Tanya, una de las mujeres mas desagradables que he conocido en mi vida, al igual que su madre y su hermana Irina, una semana despues conoci a su otra hermana Kate, y al esposo de esta, Garret, Kate era verdaderamente distinta a ella, igual que su esposo, los dos, simplemente estaban enamorados de verdad, no a fuerza como Tanya y yo Kate y Garret tenian un bebe, que ahora ha de tener como 17, Benjamin, un niño verdaderamente encantador.

SE quedaron dos semanas, cuando se fueron Kate estaba extraña, ya no estaba feliz como el primer dia, ahora estaba como decepcionada, nunca supe porque.

Justo tres dias despues de que se fueran, su padre Eleazar me invito a cenar, a mi y a mi familia, fuemuy extraño pero fuimos, incluso Emmett, ahi durante la cena Tanya se puso de pie y con una sonrisa dijo que estaba EMBARAZADA.

Fue un shock para mi tendria un hijo de una mujer que no amaba en lo absoluto, es mas me parecia repugnante y odiosa, superficial egocentrica y egoista.

De nuevo su padre y su madre nos obligaron a estar juntos, pero ahora como un matrimonio, no estaba nada de acuerdo, no podia casarme con una mujer que no amaba en lo absoluto, NO PODIA, pero pensaba en mi hijo y sabia que si no me casaba con ella, regalaria al bebe, o peor aun, lo abortaria..

Acepte casarme, pensando que en un tiempo pediria la paternidad de mi hijo, y me dicorciaria de ella llore en cuanto vi a mi bebe, o beba, porque fue una niña hermosa,se robo mi corazon rapidamente.

Compramos una enorme casa, que bueno, pago Eleazar era totalmente un infiuerno estar viviendo ahi, Tanya era totalmente desagradable y no le hacia caso a Tia, ella elligio el nombre, ni siquiera me pregunto si me gustaba o no, sola lo eligio y no le dije nada para que no hiciera uss berrinchitos.

Dormiamos juntos, no me agradaba la idea, pero hacia un berrinche" que no soportaba asi que no me quedaba de otra, nuestra princessa fue creciendo, casa vez mas hermosa, cabello rubio como su madre, los ojos de su madre, era identica a ella, no habia nada mio en ella, aun no lo hay.

Tuvimos relaciones un par de veces, lo admito, es la unica mujer con la que he estado en ese sentido, pero no lo sentia, como algo especial, o unico, para mi era normal.

Cuando mi pequeña cumplio 4 años, pense que era el momento de alejarme, de divorciarme de Tanya e irme a vivir a otra parte, le hable a mi hermano, el tambien estaba de acuerdo, tenia que pedirle el divorcio YA.

La invite a cenar para decirleque erahora de alejarme, pero justo antes de que le pidiera el divircio ella me dijo que estaba esperando otro bebe, estaba verdaderamente sorpendido, a penas y lo habiamos hecho estaba algo decepcionado, verdaderamente me queria divorciar de Tanya, aun asi estaba emocionado tendria a mi segundo hijo o hija, esperaria no me quedaba de otra, ya no aguantaba a Tanya, pero esperaria por mi princessa y minuevo bebe que venia en camino.

Tanya nunca mostro entusiasmo en ninguno de los embarazos, es mas mostraba ordio y cansancio, cuando nacio el bebe, ella lo nombro Nathan, esta vez tampoco me dejo perticipar en la eleccion de nombre, pero me gustaba.

De nuevo, Tanya no mostraba preocupacion por el bebe, cuado Tia llegaba del kinder, ni siquiera se preocupaba en saber si le habia ido bien o no.

Nathan cumplio 10 años, y nunca volvi a tener valor para pedirle el divorcio y menos ahora que los niños estaban grandes, les doleria.., si tendria que condenar mi vida para que ellos no sufran,lo HARIA.

El dia de cumpleaños de Tanya sus padres se llevaron a los niños a un crucero por Europa, y ella, bueno tuvimos relaciones, durante dos dias, no lo habiamos hecho desde Nathan, lo que me sorprendio mas, es que ahora enserio no senia nada, antes habia sentido pco ahora, no sentia NADA.. NADA.

Tanya cadia dia se volvia mas insipotable ya no la toleraba, ni un poco, pero tenia que aguantar para que mis niños no sufrieran.

Una noticia que ilumino mi vida despues de Ntha, y que otr avez se volvia coloridos los dias, fue la llegada de Maggie, mi hermosa hija, era tan bella, se parecia a Nathan, y ellos se parecia a mi, Tanya tecnicamente le dio la vida y se largo,yo no necesitaba de ella para cuidar de mis hijos, de hecho me tranquilizaba saber que ya no la tenia que aguantar ni un dia mas. Lo unico que me hacia sufrir era que Tia y Nathan la extrañarian, y Maggie le haria falta conocerla.

El dia que otra vez mi vida se ilumino fue cuando Bella me dijo que aceptaba ser mi novia, yo ya no buscaba el amor, me sentia demasiado grande para eso, y, ademas, con tres hijos seria dificil que alguien me aceptara.

Cuando Bella supo que tenia tres hijos se sorprendio, y se enojo conmigo por haberle ocultado algo, pero mostro mucho deseo y entusiasmo de conocerlos.

Tia se comporto rebelde y grosera, ella no era asi, era una niña dulce, sensilla, amable, pero desde que Tanya se fue nunca volcio a ser la misma.

Seis meses despues de que Tanya huyera me entere que habia muerto; habia comenzado a beber drogarse y murio por una sobredosis de drogas.

Yo no le menti a mis hijos, les dije que habia muerto y las razones verdaderas, ¿Para que inventarles excusas?, el dolor ya estaba hecho y nada los disminuirira...

Nathan se volvio muy inseguro y desconfiado con el mund entero, y se comporto algo fuerte cuando conocio a Bella, pero poco a poco su relacion fue mejorando y eso me hizo muy feliz, aber que al menos Nathan la aceptaba, ya que con Tia seria una tarea dificil casi imposible.

Claro que Maggie acepto a Bella en el primer momento en que ella entro por la puerta, pues ella es la que menos sufrio por la la muerte de su mama, ya que practicamente no paso tiempo con ella.

Ahora estaba teniendo serios problemas en mi familia, Tia se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto haciendo ejercicio, y Nathan en su cuarto leyendo y escribiendo historias, de grande quiere ser escritor, se que lo lograra.

Maggie se la pasaba pegada a la television viendo caricaturas y peliculas animadas Bella llego fortaleziendo esta familia, nos unimos mas, pero Tia la siento mas distante que antes y bueno, con lo de Jacob definitivamente eso me decepciono muchas dirian que me enoje, pero mas que enojo senti decepcion, mi hija haciendo esocon un hombre mucho mayor, pensaba que Tia era madura y no se andaba con esas cosas,creia que a lo que mi hija le importaba era tenr una buena salud, y no se interasaba en noviecitos, no me gustaria que mi hijapasara por lo que yo, un matrimonio forzoso, claro que yo no lo permitiria.

En el momento en que Tanya se fue, no regrese a la casa de Eleazar, compre una nueva casa enorme, me sentia sumamente pequeño dentro de esa monstruo pero los niños estaban encantados asi que nos quedamos, hace poco mi mama me dijo que seria bueno una remodelacion en la casa, pense lo mismo asi que aceptenos fuimos un tiempo a mi departamento, bueno de Tia, ya que esta a su nombre, pero ella no lo sabe.

Bella ha cambiado mi vida profundamente , ha llegado a lo mas profundo de mi corazon, y no la quiero perdeer NUNCA, la quiero junto a mipor el resto de nuestras vidas, no quiero que sufra, no quiero que le pase nada malo nunca, la amo y es la unica mujer que verdaderamente ha entrdo a mi corazon sin contsr a mis hijas que son lo mas importante para mi, al igual que mi Nathan.

Mis padres se dieron cuenta de como sufria, como mi vida fue infeliz mientras vivia con Tanya, y como era cuando ella se fue Eleazar y CARmen trataron de quitarme a los niños, pero por supuesto que no lo permiti, jamas lo permitiria, que los alejen de mi por siempre, se que un dia cruzaron la puertay abririan su propia puerta, pero me sentire tranquilo al saber que habria alguien que los acompañen el resto de su vida el amor de su vida, yo encontre al mio, y no lo voy a perder, porque hare todo lo que este en mis manos y lo que no para no alejarla nunca de mi.

Fue un buen dia fuimos a un gimnasio a hacer ejercicio, me canse muchisimo, ya que no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso, despues fuimos de compras, compro el centro entero, como las mujeres pueden gastar tanto en cosas totalmente innecesarias? fuimos a comer a Subway, ella pidio uno de atun en pan de avena, y yo uno Teriyaki en pan blanco, cansados regresamos a casa, Tia regreso al automovil porque olvido su celular en el asiento de atras.

Abri la puerta lentamente, me encontre con una escena preciosa..

Bella derramaba lagrimas, supongo que por el programa que veian, mi hija pequeña se acerco a Bella, la abrazo y le dijo:

"Belli te quelo mocho"

Bella sonrio precioso, la abrazo muy fuerte y le contesto:

"_******_Oh mi niña, yo tambien te quiero mucho" nadie se percato de mi prescencia "Y a ti muñeco tambien te quiero mucho"

Nathan sonrio como nunca lo habia visto sonreir..

"Yo tambien te quiero" le dijo Nathan e hizo algo que enserio me sorprendio, la abrazo como si fuera su madre.

"Tengo seño" mi Maggie se cansaba con facilidad.

"Y yo, la pelicula ya se acabo, ¿podemos tomar una siesta?"

"Claro bonitos, vamos a dormir" respondio Bella, Nathan apago la television y Bella la luz, Maggie saco una colchita del armario, se recostaron en el sillon, todos abrazados y poco a poco se inundo la sala de silencio.

"Regrese" dijo Tia de sorpresa

"Ven, vamos a dormir con ellos" dije tomandole la mano

"Mm no, voy a ordenar mis cosas nuevas" respondio Tia y subio las escaleras.

Yo me acerque a ellos, y cerre mis ojos, dejandome descansar en un enorme silencio...

_******HOLA PRECIOSAS MUÑECAS, TARDE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIRLO, PERO ES EL MAS LARGO PORQUE ES EL CAPI 20, QUE PARA MI ES MUYY ESPECIAL, TARDE CUATRO DIAS EN ACABARLO DE ESCRIBIR, Y AHORITA LO COPIE A LA LAP.., BUENO TRATE DE CONSENTIR A TODAS, ME PEDIAN LA HISTORIA DEL MATRIMONIO DE EDWARD, (AQUI LO TIENEN), TAMBIEN ME DIERON QUE EDWARD VIERA A HURTADILLAS LA BUENA RELACION DE BELLA CON LOS NIÑOS (TAMBIEN ESTA AQUI),, Y DUDAS DE PORQUE ESME Y CARLISLE NO CONOCIAN A BELLA SI EDWARD Y BELLA ESTUVIERON JUNTOS EN LA PRIMARIA, SOLO ESTUVIERON JUNTOS PERO A PENAS CRUZARON PALABRAS... MUY BIEN ME GUSTO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE HA USTEDES TAMBIEN, SI HAY DUDAS PREGUNTEN Y LAS RESPONDO, OK, ES LA HISTORIA NARRADA DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE EDWARD,QUE QUEDE CLARO, BIEN, LAS QUIERO BASTANTEEEEEE, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, CHAO******_

_**POR CIERTO, FELIZ DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA! =)  
**_

_**Y.. que viva Mexico!  
**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	21. LEAH

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 21: LEAH **

**POV. BELLA**

Terminandose las vacasiones regrese a mi casa, acomode todas lasactividades para mañana, de regreso al trabajo, regreso a la rutina...

Dormi muy temprano, no soy de esas personas que se acuestan a las nueve de la noche, de hecho me desvelo mucho, pero las vacasiones fueron agotadoras, para mi vacaciones no esjustamente sinonimo de "descanso" todo lo contrario, o al menos ahora, que tenia dos preciosos niños que les encantaba ir de arriba a abajo.

Mi alarma no sono y me desperte media hora mas tarde, mis parpados estaban cansados, me di un baño express y tome una falda bonita color limon y una blusa blanca, tome unos tacones rojos y me cepille el cabello, lo deje suelto, corri a la cocina, tome un simple paquete de tradicionales galletas CHOKIS, y un jugo de naranja..

El camino me parecio el trayecto mas largo que habia hecho en mi vida, llegue tarde a la escuela, pero no tanto, solo 15 minutos, entonces recorde que hoy conoceria a mi nuevo alumno, y eso me emocionaba, siempre me emocionaba saber que tendria un nuevo alumno.

Estacione el auto y baje corriendo, durante el camino unas gotas cristalinas idearon el plan de torturarme y salieron a la interpiere, asi que al bajar del auto, me empape toda..

Corria hacia la direccion firme la lista de asistencia y despues trate de avanzar lo mas rapido posible a mi salon, abri la puerta y todos los niños guardaron silencio, frente a ellos estaba la directora,

"Que bien que se digno a venir profesora" me di cuenta de que a su lado estaba una pequeña niña desconocida para mi.

"Lo siento" estaba apenada

"Da igual, esta es su nueva alumna, su nombre es Leah" dijo la directora señalando a la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado

"Oh muchas gracias, Bienvenida al salon hermosa, soy Bella y sere tu maestra" le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sentia atraida hacia la pequeña, me recordaba a... a Jacob, tenian la misma piel, cabello y señas particulares, podria decir que es Jacob de niño pero en cuerpo de niña...

"Hola" dijo timidamente la pequeña

Mis pequeños eran los alumnos mas chiquitos de toda la escuela, asi que eran algo timidos.

"Bien me retiro, que tengas buen dia cariño" le dijo la directora amablemente a Leah

En cuanto la directora se fue camine hacia Leah, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, peor los retire en cuanto me percate de que estaba muy mojada.

"Bien, niños de verdad lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estoy aqui de acuerdo? y vamos a comenzar a aprender mucho bien?" todos sonrieron

"Ahora por que no te presentas Leah?" le dije a la pequeña dandole una de mis mejores sonrisas

Agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo..

"Vamos cielo, tu puedes.." le dije poniendome de rodillas frente a ella para tomar mas o menos su estatura, pero era mas alta a comparacion de los demas pequeños. Al ver que no hablaba opte por otra forme de presentacion "Cual es tu nombre?"

"Leah" funciono

"Ok, como se llama tu mami?" le pregunte sonriente y poniendome de pie "Haber guardamos silencio para escuchar por favor"

"Vanessa" dijo tranquila

"Muy bonito nombre" conteste sonriente " Y tu papi?"

Bajo la cabeza aun mas, y tarde en contestar

"Yo.. no se. mami nunca lo menciona" dijo algo triste

"Oh bueno, tu color favorito es el rosa?" le pregunte tratando de evitar seguir con el tema.

"No, es el verde" dijo contenta

"Muy bien, en que eres buena?" le pregunte

"Futbool" sonrio triunfante,

"Enserio?" pregunte sorprendida de que en una niña tan seria hubiera genes de fotball

"Si"

"Corro rapido y pateo asi" salto fuerte y altamente

Definitivamente me llevaria bien con esta pequeña, me recordaba a Jake, el tambien era muy bueno el football.

Fue un dia tranquilo, como cualquier primer dia de clases, despedi a los niños al momento de salida, mientras se los entregaba a sus padres.

"Mami" grito Leah a mi lado, al localizar a quien deberia ser su mama

Ella se acerco sonriente, era una mujer delgada, de buen cuerpo, de tez aperlada, una cara redonda y pequeña, y muy joven por cierto.

"Mira ella es mi maestra Bella" contaba Leah a su joven madre

"Oh mucho gusto, Vanessa Clearwatter" dijo extendiendo su mano

"Un gusto, Bella Swan"

"Es mi mami" dijo Leah abrazandola fuertemente

"Se parecen mucho, oh y dejeme decirle señora que tiene una niña adorable, fan del footbal" le dije a Vanessa

"Si asi es, es muy tierna y muy deportista" contesto ella

:::

Cuando llegue a casa, encontre un mensaje en el telefono, era de la casa de Edward, comenze a escucharlo

_"Hola bellita, soy Maggie, te quelo mocho, comi juguito le piña, te quelo, Es mi turno -_era ahora la voz de Nathan- _hola Bella, ¿que tal tu dia?, yo tuve un buen dia, no tengo tarea, te extrañamos mucho -_de nuevo la voz cambio-_Hola amor, buen dia? te amamos_ -todos gritaron "SI"-_puedes cenar con nosotros por la noche, tu eliges el lugar, te amo"_

El mensaje me conmovio hasta las lagrimas, el mensaje tenia una hora, marque ese numero tan conocido y acepte ir a cenar...

_******BUEN DIA LINDURAS, UNA SEMANA SIN ACTUALIAR, PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE, YA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI HABLAREMOS UN POQUITO DE QUE ESTA PASANDO CON TIA? CAMBIO?O NO?... ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA QUE DE QUE TRATE DE EXPRESAR EN ESTE CAPI, LAS ADOROOO ******_


	22. CENA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 22:CENA**

**POV. BELLA**

Acepte ir a cenar con los chicos por supuesto, los habia extrañado demasiado, marque el numero de Edward y claro que me contesto, me dijo que pasaba por mi en una hora, eran las siete asi que para las ocho ya tendria que estar lista, no sabia que ponerme, habri el closed y saque toda la ropa que tenia, encontre una blusa limon con rayitas, muy elegante formal, digna para una trabajadora de la educacion, la tendi en la cama, por ahora el problema que se abesinaba era con que combinarla, encontre unos jeans negros, pero los deseche de inmediato, creo que por esta simple ocasion no seria bueno llevar mis faldas largas con las cuales siempre voy, me sentia que hoy debia hacer un cambio en mi, asi que me decidi por unas mayas negras con ziper abajo, muy lindas y nuevas Alice me las regalo cuando le conte que habia iniciado una relacion con Edward, se entusiasmo tanto que no soporto darmelas.

Tome unos tacones no muy altos color azul, segun Alice esta de moda combinar colores, ¿no?, me puse unos aretes de pluma, color negros, y muy poco brillo en los labios, ademas me decidi por plancharme el cabello, Edward nunca me habia visto con el cabello planchado, y siendo sinceras ni yo recuerdo haberme visto asi.

Tome mi bolso color azul y guarde mis cosas, deje el celular afuera.. y mientras veia unas fotos de los niños llego un mensaje

_"hola amor, CAMBIO DE PLANES" _

Me sorprendio ese mensaje, entonces lo de la cena se cancelaba? o que?... tan solo un minuto despues llego otro mensaje:

_"Perdon princessa, pero hay cambio de planes, no podras escoger el lugar, de verdad lo siento, mi hermano y su esposa estan aqui,semueren por conocerte.. y... ya propusieron un restaurante, los niños aceptaron, ya hasta eligieron que van a pedir, de verdad lo siento,...estas enfadada? _

_P.D voy para alla,  
_

_Te amo  
_

_Edward  
_

_:::  
_

Sonrei.. pense que era algo mas grave, claro que aceptaria, el lugar era lo de menos.

Conteste el mensaje:

_"Claro amor, no te preocupes, y por supuesto que no estoy enfadada, que poco me conoces, te amooo muchoooo..._

_P.D TE ESTOY ESPERANDO  
_

_Te amo yo tambien  
_

_Bella  
_

_:::  
_

Tan solo unos minutos despues se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.. EDWARD, el nunca toca el timbre.

Cogi mi bolso y camine hacia la puerta, no sin antes hecharme un ultimo vistazo en el espejo..

Abri la puerta lentamentey ahi estaba el hombre de mis sueños, apuestoy guapo como siempre, le dedique una gran sonrisa.. y el me la respondio, se acerco lentamente a mi y me beso...

"Luces hermosa amor" me beso de nuevo "Nunca te habia visto con el cabello asi" dijo tocando mi cabello

"Lo se, estaba de animos para arreglarlo" le dije sonriente

"Bueno, los niños se fueron con mi hermano, los vamos a alcanzar, el lugar no esta muy lejos, es precioso" dijo tomando mi bolso con su mano izquierda,y con la derecha tomando mi mano, el tacto se sentia tan bien, su piel tan suave y calientita como la de un bebe...

:::

Estaba sorprendida..

El lugar era muy lujoso, caro, por supuesto, no me sentia bien arreglada para la ocasion, pero vi a unas cuantas mujeres en short y playera ahi dentro, asi que eso me tranquilizo, un poco, pero solo un poco...

Nos acercamos a una mesa, ahi estaban los niños, sorprendida, estaban los tres niños, Tia tambien habia ido, y se veia contenta, pero claro que no me emocione, sabia que yo, no era la razon de su alegria, en la mesa junto a Tia estaba una mujer rubia, extremadamente bella, que me hizo sentirme como el patito feo, pero su mano estaba entrelazada a la de un hombre a su izquierda, pero este era enorme, unos musculos gigantes para ser humano, tenia el cabello un poco parecido a Edward, pero el de el era mas obscuro, y unos ojos, negros, lo unico que verdaderamente era igual a Edward era su piel, blanca como la de Edward, entonces claro rapidamente deduse que era su hermano.

Maggie salto hacia mi, con una sonrisita traviesa en la cara, por el susto que me lleve.

"Hola bella, te extlañe"me dijo dandome un fuerte abrazo para sus delicadas manos,

"Yo tambien te extrañe muñequita hermosa" acaricie sus hermosos rulos, el cabello igual a su padre, es la niña mas hermosa, y me encanto desde que la vi, su brillo en sus hojos decia que no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

Despues vino Nathan, quien tambien me abrazo muy fuerte

"¿Como esta mi escritor favorito?" le dije viendo sus ojitos, tan puros y honestos, iguales a los de su hermana.

"Bien, es genial que hayas venido, por fin conoceras a mis tios" decia contento

"Claro que si" le dije abrazandolo una vez mas..

Senti como unos rayos, y era por que seguro era el momento de saludar a Tia, quien era la unica que aun seguia en la mesa observando su celular,

"Tia podrias porfavor dejar ese celular y venir a saludar a bella?" pregunto Edward tranquilo, pero muy lentamente para estar pidiendole un favor

Tia levanto la cara de su celular me vio fijamente, con una mirada de que me enterraba cuchillos en sus pensamientos,

"Ho-la" dijo lentamente y con voz aguda, para bajar de nuevo su vista al celular

"Bien dejemos esto, oh mira el es mi hermano Emmett, mi mejor amigo y confidente" Emmett sonrio y unos oyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas, tenia la cara de un niño en un cuerpo de hombre

"Hola hermanita" dijo Emmett muy contento mientras me abrazaba me levanto del suelo y me dejo en el piso, este hombre enserio era un niño

"Oh hola, mucho gusto" dije tratando de no caerme, me mareaba facilmente

"Te asuste? perdon, ya te acostumbraras" dijo sonriente

"Eso espero" dije honestamente

"Y ella es su esposa, mi cuñada Rosalie" dijo Edward presentandome a la rubia delgada y bella que estaba frente a mi ojos.

"Hola, mucho gusto" dijo con una voz elegante y acercandose para darme un delicado beso en la mejilla, tenia un ligero acento frances.

"Mucho gusto" conteste inutilmente, mi voz nunca seria tan perfecta como la de esa mujer

"OSITO EMM TIENE MUCHA HAMBRE" grito Emmett contento, haciendo que muchas personas giraran a ver "QUE NO PUEDO TENER HAMBRE, O QUE?" dijo Emmett al ver todos los rostros sobre el suyo

"Nos sentamos mi amor?" pregunto Edward extendiendome una silla,

Minutos despues llego el mesero, cada quien ordenamos lo que queriamos pedir, pude observar lo bien que se llevaban Tia y Rosalie, y seguro era por que eran bien parecidas, pues las dos pidieron ensaladas.

La noche paso tranquilamente, Emmett dejo notar la tan inmaduro que era, que hasta Nathan era mas maduro que el, Rosalie resulto ser muy amable y amable, aun asi no le quitaban lo elegante y refinada que se veia, lepregunte por su leve acentro frances, a lo que ella respondio que su padre nacio en Beauvais (ciudad de Francia), y que ella vivio con el hasta los cinco años, cuando el fallecio y se mudo con su madre a Nueva York.

Fue una noche maravillosa, pude conocer mucho mas de Tia, se comporto deun modo muy amable, exepto conmigo, comio postre, y ademas jugo un rato a un juego de palbras que su tio propuso, de verdad espero que una noche asi se vuelva a repetir, no dejaba de reir por los comentarios que hacian, definitivamente ha sido una de las mejores noches que he pasado en mi vida, y por supuesto, en todas esta EDWARD.

_******LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO? ESTA BIEN, NO LO CREEN? A MI ME PARECIO APROPIADO, LA HISTORIA VA A COMENZAR A AVANZAR MAS RAPIDO, ASI QUE PORFAVOR SI TIENEN UNA DUDA HAGANMELA SABER, LAS SUER MEGA AMOOOO******_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	23. DIFICIL PARTE 1

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 23: DIFICIL PARTE 1  
**

**POV. EDWARD**

Comenza a preparar un licuado de platano para desayunar, los niños se estaban bañando.

Tia entro corriendo a la cocina, se poso junto a mi y se me quedo viendo

"Sea lo que sea no hay permisos" le dije con voz autoritaria.

"Oh papa vamos, porfavor, Jessica me invito a una pijamada en su casa, te prometo llegar mañana temprano, ¿va?"

"Ya dije que no" aun estaba castigada por el tema de *Jacob* y dudo que algun dia le levante el castigo

"Por que no? Por que para mi siempre es no? Jamas me apoyas en lo pienso ni te importa si estoy bien o no, nunca te importo, NUNCA" estaba dolida y enojada, a punto de derramar lagrimas, me acerce a ella y la abraze

"Sabes que no es asi"

Se separo

"Que no es asi? Entonces como es? Apoyo a todo el mundo que acepte a Bella o que?"

"Sabes que no me gusta que no la trates de aceptar, me duele incluso, pero no es eso"

"Entonces dime que es, pero dimelo enserio, porque estoy cansada de ser siempre la que esta afuera, excluida de la familia la QUE NUNCA IMPORTA, se que por mi culpa te casaste con mi mama, y sabes si quieres odiarme PUES HAZLO, pero deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña, que ya lo no lo soy" gritaba muy fuerte, tenia mucho rencor dentro.

"Amor te amo princesa, eres mi hija, y haz sido lo mas importante para mi al igual que tus hermanos"

"Y Bella?" pregunto incredula

"Bella sabe que para mi, mi priodirdad son ustedes, y nunca Nada sera mas importante que ustedes" los dos estabamos derramando lagrimas

"Pues no te creo"

"Pues tienes que, tu si fuiste la razon por la que me case con tu mama, pero, si tu no hubieras nacido tampoco hubiera nacido Nathan ni MAGGIE, Y ESTABA FAMILIA no existiera, y esta familia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ustedes tres son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

"De verdad?" estaba mas tranquila

"Por supuesto, y creeme que me gustaria que trataras de llevarte mejor con todos, Nathan tambien es tu hermano, no solo Maggie, creeme tambien que me gustaria que seas feliz que no tengas esa conduncta rebelde para llamar la atencion, tu no tienes que hacer eso para llamar nuestra atencion, dime que quieres que haga para que trates de cambiar, para que te incluyas en los proyectos, para que te unas a la familia"

"Es enserio?, lo harias enserio?"

"Lo que sea" dije totalmente seguro

"Termina con Bella"

**POV BELLA**

Me levante de la cama por culpa del telefono, lo levante y conteste

"Buenos dias" no tenia absolutamente nada de animos

"Hey! como esta la hermanita mas bonita?"

Jacob

"JAKE? OH JAKE, NO SABES TODO LO QUE TE HE EXTRAÑADO, NO TIENES NI IDEA, Y DONDE HAS ESTADO? Que es eso de irte sin avisar? Donde estas? Te encuentras bien, te extraño mucho, no sabes cuanto"

"Je, pues yo tambien te extraño chaparra y mucho, me interne en un centro de rehabilitacion, para dejar de ser un mujeriego, me han estado ayudando mucho, ya se valorar a las mujeres Belli, esoy muy contento"

"QUE? WO JAKE ESO ES ESTUPENDO! NO SABES lo feliz que estoy por ti, y muy orgullosa he?"

"je, pues gracias"

"Cuando vienes?, te extraño mucho"

"En un mes yo creo, me faltan tres semanas para terminar la rehabilitacion, fue muy corta pero de mucha ayuda"

"Muy bien Jake, me tienes que mantener informada de TODO, me escuchaste?"

"Claro"

"Ok, creeme que estoy orgullosa de mi hermano menor"

"pues gracias"

"De nada tontin"

"Amm oye me tengo que ir, y mas al rato le hablare a Alice, te prometo hablarte pronto, y en un mes o antes me tienes por alla"

"Va, te estare esperando"

"Yo se, adios" colgo

"Adios Jake"

Me sentia muy orgullosa de el, saber que mi hermanito estaba en rehablitacion era un gran avance, y uno fuerte, porque para empezar estaba aceptando que estaba haciendo mal al estar acostandose con una diferente cada dia.

Y tambien me dolia que el sufriera por eso, tal vez se sentia solo, y se refugiaba en ellas, pero, ellas tampoco tenian la culpa.

:

:

:

Entre corriendo al aula, deje mis cosas en el escritorio, estaba contenta JaKE me habia hablado en la mañana para avisarme que en dos semanas estaria aqui, estaba emocionada, y Alice mas, pues Jake aun no sabia que iba a ser tio.

Aun no habia nadie en el salon, de pronto entro Leah, mi pequeña favorita,

"Hola maestla" dijo contenta

"Hola hermosa, ¿como estas?" era una niña adorable

"BIEN" grito contenta, era mi favorita porque la verdad me recordaba a Jake, su carita, sus ojitos, sus rasgos, su voz, su altura, su color de pies, todo, Jake en femenino.

"Hiciste la tarea?"

"Aja" bueno en eso no se parecia a Jake

"Muy bien pequeña, ¿como esta tu mami?"

"MM bien hoy fue a trabajar y esta contenta"

"Seguro que si"

Hoy les informe a los niños que en dos semanas seria el festival del dia del amor y la amistad, y tendrian que traer unas cosas que luego les avisariamos, ademas hariamos manualidades, y sus papas vendrian a verlos.

Entonces recorde que para ese dia Jake ya estaria aqui, y me encantaria que viniera a ver el festival y a convivir con los niños, igual y eso lo hace madurar.

_*****HOLII! 3 ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE YA TENGO LAP NUEVA Y PODRE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, YA QUE ESTABA EN LA LAP DE MI MAMA (POR QUE LA MIA ESTABA DESCOMPUESTA) Y A VECES NO ME LA PRESTABA =( PERO SALI DE ESE INFIERNO, Y YA TENGO LA MIA, PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZO SUPER PRONTO, LAS QUIERO*****_


	24. DIFICIL PARTE 2

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 24: DIFICIL PARTE 2**

**POV. EDWARD**

"Lo que sea" dije totalmente seguro

"Termina con Bella"

"QUE? QUE TE PASA? ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE? BELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE TU SEAS UNA ESTUPIDA REBELDE CAPRICHOSA QUE QUIERE QUE TODO SE HAGA COMO HA ELLA SE LE DA LA GANA" no se de donde habia salido Nathan

"Y a ti que diablos te pasa? No me vuelvas a hablar asi imbecil" Tia tambien esta enojada, iba a itervenir pero Nathan comenzo a hablar

"QUE NO VUELVA A HABLAR? TU NO VUELVAS A HABLAR, CALLATE POR UNA MUGROSA EGOISTA, QUE NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO QUE QUERAMOS PAPA Y NOSOTROS, NUNCA, ERES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A TANYA, UNAS ESTUPIDAS EGOISTAS, QUE LO UNICO QUE PIENSAN ES EN ELLAS MISMAS"

"Podrias callarte? Y por supuesto que yo no soy como mama, yo no me ido, aqui me tienes, estupida en esta estupida FAMILIA" grito enojada y corriendo a su habitacion

"Nathan que fue eso?" le pregunte con voz neutra

"La verdad, Tanya y Tia son unas egoistas, y toda su vida solo pensaron en ellas, tu no tienes que dejar a Bella, solo por un tonto capricho de la maldita de Tanya" decia molesto

"Ve a tu habitacion" le dije molesto,

"No vaz a terminar con Bela verdad?" no respondi "Oh vamos papa, Bella te ama, mas que a nadie en el mundo, y nos quiere a nosotros, no puedes terminar con ella solo por un maldito capricho de Tia"

"A TU HABITACION" le dije molesto

El se fue enojado a su cuarto, yo, solamente deje la comida en el refri y camine hacia la sala, ahi estaba Maggie triste y confundida.

"Papi veldad que tu no vas a lejal a mama, como Tana lo hiso con nosotlos" decia abrazandome

"A mama? " no sabia que ya le decia mama a Bella

"Si, es mi mami, pelo aun no lo sabe" dijo soltando una carcajadita

"No te preocupes amor" y la abraze fuertemente en mi pecho, tendria que hablar con Bella lo mas pronto posible

Tome mi celular y comenze a marcar el numero de Bella,

"Bueno?" contesto una voz insegura

"Amor, tenemos que hablar, ¿te puedo invitar a comer?

"Que pasa? Como estan los niños?"

"No, todo esta bien, te veo en una hora?"

"Claro,"

Colgue..

No se si podria terminar con Bella solo por un capricho de Tia, no creo ademas, que eso este bien.

_:_:_

Pase a recogerla a las dos a su casa, toque levemente la puerta

"Hola amor" me dijo contenta y besando mis labiios

Le correspondi, sus labios era algo a lo cual no me podia negar nunca...

"Hola" le conteste cuando habiamos terminado de besarnos

"Y los niños?" pregunto curiosa

"No vinieron, tenemos que hablar tu y yo" le conteste seguro, por dentro estaba temblando

Asintio con la cabeza algo triste

Caminamos hacia el auto, le abri la puerta y me regalo una simple sonrisita que yo amaba.

Entramos a un bonito restaurante llamado "Toks" era el favorito de los niños y tambien el de Bella, Bella eligio una mesa junto a la ventana, para que los rayos de Sol le proporcionaran calor, pues el frio estaba fuertisimo

"Van a ordenar?"

"Si"

Despues de que nos trajieron nuestros alimentos Bella tomo mi mano, me sonrio y me pregunto

"Que ocurre?"

"Hoy hable con Tia" le dije mas tranquilo, ya que aun no habia retirado su mano

"Me da mucho gusto amor, que bien, arreglaron las cosas?" me sonrio verdaderamente, sabia que para ella era muuy importante que tuviera una buena relacion con Tia.

"Si, si hablamos, pero no arreglamos todo" dije negando con la cabeza y tomando un sorbo de mi cafe

"Que sucedio?" pregunto preocupada

"Tia me dijo que estaba dispuesta a cambiar si yo le daba algo a cambio.." baje la cabeza, Bella apreto mi mano..

"Que?" pregunto nerviosa

"Terminar contigo" no levante mi cabeza, no podia verla a los ojos, Bella retiro su mano y tambien bajo su cabeza

"Yo..yo..entiendo" dijo a punto de comenzar a llorar

"Shh no" le limpie una lagrima de sus ojitos

"Edward tu tienes que arreglar las cosas con TIa, es TU hija, te necesita, porfavor ten mucha pasciencia con ella, ella te necesita mas que nadie" se veia el dolor en sus ojos

"Pero te amo y no te voy a dejar" le conteste muy seguro

"Edwa.." la interrumpi

"Amor te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, te necesito tanto en mi vida, y los niños tambien te quieren, yo arreglare las cosas con Tia pero no cumpliendole todos los caprichos que se le antojen"

"En..serio?" pregunto algo asustada

"Claro mi amor" la bese

"Edward vamos a ser un trato, tu dedicate a tu hija estas dos semanas, demonos un tiempo para que lo inviertas en Tia, estamos?"

"Bella.." ahora ella me interrumpio

"Asi va a ser, tu dedicate a Tia estas dos semanas, yo estare bien, lo prometo" me sonrio

"Te amo"

"Yo mas a ti" ella me beso

Despues de que la deje en su casa, me recoste en mi cama, dos semanas sin Bella, todo para hacer cambiar a mi hija, haria todo lo posible porque ella cambie, TODOO.

**POV. BELLA**

Me dolio muchisimo cuando dijo "Terminar contigo" senti que el mundo se me venia encima, yo no tenia la fuerza para alejarme de el, pero lo entendia, Tia es su hija, y le necesita mas ahora que nunca, le propuse el trato, no vernos dos semanas, y que el se dedique solamente a su pequeña, espero verdaderamente que las cosas se puedan arreglar, pero el dijo que en "San Valentin" si nos veriamos, aunque no hayan pasado las dos semanas, y pues claro yo acepte encantada.

El festival era tres dias, y en tres dias yo tendria a mi Jacob conviviendo con los niños, seguro asi mi hermano maduraria aun mas que con la terapia, la verdad estaba muy orgullosa de el, pues se habia propuesto cambiar y lo habia logrado, nada me hacia mas feliz que eso.

:_:_:_

Ya mañana seria el festival de San Valentin, habiamos pedido caramelos, disfrazes, arreglos, y todo, seria muy bonito y sobre todo divertido, las mamas tambien irian claro, y todos los niños hoy estaban encantados decorando el salon para mañana y haciendo manualidades.

Despues de salir de la escuela comenze a conducir hasta el aeropuerto, Jake llegaba hoy mismo y estaba sumamente contenta.

Comenzaron a bajar los pasajeros del vuelo 102, mi corazon se paro, emocionada de que veria a Jake, Alice habia quedado conmigo de venir, pero el doctor le dijo que tenia que ir a verlo hoy por el bebe, oh me mocione muchisimo mas al pensar como se pondria Jacob al saber que seria tio, por parte de Alice, claro.

"Tonta" me cargo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla

"HE Jake, como estas hermanito?" le dije cuando me bajo

"Mejor que nunca" sonrio estrechamente, el Jake que tenia frente a mi era uno muy distinto, alto, musculoso, como siempre, pero ahora su cabello estaba mas corto, traia ropa descente, digna de un hombre y no de un niño chiflado, y un rostro iluminado de felicidad.

"Que distinto" le dije tocando su cabello

"Pues ve" sonrio "Y Alice?"

"Tuvo una emergencia, ira por la noche" sonrei, la pansita de Alice aun no crecia, pero estaba contentisisisima..., definitivamente tener a mi hermanito haria mas faciles estas dos semanas sin mi Edward.

_*****HOLA BONITAS, ¿COMO LES VA DE TAREA? A MI PESIMO, UFFF, CHICAS AYER NO LES PUDE ACTUALIZAR PERDONENMES, LO SIENTO, ENSERIO, PERO AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHISIMO, MAÑANA ACTUALIZO, LAS QUIERO UN MUCHO, BASTANTE***  
**_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	25. SAN VALENTIN

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 25: SAN VALENTIN**

**POV. BELLA**

Llegamos a casa, se instalo en su habitacion y mientras Jake se bañaba yo hacia la cena, estaba muy emocionada, terminando la cena me puse a hacer los cup cakes para mañana, les llevaria pastelitos con corazones a mis alumnitos, ademas de pansito de chocolate, que me encantaba.

-Hola, ya puedo cenar? -pregunto Jake caminando en la cocina

-No, esperemos a Alice porfavor

-Bueno, bueno, te ayudo en algo? -pregunto preocupado

-No jake, no es necesario, oye mañana es el festival del dia del amor y la amistad en la escuela, nos acompañas? -le pregunte esperanzada

-Seguro -contesto contento

-oh gracias -lo abraze

Se escucho un timbre,

-Seguro es Alice, ve abrele -le dije mientras guardaba los cup cakes en sus cajitas.

Terminando camine hacia la puerta de entrada donde Jake saludaba a Alice y a Jasper.

-que gusto verte Jakesito, te hemos extrañado mucho -decia Alice

-Hacias falta cuñadin -dijo Jasper saludandolo

-Yo se, pero bueno, aqui me tienen

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA -le grito Alice a Jacob

-QUE? -pregunto este sorprendido

-Siii, no es genial? -Alice comenzo a saltar y Jake la abrazo

-Voy a ser tio -dijo contento

-Sii, el primer sobrinito de la familia -dije contenta

-Lo se, Alice felicidades, ¿Por que no me habias dicho antes? -Jake estaba verdaderamente contento

-Porque era una sorpresa -contesto emocionada

Nos sentamos y cenamos, nadie toco el tema de Edward, pues sabia que a Jake le incomodaria un poco, a las doce se fueron de la casa y Jake subio a su habitacion, yo recogi la mesa y a dormir.

:_:_:_

-No, cuelga este corazon ahi arriba -le decia a Jake, quien se habia ofrecido a colgar adornos en el techo

-Aqui? -pregunto asustado

-Si ahi -le conteste segura

-Hola maestla -me dijo Randal mi alumnito

-Hola mi amor, ¿como estas? -le dije abrazandolo

-Ben, mamay papi ya venen pala ayudal a decolal el salon -me dijo contento,

-Muy bien precioso dile que pasen

Todas las maestras estabamos en el salon de Teatro, donde seria todo el festival, las comidas, y las presentaciones, todo estaba quedando muy bien.

-Buenos dias maestra -dijo la mama de Randal

-Maestra buenos dias -dijo su papa

-Muy buenos dias señores -salude a los dos

-En que le podemos ayudar? -pregunto la mama entusiasmada

-Am bueno me podrian ayudar a colocar los cup cakes en la mesita de alla -señale la mesa roja

-Como no? -respondio el papa

Les entregue la caja de cup cakes, y fueron hacia alla

-Mestla y yo que hago? -preugnto Randall

-Mira amor llegaste temprano, pero en cuanto lleguen los demas vamos a empezar a ensayar, pero ahorita porque no pintas los dibujitos para pegarlos en el mural? -le pregunte emocionada

-SIII -grito contento, le entregue las imagenes y se fue

-Listo -contesto Jake bajando de la escalera

-Bien, me ayudas a pegar los corazones en las paredes

-Claro -dijo sonriente

Verdaderamente habia notado cambios en Jake, era mas maduro, mas responsable, noble y bueno, y estaba muy contenta por el.

-Hola maestla -dijo una vocesita detras de mi, yo gire y la abraze

-Hola princesa -era Leah, mi alumna favorita, no se porque pero desde el primer momento me habia enamorado su sencillez

-Y el quien es? -pregunto Leah señalando a Jake quien le daba la espalda para pegar los corazones

-Ah pues es mi hermano Jacob, lo quieres conocer? -le pregunte contenta

-SII -dijo emocionada

-Bueno, He Jake alguien te quiere conocer -le dije a Jake contenta

Jake giro desconcertado, vio a Leah y sonrio

-Hem hola pequeña, -dijo con un brillito en sus ojos

-Hola -Leah lo abrazo

-Emm -Jake se rasco el codo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a niños

-Cariño te dije que me esperaras -le dijo Vanessa, la mama de Leah a su hija-

-Oh maestra perdon, Leah por que no me esperaste mi amor? -le pregunto Vanesa a Leah

-Lo sento mami -contesto Leah apenada

-No importa mi vida -Vanessa abrazo a Leah

-Vanessa? -pregunto Jacob sorprendido, no sabia que se conocian

Vanessa levanto lentamente la cabeza y sus ojos estallaron en sorpresa

**POV. JAKE**

Ahora con la terapia me sentia sumamente maduro y tranquilo, estaba dispuesto a no meterme con nadie mas si no es algo serio, me la estaba pasando muy bien ayudando a Bella a decorar el enorme salon.

Estaba pegando unos corazones rosas con brillos en la pared hasta que la voz de Bella me hizo girar.

-He Jake alguien te quiere conocer

Me voltee hacia ella, no entendia nada,

-Hemm hola pequeña -en cuanto la vi, capto toda mi atencion, era una niña preciosa, sus ojitos, sus mejillas, nunca me habia sentido asi, me sentia raro,

-Hola -la pequeña me abrazo y entonces senti que el mundo cobro sentido por PRIMERA vez-

Despues de que se quito me rasque el codo,

-Emm -estaba sorprendido, me sentia raro y no podia explicarlo.

-Cariño te dije que me esperaras -dijo una voz conocida que toco lo mas profundo de mi corazon -Oh perdon maestra, Leah por que no me esperaste mi amor? -le pregunto con amor, si, era MI Vanesa.

-Lo siento mami

-No importa mi amor -Vanessa la abrazo, Vanessa tenia una hija, de cuantos años? Cuatro? Justamente cuando ella se habia ido, cuando me cacho de estupido besandome con Emily, el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

-Vanessa? -le pregunte serio

Ella levanto su rostro hacia mi con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-jAA..KE? -estaba entre sorprendida y asustada

-Vanessa -extrañaba tanto ver su rostro

-Se conocen? -pregunto Bella sorprendida

-Podemos hablar? -le pregunte serio

Ella asintio con la cabeza, varias lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Salimos del salon hacia el patio, ella caminaba lentamente cuando gire mi rostro hacia ella, ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba llorando

-SHH, no amor, no llores -le limpie cada lagrima de su rostro

-Qu..e haces aquuI? -su labio temblaba

-Bella es mi hermana, le vine a ayudar -conteste serio

-Oh,

-Ella, cuantos años tiene? -le pregunte refiriendome a Leah

-4 -contesto mientras mas lagrimas derramaba

-Te extraño mucho, sabes que fui un imbecil, un estupido, que nunca, JAMAS debi de haber hecho eso, me deje llevar, pero estoy arrepentido, lo siento mucho -ahora quien lloraba era yo

-Tambien te extraño -dijo con voz a penas audible

-Te amo -me acerque a ella y la bese, habia extrañado sus labios, los suyos eran los unicos que me transmitian ese sabor dulce y unico

Ella se separo lentamente

-Leah es mi hija? -pregunte emocionado

_*****HOLA PRINCESSAS!, ¿COMO ESTAN MIS NIÑAS CONSENTIDAS?, UFFF YO CANSADA, TODO EL DIA ME LA HE PASADO ESCRIBIENDO, TENGO OTROS FIC'S QUE NO HE PUBLICADO EN NINGUNA PAGINA QUE SOLO TENGO EN MI CARPETITA, Y AFF ACTUALIZE TODOS, BUENO, LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO, PERO JAKE, NO ES MUY LINDO? AUN ASI SOY TEAM EDWARD, JEJE, BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO, LAS QUIERO HERMOSAS, ESPERO QUE HAYA TENIDO UN SUPER SABADO Y TENGAN UN MEJOR DOMINGO, LAS AMOO BONITAS, *****_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	26. TUYA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 26: TUYA**

**POV. JACOB**

-Te amo -me acerque a ella y la bese, habia extrañado sus labios, los suyos eran los unicos que me transmitian ese sabor dulce y unico

Ella se separo lentamente

-Leah es mi hija? -pregunte emocionado

Ella me vio sorprendia, asustada y nerviosa.

Asintio con la cabeza lentamente mientras lloraba aun mas.

La abraze, no lo podia creer, era papa, y por culpa de una estupidez mia no habia visto como crecia, por culpa de ese estupido beso con Emily, que Vanessa vio al entrar al aula todo se cayo. Nunca volvi a ver a Vanessa a partir de ese dia.

-Es enserio? -le pregunte mientras en mi garganta crecia un nudo y lagrimas caian por mis ojos.

-Me di cuenta una semana despues de que..te vi -se sento en el piso con las rodillas en las manos, me acerque a ella y la abraze lentamente -Seguro que ya no te...te importaba asi que tampoco te importaria Leah,

-Que? Como puedes decir eso? No se porque hice eso con ella, me arrepiento enserio, y ahora mas, no sabes cuanto -me beso tranquilamente

Ella resoplo

-Pregunta mucho por ti -me dijo tristemente

-Y tu que le dices? -le pregunte sorprendido

-Que estas muy ocupado -lloro aun mas

-Oh.. que imbecil fui -grite enojado, seguro seria dificil ser papa, ya que no me gustan mucho los niños, aunque Leah es linda se parece a su mama,

Asintio con la cabeza

-Puedo..puedo conocerla? -le pregunte aun en el piso

-Ya la conociste -me dijo rapidamente

-Como su padre -le dije seguro-

**POV. TIA**

Al parecer lo logre, Nathan ya no me dirige la palabra, Maggie solo llora, y papa me escucha y me habla mucho, creo que logre que sacaran a la prostituta de la familia, =) no lo se con exactitud porque no la han mencionado desde aquella mañana, pero seguro que si.

Papa no habia hecho otra cosa que decirme las cosas buenas y malas, que era su princessa y que me amaba, ¿Y a mi eso deberia de importarme? Aproveche que papa estaba en plan light para pedirle permiso de ir de compras con Jessica, lo que no sabia es que YO me hiria con Sam, aun no se a donde, pero seguro me encantaria igual que la otra noche.

No me habia hablado hasta ayer, pense que no le habia gustado pero ayer me dijo que era perfecta en la cama y que queria praciticar mas conmigo y yo obvio le dije que si.

Me puse una falda pequeña y una blusa con escote, encima me puse un saco largo, porque habia algo de viento, papa me vio sospechosa pero accedio, sali corriendo de la casa, ahora de la mansion a la casa de Jess hacia aun mas tiempo, pero hoy no iria a casa de Jessica.

Llegue al departamento de Sam, toque la puerta y me hizo pasar, fue sorprendemente magico.

:_:_:_

Abri mis ojos con cuidado, junto a mi habia una nota escrita con pluma azul, que decia "_bye", _me levante con cuidado, me vesti y sali de la recamara, lo busque por todas partes pero no lo encontre, seguro habia tenido una emergencia, fui al baño a arreglarme y me regrese a casa.

Eran las siete, Nathan ni idea, ya no me habla, eso es lo mas cool, Maggie se habia quedado dormida, y papa no tengo ni la mas remota idea de ello, quien sabe y no me importa, subi a mi recamara y me di un baño paara luego tomar una pequeña siesta.

Mi sueño fue todo un puto asco, no entendi nada, vi unos ojos preciosos, eso si, no lo voy a negar pero ni idea de quien puedan ser..

**POV. BENJAMIN**

Waw, estaba tan emocionado, por fin conoceria a mi tio y a mis unicos primos: Tia, Nathan y Maggie, toda mi vida habia querido ir a conocerlos, pero mama siempre dijo que no y nunca pregunte porque.

Pero hace tan solo unos meses accedio, asi que en dos semanas estariamos ahi.

Tome mis llaves avise a mi mama que saldria y conduci hasta la casa de Jane.

Toque dos veces la puerta

-Hey cuñado, ¿Que tal vamos?- saludo Alec,

-Super, super bien, cada dia creo amar mas a Jane -le dije honestamente

-Eso es bueno mi vida -dijo Jane que habia bajado de las escalera y besado mis labios

-Te extrañe -le dije honestamente

-Y yo mas tontito -me abrazo y me saco de su casa

Cerro la puerta

-Vamos al parque? -pregunto sonriente

-Mm ok- le tome la mano y le abri la puerta del coplito.

Llegamos a su parque favorito, en el que nos conocimos, yo fui a correr y Jane estaba ahi paseando a su primito de 2 años, desde entonces en NUESTRO parque favorito, Jane es muy buena, dulce y tranquila, siempre sonriendo.

Le abri la puerta y ella bajo, me dio un beso en los labios y hecho a correr, yo cerre la puerta y la segui, cuando la atrape la eleve y de nueva cuenta la bese,

-Te amo Jane -le sonrei

-Y yo a ti Ben -odiaba mi nombre asi que siempre me presentaba como Ben, no como Benjamin y solo las personas cercanas sabian que mi nombre es Benjamin y no Ben.

-Tenemos que hablar -le dije sentandome en una banca, ella me miro preocupada -no te preocupes no es nada malo, supongo

-Que ocurre? -se sento junto a mi,

-En dos semanas me ire a Nueva York a ver a mi familia, no la conozco,nunca los he visto, solo a mis abuelos porque han venido pero mama nunca ha querido ir y ... se decidio a ir, por dos meses -le conteste serio

-DOS MESES? -estaba sorprendida y asustada

-Te prometo que te hablare -le dije besandola

-No, te voy a extrañar mucho -me abrazo

-Y yo a ti, demasiado, pero entiendeme nunca he visto a mi familia

-Si lo se, esta bien, yo..yo estare bien, lo prometo -contesto antipatica

-Cariño..

-Esta bien hablo en serio -se habia enojado un poco

-Te amo -le saque una enorme sonrisa

-Y me encanta escucharlo -me beso de nuevo

Todo habia salido bien

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Supongo...

_*****HOLA HERMOSAS, NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO DESDE EL SABADO PERDON, PERO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI, NO MUY BUENO VERDAD? SOLO PARA COMENTARLES QUE ESTA JANE NO ES MALVADA, JEJE, BUENO YA CONOCEMOS A BEN, IUUU Y HAY NUEVA SOBRINITA PARA LOS SWAN, JEJE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO *****_

_**by:**_

_**K...azY =)**_


	27. MAMI

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE **

**CAPITULO 27: MAMI**

**POV. BELLA**

Que raros se veian Vanessa y Jacob, yo no conocia el rostro de Jacob sorprendido y enamorado, porque solo se necesitaban ver sus ojos para saber que se habia enamorado de Vanessa, y en verdad harian una bonita pareja.

Amor a primera vista...

Sonrei..

Camine hacia todos los alumnos, contentos por el festival, ya estaban arreglados y comenzamos a ensayar la cancion y el poema que preparamos en clase.

-Maestla este dias es de los novos? -pregunto inocentemente Paul uno de mis alumnitos mas inteligentes.

-Asi es mi amor, es de los novio, de los amigos y de todas las personas a las que quieras

-Y de los esposos? -pregunto curioso

-Ah tambien -le sonrei

-Ustled tiene esposo? -su voz era muy tierna, era algo timido asi que me agradaba que preguntara

-Mmm no -me sonroje

-Y novo? -me cuestiono entusiasta

-Ah bueno, eso si para que veas, se llama Edward -sonrio feliz

-Oh y lo quele mucho?

-Demasiado, no tienes idea de cuanto -ni yo misma sabia

-Beno, glacias -sonrio angelicalmente y se fue.

Despues de ensayar una vez mas los puse en filita, saldriamos al escenario donde los padres ya estaban sentados y observarian los numeros de cada uno de los grupos, para despues pasar a comer.

-Estamos contentos verdad que si? -trataba de no ponerlos nerviosos, pero yo estaba nerviosa

-Siiiii -contestaron al unisono

-Eso es excelente mis amores, vamos -tome la mano de la niña que encabeza la filita y fuimos caminando hacia el escenario en forma de trenesito, subimos cuidadosamente las escaleras y los acomode en su lugar.

Camine hacia el microfono para hacer la presentacion, la verdad nunca habia sido buena en esto de hablar en publico.

-Amm -por algo no me puse robor, mis mejillas ya estaban rojas - Buenos Dias, primero que nada, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la profesora del grupo 1, para todos nosotros es un placer contar su presencia el dia de hoy, para comenzar tenemos a mi grupo que cantara una cancion -pues que mas iba a cantar? Un cuento? Por Dios Bella concentrate- amm, gra..cias, y..¡Feliz dia de San Valentin! -mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Justo cuando iba a girarme para bajar del escenario alguien grito:  
-Feliz dia de San Valentin para ti mi amor -gire mi rostro hacia esa voz, Edward y en sus brazos Maggie.

-Te quelo -me grito Maggie sonriente

Les guiñe el ojo y les sonrei mucho.

Todos los presentes sonrieron y suspiraron.

Que bonita sorpresa me habia dado Edward y Maggie, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

La cancion comenzo a sonar y mis niños a cantar, yo estaba cerca para hablar en dado caso de que olvidaran la letra

Fue un exito, subi de nuevo, ahora con mas pena, pues sabia que el hombre de mis sueños estaba ahi sentado.

-Muchas gracias por su atencion, el siguiente en participar es el grupo 2 resivamoslo con un fuerte aplauso por favor -tome a Angela de la manita de nuevo y bajamos.

Cuando estuvimos abajo tomos me abrazaron.

-Cantamos bonito? -me pregunto Mike el mas pequeñin de todos

-Claro que si corazon, cantaron precioso, los felicito muchisimo mis amores

Los abraze..

-Quelo il con mami maestla

Y todos emepezaron a decir que ellos tambien querian ir

-Bueno, bueno, vayan con mami, pero si no la encuentran vienen aqui y yo los ayudo a buscar, nada de ruido porque nuestro compañeritos estan haciendo su presentacion, ¿estamos? -les pregunte contenta

-ESTAMOS -gritaron feliz

-Shh, vayan hermoso -y todos corrieron, rapidamente se esparcieron en el auditorio.

Despues de unos minutos vi que nadie regresaba, asi que todos habian encontrado a sus padres, las puertas estaban celladas, asi que nadie saldria hasta finalizar el evento.

Unas pequeñas manos me abrazaron

-Feliz dia de San Valentin Bella -era Nathan

-Oh mi cielo, muchas gracias -me habia entregado un ramo de rosas rojas precioso,

-Mm de nada -me sonrio

-Oh quien es mi niño favorito? -y lo abraze de nuevo.

-Hey Bella -era la nueva profesora llamada Chelsea.

-Hola Chelsea

-Quien es el? -pregunto sorprendida

Nathan sonrio

-Mi niño hermoso -de nuevo lo abraze

-Mmm si quieres voy a ver a papa, feliz dia -y se fue sonriente.

-Oh que lindo es el pequeño -dijo Chelsea contenta

-Sii, se llama Nathan

-Ouu que lindo nombre, oye ya empezamos a servir? Solo faltan dos grupos -me dijo nerviosa

-Sii vamos

Comenzamos a servir en las mesas los diferentes alimentos, pastel de chocolate, caramelos, cafe, porque ahora estabamos a unos siete u ocho grados, y no se cuanta mas comida, toda se veia exquisitamente deliciosa.

Conforme los niños fueron bajando del escenario se iban a buscar a sus padres para asi poder comenzar a comer y convivir un poco.

-Buenos dias maestra -unos brazos me enrollaron por detras.

-Buenos dias señor -me gire y lo bese en los labios.

De pronto Maggie llego corriendo, me jalo del vestido exigiendo mi atencion, deje de besar a Edward y me acerque a mi pequeña,

-Hola, ¿Como esta mi princessa favorita? -la abraze y ella me correspondio sonriente

-Ben mami -mi corazon latio aceleradamente, y mis mejillas se colorearon, una vez la habia escuchado decirme "mami" y siempre era fascinante el sentimiento.

-Yo.. Bella ..l..lo -Edward se mostraba apenado, me aceruque a el y lo bese en los labios

-Esta bien -se tranquilizo un poco

-Si te pedo decil mami, veldad? -me pregunto Maggie sonriente, ilusionada, esperando un "Si" por respuesta.

Me agache hasta llegar a su altura...

-Oh amor, creeme que yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija, te amo princessa -la abraze- pero tu tienes una mami, tal vez ahora no este aqui, pero te cuida desde el cielo porque para ella tambien eres una princessa, eso no quiere decir que no me guste que me digas mama, ¿estamos? -sonaba como si hablara con un bebe, y bueno Maggie no era exactamente un bebe, - me siento especial cuando me lo dices -mi corazon se acelero - pero quiero que quede muy muy muy claro que tienes una mami que te ama, que tal vez no esta pero aun asi te cuida mucho -le di un beso en la mejilla

Edward me veia expectante, sonriente, orgulloso.

No lo dije para el, no lo dije para que el no se molestara ni nada de eso, yo lo dije para Maggie porque enserio no queria que se confundiera y que dejara de creer y pensar en su mama.

-Entonces si te pedo decil mami ¿o no? -ahora estaba confundida, y entonces supe que tal vez lo debi explicar mas.

-Amor a mi no me molesta, pero hay que preguntarle a papi -le dije cargandola, pesaba

-Papi, le pelo decil a Bella mami? -Maggie estaba radiante, nunca la habia visto mas feliz que ahora, estaba nerviosa, temia mucho.

-Si a ella no le molesta.. -se mostraba algo inseguro.

-Pero hay que dejar muy claro algo señorita -me sonrio - tu tienes una mami alla arriba -señale el techo -que te ama y asi va aser siempre y ademas te cuida porque eres su princessita, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mami -me abrazo

-Hola -Nathan llego -Estaba en el baño -vio mi duda reflejada en el rostro, eso me habia preguntado,

-Hola campeon -Edward lo abrazo y Nathan se dejo consentir

Me puedo dar cuenta que Edward estaba mas al pendiente de sus hijos, tal vez estas dos semanas sirvieron de mucho, aun asi estaba preocupada por Tia y mucho.

Y Jacob?

Me habia olvidado completamente de mi hermanito, no sabia que Edward estaba ahi, ni Edward sabia que Jake estaba ahi.

Gire mi rostro preocupada, buscandolo, aun con Maggie entre mis brazos que giraba mi cabello entre uno de sus deditos.

-Ya lo vi -me dijo Edward

-He? -estaba distraida

-Jacob esta con una chica no se quien sea, pero se ve muy decente posiblemente le meta cinturon -me sonrio

-Jacob es tu hermano, veldad mami? -me pregunto Maggie sonriendome, estaba chiflada, rei por eso, se estaba comportando como un bebe y lo entendia, nunca habia tenido una mama que la abrazara, la cuidara y le dijera que la quiere

-Si, te quiero pequeña, y a ti tambien chiquitin -acaricie el cabello de Nathan

-Espera -Nathan sonaba algo timido

-Que ocurre?

-Como te dijo Maggie

-Le lije mami -contesto Maggie sonriente, definitivamente estaba chiflada, yo le sonrei por eso

Terminandose el festival nos fuimos a la casa de Edward a comer, para mi sorpresa Jacob, Vanessa y Leah nos acompañaron, Jake se veia feliz y se comportaba muy dulce con Leah y Vanessa notaba un gran cambio.

Tia simplemente estubo en prescencia, no hablo ni comento nada, como ya era costumbre.

Cuando Maggie me dijo "mamI" ella levanto el rostro enfuruñada y la vio con reproche, pero luego lo volvio a bajar, ignorandola por completo.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, yo pensaba que todas las sorpresas se habian acabado pero no.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo a caminar afuera, abrazados, lo amaba demasiado, entonces...

_*****HOLA CHIQUITINAS, ¿COMO ESTAN? UFF ESTOY SUPER IPER MEGA TRISTE, CREO QUE REPROBE GEO, ES CULPA DE MI PROFE FALTO COMO TRES SEMANAS Y NUNCA NOS EXPLICO NADA, (CUMPLANDO A MI PROFE) ES LA VERDAD, BUENO DEJANDO DE LADO LA ESCUELA, LES VENGO A DEJAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, HIZE LA MITAD EN LA TARDE Y DIJE BUENO, MAÑANA LO ACABO, ENCENDI LA TV PONGO GOLDEN Y ESTA UNA PELI QUE SE LLAMA LA PROXIMA VICTIMA VEO HABER QUE SIGO Y SORPRESA REMEMBER ME ASI QUE HAY LE DEJO, NUNCA LA HABIA VISTO, LLORE AMARGAMENTE DURANTE DOS HORAS, DEFINITVAMENTE ES MI PELI FAVORITA DESPUES DE LA SAGA, ASI QUE SE TERMINO Y ME PUSE A TERMIANAR EL FIC PORQUE ¿QUE TAL SI ME CAE UN METEORITO? (SI YA LA VIERON COMPRENDERAN) LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y RECUERDEN HAGAN TODO LO QUE QUIEREN HACE.. NUNCA SABEMOS SI NOS CAERA UN METEORITO, BYE PRECIOSAS*****_

**_BY:  
_**

**_K...azy =)_**


	28. ANILLO

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 28:ANILLO**

**POV. BELLA**

Terminandose el festival nos fuimos a la casa de Edward a comer, para mi sorpresa Jacob, Vanessa y Leah nos acompañaron, Jake se veia feliz y se comportaba muy dulce con Leah y Vanessa notaba un gran cambio.

Tia simplemente estubo en prescencia, no hablo ni comento nada, como ya era costumbre.

Cuando Maggie me dijo "mamI" ella levanto el rostro enfuruñada y la vio con reproche, pero luego lo volvio a bajar, ignorandola por completo.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, yo pensaba que todas las sorpresas se habian acabado pero no.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo a caminar afuera, abrazados, lo amaba demasiado, entonces...

Bislumbre una luz por el jardin, Edward me solto la mano y me dejo caminar hacia alla.

Habia una vela blanca, luego de pronto se encendieron como cien...

Me aleje un poco y pude ver como las velas formaban la palabra:

_Te amo Bella_

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, nunca nadie me habia dado algo tan especial, gire sorprendida, Edward estaba detras de mi, arrodillado, me sonrio y mi corazon dejo de latir.

-Bella te amo, eres simplemente perfecta, me has enseñado el verdadero amor, te amo y prometo amarte siempre, cada dia de mi vida, Issabella Swan te gustaria ser mi esposa? -me pregunto contento y mostrandome un precioso anillo que brillaba.

Su sonrisa brillaba aun mas.

-Sii..si -estaba llorando

Se puso de pie, me puso el anillo en el dedo, lo bese.

Lo bese como si fuera la primera y la unica vez que lo hacia, estaba tan...bien, habia sido delicioso, lindo, con amor..

-Te amo -lo abraze fuertemente

-Y yo a ti , demasiado .-me apreto contra su pecho

-Y los niño...ya saben? -ahora estaba preocupada, tal vez me aceptaban como su novia, pero como su esposa era otra cosa

-Amm si, y bueno Nathan y Maggie estan excesivamente contentos -me sonrio feliz

-y Tia? -justamente quien me preocupaba

-Ella no dijo nada, pero ya sabes como es.. asi es Tia, te amo

-Y yo a ti, te prometo que algun dia me llevare bien con Tia

-Suerte cielo -me sonrio

-Tonto -lo bese de nuevo.

Regresamos a la sala, Jacob estaba hablando con Vanessa en privado, veia que tenian algunos problemas, no entendia de donde se conocian pero hoy le preguntaria a Jake.

Las niñas jugaban en el piso, Tia le hacia una trenza a Maggie y Leah la maquillaba, a Maggie claro.

Me dio gusto ver que Tia se llevaba muy bien con Maggie, al menos no era grosera con todo el mundo.

Nathan leia en el sillon mientras jalaba el cabello de Tia

-Suelta mi cabello ya estupido! -le grito Tia enojada a Nathan

-Que dijiste? No te escucho -Maggie rio

-Ahhh QUE O DEJAS MI CABELLO DE UNA CHINGADA VEZ O TUS ESTUPIDOS LIBROS SE PUEDEN ENSUCIAR, O QUEMAR, YO QUE SE -ignoro a Nathan por completo y siguio peinando los rizos de Maggie

Nathan dejo el cabello de Tia y se concentro en su lectura de nuevo, Leah sonrei a Vanessa quien la veia con amor, ternura y pasciencia.

Jacob la veia igual.

Me resulto extraño.

-Voy a abrir la puerta -me dijo Edward besando mi coronilla

No me habia dado cuenta de que varios timbres sonaban.

-¿COMO ESTA LA FAMILIA? -grito Emmett al entrar

-Callate oso -le dijo Rose sonriente

-Amor no me grites delante de los demas, en casa si -todos soltamos carcajadas.

-Tio -grito Maggie saltando a sus brazos

-¿COMO ESTA LA BEBE? -le pregunto dandole vueltas en el aire

-me maleaste -le dijo batallando para caminar

-oh cielo -Rosalie la tomo de la mano y la acompaño al sofa,

-Y COMO ESTA LA FUTURA SEÑORA CULLEN? -pregunto Emmett contento.

Todos giraron a verme, incluyendo Jacob y Rosalie.

-OH OH creo que aun no lo saben -Emmett me guiño un ojo

-amm eso creo

-Hola querida -me saludo Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola -le sonrei

-Bueno ya que estan todos aqui les tengo algo que decir, amm Jacob -le hablo Edward, por lo visto Edward no estaba resentido con Jake y eso verdaderamente me alegraba, Tia simplemente ignoro a Jacob, igual que Jake a ella.

Todo estaba siendo miel sobre hojuelas, a exepcion de que Tia seguia sin aceptarme.

-Bue..e..no Jacc..c. como . herma..a. , me gustari.r.r.r.a.a decirte que... -Edward estaba nervioso, nunca lo habia visto sudar.

-ME VOY A CASAR -grite contenta

Maggie salto hacia mi

-MAMI -me dijo contenta

-No, no es nuestra madre, no lo es -grito Tia enojada y corriendo hacia el jardin

-Yo ire a ..-Rosalie interrumpio a Edward

-No, ire yo -y salio hacia el jardin.

-Bueno, emm pues felicidades, -dijo Jacob

-Gracias

-Muchas felicidades maestra -me dijo Vanessa sonriente

-Oh gracias y ya te dije que me dijeras Bella -le sonrei

-Bueno, Felicidades a los dos -me sonrio

-BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA HERMANITA -Emmett me levanto del piso y me dio dos vueltas.

-Amm gracias, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, me mareo mucho -le dije sonriente

-Igualita a Maggie, pero que delicadas -todos rieron.

Rosalie regreso con Tia poco despues mas tranquila, nadie volvio a tocar el tema del matrimonio, pero Maggie y Nathan constantemente me abrazaban, y me daban besos en la mejilla.

Jake, Vanessa y Leah se tuvieron que ir temprano..

Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron aun mas tiempo, sonrientes, divertidos y bromistas, bueno lo de "bromistas" solo Emmett.

A las 12 de la madrugada Emmett y Rosalie se fueron, para esa hora solo quedamos Edward y yo.

-Te amo -me dijo besandome en el sofa de la sala, ahora vacia.

-Y yo a ti

-Quedate -me dijo besandome en el cuello

Asenti con la cabeza..

Acaricie mi anillo y lo bese de nuevo.

_*****BONSUA NIÑAS HERMOSAS, ¿COMO LES VA? ESTOY SUPER FELIZ, NO TENGO IDEA DE PORQUE PERO LO ESTOY, ME DIERON RESULTADOS DE GEO SIEMPRE NO REPROBE SIETE NO ESTA MAL, LE ATINE A BASTANTES, ESTOY SORPRENDIDA, LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOOOO.. BUENO NIÑAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA O EL LUNES, LAS ADORO, *****_

_**SOLO LES RECUERDO QUE HAGAN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN HACER, NO SE QUEDEN CON GANAS DE NADA, LES PUEDE CAER UN METEORITO**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	29. UNA VISITA A LA ABUELA ESME

**La novia de mi padre**

**Capitulo 29: UNA VISITA A LA ABUELA**

**Pov. Bella**

Lo bese, jamás me había sentido así.

Edward y yo estábamos juntos en su recamara.

Mi blusa ya estaba en el piso y su pantalón también.

-Te amo –me susurro en el oído, me estremecí.

-Yo igual –bese su cuello.

Nunca me había pasado algo como esto, nunca había sentido cosquillitas en mi estomago, sentía mariposas dentro de mí.

Con cuidado le saque la camisa.

Me recostó en su cama y me observo, llevaba el cabello suelto, acaricio mi rostro, y mi estomago desnudo.

-Eres perfecta –me susurro antes de seguir besándome.

Con cuidado me quite mi falda, la avente al piso y seguí con él, deje que me besara, anhelaba tanto sus caricias, su amor, el definitivamente era el hombre de mi vida y nunca lo dejaría ir, no podría dejarlo ir, en unos minutos seria su mujer, no su esposa pero si su mujer, solo suya y de nadie más.

Acaricio mi pierna con delicadeza y después mi muslo, sobo tan rápido que me sentía explotar.

Se quito el bóxer y estaba sorprendida, era realmente enorme, tenía miedo de que no entrara en mí, me beso y olvide todo como siempre que lo hacía.

Sus dedos se posaron en mi sostén, lo desabrocho, cayó en la cama y el los beso, los introdujo en su boca, me sentía mojada.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba cansada y sudada, estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward, lo bese, era perfecto, recordé cada momento que había vivido con él la noche anterior, había sido realmente la noche más perfecta de toda mi vida, me había pedido ser su esposa y por si fuera poco me hizo su mujer.

Me pegue mas a él, no quería alejarme nunca.

-Buenos días princesa –su voz me sobresalto, era tan jodidamente perfecto, su voz, su olor, su dulzura, todo él era perfecto.

Mire mi anillo en mi dedo, brillaba, era el mejor anillo que pudiera existir sobre el mundo, era realmente lo mejor que alguien me haya dado antes.

Lo bese con mucho amor, con mucho deseo…

-Te amooo –le grite

Me sonrió, puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me abrazo con cuidado.

-Yo aun más –me beso la frente

-Gracias –lo bese de nuevo.

-¿Gracias? –pregunto incrédulo

-Me diste la mejor noche de mi vida –le sonreí, con mi mano acaricie su pecho.

-Bueno, yo debo agradecerte el que estés aquí, quiero despertar a tu lado por siempre –me beso aun mas.

Sonreí.

-Te lo prometo –le dije contenta.

-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? –pregunto sonriente

-Cualquier cosa, -sonreí y se me ocurrió una idea –Ya se! –Grite contenta –Yo preparo el desayuno

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunte sorprendida

Con su brazo me jalo suavemente hacia él y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

De nuevo me hizo el amor, pero esta vez no fue tan cuidadoso, fue salvaje y eso me encanto.

.

.

-¿En folma de ositos? –pregunto Maggie contenta

-Claro que si princesa, en forma de ositos –le sonreí

-SI, ME GUSTAN LOS OSOS –me dijo contenta.

-Muy bien mi amor

Prepare hot cakes en forma de osos, les pusimos crema, cajeta, lechera, miel y fresas o mangos.

Llenamos mucho los cuatro.

Y digo los cuatro porque Tía no bajo a desayunar, según me había dicho Edward dejo una nota diciendo que si tía, creo que se llama Irina paso por ella.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? –pregunto Nathan entusiasmado

-Vamos de complas –me dijo Maggie con ojitos tristes

-No, ¿Papa tú tienes una idea? –le pregunto Nathan a Edward

-Lo siento pequeños pero hoy tengo que ir a la oficina, no fui ayer y hoy si debo de ir, tengo varios asuntos, pero les prometo que mañana los llevo a donde ustedes quieran

Maggie abrazo a Edward

-Esta ben papi, nos quelamos con mami –mi corazón de nuevo se acelero, como cada vez que escuchaba a Maggie decirme mama, era una experiencia realmente mágica.

Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con niños pequeños, pero definitivamente mi Maggie era única.

-Ven aquí princesa –Maggie se sentó en mis piernas

-Hoy consentiré a mis niños, ¿A dónde quieren ir? –les pregunte a los dos.

-Al parque –grito Nathan

-Al supel –dijo Maggie

-¿Al cine? –dudo Nathan, y sabia porque, no había ninguna buena película.

-Mejol con lo abela Esme –dijo Maggie feliz

-Sí, vamos con la abuela –propuso Nathan

-¿Está bien mi amor? –pregunto Edward dudando

-Claro, me gusta la idea, Esme y Carlisle son muy buenos –sonreí

Todos nos subimos al auto de Edward, yo adelante.

Llegamos a la casa de Esme, Edward me abrió la puerta y Nathan bajo a su hermanita y la tomo de la mano, sonreí, Nathan era realmente un hermano mayor muy sobreprotector.

Tocamos el timbre con cuidado.

Edward tenía que irse a la oficina, así que solamente nos iba a dejar.

-Hola mis amores –nos saludo Esme sonriente

-Abela –grito Maggie saltando hacia ella.

Esme la abrazo

-¿Cómo está la princesa de la casa?

-Ben –le contesto Maggie

-¿Y este muñeco? –pregunto Esme

-Hola abuela –saludo Nathan

-Hola mi amor –lo beso en la mejilla

Nathan se sentó en el sofá junto a Maggie

-Quiero ver ese anillo –me dijo Esme sonriente

-¿Ya sabe? –le pregunte sorprendida

-Le hable una semana antes –me contesto Edward feliz

-Oh –fue todo lo que pude decir

-Mi Bella hermosa, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta familia y que todos te queremos mucho cariño –Esme me abrazo fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias Esme, yo de verdad lo aprecio mucho. –la abrasé y la bese en la mejilla

-Bueno me tengo que ir a la oficina, Adiós mama –la beso en la mejilla –Adiós mi amor –me beso en los labios largamente

Camino hacia los niños

-Adiós mi princesa –cargo a Maggie

-Adiós papi –le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós campeón

-Bye papa –le sonrió

Edward salió de la casa.

-Bueno bebes, A JUGAR –grito Esme

-Si –gritaron Maggie y Nathan al unísono

Salimos al jardín, era realmente precioso, con bancas y flores.

Sacaron un balón, no tenía idea de cómo se jugaba el softbol, era una rara combinación de futbol y de basquetbol.

`PODIAS TOMAR EL BALON CON LA MANO.

Esto si era raro.

-Uff cansado ¿verdad? –me pregunto Esme sonriente

-Si –me quite los tenis y me puse unas sandalias

-Pero son mis nietos, así que vale la pena –me dijo sentimental

-Definitivamente –sonreí –son unos niños realmente encantadores

-Sí, son muy nobles, los tres, aunque no lo creas Tía también es una buena chica, solo le falta algo de atención, Edward es hombre no sabe qué es ser mama, aunque lo intente, yo sé que es un buen padre, aun así nunca podrá ser mama, por eso me encanta tener a mi niña aquí

-Si yo sé que es una buena persona, mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven, no tanto, pero mi hermano si lo era, realmente le afecto su muerte –asentí con la cabeza

-Bueno, ¿Para cuándo es la boda? –pregunto emocionada

-Amm yo… aun no tenemos fecha –le sonreí

-Espero que pronto, me encantas para mi hijo, alguien tan bonita y tan dulce –me sonrió

-Amm muchas gracias, yo de verdad amo a Edward, tanto, nunca creí que lo amaría así –le dije contenta –me gustaba cuando estuvimos juntos en sexto, pero nunca paso a mas de ser compañeros de clase, y ahora es mi prometido –sonreí- MI PROMETIDO –grite contenta –nada me hace más feliz, además tiene a unos niños hermosos, Nathan es un niño que pude ver como se abrió, la primera vez que lo conocí era serio y encerrado en su mundo, me da gusto poder formar parte su vida, y Magguie ella es feliz a su manera y tiene un mundo en su mente donde todo es perfecto y no existen los problemas

Esme asintió con la cabeza

-Muy cierto –me abrazo –HORA DE COMER MIS NIÑOS

_*****HOLA HOLA, ¿COMO LES VA?, ESTOY CONTENTA PORQUE PUDE ESCRIBIRLES, SI LO SE, SE QUE ME ODIAN Y SI TUVIERAN CERCA UN CUCHILLO YA TUVIERA MILES EN MI PECHO, (Y TIENEN RAZON) PERDON X NO HABER ACTUALIZADO,,,LO LAMENTO EN VERDAD, PERO OK, AQUI LES DEJE UN CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES HAY AGUSTADO Y YA SE ACERCA LO EMOCIONANTE...*****_

_**¿UN ACERCAMIENTO ENTRE BELLA Y TIA PUEDE SER UN ALEJAMIENTO ENTRE BELLA Y EDWARD?**_

_**NOS VEMOS PRONTO, POR CIERTO PRINCESAS, HIZE UN FACEBOOK DONDE ACTUALIZARE Y TODO EL ROLLO, COMIENZO A SUBIR LOS CAPIS MAÑANA ¿VA? LAS QUIERO...**_

_** MI FACE ES: Kazy Stew Pattz**_

_**Asi me encuentran, =)  
**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	30. BYE BYE CALORIAS

**La novia de mi padre**

**Capitulo 30: ¡Bye bye calorías!**

**Pov. Tía**

Ashhh….

Estaba enfadada.

Edward había hablado con nosotros dos días antes de San Valentín para decirnos que se quería casar con Bella, estúpido padre el mío, yo obviamente me negué.

Aunque claro los bobos de mis hermanos le suplicaron "casi" de rodillas a mi padre que se viviera con nosotros.

Le grite de todo a Edward, nunca mas volvería a hablar conmigo, NUNCA, si prefiero a su estúpida perra está bien por mí, y decía que yo era su princesa, por favor, siempre ha preferido a Maggie, su dulce y tierna bebe, y ahora a Bella que claro lo único que quiere es lujo y dinero, maldita tarada con mi dinero no se meterá. No soy tan estúpida.

Hoy me levante temprano para salir con la que parece ser la única persona que me entiende, mi tía Irina, pues la otra persona a quien yo creía amar se paso al otro bando, "Rosalie" ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mi? ¿Qué acaso Bella es una bruja? ¿O qué? Porque engatusa a TODOS, a todos menos a mí, porque naturalmente yo soy inteligente y lista.

Deje una nota donde le decía a Edward que mi tía Irina había pasado por mí.

Subí al hermoso convertible de mi tía y la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola baby –me dijo mi tía con sus lentes de sol puestos.

-Hola –suspire y cerré los ojos.

-¿Cansada? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-No sabes la nueva –le dije viéndola a los ojos

Era guapa, si, y mucho había tenido cientos de modelos como novios, pero según me dice mi abuela mi madre, Tanya era aun más bella.

-¿Qué? –pregunto impaciente y saliendo de la mansión.

-Cuando lleguemos te digo –le dije más relajada.

Llegamos al centro comercial, eran las nueve de la mañana así que ya estaban abiertos varios restaurantes.

-Tis te noto más delgada –le comente a mi tía, "Tis" era el apodo que le había puesto hace poco.

-Oh me da gusto, he estado vomitando todo lo que como –me dijo sonriente

Que genial era ella, que genial debía sentirse ser adulto, hacer lo que quieras hacer sin que nadie te lo prohíba.

Yo no puedo comer poquito porque me dicen anoréxica y me obligan a intoxicarme de calorías y carbohidratos.

-Que cool tis –entramos a un restaurante, había muy pocas personas.

Tomamos una mesa cercana a la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –me pregunto sonriente

-Ah me encantaría –comencé entusiasmada –pero si mi padre se entera me mandaría a un hospital de locos

-¿Y por qué se tiene que enterar cariño? –me guiño un ojo

-Mmmm tienes razón, lo intentare –sonreí.

-Buenos días –saludo un mesero asqueroso, estaba obeso -¿Qué van a ordenar?

Yo elegí unos panques con chispas de chocolate y una malteada de nuez, mientras que mi Tis pidió una galleta de vainilla y jugo de naranja.

Cuando vi la comida que estaba enfrente de mi sentí ganas de vomitar; de tan solo pensar en todas las calorías que había en esa comida quería aventarla por la ventana más cercana.

-Tía no te pasara nada, ahorita lo vomitas, relájate cielo –sonrió

Comencé a comer, Dios era un placer aun más perfecto que follarme a Sam; ¿Por qué la comida más deliciosa tenía que ser la más peligrosa?

La que más daño hace.

-Termine –comente entusiasmada

-Ok, cuéntame la nueva mientras yo termino mi jugo

-Mi padre le pidió matrimonio a Bella –le conté realmente enfadada, lo odiaba por hacer eso, y lo odiaría el resto de mi vida.

-¿QUE? –Pregunto sorprendida –No lo puedo creer –negó con la cabeza

-Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero como es costumbre me ignoro, estúpido Edward –echaba humo por las orejas.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo, relájate –sonrió.

-Eso espero, porque no quiero aguantarla más tiempo en mi casa

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya vive en tu casa? –estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Edward y claro yo también.

-Sí, hoy se quedo la muy cabrona

-Pues no durara, relájate, ven, vamos al baño –nos levantamos, tenía algo de nervios, nunca me había provocado el vomito pero era bueno así no engordaría.

Entramos al baño de damas el cual estaba vacío.

-Perfecto –sonrió satisfecha

Podía ver la delgadez del cuerpo de mi tía, se marcaban sus costillas en su estomago, y también los huesos en el rostro.

-Bien, te metes el dedo y LISTO, es sencillo –sonrió y se metió a un baño.

Por la cabeza me paso la idea de salir huyendo, pero creo que estaría bien vomitarme.

Entre a un baño, con cuidado me metí un dedo en la boca pero no pasaba nada, lo introduje aun más adentro y aun mas hasta que sentía un terrible asco y repulsión y vomite.

Me asuste, desde pequeña odiaba el vomito.

Sonreí.

Todos esos panques ya no estaban en mi cuerpo.

Ya no más grasas en mis cuerpo.

Salí del baño y mi tis se maquillaba con un labial rojo.

-¿Lista?- asentí

Recorrimos miles y miles de tiendas, compramos y compramos aun mas, amaba las compras.

Mi tis me acompaño a Vicotoria Secret's ya que era la única que sabía que tenía sexo con Sam, y me felicitaba por eso.

Me compro unos modelitos, uno rojo muy pequeño y otro negro de encaje.

Seguro le causaría una enorme erección a mi Sam.

-Tía me tengo que ir, Zorry, te veré después, ¿Te llevo a casa? –pregunto mi tis con el cel en las manos.

-Amm no, me quedo, bye y gracias por los consejos –no quería ir a casa porque seguro ahí estaría la mugrosa de Isabella tratando de llamar la atención de mis hermanos, mugrienta sirvienta; eso es lo que debería ser, una asquerosa sirvienta.

Fui a otras tiendas a las cuales no había entrado y compre unas cuantas faldas y blusas.

Saque mí celular y vi la hora, ocho y media pm.

Llame a Edward.

-¿Tía? ¿Ya vienes para acá? –pregunto Edward preocupado

-Oh no –conteste relajada –Voy a llegar tarde, no tengo llaves deja la puerta abierta –y colgué.

Solo había llamado para que no cerraran las puertas.

Mi tis había mandado a su chofer a mi casa para traerme mi auto para que no tomara un taxi de regreso.

Fui a dejar las compras y saque un vestido color azul, fui al baño del centro comercial y me arregle.

Me solté el cabello y me maquille.

Hoy sería una noche de fiesta.

OH YEA…

Entre a un bar que estaba enfrente del centro comercial.

Me senté en una mesa y cruce mis piernas, dejando a la vista mi piel blanca.

Levante la vista de mi cel y vi a un chico realmente guapo, sonriente y divertido.

Me sonroje y le sonreí…

El se acerco a mi mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto sonriente

-Claro –conteste bebiendo de mi cerveza

-Me llamo Ben –extendió su mano -¿Y tú?

-Dime Amber –le conteste rápidamente, odiaba el asqueroso nombre de "Tía" Gracias Tanya por ese nombre de mierda.

-¿Y te puedo hacer compañía? –pregunto algo tímido

-Por favor, estoy solita –hice un puchero.

Este chico me gustaba.

_*****HOLIS PRINCESSAS! ESTOY MUY FELIZ, ACABO DE ENTRAR A UN CURSO DE LECTURA Y REDACCION, SON DOS HORAS LOS DOMINGOS, ESTOY MUY FELIZ, A PENAS LLEVO UNA CLASE PERO ESPERO QUE ME SIRVA PORQUE QUIERO QUE LOS CAPIS SEAN DE SU AGRADO, ¿SI? OKI, MUÑECAS NO HABIA TENIDO NI UN MINUTO PARA ACTUALIZAR, PERDONENME, MATENME LO SE, PERO HOY ME ENCARGARON CONTESTAR TODO UN LIBRO, Y OTRAS TAREITAS, NUNCA HABIA TENIDO TANTA TAREA PERO TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ASI QUE AQUI ESTA CHIKIS BONIS, =) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTABO MUCHOOO*****_

_**1) De verdad les agradezco a todas ustedes por estar aqui, por leer estas locuras mias, es lo amooo, amo escribir y me da mucho gusto que a ustedes les agrade lo que yo escribo, de verdad les agradezco que me dejen llegar al capitulo 30, sin su apoyo no se donde estaria, (pero aqui no, se los aseguro jeje)**_

_**2) Estoy editando mi perfil donde hablare de mi oki?**_

_**Preguntenme lo que quieran saber de mi y mañana les publico mi perfil con toda mi infoooo...**_

_**By:**_

_**K...azy =)**_

_**LAS AMOOO**_


	31. NUEVO CHICO

**La novia de mi padre**

**Capitulo 31:Nuevo chico**

**Pov. Tia**

Ben se sentó conmigo, este chico era realmente guapo, me sonrió y yo le correspondí.

-¿Y por qué estás sola? ¿Tu? ¿Alguien tan linda? -me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Amm bueno vine de compras y se me ocurrió pasar por una copa –le guiñe un ojo

-¿Quieres otra copa? –me pregunto con una voz realmente irresistible

Asentí con la cabeza

-Sí, gracias –conteste con voz sexi

Sonrió y pidió dos copas.

-Gracias lindo, ¿Ben? –temía equivocarme de nombre

-Ben –me dijo sonriente

-Lindo nombre –sonreí

Waw, de verdad me gustaba este chico, ¿Aceptaría una noche de sexo sin compromiso?

-¿Y vives por aquí? –me pregunto acercándose más a mi

-Amm mas o menos, como a una hora de camino –le conteste, moví mi silla lentamente acercándola a la de él, incline mi cabeza para que tuviera más cerca mi rostro.

Veía mis ojos firmemente, me encantaban los suyos.

-Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos –con su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

Le sonreí.

Mis piernas tomaron vida propia y acariciaron sus piernas lentamente.

Se sobresalto, pero luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme, los besos eran descontrolados, fuertes, pasionales, movía sus labios rápidamente, pidió acceso para entrar a mi boca y yo realmente gustosa lo acepte.

Mis brazos se colocaron detrás de su cabeza, lo acercaba aun más, no quería alejarlo, necesitaba más de él, sus labios eran waw, realmente sabrosos, deliciosos, calientes, dulces, me encantaban.

Cuando ya era realmente necesario el respirar, nos alejamos, con respiraciones agitadas y aspirando mas.

Su brazo acaricio suavemente mi pierna.

-Eres realmente perfecta –me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

Y de nuevo me llevo al cielo, al paraíso, era realmente perfecto y no tenía ganas de alejarme de él.

Tomamos unas copas más y entre besos y caricias el tiempo transcurría rápidamente.

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte? –le pregunte a Ben, Sam era asunto olvidado, el definitivamente no me importaba.

-Yo… amm, supongo, -se debatía en su interior si debía o no acompañarme –Claro, si –se acerco a mí y de nuevo me beso.

Sus labios eran grandes, perfectos, me encantaban, no había forma de no volverse adictos a ellos.

-¿Vamos en mi auto? –pregunto poniéndose de pie

-Claro que si –conteste sonriente

Ben pago la cuenta, me tomo de la cintura y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento que estaba en la parte de atrás, traía una perfecta camioneta chevrolet colorado rally concept 2012 gris, me abrió la puerta y me subí al asiento del copiloto, era una hermosa camioneta y muy enorme.

-Lindo auto –le dije sonriente

-Amo esta camioneta –me contesto.

Estaba limpia ni una sola mancha o basura.

En cambio mi auto está lleno de basura por todos lados.

-¿Y tú tienes novio? –me pregunto de pronto.

No sabía a dónde íbamos, seguro a un hotel o algo así.

-Am no, no tengo, ¿Y tú tienes novia? –"Por favor que no, por favor que no, por favor que no" no es que no tuviera algo que ver con el si es que la tenia, pero de verdad me gustaba este chico.

-No no tengo –me dijo muy seguro y con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a él y lo bese.

-Excelente –me acomode en mi lugar de nuevo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, abrí lentamente mi bolsa y lo saque, era mi padre, apague mi móvil, el no interrumpiría este ESPECTACULAR momento.

-¿Alguien importante? –pregunto estacionándose

-Mi padre, no importa, es realmente odioso

-Ok –se bajo del auto

Estaba muy oscuro como para detectar que había alrededor, mi puerta se abrió, me jalo lentamente de la cintura y me bajo.

Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, mi espalda estaba pegada a la camioneta y sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Después de unos deliciosos minutos de besos y caricias nos separamos.

-¿Entras? –me pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Claro –lo tome de la mano y entramos.

Eran departamentos, muy bellos y lindos, y elegantes.

Llegamos al piso seis, el departamento era grande, lujoso y bello.

Limpio, estaba impresionada de cómo este chico mantenía limpio todas sus cosas.

-¿Lindo no? –me pregunto rodeándome entre sus brazos

-Uh claro que si, realmente bello, pero más tu –de nuevo rodee su cabeza con mis brazos y lo comencé a besar.

Y así seguimos, era perfecto.

Sus manos eran realmente calientes y qué decir de su boca, tan perfecta, tan dulce, la amaba; amaba su boca.

Trataba de compararlo con Sam

Resultaba imposible, Ben era perfecto, y delicioso… y caliente.

Mi ropa quedo en el piso y luego la suya.

Esta noche seria de él y no sería la última vez porque no lo dejaría ir así de rápido.

_*****HOLA!, PERDON X NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ESTAS (QUE DOS SEMANAS?) NO HABIA PODIDO ESCRIBIR, TENIA LA IDEA PERO NO SABIA COMO TRANSMITIRLA, PERDONENME, EL LUNES VOY A VOLVER A ACTUALIAAR, DE VERDAD NO QUIERO Q OLVIDEN Q LAS QUIERO! Y VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR ESCRIBIRLES MAS! LAS QUIEROOOOOOO MUCHO, NO LO OLVIDEN****_

_**nota: Aun no he publicado mi perfil, si alguien tiene una pregunta acerca de mi, mandemela para contestarsela, las quiero!**_

_** By:**_

_**K..azy =)**_


	32. pastel

**La novia de mi padre**

**Capitulo 32: PASTEL**

**Pov. Bella**

Edward caminaba de un lado al otro con el celular en la mano. Tía no contestaba, ya pasaba de las 3 de la mañana, ¿Dónde se había metido esa niña? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba su padre?

-Edward tranquilízate, amor Tía está bien, ella es muy inteligente –lo abrasé

-¿Qué ESTA BIEN? ES SOLO UNA NIÑA ¿COMO VA A ESTAR BIEN A ESTAS HORAS? –me grito mientras me alejaba fuertemente.

Me dolió, me dolió mucho, el no tenia que desquitarse conmigo pero... lo entendía, sabía que un padre se preocupaba por sus hijos ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en el sofá.

Pasados unos minutos Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente, sus brazos me expresaban la preocupación y el dolor que sentía, estaba angustiado, lo sé.

-Perdóname bebe, solo que… de verdad me preocupa Tía, nunca había hecho esto, no me habla y… no llega

-Ya mi amor –lo abrasé –está bien, solo shh, todo estará bien –lo abrasé de nuevo.

Nunca lo había visto tan mal.

A las cinco treinta Edward se quedo dormido en mis brazos.

Se escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta principal, moví un poco a Edward para que despertara…

-Amm… hola –Tía entro con bolsas en la mano

-¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunto Edward firme y enojado

-De shopping –Tía levanto las bolsas que estaban en sus manos –y me quede a dormir en casa de Irina –contesto mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y no pudiste hablar por teléfono? –le cuestiono

-No, lo siento –esta chica no le temía a su padre.

Edward asintió con la cabeza

-De ahora en adelante, NO SALDRAS DE ESTA CASA A MENOS QUE SEA YO QUIEN TE ACOMPAÑE ¿ME ENTENDISTE? Y SI EN NECESARIO CONTRATAR UN GUARDAESPALDAS PARA QUE TE SIGA ATODAS PARTES LO HARE, ¡SUBE A TU CUARTO AHORA MISMO! –la última frase se la grito

-OK, ya sabes que te odio ¿no? Antes no eras así –tiro las bolsas en el sillón y subió las escaleras.

Edward se froto los ojos y se sentó en el sofá.

-Me mintió –contesto frustrado –ayer le hable a Irina y me dijo que la había dejado en el centro comercial

-Oh mi amor –lo abrasé fuertemente y comenzó a llorar….

-Me mintió, mi hija me odia y no confía en mí –me abrazo fuertemente.

Me mataba verlo llorar así

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo escogemos el vestido? –pregunto Alice entusiasmada

-Amm no lo sé, ¿te parece el viernes? –estaba tan contenta, aun no tenía la fecha exacta variaba, pero sería en tres meses.

Muy poco tiempo para planear una boda.

-De acuerdo, será perfecto –Alice me abrazo

Su pancita comenzaba a notarse, seguro seria un bebe hermoso…

-Oh ¿Cómo esta mi sobrinito? –le pregunte acariciando su vientre

-Esta estupendo, casi no se mueve y no me molesta, no mareos, no vomito pero eso si... mucha hambre

-Ni modo bebe, no eres el primer sobrinito de la familia, pero sabes que te amamos –le dije al bebe.

Si, un día anterior Jacob, Vanessa y Leah nos invitaron a cenar a mí y a Alice, ahí nos contaron que Leah era la hija de JACOB!

Siii…

Vanessa se entero que estaba embarazada después de que se mudo, cuando descubrió que Jacob la había engañado.

Así que Alice y yo éramos tía de una adorable niña.

La queríamos muchooo…..

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te fue mi amor? –le pregunte a Edward abrazándolo cuando llego de trabajar.

-Bien, fue un buen día –me beso

-Me da gusto –sonreí

-Gracias por cuidar que Tía no saliera –me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos

-No hay problema, Alice vino a visitarme, el miércoles iremos por el vestido –sonreí

-Eso excelente mi amor, el miércoles tengo una cena con los niños, su tía Kate que vive en Australia vino a visitarlos –me abrazo

-Hay muy bien, tu vas a cenar y yo por el vestido

-Te prometo que el viernes iremos a ver salones, ¿estás de acuerdo? –me pregunto feliz

-Claro! Me encanta –lo abrasé fuertemente y lo llene de besos en el rostro.

-Mami, me peles dal pastel polfis –me dijo Maggie que había llegado de pronto

-Oh claro mi amor, vamos a servirte pastel –la tome de la mano y la lleve a la cocina a servirle un trozo de pastel de chocolate que había hecho junto con Alice y Maggie en la tarde.

Corte cuatro trozos de pastel y los serví en platitos.

-Toma mi vida –se lo entregue a Maggie junto con un tenedor para pequeños.

-Glacias mami

-De nada mi pequeñita

Les serví los otros dos trozos a Nathan y a Edward.

El último trozo lo puse en un plato rosa y le puse un tenedor rosa.

Toque tres veces la puerta hasta que Tía me abrió.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunto bruscamente

-Hola querida, quería saber si te gustaría comer un poco de pastel, tiene harina integral –le extendí el trozo de pastel –está muy bueno

-Ok –tomo el plato y cerró la puerta fuertemente

Al menos lo había aceptado ¿no? Eso era un avance…

Supongo

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me encontré con Edward

-Hola amor ¿Qué hacías? –pregunto curioso

-Le lleve pastel a Tía y lo acepto, ¡Lo acepto mi amor! –lo abrasé fuertemente, mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Oh mi vida, yo se que algún día ella te querrá como Nathan y Maggie te quieren ahora

-De verdad espero que eso pase, -de verdad lo espero…

-Te amo –me abrazo fuertemente y me beso con amor…

*****_CORTO PERO CON MUCHOO AMOR, PRONTO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE__***_**


	33. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA

**Capitulo 33: CONOCIENDO A LA "FAMILIA"**

**Pov. Tía**

Que sorpresa! La tía Kate venia a visitarnos, ¿No era eso increíble?

Lo fuera, si no tuviéramos que ir a un buffet, donde ella seguro me haría un "sermón" sobre porque no como.

Ya sé! ¿Y si hago lo que me enseño mi tía Irina? Seguro me saca de este apuro.

Tome de mis bolsas el vestido más perfecto, uno de los nuevos, claro, color limón, no tan extravagante ni tan vulgar, y unas zapatillas sin tacón color azul, hoy sería una "niña buena" me cepille el cabello, y me puse un ligero maquillaje, me veía tan linda, y tan tierna.

Pero claro de tierna no tenía nada… era más puta que…

Toc -toc

Abrí la puerta

-¿Si? –pregunte dulcemente a mi padre

-¿Estas lista?

-Claro, ahora bajo –le sonreí

Apague el ipod, guarde mi celular y tome mi bolso, sería una tarde interesante.

Baje corriendo, mis hermanos ya estaban listos, y Maggie tenía unas coletitas muy bien hechas para sospechar que ella, Nathan o mi padre se las habían hecho.

-Mila mis chonguitos, mami me las hizo –me conto sonriente

-No es nuestra madre –le dije acariciando su cabello, la tome entre mis brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla –y te vez hermosa –me sonrió.

Creo que Maggie es la única persona a la que quiero de verdad.

-Ahora la rebelde esta de buenas –dijo el odio de mi hermano en su sofá con un asqueroso libro entre sus manos

-CALLATE IDIOTA –le avente un bote de jugo que estaba en la mesa

-ERES UNA MENSA –me grito cuando el bote aterrizo en su rostro

-Y TU UN HIJO DE MIERDA –Maggie tapo mi boca con sus deditos

-No pelen, los quelo mucho –Maggie seguía entre mis brazos.

-Ya está bien, vamos al auto cielo –baje a Maggie y la tome de la mano.

.

.

.

Entramos al restaurante, era lujoso (como me gusta) y había un enorme buffet donde la mayoría de la comida se veía ahogada en calorías y grasas.

Maggie jalo mi mano

-Mila que lico pule de papa –me sonrió

Su comida favorita….

-Delicioso, en un rato te serviré un poco –acaricie su cabello mientras seguíamos a papa

-Kate –saludo papa contento a una mujer rubia

-Edward –ella se levanto y lo abrazo –que gusto verte después de tantos años –sonrió amablemente

-Ellos son mis hijos –nos presento papa con orgullo, como si fuéramos unas grandes estrellas, o unos cerebritos de mierda, bueno, Nathan lo era, un cerebrito ahogándose en libros, y Maggie, Maggie era realmente una estrellita, brillaba y siempre estaba ahí, sonriéndote.

Pero yo…

Yo no era más que la "asquerosa" hija de Edward Cullen, que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas.

-Mira nada mas estos muñecos –nos dijo Kate con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos, definitivamente no se parecía a mi madre o a mi tía Irina, mucho menos a mis abuelos, sus padres eran unos caza fortunas, solo les importaba el dinero, en cambio ella, ahí se veía feliz como una madre dulce y amorosa, no tengo idea pero me recordó a Bella, la "prostituta" novia de mi padre.

-Hola tía, soy maggie –se presento dulcemente, abriendo sus bracitos para recibir un abrazo

-Hola corazón, estas hermosa muñeca –Kate la abrazo fuertemente -¿y este joven? –pregunto por Nathan

-Hola, soy Nathan –extendió su mano, ashhh, se creía todo un caballero

-Hola señor, mucho gusto en conocerte –lo abrazo con cariño

-Igualmente –contesto Nathan al separarse

Edward me mando una mirada en la que me decía que me comportara si quería volver a ver la luz del día antes de que cumpliera los 18.

-Hola, soy Tía, y supongo que ya lo sabes –no tenía idea de qué hacer

-Claro que lo se mi cielo –me abrazo tan fuerte, que sentía amor, amor de verdad, como los abrazos que me daba mi abuela Esme o los que me daba Maggie, amor fraternal.

-Amm hola –saludo una voz que hizo que me separa de Kate, era un chico que por lo visto acaba de llegar.

-Oh ven cielo, te voy a presentar –comento Kate contenta

Y entonces lo vi…

Y el mundo se me vino encima.

Era…

Era el…

Dios, no…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No por favor, que sea un amigo, o un niñero, un compañero, el mesero

Que sea el mesero.

Que no sea el…

Que no sea mi primo… por favor

-El es mi hijo Benjamín –comento Kate sonriente

Y mi corazón dejo de latir…

¿Había tenido sexo con…. Con mi primo?

Oh Dios

-Mucho gusto –dijo el sonriente

Y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, de pronto esa felicidad que tenía se convirtió en miedo y preocupación.

-Mucho gusto Benjamín, soy Edward, tu tío –mi padre extendió su mano

Ben tardo unos minutos en corresponderle

-Oh perdón, hola tío –y sonrió, como si ya no hubiera de que preocuparse

-Hola plimo, me llamo Maggie –ella sonrió, y con su ternura, encanto a Ben, igual que a todos nosotros.

Ben sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

Se agacho y abrazo a Maggie

-Hola princesa, me da gusto conocer a mi primita,

-A mi tamben –sonrió

-Eres adorable –le dijo Ben a Maggie y acaricio uno de sus rulos que salía por sus coletitas, sentí envidia, suena patético, pero así era.

-glacias -dijo ella sonriente

-Yo soy Nathan –se presento el extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto Nathan –saludo amablemente estrechando sus manos

-Me da gusto tener un primo, no sabes lo aburrido que estar rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo –Ben rio

-A mí también me da gusto tener un primo

-Ella es Tía, la mayor –me presento papa

-¿Tía? –asentí con la cabeza, le había dicho que me llamaba Amber.

-Sí, me llamo Tía –extendí mi mano, el la tomo

-Me da gusto conocerte –sonrió

-Si, a mi también Ben –la última palabra lo saco de sus casillas

-¿Cómo adivinaste? –Pregunto Kate sonriente –Odia que le digan Benjamín, siempre pide que lo llamemos Ben

-Sí, bueno entonces adivine –sonreí

-Bueno, creo que tengo dos primas realmente hermosas y un primo realmente divertido –me observo con unos ojos hermosos

-¿Divertido? –solté una carcajada

Todos me miraron incrédulos.

-Perdón –recobre mi compostura

-Ahí mis niños, no saben el gusto que me da conocerlos –nos abrazo de nuevo mi tía-¿Comemos?

Asentí con la cabeza

Tome de la mano a Maggie y nos dirigimos a una mesa.

Senté a Maggie a mi lado derecho.

-plimo ven sentate aquí –le dijo maggie señalando un lugar junto a él.

Él le sonrió y la obedeció.

-Amm Kate, ¿Puedo llamarte así? –Ella me sonrió con dulzura y asintió -¿Y tú esposo? ¿No estabas casada o algo así? –me sentía incomoda en esa mesa

-Oh si, Garrett, así se llama mi esposo, el a última hora no nos pudo acompañar por el trabajo –me sonrió

-Ah –suspire

-¿Pasa algo primita? –pregunto Ben

-No, nada –gire mi rostro hacia el buffet, habían servido pizza, antes era mi comida favorita, no he comido un trozo de ese "Revoltijo de grasa" desde hace 9 años.

-Y dime cariño, ¿Tienes novio? –me preguntó Kate sonriendo.

Vi como Ben fruncía el ceño y se acercaba a la mesa para escuchar mi respuesta.

-No –y era la verdad, Sam y yo no éramos pareja. Al menos no una formal.

-Como, ¿Una joven tan guapa y bella como tú no tiene novio? –me pregunto mi tía incrédula

-Ahh no, no tengo, y si quieres saber la razón, pregúntasela a mi padre –baje la cabeza y la levente rápidamente –Voy al tocador, cariño ¿Me acompañas? –le pregunte a Maggie

-SIP –grito contenta, Ben la ayudo a bajar –Glacias plimo

Me tomo la mano y caminamos juntas hasta el tocador.

-Mi plimo es bueno, ¿veldad que si? –me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro muy bueno

-Y mi tía tamben, ella es bena como mami

-Ok –me mire en el espejo, la chica que estaba ahí reflejada, había tenido sexo con su primo, ¿Estaba muy mal eso? Yo no sabía que él era... Familia, aun así no me arrepiento, ha sido definitivamente la mejor de las noches, aunque la desgracia callera sobre mi y nunca más lo podría ver del modo en que quiero, porque solo era mi primo, solo eso.

-¿Qué te pasa helmana?

-Nada corazón, ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

La tome entre mis brazos y caminamos hasta la mesa

-Llegaron muñequitas, ahora si podemos pasar al buffet –nos dijo Kate

Mi hermana se bajo de mis brazos y fue corriendo hasta Nathan quien se servía puré.

Mi padre y Kate platicaban de algo serio, pues en sus ojos lo notaba.

Camine hasta la ensalada, me serví un gran tazón de lechuga.

-Buu –dijo una voz en mi oído

-AAA –grite asustada. Después me calme, el solo rio, tenía sus manos en mi cintura, y eso solo hacia querer besarlo como lo había hecho.

Mi padre y su madre estaban del otro lado del restaurante, imposible de vernos, y mis hermanos peleaban en el puré, lugar en el cual difícilmente observaran.

Seguí sirviéndome lechuga mientras sus manos aun estaban en mi cintura.

-¿Es enserio? Mi primo, waw –negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, "Amber" también es frustrante para mi

-Ok, Tía no me gusta, odio ese nombre

-Bien

Quito sus manos de mi cintura y se aparto unos pasos, luego sentí unos jaloncitos en mi vestido.

Baje la cabeza

Era Maggie y estaba llorando.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa? –me agache hasta su altura.

-Nathan no me Silvio pule –dijo abrazándome

-Oh, Esta bien, no pasa nada, -la abrasé, luego lentamente se alejo

Ben se acerco a nosotras y le limpio una lágrima que rodeaba por su mejilla.

-¿Quieres que te sirva yo un poco de puré? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ben era realmente tierno.

-SIII –Maggie cambio bruscamente, de estar llorando, ahora estaba feliz y dando saltitos de emoción.

Ben la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo por puré no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa.

Después de terminar de servir mi ensalada, me serví un vaso con agua.

Cuando regrese a la mesa ya todos estaban ahí sentados.

Kate vio mi comida con "rarez" pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –me pregunto sonriente

-Bien –sonrei

-¿Y tu Nathan?

-Excelente, tengo el primer lugar académico, soy bueno –sonrió, el presumido cerebrito.

- Y esa princesita ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-Ben! Mi maestla es muy bena, y me quele mucho –sonrió.

-Que bueno mis niños.

-¿Y a ti Benjamín? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? –le pregunto mi padre

-Mmm no soy un genio, supongo, tengo 8 de promedio, creo que está bien, ¿Y tu Tía? ¿Cuál es tu promedio? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-7.5 –asentí con la cabeza

-Oh vamos, seguro este año les va mejor –Kate era muy positiva –Supongo que tu Nathan no tienes novia ¿o sí?

-No –el negó con la cabeza rápidamente –Para nada

-Ok, ¿y tu Maggie?

-Nopi, papi dice que cuando este glande tendle uno, ahola no

Me reí en mi interior.

Ben se mostraba preocupado, no entendía por qué.

-Ya tiene 17 ¿No es cierto? –pregunto m padre

-Si –Ben contesto relajado.

-Mmm, no sé como sea la vida en Australia, ¿Ya tienes novia? –No, el no tenia, o al menos eso me había dicho.

Volteo a verme con ojos lastimados.

-Si –su voz se quebró.

Me mintió…

El había engañado a su novia con su prima.

Guarde la calma.

-Es adorable, se llama Jane, es una niña realmente dulce, cuida ancianos en un asilo, una perita,–contesto Kate emocionada

Ya entendía porque había tenido sexo conmigo, si su novia "cuidaba ancianos" seguro nunca habían hecho… eso.

-Me da gusto que tengas una relación tan seria –lo felicito mi padre –Estoy seguro que la amas mucho

-Amm, -el bajo la cabeza –Bueno creo que no te he contado mama, pero… voy… a terminar… con ella, en cuanto regresemos

YEAH!

¿Sería por mí?

-¿Por… por qué? –pregunto Kate dolida

-No la amo ENSERIO –dijo la última palabra muy seguro –cambiemos de tema

-De acuerdo –Kate se relajo.

-Papi se casala con Bella, es mi neva mami –grito Maggie sonriente

-¿Es cierto Edward? –pregunto Ben sonriente

-Si, así es

-Hey! Felicidades, es bueno eso, -Ben se entusiasmo mucho con la noticia

-Me da gusto –Kate le sonrió amablemente -¿La quieren mucho? –pregunto dulcemente

-Sí, es súper amable y bondadosa–contesto Nathan, él y sus palabras de libros del siglo XV

-SIPI, mami es muy bena y me quele mucho –para Maggie todo el mundo la quería

Bebí un sorbo de agua

-¿Y tu Tía? –me pregunto con delicadeza

-¿Qué importa? ME AGRADE O NO SE VA A CASAR –me levante de la mesa y corrí hacia el tocador.

Entre a un baño y cerré los ojos.

Mi vida se estaba acabando.

Sexo con un patán como Sam.

Odio hacia la prostituta de Bella

Pleitos con mi hermano

Materias reprobadas

Anorexia y bulimia

La boda de mi padre

Muerte de mi madre

Sexo con mi primo...

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir así? Y eso solo eran las más significativas porque había aun más…

Salí del baño luego de unos minutos.

Me senté en mi silla

Comí, como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

.

A la hora del postre todos se pusieron de pie y fueron por pastel, gelatina y no sé cuantas chucherías más.

Yo me quede sola en la mesa con un gran plato de melón.

Gire mi rostro.

Ahí estaba el celular de Ben.

Lo tome y lo encendí.

Nadie venia aun.

Busque en fotos.

Y ahí estaban, unas veinte fotos donde estaba el y una chica rubia.

La chica la cual según se llamaba "Jane" tenía un rostro dulce y tierno.

Si, tenía razón, esa "niña" era virgen.

Abrí la foto para verla mejor.

Después puse la siguiente.

Una mano se puso en mi hombro.

Me sobresalte.

-Linda ¿No? –me pregunto Ben sentándose en el lugar de Maggie

-Ammm lo siento –le entregue el celular

-No importa –lo tomo y lo puso en la mesa

-Se llama Jane Volturi, es muy buena, demasiado santa debo decir, no mata ni a un mosco –me sonrió

-Oh –no sabía cómo preguntarle si ella y el…

-No –contesto seguro

-¿No qué? –le pregunte dudosa

-No hemos hecho el amor, ella no quiere, me dice que no, SIEMPRE, ni siquiera puedo besarla con profundidad, solo quiere besos de labios y ya.

-¿Cómo la conociste? –le pregunte

-En la escuela

-Oh,

-Es buena y todo eso, pero a veces, más bien la mayor parte del tiempo me harta ella… -un sonido en su celular lo interrumpió –disculpa

-Adelante –sonreí

Era un mensaje

Un minuto después dejo el celular en la mesa y cerró los ojos

-¿Pasa algo?

Extendió su mano tomo el celular y me lo dio a mí.

-Lee

Busque el último mensaje:

_Hola amor! ¿Cómo está el novio más dulce, honesto, bueno, puro, feliz y agradable del mundo? Te extraño, ven pronto, no me gusta estar alejada de ti, espero que la estés pasando bien con tu FAMILIA, recuerda que prometiste siempre decirme la verdad y nunca engañarme, ¿te acuerdas de eso? Fue en el parque, cuando compramos un algodón rosa =) Amm, no me contestaste el mensaje que te mande hace una hora, amor me preocupo.._

_Te amo! Márcame cada hora porque me tienes preocupada…. L_

-Uh, realmente adorable –le entregue el celular.

-No es así, bueno, cundo no estoy con ella es así, obsesiva con los mensajes –negó con la cabeza –ya no puedo

En eso llegaron los demás, Ben tomo su lugar y Maggie el suyo a mi lado.

Que tarde….

En la cual había descubierto que el mejor hombre que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la Tierra solo era mi primo y eso nunca cambiaria.

_*******__**HOLA CHICAS, ¿COMO ESTAN? =) AYER LES ACTUALIZE Y HOY TAMBIIEN, NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR, SI MIERCOLES O JUEVES, EL VIERNES ES "SEGURO" ESPERO QUE LES AHYA GUSTADO, TIA X FIN SUFRE X ALGO, TRANQUII ESTA "SITUACION" TRAERA MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS, YA COMENZAREMOS A VER MAS DE LA BODA!**__*******_

_**Espero que les haya gustadoo!**_

_**By:**_

_**K...azy=)**_


	34. EL ESTRES DE UN DIA FAMILIAR

**Capitulo 34: EL ESTRÉS DE UN DIA FAMILIAR**

**POV. BELLA**

Edward.

Ya teníamos casi todo listo. Había ido con Alice a comprar el vestido hace dos semanas, me había encantado; era tan precioso, sencillo pero hermoso.

Incluso ya teníamos la lista de invitados, serian muy pocas personas. Hoy iría con Edward a ver la comida, estaba tan entusiasmada, pues Nathan y Maggie habían aceptado ir con nosotros.

Toque lentamente la puerta.

Se abrió y de ahí salió Tía.

Su cabello estaba demasiado despeinado y sus ojos rojos, además unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunte dulcemente a Tía

Movió su cabeza y asintió.

-Aja –sus ojos bajaron al piso.

-¿Segura? –me preocupaba el que estuviera enferma

-Aja, -paso su mano por su cabello nerviosamente, -¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto bruscamente luego de unos segundos

-Amm, tus hermanos y tu papa iremos a ver comida, ¿te gustaría ir cielo? –le pregunte con una sonrisa, de verdad quería que Tía nos acompañara y pudiera contribuir en las elecciones de la boda

-No, no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer

-Ok, entonces adiós –me iba a alejar pero ates le sonreí –Cariño, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo lo que necesites, cuenta con mi apoyo siempre

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-Bella espera…

Sorprendida gire de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-mm no, nada, olvídalo –entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta

.

.

-mila mami, este vasito –dijo maggie señalando una hermosa copa de cristal decorada con un moño rosa

-es preciosa –le sonreí y la cargue en mis brazos

-bella, ¿esta comida elegirán? –pregunto nathan probando el platillo el cual hace unos segundos

Me acerque a él y asentí con la cabeza

-sí, está muy rico –sonreí y tome asiento

-mi vida tu teléfono está sonando –me dijo Edward entregándome

Maggie se bajo de mis piernas y Edward la cargo.

-¿bueno? –conteste rápidamente caminando hacia la puerta

-hola hermanita, como vas? –me pregunto Alice con gritos y voz emocionada

-hey, hola als, estoy escogiendo la comida, con Edward y los niños

-te tengo una noticia, hoy tuve un ultrasonido, VOY A TENER UNA NIÑA, SERA NIÑA –nunca había estado más feliz por Alice, ahora tenía dos hermosas sobrinitas.

.

.

.

Jacob y Vannessa intentaron salvar su relación, sorpresivamente después de un mes lo lograron, Leah comenzó a llevarse con Jake, son toda una familia.

Emmett y Rosalie se mudaron a Phoenix por razón de trabajo, pero vienen muy seguido; se les extraña mucho.

Alice y Jasper estaban felices, no había palabra para describirlos, la beba crecía día a día y ya solo faltaba 6 meses para el nacimiento.

Un mes….

Faltaba tan solo un mes para mi boda con Edward. Cada vez estaba más entusiasmada con eso.

Mi trabajo seguía igual o "casi igual" pues mí adorada Leah se cambio de escuela a una más cercana a su casa, pues Jacob y vanessa ahora viven juntos es una hermosa casita al sur.

En dos días tendría una cena con la familia de Edward, esme me había hablado durante la noche, iría emmett y rosalie, además conocería a la tía de mis pequeños, creo que se llama Kate, Edward le hablo a Alice y a jake para invitarlos, seguro sería una gran cena.

-mami –grito maggie al saltar a mis brazos

Luego unos brazos me rodearon fuertemente

-bella –dijo nathan

-hola mis amores –le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y subimos al auto.

Ahora todos los día iba a recogerlos a la escuela, y Edward recogía a Tía pues su escuela quedaba más cerca de el.

Llegando a casa tome el teléfono y lo conteste.

-alo?

-hola princesa, llamaba para avisarte que el pastel ya está separado, fui hoy –era Esme quien me había hecho el enorme favor de separar el pastel, pues esa tarde yo no podía.

-oh esme, muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-no es nada hija, estoy para ayudarte, si necesitas ayuda en algo mas, no dudes en decírmelo, amm tambien quería decirte que mañana voy a pasar por maggie,

-ok, está bien y ammgracias de verdad

Había sido una tarde cansada, prepare la comida con ayuda de todos, además revise exámenes, al día siguiente Edward tendría una junta en su trabajo, y luego iría a cenar con su padre.

Nathan se quedaría en la escuela a hacer una maqueta con su equipo de clase, maggie se iría con esme y tía con su otra abuela.

Puff, mañana seria un día para pensar.

*********_HOLA, SE QUE EL CAPI ES REALMENTE CORTO, LO SIENTO, TENGO QUE IRME A ESTUDIAR, NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ENSERIO HE TENIDO MUCHA, MUCHISIMA TAREA, PERDON…. TAL VEZ EL VIERNES ACTUALIZE, EL SABADO NO ESTARE PUES ES MI POSADA EN LA IGLESIA Y EN LA NOCHE ES MI POSADA DE DANZA, PERDON =(, EL DIA MIERCOLES O JUEVES (19-20 RESPECTIVAMENTE) LES HARE UN GRAN MARATON! ¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA?_*********


	35. ¿LADRONAS?

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**Capitulo 35: ¿LADRONAS?**

**POV. BELLA**

El sofa me parecia el lugar mas comodo y relajante en esta enorme casona; despues de muchos meses volvia a sentir ese extraño sentimiento que me retuerze el corazon: la soledad.

Tome el control y encendi la television; el primer canal que aparecio me resulto relajante, asi que opte por dejarlo.

Las nubes cubrian el sol y eso hacia que de pronto la luz se apagara, imposibilatanto la vista; Edward desaparecia de mi lado, y los invitados, los cuales ahora imposibles de ver - corrian por todos lados provocando un caos.

Unas risas interrumpieron mi pesadilla; me levante del sofa pero solo escuche un portazo provocado por la puerta principal.

Me puse las zapatillas y sali corriendo hacia la puerta principal, no habia nada; abri la puerta y corri hacia el porton pero lo unico que alcanze a ver fue un convertible rojo alejandose a todo velocidad.

Por un segundo mis manos comenzaron a temblar...

¿Habia algun desconocido entrado aqui?

Unas cuantas lagrimas de impotencia rodaron por mis mejillas; ¿habian robado algo?

Corri rapidamente hasta el despacho de Edward, trate de abrirlo pero este tenia llave.

Entonces no habian entrado aqui, al menos no al despacho.

Todo parecia igual; no se notaba desastre alguno; de hecho todo se veia igual a como lo habia dejado antes de quedarme dormida.

Tome mi celular y llame a Alice, la necesitaba, necesitaba a mi hermana...

Fue imposible, las lagrimas ya estaban afuera y no conocia forma de retenerlas.

-¿hola? -contesto Alice somnolienta

-¿Als? siento despertarte -las lagrimas corrian aun mas deprisa -¿puedes venir?

-¿que paso?.. amm si, voy, ¿casa de mi cuñis verdad? -preguntaba preocupada

-aja... -colgue; me limpie las lagrimas.

Habia sido tan tonta.

¿A quien se le ocurria domirse mientras uno tiene la puerta abierta?

Solo a mi.

Solo a Isabella Swan.

La estupida de Isabella Swan.

¡Las risas!

Eran de mujeres.

¿Mujeres ladronas?

Tenia miedo, miedo de que algo importante para Edward o para mis niños haya sido hurtado.

No tenia valor para subir los escalones y verificar los cuartos.

Las manecillas del reloj me aturdian.

Alice tardaba mucho.

8: 45 PM

Los niños todavia no llegaban, Edward tampoco.

Menos Alice.

Le habia hablado hace casi una hora y aun no llegaba.

Se que el camino de su casa hasta aqui es largo.

¡PERO NO HAY TRAFICO A ESTAS HORAS!

Suspire derrotada.

Me habia metido en problemas, lo sabia, Edward y los niños me odiarian por no saber proteger su patrimonio y yo no tendria cara para defenderme.

El celular en el piso comenzo a sonar.

Lo levante rapidamente.

-¿Bueno? -conteste agitada.

-Bella, ya termine, ¿podrias venir por mi? -era Nathan.

Auch..

-Amm, claro, voy para alla -colgue y tome las llaves.

Me asegure muy bien de cerrar la puerta.

Justo cuando encendia el auto unos golpecitos me hicieron saltar en el asiento.

Era Alice, estaba al lado del auto sorprendida y asustada.

Baje y la abraze.

Las lagrimas corrian rapidamente, me sentia mal, asustada y derrotada.

-Shh, ya paso -alice acariciaba mi cabello

-Soy una estupida Alice -solloze.

-¿Que es lo que paso? -pregunto preocupada

-Tengo que ir por Nathan ahora, te cuento en el camino

-Bien, pero yo conduzco

No me negue, no queria convertirme tambien en asesina.

-¿A donde? -pregunto saliendo del fraccionamiento

-Su escuela -recargue mi cabeza en el vidrio despues de colocarme el cinturon.

-Ahora, ¿me diras que paso? -sus manos se movian rapidamente en el volante.

-Pues.. yo, me quede dormida en... el sofa -mi labio temblaba - cuando desperte escuche risas, y la puerta cerrandose fuertemente ... sali a ver y... solo vi.. un auto alejandose

-Oh cariño, ¿entro a la casa? ¿lo conocias?

-Si, si entro a la casa, pero... no, no se, no las vi... no se quienes eran.

-¿Las? ¿mujeres? -cuestiono sorprendida

-Si, eso... eso creo -estaba confundida

-Deja de llorar, no es bueno que Nathan te vea llorando, ¿cierto? -y tenia razon, me limpie las lagrimasy me pase una delicada capa de polvo.

El auto se detuvo y me regreso a la realidad, baje lentamente del auto y entre al colegio.

Nathan hablaba con una chica de su edad, sonriente y bonita.

En sus manos traia una maqueta.

Sonrei...

Nathan estaba enamorado... esa sonrisa no podia ser de otra cosa.

Me aleje despacito.

Sali del colegio y me sente en un banco junto a la puerta.

Unos minutos despues salio la niña, me observo y sonrio.

Le sonrei.

Su madre la esperaba en un auto rojo, ella subio apresurada al ver que su madre estaba a punto de tocar la bocina.

Tan solo cinco minutos despues salio Nathan con la maqueta entre sus manos.

-Hola -me saludo sonriente

-Hola cielo, ¿listo?

Asintio con la cabeza, estaba sonrojado.

-Te quedo hermosa la maqueta -camine hacia el auto.

-Mmm, gracias, fue un buen trabajo en equipo -subio al asiento trasero sin chistar.

-Oh, hola Alice -la beso en la mejilla

-Hey, hola Nathan, que lindo proyecto -le dijo sonriente

-Ammm si, gracias -estaba nervioso.

Cerre mi puerta lentamente.

Durante el corto camino a casa nadie hablo a exepcion de Kelly Clarkson que sonaba en el Cd.

Al bajar del auto Nathan me sonrio y salio corriendo rumbo a casa.

Alice tambien bajo y me siguio.

Al entrar a casa Edward estaba sentado en el sofa viendo televison con Maggie en las piernas y una caja de pizza en la mesita.

Tia navegaba en internet con su laptop en el sofa contiguo.

Mire a Alice nerviosa.

-Amor... -le hable a Edward.

El bajo a Maggie de sus piernas y me sonrio..

-Hey! hola -me beso en los labios - ¿que tal tu dia? ¿descansaste?

-¿podemos hablar un segundo? -pregunte preocupada

Nathan volteo a verme sonrojado, asustado y avergonzado.

-es... sobre algo que me sucedio durante mi tarde de descanso -relaje a Nathan, quien suspiro aliviado.

-Claro, vamos -me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina, despues de saludar a Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

Me sente en una silla y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir despaboridas de mis ojos rojos.

-Oh cariño, ¿que ocurre? -Edward se arrodillo a mi lado y limpio las gotas de agua escurridisas de mis ojos.

-Me dormi, durante la tarde... unas risas me despertaron, luego escuche como la puerta principal se cerraba, me levante y corri hacia alla... -solloze de nuevo, ahora en los brazos de Edward - ya no... ya no... habia nadie, asi que sali al jardin y solo vi.. un auto alejandose -llore de nuevo

Edward me apreto contra su pecho acariciando la cola de caballo que me habia hecho durante el viaje de regreso a casa.

-¿Entraron? -pregunto con voz neutra

-Creo..

-¿Te hicieron algo? -pregunto besando mis mejillas

Negue con la cabeza rapidamente

-No,... eran.. eran... mujeres

-¿Robaron algo? -me sentia cohibida, como si un policia estubiera interrogandome

-No.. no lo se

Me abrazo y luego beso mis labios con fuerza

-Sss, tranquila, no pasa nada, si tu estas bien y los niños tambien, todo esta bien -me beso de nuevo.

Suspire, que poco conocia a Edward.

Tenia suerte.

El mejor hombre del mundo se casaria conmigo en muy poco tiempo.

_*****HOLA PRECIOSAS! CON ESTE CAPI COMIENZO EL MARATON DEL DIA DE HOY, NO SE CUANTOS CAPIS PUEDA HACER, CON ESTE TARDE DOS HORAS! LAS AMO MUCHO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, LAS QUIERO, TOMARE UNAS HORAS DE ESTE DIA PARA COMER CREO QUE SALDRE POR LA NOCHE, IRE AL CINE, ¿ALGUIEN YA VIO CURVAS DE LA VIDA? ¿QUE TAL ESTA? LAS AMOO MUCHO! BYE*****_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	36. EXTRAÑA COBINACION DE SOL Y AGUA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 36: EXTRAÑA COMBINACION DE SOL Y AGUA**

**POV. TIA**

-¿Gusta señorita? -pregunto la sucia sirvienta mientras tomaba asiento.

-No -le respondi rapidamente

-Compermiso -se retiro mas rapido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Tia, Kate vendra con Benjamin a comer hoy, e Irina vendra para la merienda, se fue de compras -me dijo la abuela de modo cortante sentada en su sofa.

-Mmm ok -me levante y subi las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitacion -la cual antes fue de Tanya- me sente en mi cama y cerre los ojos.

¡ESPEREN BENJAMIN VENDRA!

Me levante de la cama, abri el armario y saque un vestido perfecto.

Color limon, unos cuantos centimentros arriba de la rodilla y un lindo escote en los pechos.

Saque unos tacones rosas y me aplique gloss.

Perfecta.

Lucia endemoniadamente perfecta.

Abri la puerta y sali de la recamara.

Abajo en el sofa estaban Kate y Benjamin.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, haciendo una "entrada triunfal".

-Cariño... -me saludo Kate con un fuerte abrazo, uno de esos que necesitas cuando tu corazon se hace añicos por dentro.

-Hola Kate -le correspondi el abrazo

-Te extrañe preciosa, -me sonrio y luego se sento en el sofa.

Mi abuela y Ben se levantaron sincronizados.

-Tia, este es tu primo Benjamin, espero que se lleven bien, porque de ahora en adelante sos familia, -me sonrio, odiaba cuando sacaba ese acento "español" suyo.

-Claro -me acerque a Ben y le deje un beso en la mejilla

El solo sonrio con esa boca tan endemoniadamente sexy, era capaz de violarlo en ese sofa.

-Hola Tia -me sonrio y tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de la abuela.

Tome mi i phone de la mesa y me sente junto a el.

-¿Como va la novia? -le pregunte jalando uno de sus mechones.

-Igual -suspiro de cansancio -tienes que leer esto

Encendio su movil y me lo paso.

_Holi bebe precioso!, ¿como esta la familia? Saludala de mi parte por favor, no lo tomes a mal, estube "investigando" un poco de tu adorada familia, tu abuela se llama Carmen, tu abuelo Eleazar, tienes dos tias: Irina y otra que fallecio llamada Tanya, la cual se caso con un hombre muy rico llamado Edward y tuvieron tes hijos -o sea tus primos- Tia, Nathan y Maggie, saludamelos, son todos adorables, no tardes tanto en regresar, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, no olvidas ¿cierto? x q si lo haces no sabes el daño que le harias a mi heart, love, love, love_

-Apoco ¿no es adorable? -levanto una ceja y rio

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-Claro, tan hermosa e interesada en ti que hasta investigo a tu familia, es hermosa -me separe de el y comenze a reir

-Ya, no te burles, -tomo mi mano y puso su dedo encima de una de mis venas -eres muy delgada, ¿vas al gimnasio?

Aleje mi mano.

-Hago ejercicio en casa -sonrei

-Que cool, yo no soy muy bueno es ese aspecto -rio

-Pero en otros si -me levante del sofa y camine hacia la cocina.

.

.

La comida estubo asquerosa.

Siempre la comida aqui era un verdadero asco, casi siempre servian platillos "tradicionales" de España.

Comi poco y deje mucho.

-¿no vas a comer? -pregunto mi abuela enfadada

-Tal vez -me encogi de hombros

-Dime Benjamin, ¿Que carrera vas a estudiar? -le pregunto mi abuela

-Mmm, quiero ser pediatra, me gusta eso de la medicina, y tambien me encantan los niños.

Cuero!

Yo no soportaba a los niños, me parecian un tremendo desastre...

-¿Y tu Tia? -me pregunto Kate dulcemente

-Mmm no lo se -me encogi de hombros y lleve a mi boca una cosa verde con el tenedor, no tenia idea de que era pero sabia mal.

-¿COMO QUE NO SABES? -me grito la abuela

-Pues si.. no lo se -bebi de mi agua

-Pues ve buscandola porque pronto te iras a estudiar a España ¿escuchaste?

-¿QUE? ¿Quien dijo que yo queria ir a estudiar a españita? no quiero, no voy a ir, y no tengo apuro por encontrar carrera.

Me sacaban de mis casillas.

-NO pregunte -y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo.

PUTA!

Como si fuera a ir.

No me manda.

Ni mi padre puede conmigo como una simple vieja cree que podra.

Despues de la espantosa comida sali a caminar un rato por el jardn.

Me sente en una silla, y cerre mis ojos dejando que el sol me achicharrara.

Unos labios se posaron en los mios.

Lentamente abri los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto preocupado sentandose en el pasto a mi lado

-No

-Ok, ¿sabes correr? -pregunto sonriente

-Si -¿quien no sabia?

Me tomo la mano y me jalo.

-El primero que llegue a ese arbol le pondra un castigo al otro

Por Dios, esto era lo mio, el ejercicio, el quemar calorias, nadie me ganaba.

-Ok

-En sus marcas, listos..

-FUERA -girtamos juntos.

Comenze a mover mis piernas rapidamente, dejano que el viento despeinara mi cabellera rubia, dejando que el sol sacara gotas de sudor de mi frente, las piernas comenzaban a sentir la presion de una carrera.

Estaba disfrutando el momento, como el viento me traia notas musicales a los oidos y como los pies luchaban por seguir adelante y llegar antes que Ben.

Dejo de ser una carrera cuando un rallo de Sol ilumino mi mejillas.

Comenze a disfrutar el momento, olvidandome de todo, olvidandome incluso de donde y con quien estaba.

Suspire agitada.

Abri mis ojos.

Ben me veia sonriente

-Gane -dijo levantando las manos

UPS! me deje llevar tanto por el momento que olvide por completo el juego.

-Tramposo, ¿cual es mi castigo? -le pregunte limpiando unas gotas de sudor de mi frente

-Veamos -comenzo a caminar -cierra los ojos

-¿Por que? -pregunte extrañada

-Porque te pondre un castigo

Los cerre.

Un chorro de agua fria invadio mi cuerpo, abri los ojos y vi como Ben reia con una manguera en sus manos.

Corri hacia el, se la quita y lo empape

-HEY! -grito enfadado, trato de quitarme la manguera pero fui mas rapida y comenze a correr

-BENJAMIN -escuche que Kate le gritaba -ya hay que irnos, -le sonrio

-Ok -Kate entro a la casa

Cerramos la manguera y la dejamos tirada en el jardin

¿PARA QUE ESTABA EL JARDINERO SI NO?

Entramos los dos a la casa empapados

-Sequense ahora -nos grito la abuela enojada al ver que diminutas gotas caian de nuestro cuerpo con destino a su amadisima alfombra.

-Vale! vale!

.

.

-Que bueno que te quedo -dijo Irina al ponerme una blusa que me presto

-Creo que debo irme, ya son las siete -me comenze a reir, ¿desde cuando me importaba la hora?

-¿Quien esta en tu casa? -me pregunto sonriente

-Mmm, creo que solo Bella -dime encogiendome de hombros

-Entonces, hagamosle una pequeña visita, tengo una idea -me tomo de la mano.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a su coche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un hermoso convertible rojo.

_*****HOLA GUAPAS! EL SEGUNDO CAPI DEL DIA! =) ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO, SABEN QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO COMO NARRA TIA LAS COSAS PUES VE TODO DE UN MODO MUY DIGAMOS "EXTRAÑO" EN CAMBIO MI ADORADA BELLA -LA CUAL TAMBIEN AMO COMO NARRA- PREFIERE OBSEVAR HASTA EL MAS DIMINUTO DE LOS DETALLES, LAS VEO, LAS AMO! *****_

_**Por cierto les aviso que a las 2:30 tengo que ver una peli, asi q no escribire, saldra "Orgullo y prejuicio" por Golden.**_

_**By:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	37. PRESENTACIONES

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 37: PRESENTACIONES**

**POV. BELLA**

**-**Entonces sera mejor que vaya a revisar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿por que no te quedas con los niños? -me tomo la mano y caminamos hacia el sofa

-MAMI -grito Maggie brincando a mis brazos

-Hola cariñito -la sente en mis piernas y comenze a acariciar su cabello

-Mi abelita me dio galletitas -me dijo sonriente

-Orale, que delicioso

Tia se habia quedado dormida en el sofa y Nathan leia un libro

Despues de un rato Edward bajo conla cara gacha y unos ojos llenos de dolor.

-¿Que pasa? -deje a un lado a Maggie y camine hacia Edward.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la mejilla

-¿Que ocurre?

-Mmm, Bella... yo... lo siento mi amor -me tomo de la cintura y me beso suavemente

-¿Que pasa? -casi le grite, estaba desesperada y ansiosa por saber que es lo que ocurria

-Ven... -me tomo la mano -¿Alice te puedes quedar con los niños?

-Claro Edward -Alice le sonrio y se senti en el sofa

Yo subi las escaleras tomada de la mano de Edward.

Paramos en mi puerta y el tomo mi rostro.

-Isabella, eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo como no tienes idea, -sonrio -y por supuesto que esto tiene solucion, te lo prometo cariño -me beso en los labios

Estaba confundida, y mucho, ya sabia que Edward me amaba por eso nos casariamos pero ¿Que sucede?

Abrio la puerta lentamente.

Mi corazon estaba desbocado como si fuera una pelicula de terror y el asesino estuviera a punto de entrar.

Y luego ahi estaba yo, dentro de mi cuarto.

Fue imposible comenze a llorar, las lagrimas salian y salian, no podia detenerlas, eso habia sido lo mas horrible que me haya podido pasar.

Me arrodille en el piso y cerre los ojos, uno sbrazos se posaron alrededor de mi hombro.

-Tranquila amor, compraremos otro, Alice estara encantada de acompañarte -comenzo a dejar besitos por todo mi rostro.

Mi vestido de novia estaba roto, hecho pedazos por toda la habitacion, mi corazon me dolia mucho, no podia creer que alguien haria una cosa como esa.

Edward me beso en los labios. De un beso tierno pasamos a un beso urgido y necesitado.

-Mmm -acaricio mi mejilla -te amo

-yo.. tambien

Bajo el cierro de mi blusa y con sus manos comenzo a acariciar mi espalda desnuda.

El vestido habia quedado olvidado, ahora tenia algo mas importante.

El piso me parecia el luga mas comodo en ese momento.

Con sus labios deposito besos en mi cuello. Mi blusa ahora estaba junto a el, le saque su camisa con cuidado y comenze a besar su muy bien formado pecho.

Desabrocho mi pantalon y comenzo a bajarlo, luego yo comenze a quitarle el suyo, quedandonos unicamente en ropa interior.

Sus labios comenzaron a morder mi oido.

-Mmm -me sentia morir, esto era perfecto.

Mis piernas se enrrollaron en su abdomen.

Con sus manos comenzo a pellizcar suavemente mis pezones sobre el brazier.

-Ah.. a... e...edw -beso mis labios con tanta pasion.

Sus manos se posaron en el broche, quito mi brazier y lo avento.

Sus labios se posaron rapidamente en mis pezones y comenzo a morderlos y lamirlos.

-Edward, ah

-Te hablan... -nos levantamos rapidamente

Tia nos miro con asco, deje el telefono en la cama.

-Lindo vestido mami -dijo Tia con una sonrisa y salio corriendo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante.

-Yo... sera mejor que me vista -me puse de pie y tome mi ropa

Edward hizo lo mismo

-Hablare con Tia -dijo Edward seriamente

-¿Pasa algo?

-Despues te digo -salio de la habitacion rapidamente; tome el telefono

-¿Bueno?

-Hola hermanita

-JAKE! -grite contenta

-¿Quien mas?

-Tonto, ¿como estas, como esta vanessa y leah? -mi animo habia subido a pesar de lo ocurrido con el vestido de novia

Suspiro

-Las mujeres de mi vida son perfectas, las amo, vanessa es un total encanto, ¿como perderla? y mi leah es un angel,ya nos tratamos mas, BELLA ME DIJO PAPA -grito contento

-Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti Jake, me da gusto que tengas una buena familia

-Y pronto la tendras tu, falta poco para la boda

Si, muy poco y yo sin vestido.

.

.

.

-¿Como has estado hermanita? -me saludo Emmett abrazandome fuertemente

-Oh Emmett bien, los he extrañado mucho -

-Claro, nosotros tambien

Nos sentamos en la mesa para cenar, Esme y Carlisle supieron lo del vestido y Esme se ofrecio a acompañarme al dia siguiente, Jake y Vanessa trajeron a Leah que estaba contenta de conocer a la casa de Esme; Emmett y Rose vinieron desde Phoenix para cenar; Alice y Jasper tambien asistande ieron, la pansita de Alice ya estaba grande.

-Buenas noches, perdon por llegar tarde, me perdi y oh de verdad lo siento -dijo una mujer rubia guapa y sonriente

-No te preocupes Kate adelante, dejame te presento a mi futura esposa -dijo Edward.

Me levante de la silla

-Kate ella es mi Bella, Bella ella es Kate

-Hola Bella mucho gusto, me han hablado muchas cosas buenas de ti, no sabes el gusto que me da concoerte -me abrazo muy sonriente

-Para mi tambien es un gusto concoerte Kate -me sonrio

-El es mi hijo Benjamin -me presento a un jovencito mas alto que ella

-Hola, buenas noches, soy Ben un honor

-Buenas noches, mucho gusto -le sonrei

-Plimo -grito Maggie que salto a los brazos del joven

-He, hola hermosa! -la beso en la mejila

-Hola plimin

-¿Como estas princessa? -le pregunto bajandola al piso

-BIEN -grito contenta -mila, ella es mami -me señalo y me abrazo las piernas

-Oh que mami tan buena tienes -le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Benjamin -le dijo Nathan

-Hola primos -lo saludo chocando las manos

-hola tia -dijo nathan abrazando a Kate

-Tia, ¿no vendras a saludar? -le dijo Edward mirandola

-Claro -se levanto y camino hacia Kate -Hola Kate -le sonrio y Kate la abrazo

-Hola mi vida

Se alejo de Kate y fue hasta Benjamin

-Hola Ben -lo beso en la mejilla

-Hola hermosa -y se alejaron rapidamente.

Luego de que todos saludaran a los nuevos invitados cenamos tranquilamente.

Despues de la deliciosa cena que preparo Esme nos sentamos a platicar en el sofa mientras que los chicos subieron a convesar.

-Jajajaja, ya lo se -decia Emmett atacado de la risa

-Mañana vamos por el vestido de novia, este estara mejor -dijo Alice

-Por supuesto, sera perfecto -se unio Esme

-¿Podria acmpañarlas? -pregunto Rose

-Claro -le respondi sonriente

-Gracias Bella, de verdad -me sonrio

-¿Me disculpan? Necesito ir al baño -dije poniendome de pie

-Corazon, es la primera puerta a la izquierda -me dijo Esme

-Ok

Subi las escaleras y busque la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Abri la puerta y...

Dios no...

Tia se besaba con Ben, el pasaba sus manos por todo el trasero de Tia mientras que ella tenia sus manos en su cabello

PERO ERAN PRIMOS, ¿no?

Se alejaron y me vieron asustados.

Yo estaba estatica y congelada en mi lugar.

-Bella... -comenzo el

-Oye escucha esto... -Tia comenzo -no se lo digas a mi padre porfavor

_*****LES GUSTO? X LA TARDE O MAÑANA X LA MAÑANA ACTUALIZO, LAS ADORO! ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC, PRONTO LLEGARA A SU FIN, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LAS CONSIDERO UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOO*****_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	38. VESTIDO PARTE 1

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 38:VESTIDO PARTE 1**

**POV. BELLA**

-Ese me agrada -le dije a Alice quien traia un precioso vestido muy parecido al anterior, a exepcion de que este tenia flores plateadas bordadas en la cintura.

-Si, seguro se te ve muy bien -me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

En estas horas que llevabamos viendo vestidos se habia portado excelente conmigo, ahora se porque Emmett se caso con ella, es un sol, muy amable pero a la vez muy honesta, no se guarda nada, e incluso su honestidad puede doler.

Me lo probe, realmente me encanto, creo que aun mas que el otro.

-Lo amo, es perfecto, me lo llevo -les dije sonriente

-Oh mi niña te vez preciosa, Edward se enamorara mas de ti -me dijo Esme abrazandome

-Si, definitivamente es para ti -Alice comenzo a saltar y colgar los demas vestidos

-¿Entonces se lo llevara señorita? -pregunto la joven que nos habia atendido, una mujer alta pero con una cara demasiado pequeña.

-Si, sera ese, el que me lleve.

Al llegar a casa lo guardamos aun mejor que la vez anterior, lo pusimos en un closet pero con candado, para que nadie pudiera dañarlo.

-Ahora si amiga, tienes vestido -Rose me sonrio.

-Si gracias por acompañarme, de verdad

Al bajar las escaleras vimos a Edward dormido junto con Nathan y Maggie, mientras que Tia leia una revista, levanto su rostro y sus ojos se toparon con los mios.

-Tia ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo cariño? -le pregunte sonriente

Se levanto del sofa y camino hacia la cocina, yo la segui.

-Entonces... -comenze

-¿Que? -me dijo molesta

-¿A que solucion llegaron?

-Aun... no hablamos, mira -bajo la cabeza - Bella yo.. al principio no sabia que era mi primo, ¿entiendes? me gusto mucho, y luego BUM, resulto ser Benjamin, el primo australiano, fue muy fuerte, tu no sabes que se siente, ¿si?

-Pero son primos, ¿que hubiera pasado si alguien mas los hubiera cachado he?

Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

**FLASHBACK**

**-**Oye escucha esto -bajo la cabeza -no se lo digas a mi padre porfavor

No sabia que decir.

Ben se acerco a mi.

-Bella, te lo podemos explicar, pero... por favor no se los digas, nos matarian, lo sabes, conoces a Edward

-Y tendria razon, ¿saben que esto esta mal?

-No somos pequeños, sabesmos que esta bien y que esta mal -replico Tia enojada

-¿Y entonces porque si saben que eso esta mal lo siguen haciendo?

Nadie conesto, solo me veian confundidos y con miedo.

Cerre la puerta.

Me acerque a los dos y los abraze muy fuerte.

-Escuchen...-comenze con voz tierna -no se que paso aqui, yo... solo vi a dos primos en el baño, nada mas, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Asintieron confundidos.

-Los dos buscaran una solucion a esto.

-¿A que? -cuestionaron sonrojados

-Ya sea decirle a Edward,a Kate o.. nose, terminar con esto de una buena vez -les dije mas seria

-Gracias -me dijo Benjamin

-Mañana me diran a que solucion llegaron, si su solucion es decirselo a alguien, cuenten con mi apoyo -y sali del baño sin cerrar la puerta.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Si, lo se, nos hubieran sacado la cabeza y la hubieran aventado al inodoro -dijo bromista

Rei con ella

-Seguro, seguro que si

-Nosotros... esperaremos

-¿A que? -le cuestione ahora yo confundida

-No nos veremos de esa forma hasta despues de su boda, luego si de verdad nos queremos, se lo diremos a Edward y a Kate -me dijo segura

-Muy bien, cuentas con mi poyo pequeña, y siempre va a ser asi -la abraze, al principio no me correspondio pero lo luego lo hizo

-Gracias Bella, por todo -se alejo y salio de la cocina.

.

.

.

-Ahora ponte esto -me dijo Rose dandome una bata blanca

-Gracias

-Y estos -Esme me dio pantunflas.

-Ok

-Sientate -dijo Alice impaciente

-Ya voy, oh Dios, estan mas estresadas que la novia

-Pues si -dijo Rose -somos las madrinas

-Ya, esta bien -tome asiento en la silla y antes de que comenzaran a cepillar mi cabello unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron una sonrisa.

-Mami -grito Maggie -tu boda, es hoy, ¿te pondlas tu vestidito?

La bese en la mejilla

-Asi es, me pondre mi vestidito

-Que beno, te ves bonita con el

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto Tia en la puerta

-Claro que si cielo, ven -le dije sonriente

-Gracias -se sento en la cama y carga a Maggie

-Ahora si comenzaremos con la transformacion -grito Alice

-Ire a ver si los chicos estan haciendo su trabajo -dijo Rose saliendo del cuarto

Me hicieron rulos y un fleco hermoso, todas se fueron unos minutos para vestirse y yo aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

_HOLA! 3 Te extraño y te amo_

Luego de unos minutos me respondio

_Hola preciosa, tambien te extraño, te vere en el altar, yo tambien te amoo_

_Sere la de blanco_

Guarde el celular y el remolino de chicas se volvio a posar sobre mi

-Hora del maquilaje -dijo Rose

-Solo que no sea muy... que no... no tanto -confese avergonzada, no era la fanatica numero 1 del maquillaje

-Te veras hermosa -me dijo Esme

Y yo les crei

Me gustaba, estaba hermosa, la imagen en el espejo era irreconocible y me encantaba,

-Te ves bien -dijo Tia sin verme a la cara

-Tu tambien luces preciosa -acaricio mi cabello

-VAMOS AL VESTIDO -grito Alice.

Me fui con Alice, Rose y Esme a ponerme el vestido

.

.

-Te ves bonita -me dijo Jacob tomando mi mano

-Estoy nerviosa -confese con las mejillas colorada

-Nee, orale vamos novia, que ya empezo la cancionsita -comenzamos a caminar

La boda era en el jardin, estaba decorado hermosamente precioso, me encantaba, tomo habia estado en manos de Alice y Esme

Y entonces lo vi...

EL estaba al final del corredor, sonriendome, se veia guapo con ese traje.

Tambien vi a sus padrinos, mi pequeño Nathan, Emmett, Jasper, Benjamin y otro amigo de Edward el cual no recordaba su nombre

Mis madrinas tambien estaban ahi.

La mas pequeña al frente, mi Maggie con su vestidito naranja, Tia con el cabello recogido, Alice y Rosalie.

-Orale, hay mucha gente -me dijo Jake en el oido, eso me puso mas nerviosa.

¿De donde habia salido tanta gente?

_*****HOLA MIS NIÑAS PRECIOSAS! =) AQUI LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA BODA, ¿LES GUSTO?, DIGAN, DIGAN, DIGAN...*****_

_**Por cierto, les quiero desear una feliz navidad (aunque hoy es noche buenajeje) espero que la pasen super en compañia de todos sus queridos, que disfruten estos dias con mucho cariño, yo solo espero que esta navidad sea magica para todas ustedes, las amoooo, por seguir leyendo mis locuras, porque comentarlas y por las que no comentan, sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera seguido, pero siguen aqui y espero que lleguen conmigo hasta el THE END, las amo preciosas a todas, por su comprension, no soy muy buena redactora, y no tengo mucha experiencia, pero lo hago con mucho amor y lo mejor posible, me han hecho crecer como escritora, y nunca jamas las voy a olvidar, siempre van a estar en mi corazon, las amoooo, y feliz navidad para ustedes y todos sus amigos, familiares, novios, lo que quieran, que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad porque para se hagan realidad lo unico que tienes que hacer es DESPERTAR...**_

_**LAS AMOO...**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	39. VESTIDO PARTE 2

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 39: VESTIDO PARTE 2**

**POV. BELLA**

-yo… -bajo la cabeza, -no lo se

Sentía mis piernas temblando, me dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa, nunca me había sentido de esta manera.

-perdón –y salió por aquel pasillo en el que yo había caminado momentos atrás, Alice en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome fuertemente, y yo solo pude llorar como si fuese una niña pequeña a la cual le han negado un regalo de navidad, pero esto era más duro que un estúpido regalo de navidad.

Me tire al piso y llore aun mas, no savia nada ahora, solo sé que en cuestión de minutos estaba en el auto de Alice en el asiento de atrás, junto a ella abrazándome y jasper conduciendo.

Porque Edward había llegado tan lejos si no estaba seguro?

Porque me había hecho sufrir de esta manera si… al final todo se acabaría…

Si no me quería para que burlarse de mí? Para divertirse un rato?

.

.

-estoy bien, de veras –sonreí, con esa tonta sonrisa que había estado practicando toda esta semana, ya incluso creía que era cierta.

-de veras hija? Mo tengo mi idea de cómo Edward pudo hacerte una cosa como esta –esme me había ido a visitar, sonaba angustiada y decepcionada, además que no dejaba de disculparse, pero ella no era la responsable, bueno, tampoco culpo a Edward.

-si, también estoy impresionada, -suspire y recargue mi cabeza e su hombro.

-mi niña, yo…. Hablaré con el… lo prometo –me abrazó fuertemente

-no,… -lagrimas salieron de mi ojo –no lo hagas, el… tuvo sus razones, y yo… las… respetare –la abrase con mas fuerza –el… no estaba seguro y yo… yo lo entiendo… si

-shh, mi niña –esme se quedo esa moche conmigo, trate de no llorar, de no mostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, de veras que trate pero… no sirvió, durante la noche, las lagrimas salieron aun mas fuertes con mas dolor y ya no pude ocultar que enserio estaba sufriendo, que de verdad me dolía.

A eso de las tres me quede dormida, pero desperté a las cinco, debido a una pesadilla, esme aun seguía a mi lado abrazándome pero ahora estaba dormida, tenía el cabello de maggie, mi niña, la extrañaba, ella que me acepto desde el principio, que me abrazó todos los días que yo fui, que me llamo "mami" y que me decía que me quería a cada segundo.

Nathan, ese pequeño caballero que al principio estaba protegiendo sus sentimientos, para que ya no le hicieran daño, había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su madre, y ya no quería sufrir por eso se metía profundamente en sus libros, y no dejaba que nadie rompiera esa barrera, pero yo lo había logrado, había logrado entrar a su ser y que me quisiera, tanto como yo lo quiero a él y ahora me costaba trabajo pensar en como estaba, pobrecillo de mi niño.

Y por ultimo tía, aquella pequeña princesa rebelde que no me acepto, que no pude entrar en su corazón, pero sin embargo y a pesar de todo la quiero, porque sé que dentro de esa niña que solo trata de cuidarse a sí misma para no sufrir hay una niña que ama, que tiene fuerzas para salir adelante pero que también necesita de amor y protección y de ánimos, de una mujer que le de los ánimos que Edward no le puede dar.

Mo sé porque Edward nos dejo llegar hasta ahí, si no estaba seguro, porque me dejo comprarme un vestido si el no quería usar ese traje, porque me ilusiono si el aún no estaba ilusionado con esa noticia. Siempre se porto bien conmigo, siempre fue atento, dulce, especial y protector, romántico, salvaje y tierno, no estaba enfadada, se que fue mejor lo que hizo que el condenarnos a un matrimonio estúpido, si el no estaba seguro, el matrimonio hubiese sido realmente un fracaso y no solo hubiera sufrido uno o dos meses si no muchos, muchos años.

.

.

-mami –maggie salto a mis brazos y yo la besé en sus adorables mejillas, y le acaricie el cabello de princesa que tenia

-mi princesa –la senté conmigo en el sofá, me estaba quedando en casa de Alice.

Esme había traído a maggie y Nathan al día siguiente, y yo estaba realmente feliz, porque sinceramente los extrañaba.

-bella –Nathan me abrazó, se acerco a mi oído –he lo siento mucho, mi padre es un idiota ya lo conoces

Reí

-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes –lo abrase de muevo.

-mami polque estás viviendo en casa de tía Alice, y no con nosotros. –me preguntó maggie con unos pequeños ojitos tristes.

-pues... porque… yo… papi… hay… que pensar, sabes?, así son las cosas de adultos –la abrasé

-cuando legleses te enseñare mi muñeca nueva, esta vomita

-oh claro, porque no la traes la siguiente vez que vengas he? –le dije pensando en que tal vez nunca mas vuelva a su hogar.

-siii –grito contenta

-bella te traje algo –Nathan me extendió una bolsa azul

-gracias príncipe, no debías –lo abrí, era un libro precioso, nunca había visto ese, su portada era una gota de agua rodeada de puntos verdes, abajo venia un nombre: Nathan cullen –oh mi niño felicidades

Lo había logrado, había publicado su primer libro.

-aún no sale, saldrá en seis meses, me dieron uno y ahí está –me dijo sonriente –al principio se iba a llamar adrenalina luego lo cambie

-desde ahora es mi favorito –le sonreí

Tenía como título: la novia de mi padre.

-esta vasado en cuando llegaste, lo terminé hace poco, muchas cosas son ficticias

-sí, es… es precioso mi niño, si lo es

-gracias

-lindo .-grito maggie acariciando el libro –lo leele luego Nathan y yo reímos

-claro que si mi vida, yo te ayudare –los besé en la mejilla, estos eran niños especiales, con unos enormes corazones, de verdad los iba a extrañar.

.

.

-bell's ya está la cena –grito Alice, los niños se acababan de ir y yo estaba comenzado a leer el libro.

-voy –grite

Seria duro lo sé, difícil, mucho, pero tenía grandes personas conmigo y eso haría más fácil todo.

Además tenía unos pequeños ángeles que iluminaban mi vida, los hijos de mi novio.

.

.

.

.

.

O mas bien los hijos de mi ex novio.

**_***_****_Hola preciosas!, como les va? Las extrañaba muchoooo guapas, pero ya saben Navidad y sus fiestas, no había tenido tiempo además había estado algo enfermita y el fin dormí muchoo!, sip a que nadie se lo adivinaba vd? Pues sí, Edward y bella se separan, pero traquis ya saben no me gusta el drama y no durara mucho, lo prometooo!, ok, acabo de llegar del cine, vi: lo imposible, alguien ya la vio? Esta preciosa, me la pase llorando todooo el rato! Lindísima el verdadero significado de familia!, ohh siii! Actualizo viernes o sábado! Las amooooo! _****_***_**

**BY:**

**K...azy =)**


	40. DESESPERACION

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 40: DESESPERACION**

**POV. EDWARD**

-Edward Anthony masen cullen, aceptas a Isabella marie swan para amarla y respetarla tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

Estaba a punto de decir que si, a punto pero la recordé.

Irina.

- yo… no lo sé –bella puso sus ojitos sobre los míos y yo bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

-perdón –Salí corriendo, de ahí, no podía verla sufrir, porque si la veía tan solo una vez mas sabia que la tomaría entre mis brazos y le diría al juez que sí, que si la amaba y que estaría a su lado por el resto de mi vida.

Pero no podía.

Al menos si quería tener a mis hijos conmigo.

Tome mi auto y comencé a manejar; me estacioné y bajé del auto, entre a un pequeño bar y me senté en una mesa alejada de todos, una mesera con una sonrisa me preguntó que quería tomar, solo pedí una cerveza y de mis ojos sentía como lagrimas salían.

Me sentía un idiota por hacerla sufrir, un imbécil por dejarla ahí, parada en el altar con su bello vestido, con sus bellos ojos y su radiante sonrisa; pero tenía que hacerlo porque antes que todo mi responsabilidad eran mis hijos y simplemente no podía dejarlos a cargo de otra persona.

Estúpida Irina.

Estúpida Irina!

Maldito sea el día que te conocí.

Lloraba aún más fuerte, estaba realmente mal, y me ponía aún peor solo de recordar a mi dulce bella ahí en el altar; y yo como un maldito estúpido diciéndole que no sabía si me quería casar, huyendo, como un cobarde, porque a decir verdad eso es lo que soy.

Mi teléfono estaba vibrando en mi pantalón.

Bebí el último sorbo de la cerveza que tenía al frente.

La mesera llego con otra cerveza y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Ignoré su estúpida sonrisa y le arrebaté el vaso, comencé a beberla rápidamente.

El celular me harto, me dolió la cabeza y la piel se me puso de gallina.

El maldito teléfono era insoportable.

Lo saque de mi pantalón.

-que quieres? –contesté furioso sin interesarme en saber quien hablaba, y un poco ebrio.

-hola Eddie, como estas cuñado mío? –maldita

-que es lo que quieres? –le dije aún mas enojado, Irina si es algo en mi vida es la destructora de toda mi felicidad.

-te quiero ver, nos vemos en mi apartamento en treinta minutos, no llegues tarde –colgó el teléfono.

Mi bella, ella no tenía la culpa de todas las estupideces de Irina.

Terminé de beber mi cerveza y Salí por esa puerta, al salir pude notar que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Me subí al auto, y comencé a conducir, no veía con exactitud la carretera por el alcohol en mi cuerpo y por las lagrimas en mis ojos.

En unos minutos me estaba estacionando, abrí la guantera y tome una pastilla de menta, luego otra, y otra más.

no podía darle a Irina el gusto de saber que había estado bebiendo, porque sé perfectamente que si hizo esto fue solo para hacerme sufrir.

Toque la puerta de su apartamento y en unos minutos me abrió, me vio con una sonrisa realmente enorme, y yo solo la mire con desprecio y odio, porque había perdido al amor de mi vida única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

Pase sin que me lo pidiera.

-espero que ya estés feliz –le dije demostrándole el asco y repulsión que sentía por ella.

-si Eddie, justamente así estoy –sonrió sínicamente - hiciste bien, después de todo antes que un estúpido noviecito, eres padre y tu responsabilidad son los mocosos esos he? –rio

-bien, ya tienes lo que querías, no es así? Espero que cumplas tu palabra

-pero claro, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, relájate Eddie, tus hijos se quedarán contigo y tu con ellos sin la estúpida de Isabella, mira toma –me dio una carpeta

La abrí y eran esos estúpidos papeles.

-ahora eres feliz con tu familia de hijitos, chao Edward, yo tengo un desfile en parís mañana, así que tengo que irme –tomo sus maletas.

Yo Salí antes de ahí.

Comencé a caminar con la cabeza gacha.

-por cierto Eddie felicidades por tu boda –grito sonriente y tan solo un segundo después la puerta del elevador se cerró.

Maldita, si no fuera mujer ahora estuviera llorando y suplicando porque ya no la golpeara más.

Porque indudablemente lo haría.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Tenía mi traje en la cama, en minutos seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, me acababa de bañar, traía mi bata café.

Me observé en el espejos, estaba sonriendo como un idiota, si, lo sé, la mujer que amo se convertiría en mi esposa, seria mía y nadie me la quitaría jamás, le demostraría todos los días el amor que le tengo.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron mi hermoso sueño, fui hacia allá y abrí lentamente.

-hola Eddie –Irina paso con un vestido negro.

-hola –le contesté indiferente, de hecho me sorprendía que ella estuviera ahí, porque no nos llevábamos nada bien, ella era extremadamente unida a tía, pero no a mí.

-emocionado? –me preguntó tomando mi traje

-sí, muchísimo

-que bueno, mira esto –me dio un papel

Lo leí…

-que significa esto? –le grite furioso unos minutos después, quien se creía para hacerme algo así?

-mmm creo que es una demanda, estoy apelando por tus nenes, o mas bien lo hare, -sonrió y comenzó a aventar el traje al fondo de la habitación.

-por qué?

-porque? Porque no eres un buen padre, los niños no estame en buenas manos, y no quiero verlos sufrir –dijo haciéndose la dolida – tal vez se vaya con alguno de sus abuelos, o con mi hermana a Australia, ya sabes, ella es una buena mami, y seguro el gobierno le dará la custodia a ella –se sentó en la cama – tengo muchas formas de ganar, mi abogado ya me lo dijo, tía está mal, tiene trastornos alimenticios y muchos testigos que lo avalen, Nathan es un niño que se encierra en su maldito mundo y no tiene vida social y eso también está mal para el gobierno y maggie… por ella no has ido temprano al colegio… y sus maestras lo aceptaron, de los tres mas bien, porque tampoco asistes a sus festivales mi a las entregas de calificaciones –comenzó a reír

-si he faltado es por trabajo

-sí, ya lo sé, además estuviste de "viaje" –hizo comillas en el aire – y no pudiste atender a tu guapo hijo

-de que hablas?

-la adorable maestra de Nathan, dijo que reprobó un examen, y que tu estabas de viaje y no podías ir, así que tuvo que ir Isabella

-a mi no me hablaron,ni me informaron de eso

-que lastima cuñado –se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos –hay Eddie, pobrecillo

-que quieres? –observaba los papeles, muchas cosas en mi contra, de hecho demasiadas, y si, cabía la esperanza de que si esto seguía perdiera a mis hijos.

-no te cases –se sentó

-que dices? Estas demente? –le grite

-mira querido amigo mío, las cosas están así, te casas y vives feliz con tu esposita tonta mientras que tus tres hijos viven con alguien más, mis padres, los tuyos, tu hermano o mi hermana, que es lo más seguro que se quede con ella, y ellos allá; se sentirán cambiados y traicionados por ti, o no te casas y te quedas feliz viviendo en tu hogar con tus tres cachorros –sonrió

-yo no la puedo dejar

-y a tus hijos si? –me arrebató los papeles

Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Y yo tenía mi la menor idea de qué hacer, eran mis hijos o bella.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Abrí la puerta lentamente, no había nadie, todo estaba a oscuras, subí a mi habitación.

Me recosté en la cama, y vi mi celular lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes, lo azote contra la pared y me tire al piso, estaba llorando, de rabia, de dolor, de miedo.

Camine hacia el closet y vi su ropita, tome un vestido café y lo abrasé fuertemente, disfrutando su olor, su delicioso olor, suave, tierno, la amaba con locura y ahora no estaba con ella.

.

.

.

No había salido en tres días de mi recamara, apenas y había comido algo, mi mama se había llevado a mis hijos el día de la boda y no los había vuelto a ver.

Extrañaba a mi bella, extrañaba a mis hijos.

Mama me llamaba a cada rato preguntándome como estaba, le decía la verdad, que estaba asquerosamente mal, que caso tenía mentir?, le decía que no viniera, que quería estar solo, hablaba con mis hijos y les decía que los amaba.

Ahora estaba aquí recostado en la cama, llorando y comiendo bien después de tres días, emmett había entrado a la fuerza a mi casa, pero creo que de verdad era bueno eso porque necesitaba desahogarme, aunque no quería que alguien me viera llorar, necesitaba hacerlo, y que mejor que con mi hermano que me conoce mejor que nadie, que pude llorar y decirle todo, y él lo entendió, no me juzgo, mi me regaño como lo hubiera hecho otro.

Y se lo agradeceré eternamente.

**_***_****_hola muñeconas, las he extrañado muchooo preciosas, perdón, el viernes no actualize porque actualize el otro fic, el sábado estuve en clase de danza, el domingo fui a la iglesia y luego con mis tíos y ayer me quede dormida, perdóneme, pero ya, aquí está el capitulo hermosuras!, espero que haya aclarado todas sus dudas, porque al parecer el capitulo anterior fue muy confuso para la mayoría, me preguntaban si faltaba algo, no, no faltaba nada!, tratare de actualizarles al menos 4 días en la semana y los sábados! Este sábado lo tengo libre en la noche, las amo preciosas y espero que les haya gustado, recuerdan el capi 30? Dónde Irina le dijo a tía que haría que no se casara su padre, lo _**_**habían olvidado? Pues al parecer Irina no. *****_

**_By:_**

**_K...azy =)_**

**_"espero que mañana tengan un dia hermoso! y que hagan buenas acciones para que al final del dia haya valido la pena vivirlo"_**


	41. ARREPENTI MIENTO

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 41: ARREPENTI MIENTO**

**POV. TIA**

Deje mi café sobre la mesa, ya se había tardado demasiado, me urgía verla, era tan estúpido que me citara a una hora y llegara muchísimo después.

Nos estábamos quedando en casa de mi abuela esme, hoy ella llevaría a maggie y a Nathan a visitar a Isabella.

La ahora ex novia de mi padre.

Luego de algunos minutos más de estar esperando llego con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola guapa –dijo besando mi mejilla

-hola –le contesté sima ánimos, una hora tarde y venia con esa sonrisita

-perdón por la tardanza –respondió como si nada, pidió un café y se sentó frente a mi

-y para que querías que viniera? –le cuestione mordiendo mi popote, pues ahora mi vaso de café estaba vacio

-pues para escuchar tu agradecimiento hacia mi –rodo los ojos

-y por que debería agradecerte? –suspire, últimamente no nos habíamos visto y sentía que nuestra relación comenzaba a volverse estúpida, en cambio con mi tía Kate las cosas mejoraban favorablemente día con día.

-pues… hice lo que me pediste –soltó una carcajada audible para todo el establecimiento

-yo? Que te pedí? –estaba confundida

-pues… separe a tu padre de la maestrita esa, no es eso lo que querías? Que no se casaran? Pues lo logre he, a poco no soy la mejor de las tías? –arrugo su nariz y bebió de su café

-tu… tu lo hiciste? –le pregunté sorprendida

-pues claro –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, error, esto no era absolutamente nada obvio.

-y como por qué? –le pregunté algo enfadada, se sorprendió ante mi reacción, si, supongo que yo también.

-pues… porque tú me lo pediste, así que es lo que hice, feliz?

-como… tu… como lo hiciste? –le exigí saber

-le puse una demanda, para quitarle a sus pequeñuelos, a sus adorables cachorros, y si no se casaba yo retiraba la demanda y sus hijos se quedaban con él, y fue lo correcto porque si se hubiera casado hoy ustedes estarían con alguien más, porque tu padre ciertamente no es apto para cuidarlos –mis ojos me comenzaron a arder de una forma algo extraña.

-tú hiciste eso? –le cuestioné mientras me levantaba de la silla

Me vio entre sorprendida y decepcionada

-acaso no es lo que querías? –también se levantó

-pues lo era… mi padre es bueno después todas las estupideces que ha hecho, pero mírame –le dije señalando mi cuerpo –en poco tiempo me iré de casa y luego mis hermanos y el se quedara ahí… solo… - bajé la cabeza pero la levanté enseguida –tampoco lo creo justo

-pues ni modo, las cosas están hechas –rio, tomo su café y salió con su estúpida sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

Me senté, y fue muy raro, demasiado diría yo, pero… las lagrimas, unas extrañas y horribles lagrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos bellos y perfectos.

De verdad le había hecho algo así a mi padre?

Como no pensé?, en poco tiempo me iría a la mugrosa "universidad" y ya no tendría que vivir mi un segundo mas en su espantosa casa.

Pero en cambio ahora él se quedaría solo; y todo gracias a mi.

-te encuentras bien? –me preguntó la mesera

-aja –me levanté y Salí corriendo

La mayoría de las lagrimas ya habían salido, y ahora estaba mejor, aunque no bien, si mejor.

Tome un taxi…

.

.

-shhh, todo se va a resolver –me dijo abrazándome con ternura

-yo no estoy segura –recargue mi cabeza en su pecho

-así será, ya lo veras –besó suavemente mi frente

-gracias por abrazarme –le di un beso rápido en sus labios y me quede dormida.

El taxi había llegado a la dirección que yo misma le pedí, la de mi tía Kate, un pequeño apartamento temporal, afortunadamente no estaba porque no quería explicarle el porqué de mis lagrimas.

Sin embargo Ben si estaba y eso ciertamente me favorecía muchísimo.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en una cama, en la cama de Ben, cuando había llegado aquí? Pero al parecer no había rastros de él; me levanté de la cama y Salí de la habitación.

Caminaba lentamente, ya era de día, las seis, para ser exactos.

Y lo vi ahí, recostado en el sofá con un cobertor, me acerque y lo besé en la mejilla; luego fui hacia lo cocina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía hambre, y muchas ganas de comer algo rico.

No recordaba con exactitud la receta para ser hot cakes pero al memos lo intentaría.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y uno que otro hot cake quemado, tuve algunos buenos, guarde para Ben y para Kate y me senté a desayunar tranquilamente.

De vez en cuando una lagrima salía; y yo no entendía a la perfección el porque estaba tan mal, eso es lo que quería no? Que mi padre no se casara… pues creo que eso fue una completa estupidez.

Recibí una llamada.

-alo?

-como está la sobrina mas guapa del mundo? –tío emm!

-hola! –me había alegrado el día – amm bien, gracias

-dónde estas? Me quede con rose a dormir en casa de la abuela, y no te vi…

-ammm, me quede en casa de la tía Kate, perdona; me quede dormida y… ya no desperté hasta hoy –según yo no daba explicaciones

-no hay problemas hija, la cosa es que… ayer fui a visitar a tu papa,

-ahh, como esta? –pregunté, aunque no quería saber la respuesta

-está realmente mal, muy mal, no había comido, y no ha salido de su cuarto, se pondrá bien, lo sé, tiene unos hijos precioso y no los dejara, pero… -paro un segundo- le haría bien que lo fueras a visitar

No por favor!

-ammm… yo? Yo… yo no lo sé –me puse nerviosa, soy una tonta, una cobarde, como podría pararme ahí y verlo sufrir mientras sabía que era yo la razón de ese dolor

-por que no? Es tu padre –tío emm, se había enojado

-ok, lo iré a ver hoy, lo prometo –colgué el celular

Eso haría… tendría que.

.

.

.

Utilicé mi llave y pase.

La casa estaba completamente obscura, sin señal de alguien esté ahí adentro, todo tal y como había quedado la última vez.

Exactamente igual.

Bueno, algo más de polvo pero únicamente.

Mis tacones producían un ruido que me estresaba la cabeza, esa, era la única señal de existencia que había ahí adentro.

Subí lentamente las bellas y elegantes escaleras.

Pise un pato de hule, de maggie, el cual había dejado tirado cuando rose la tomo en brazos para ponerle su vestido y asistir a la boda.

Pobrecilla, no solo le había causado dolor a mi padre, si no también a mis hermanos.

Y así fue cuando sentí sudor en mi frente, cuando mi mano estaba en la perilla, sabia que detrás encontraría el vivo retrato del dolor.

Y por enésima vez me lo recordaba, yo era la única causante de esto.

La única.

La gire lentamente y la abrí, con mi mamo temblorosa y mis piernas de gelatina.

Y ahí estaba el…

Recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba dormido.

Memos mal.

Salí de la habitación y bajé hacia la cocina para preparar algo, no era una buena cocinera pero al menos podía hacer algo de provecho, cierto?

Cuando terminé subí las escaleras con el plato en manos y abrí la puerta.

Pero la pesadilla había comenzado.

Papa ahora estaba despierto, recostado en la cama con un libro en manos.

-hola –suspire, mi mamo comenzaba a temblar

-cariño –dijo tristemente, y bajando la cabeza

Me acerque a él y me recosté a su lado, lo abrasé.

Después de todo era mi culpa y lo tenía que solucionar.

Lloro mucho, por primera vez le había visto llorar, nunca había llorado, ni cuando tanya falleció.

Lo abrasé un rato hasta que por fin le exigí que comiera algo.

Y así fue; comenzó a comer pero lentamente.

-papi –le dije, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su comida

-si? –me vio a los ojos y me intimido, fije mi mirada en otro lado y encontré un vestido de bella en el suelo, lo fregaste tía! (me regañe a mi misma).

-yo… yo… -ah, auxilio, no encontraba las palabras exactas para pedir disculpas –cuando hace… mucho, yo… no quería que te casaras –un buen inicio, asintió con la cabeza –y Salí a comer con mi tía, -no especifique cual, pero el ya savia, cierto? – y le dije que no quería que te casaras… -no se cuándo pero me di cuenta de que yo estaba llorando –y ella dijo que me ayudaría

Se enfureció

-no me digas que tu… -comenzó

Lo interrumpí

-no, -negué con la cabeza – yo lo había olvidado por completo, te lo juro y hoy me cito en un restaurante y me dijo las verdaderas razones por las que no te casaste, papi lo siento de veras, de veras te pido disculpas… yo creo…. Que solo pensé en mi y no en ti, y fui muy injusta, lo siento tanto –estaba enojado pero me abrazó fuertemente

-sabes lo mucho que me duele? –me preguntó tristemente

Yo asentí

-se mota –le dije tirándome a llorar

.

.

Lo deje en buenas manos, la abuela se quedaría con el, creo que eso era mejor, ella era mejor.

-son 12 dólares señorita –me limpie la lagrima y pague

Toque el timbre dos veces hasta que aquella señora la cual no recordaba el nombre me abrió, me vio enfadada pero me dejo pasar

-si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo –me dijo amenazadoramente, observé su estomago, las hormonas del embarazo, pensé.

Camine por dónde me señalo hasta llegar a aquella habitación.

Toque.

Y un segundo después recibí un "pase" tranquilamente, pero con una voz llena de dolor y tristeza; parecida a la de mi padre.

Abrí la puerta y pase.

Me vio sorprendida

-bella puedo hablar contigo? –le pedí suplicándole.

**_***_****_Hola mis princesas! Como les ha ido las mejores lectoras del mundo? Aquí está el capi 41! Pueden creerlo? 41 sin ustedes no lo mas que hubiera llegado hubiese sido el 3, las amoo chicas, gracias por todo su apoyo_****_***_**

"_TODO EN LA VIDA TIENE SOLUCION EXCEPTO LA MUERTE"_

**_BY:_**

**_K...azy =)_**


	42. CONFESIONES

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 42: CONFESIONES**

**POV. BELLA**

Me daba gusto saber que Jake había cambiado; ya no era un tonto niño chiflado y mimado que se acostaba con veinte chicas distintas a la semana; ahora era el hombre de la casa.

Vanessa estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por enseñarle a ser padre; y al parecer; Jacob lo estaba logrando; cada vez veía más emocionada a Leah con la idea de tener un padre y eso, ciertamente me alegraba mucho, pues ella es una niña realmente especial.

-¿Es todo en lo que te puedo ayudar? –le cuestione a Vanessa después de haber preparado una jarra de té de limón.

-Sí, es todo- me sonrió cálidamente- ya casi termino.

Tome la jarra y la lleve a la mesa.

La casa era pequeña pero muy linda, Jake había llevado a Leah a un campeonato de futbool y todavía no llegaban.

-Quedaron deliciosos –me dijo Vanessa colocando los panqueques de mango en la mesa.

-Mmm huele muy bien.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y comenzamos a platicar.

Hubo un momento, un pequeño momento en que no me contuve y comencé a llorar, Vanessa me abrazo, pero me repuse rápidamente.

No podía dejar que mi vida pasara con cada lágrima que caía.

Tenía que reponerme.

Por mi trabajo.

Mis hermanos.

Y también por mis adorables pequeños.

Nathan y Maggie.

Me hablaban seguido y ese momento del día era especial; porque escuchaba sus voces, esas suaves y dulces voces que me derretían.

Ciertamente ya me había encariñado con esos niños, y cada día que pasaba los quería y extrañaba aun más.

-Hola hola boba –Jake me abrazo y me transmitió ese calor que solo sentía con mi familia.

Este era otro tipo de amor, uno que jamás se acababa: el amor entre la familia, ese dura y perdura por siempre, ese amor que es tan fuerte y capaz de romper todas las barreras; porque se lleva en la sangre y nunca jamás nadie sería capaz de romperlo.

-Hola –me saludo la pequeña Leah; aunque observándola bien estaba aun más alta.

-Hola pequeña –la abrasé, como la había extrañado.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos tranquilamente, los panqueques le habían quedado exquisitos, y, bueno, yo era la fan #1 del mango.

.

.

Entre a mi habitación, aun estaba en la casa de Alice; supongo que ya debía de irme, no podía seguir entrometiéndome en su casa.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a sacar mi ropa y zapatos y a guardarlas en las dos maletas que Jasper me había ido a traer el segundo día de mi estancia aquí.

Y mientras guardaba cada una de las cosas en las maletas; mi mente vagaba lejos… a aquella tarde.

**_FLASHBACK_**

La película que vería tenía muy buenas críticas; y mi adorable amiga Bree me había invitado a verla.

Traía mis palomitas un vaso grande de refresco.

-Voy al baño –me dijo mi amiga -¿Puedes ir a traerme un café mientras, porfis?-ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba los baños públicos.

Tome el billete que me extendió y fui a la cafetería del cine.

Cuando me entregaron el café gire hacia atrás y unos brazos sostuvieron aquel vaso, evitando que este se derramara.

-Gra…cias –dije nerviosa

Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes, como si entraran a mi alma; grandes y… brillantes como hermosas estrellasen el cielo. Y yo solo recordaba unos ojos así, los de el…

Aquel simple compañero de clase que había puesto mi mundo de cabeza, y nunca volví a ver a las cosas de la misma manera. Me había costado acostumbrarme a ya no verlo –cuando entre a la secundaria- Si lo sé, tal vez suene como una completa tontería y tal vez todos piensen que un enamoramiento cuando tienes 12 años es solo un juego; pero yo, para mi edad era lo bastante madura como para saber lo que quería enserio.

-¿Bella? –me pregunto aquel hombre, me conocía; entonces era…. El, Edward, la persona más perfecta para mí.

-S…si –me sonroje

-Soy Edward,… ¿te acuerdas de mí? -¿Qué si me acuerdo de el? No he podido olvidarlo en todo este tiempo.

-Si, por supuesto que sí –hable demasiado rápido, lo que provoco que el riera.

-Me da gusto; estas muy cambiada, ¿he?

-Sí, bueno, tú también –sonreí nerviosa

-Y… ¿Qué has hecho? –me pregunto curioso.

-Mmmm bueno, ahora soy maestra –le dije más tranquila

-¡Lo sabia! –grito emocionado

-¿Cómo…? –pregunte sin comprender.

-Sabia que terminarías siendo maestra; me acuerdo cuando me explicabas algo, te entendía mejor a ti que a la maestra –reí, si, es cierto, recordé todos los momentos en que yo le había explicado algún tema, sobre todo matemáticas.

-Espero que hayas entendido bien

-SI, claro que entendí bien –me sonrió -¿Y… vienes… sola? –se sonrojo

-Una amiga viene conmigo, está en el baño

-Oh –me sonrió –y mmm, no sé, tal vez, después… ¿te gustaría ir… a beber un café? Para platicar, claro –se paso la mano por su precioso y perfecto cabello.

-Yo… estaría realmente encantada –sonreí

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Tome asiento en la cama y deje las maletas debajo de la cama, en la hora de la cena le diría mi decisión.

Tome mi libro, el libro más perfecto del mundo, el cual me había regalo Nathan y lo continúe leyendo.

Iba en la hoja 103 y eso me entusiasmaba, quería terminarlo, la historia era tan buena.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase –respondí poniendo mi separador en el libro y colocándolo en el buro contiguo.

La puerta se abrió y quede sorprendida al ver a la persona que entro.

Tía.

-Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –me pregunto

-Claro –respondí desconcertada, la última visita que me imaginaba recibir era esta, la visita de Tía.

Se acerco y se sentó junto a mí.

-Amm, hola –sonrió y bajo la cabeza

-Hola cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –le cuestione preocupada

-Si –desvió su mirada

-¿Es sobre Benjamín? –aun no olvidaba ese asunto

-No, pero…te prometo que solucionare eso, es… es otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Bella escucha, sé que soy una tonta, una chiflada, lo sé, también se lo rebelde que soy y que para todo el mundo no soy otra cosa más que una completa puta; y lo entiendo, porque he sido yo quien se gane ese papel a base de estupideces; pero yo… acabo de comprender que… o dios no sé ni que decir –la abrasé pues estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Claro que no, tu eres una gran persona, se perfectamente que todo lo que haces no es por mala intención, yo te entiendo –la abrasé aun más fuerte.

-Bella… yo no quería que te casaras con mi padre, así que le pedí a Irina que me ayudara, yo… lo había olvidado, y ayer ella me dijo que ella era la causante de que no te casaras

-¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo

-¡Mi papa no tiene nada que ver! –Grito furiosa -Irina le llevo unos papeles donde decía que él era un pésimo padre y tenia muchísimas pruebas; si se casaba contigo ella le pondría la demanda y nos perdería…

Me quede callada.

Congelada.

No sabía que decir.

Edward…

Irina…

-Perdónalo, el te ama –me dijo Tía viéndome a los ojos –y también a mí perdoname, por favor

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarles, los amo, muchísimos, a tu padre y a tus hermanos, y yo entiendo bien; esa fue la mejor decisión que el pudo haber tomado –sonreí, pero con lagrimas en los ojos – no lo culpo, ustedes pequeños, son la mejor decisión que Edward pudo haber tomado –la abrasé y comencé a acariciar su cabello –pero… si él no me lo dijo, el pudo haber confiado en mí y decirme cual era… la verdadera razón, si no lo hizo fue porque no confiaba lo suficiente en mi, ¿Entiendes?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero…

-Shh, está bien, tal vez lo mejor sea esto… alejarnos –ni yo misma creía que esta era la mejor opción.

-No –negó con la cabeza –mi papa te ama, si no se caso contigo, ya te lo dije, ¡Fue por culpa mía y de Irina!

-Lo sé Tía, pero él no tuvo la confianza de decirme las verdaderas razones y eso me entristece y me enfurece mucho

-¡Pero tú lo amas y el a ti!

-Tía…

-Ya, está bien, entiendo, todo fue mi culpa, por mi culpa tu y mi papa serán infelices; lo siento, se que ahora me odias, y creo que mi padre también lo hará –salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me dolía demasiado que fuera así; pero esa decisión ya estaba tomada.

Ahora me tocaba a mí salir adelante por mi propio esfuerzo.

Debía de continuar con mi vida; eso debía hacer.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien? –era Alice

-Sí, claro

-Ya está la cena

-Voy para allá –salió de la recamara; tome mis maletas y camine hacia la mesa.

Era hora de ser independiente.

Ya no podía depender de mi hermana mayor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni de nadie.

**_***_****_HOLA HERMOSAS! LAS HE EXTRAÑADOOO BASTANTEEE! PERDONNNN, SIIII SE QUE SOY UNA BRUJA HORRENDA POR NO ACTUALIZAR DESDE EL MIERCOLES PASADO, PERO ENSERIOO NO HABIA PODIDO, ESTE CREO QUE ESTA LARGITO!, HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA SI NO PUEDO ENTONCES EL VIERNES; DE VERDAD QUE LA ESCUELA ME CONSUME MUCHOOO, AYER ESTUVE HASTA LAS 12 CON TAREA, Y NO HE DORMIDO BIEN DESDE EL VIERNES, ESTOY CANSADISIMA Y HOY TUVE ESTE RATIRO PARA ESCRIBIRLO.. (MAS BIEN PASARLO A LAP PORQUE LO ESCRIBI HOY EN TRES HORAS LIBRES QUE TUVE) Y AHORITA ME TENGO QUE IR A HACER TAREA…. AYER IBA A ESCRIBIRLO PERO… ME ACORDE DE MI TAREA DE MATEMATICAS Y… ERA UN BUEN!, LAS AMOOOO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTOOOO! _****_***_**

**_BY:_**

**_K…AZY =)_**

_"Si Dios pone piedras en tu camino es para que al final construyas un castillo" _


	43. NORMALIDAD

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 43: NORMALIDAD**

**POV. BELLA**

Toda la tarde había estado leyendo el libro; realmente era magnifico, Nathan tenía una grandiosa forma de narrar los sucesos; y el libro me estaba llegando al corazón.

No me faltaban más de cincuenta hojas para terminarlo y ciertamente me dolía mucho el llegar al fin, y eso no es algo que pase muy habitualmente en mí.

Guarde el libro y me fui a la cocina para preparar unas quesadillas; estaba muy cansada como para hacer algo más laborioso, no es que haya hecho mucho esta semana, si no que no había dejado de llorar durante la noche; invadiendo mis horas de sueño.

Después de preparar las quesadillas me senté en la mesa dispuesta a comer, y no se escuchaba un solo ruido, la casa estaba vacía como había permanecido todos estos años, no había risas como cuando me quedaba a dormir en casa de Edward; tampoco gritos, o televisiones encendidas.

Todo permanecía apagado y en silencio.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, a algún lugar con vida, donde no hubiera silencio.

Termine mis quesadillas y deje el plato en la cocina, subí corriendo a mi recamara, prepare todas las cosas que necesitaría mañana para volver al trabajo, guarde ropa y tome un bolso.

Me subí a mi auto, con el libro como copiloto.

El camino se me hacia eterno, largo como nunca.

Tal vez no llegaría hasta el anochecer, pero eso no me importaba por ahora.

Estuve a punto de chocar un automóvil, pero, afortunadamente se movió un segundo antes de que debiera una enorme cantidad de fortuna al conductor.

Por fin llegue, y todavía no obscurecía, para mi buena fortuna.

Tome mi bolso y el libro, Salí corriendo.

Sentía como algunas gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí; y eso fue lo que provoco que me tirara a llorar en la arena.

La playa estaba casi vacía, y eso me convenía, nunca me había gustado que los demás me vieran llorar.

Me abrasé a mí misma, y me acerque más a la orilla del mar.

Ahí me senté y deje que todas las lágrimas que había estado aguantando, salieran.

Esta vez ya no las guardaría, esta vez dejaría que fluyeran tanto como quisieran, mientras las olas se movían regalándome una sensación de paz, pero a la vez de incomodidad.

Lo extrañaba, eso era algo que no podía evitar.

Lo amaba y eso, jamás lo voy a negar.

**POV. EDWARD**

La casa estaba funcionando, Tía, había cambiado muchísimo, ahora estaba al mando de la casa, ayudaba a su hermanita a vestirse y a peinarse, y ya no peleaba con Nathan.

Además, estaba comiendo de maravilla.

Mama había traído a los niños hace casi una semana, y eso me ayudo mucho a recuperarme, pues no podía permitir que los niños me vieran sufrir, era su padre y sesupone que los padres son los consuelan a los hijos; no los hijos a los padres.

Nathan era el que más preocupado me tenia.

Se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía más que para la hora de la comida.

Justo igual que antes.

Yo sabía que él había cambiado mucho, y todo se lo debía a Bella, que le había transmitido esa sensación de paz, de amor y de confianza en el mismo.

Y ahora, ella no estaba para abrazarlo y decirle que confiara en él; y eso, era de las cosas que más me hacían sufrir.

El ver como mis hijos extrañan a Bella.

Ya era tarde, Maggie ya estaba en su recamara y Tía había invitado a una de sus amigas a una "pijamada"

Era hora, era hora de hablar con Nathan, no podía permitir que se encerrara de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho cuando su madre falleció.

Me acerque a la puerta de su recamara, la cual estaba medio abierta.

-¿Hola? –preguntaba el con su celular en mano.

-Bien, supongo, papa piensa que la familia está bien, pero no es así. –dijo hablando por telefono, luego de varios segundos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado

-Es que… te escucho como si estuvieras llorando.

-Bueno, está bien, te creeré.

¿Con quien hablaba?

-Bella, ¿Por qué no regresas a casa? Todos te extrañamos, incluso Tía, además papa te sigue amando.

Así que…Aun mantenía comunicación con ella.

Lo sabía, Bella era demasiado buena persona, como para ahora ignorar a mis hijos.

Creo que esa es una de las razones por lo cual me enamore de ella, su corazón siempre fue de una persona noble.

Me fui a mi recámara, el necesitaba privacidad, ya mañana hablaría con él.

Me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, pero me resultaba imposible.

Los recuerdos me invadieron…

**[FLASHBACK]**

Los dedos me temblaban, estaba nervioso como si fuera mi primera cita de la que habláramos.

Y bueno, en cierto modo si era mi primera cita, con ella.

No había muchas personas en la cafetería, miraba mi reloj, la una treinta, ¿se habrá arrepentido?

Cada minuto que pasaba me ponía aun más nervioso y asustado de que no fuera a venir.

Hasta que la vi entrar, con una enorme sonrisa y su cabello precioso.

Camino hacia mí y se sentó en la silla de enfrente con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Yo…lo siento, lo lamento, se me hizo tarde en mi trabajo, perdona –bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –total!, cincuenta minutos de retraso, no eran nada

-Bueno, pero para recompensar el tiempo, pago yo –me dijo con una sonrisita

-Ja, no, no creo que eso se pueda –le conteste, eso me parecería muy descortés de mi parte, el permitir que mi invitada pagara la "cita"

-Oh claro que lo pagare yo, y no me lo prohibirás –pedimos los cafés, y unos pastelitos.

Estuvimos platicando y le conocí más; era soltera, sus padres habían muerto y trabaja en un colegio muy cercano al colegio de Nathan.

No le había dicho nada de mis hijos, pues ahora nos habíamos enfrascado en ella, en su vida y sus logros.

Y al parecer tenía muchos.

-Me toca pagar he –dijo sacando su cartera y caminando hacia la caja

En esta tarde me había dado cuenta que contradecirla nunca servía.

Siempre se salía con la suya.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar el sábado? –le pregunte tratando de no sonar muy nervioso ni muy interesado.

No quería que pensara que estaba estúpidamente enamorado.

No al menos por ahora.

-Claro me encantaría, y prometo llegar temprano –respondió sonrojado y soltando una dulce carcajada.

**[FIN FLASHBACK]**

Los niños ya estaban en la escuela, así que ahora era hora de trabajar.

La empresa se había mantenido bien sin mí esta semana.

Había muchos trabajos pendientes, además tenía que autorizar algunas ventas; y contratar una nueva secretaria.

La secretaria que quedo electa fue una anciana de cuarenta años que escribía más rápido que todas las secretarias anteriores.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto Seth, un joven y nuevo empleado

-Bien, gracias, mis hijos me hacen fuerte –respondi mientras abria la puerta de mi auto

-Bueno, salúdamelos, y… espero que…encuentres el amor pronto –ya lo había encontrado y la deje ir.

.

-Hola papi –grito Maggie saltando a mis brazos, mientras la esperaba en la puerta de su colegio.

-Hola mi muñeca hermosa –la bese en la mejilla -¿Cómo está la bebe más preciosa del mundo?

-Ben papi, no me encalgalon talea –me abrazo

-Que bueno mi amor

Después salió Nathan con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal te fue? –le pregunte mientras el abría la puerta trasera

-Bien

Y tan solo cinco minutos después Tía llego, y el viaje a casa comenzó.

-Papi, ¿Cuándo te casalas con mami? –me pregunto Maggie, en el asiento de atrás, y yo ya no supe que contestar.

_*******__**HOLA HERMOSIIITAS, ¿QUE LES PARECE ESTE CAPII? LES GUSTO'? POBRE DE MAGGIE Y NATHAN EXTRAÑAN A SU "MAMI" PERO TAMBIEN BELLA ESTA SUFRIENDDOO!, EL PROX CAPI SERA COMO UN "REGALITO" PARA QUITAR LOS MALOS MOMENTOS QUE ESTAMOS VIVIENDOO EN ESTA SITUACION EDWARD-BELLA, ¿TIA? DE ELLA HABLAREMOS MAS ADELANTEE! LAS QUIEROO MUCHOOOTE**__*******_

_**BY:**_

_**K…AZY =)**_

"_Nada que valga la pena es fácil"_


	44. SOLEDAD

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 44: SOLEDAD**

**POV. EMMETT**

Estábamos muy agusto en la nueva casa, me parecía muy tranquila y linda; además de que casi no había vecinos y eso era excelente para Rosalie y odiaba convivir con gente desconocida.

-Ya llego, ve a pagar –me dijo Rosalie besando mis labios.

Camine hacia la puerta, recogí la comida china y la pague.

-Delicioso –dijo ella contenta.

Nos sentamos frente al televisor y comenzamos a comer; mientras veíamos "En busca de la felicidad".

Siempre en nuestros momentos libres veíamos películas; me fascinaba pasar tiempo con mi esposa. Desde que la conocí (gracias a que me la presento una amiga) me había enamorado profundamente de ella, su carácter a veces era de perros, pero tiene un corazón muy noble y yo la amo.

Rosalie dejo escapar algunas lágrimas; yo me acerque y la rodee por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede? –le cuestione besando su cabello.

-Está muy triste, ¿Por qué escogiste esta? –Rosalie no solía ser muy sensible, de hecho rara vez lloraba con alguna película.

Bese su frente.

-Shh, tranquila amor, es solo una película –le susurre mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya, ya, estoy mejor-se limpio las lagrimas y siguió viendo la película.

Me agradaba muchísimo Phoenix, me parecía un lugar relajante, soleado y caluroso.

Luego de que termino la película, Rose lavo los platos mientras yo iba a bañarme.

Nos acurrucamos juntos en la cama y comencé a besar sus labios.

Rose, es la mujer de mi vida, y yo se que será así para siempre.

-Amor, ¿mañana iras a trabajar? –me cuestiono recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Si –le conteste algo deprimida, no me agradaba para nada el hacerla sufrir.

-Amor…. La casa se siente muy sola cuando tú no estás aquí… me vio a los ojos – No me gusta sentirme así –y de la nada comenzó a llorar.

-Oh Rose –la abrasé fuertemente, Rosalie podía ser muy fuerte, pero también muy sensible –te amo muchísimo pequeña, si pudiera quedarme, lo haría indudablemente, te amo, muchísimo –tal vez debía faltar mañana al trabajo.

-Em, a ti… -ese sonrojo tan bello – ¿te gustaría… te gustaría tener un bebe? –me preguntó con uno ojitos llorosos tan bellos, sus ojos color cielo que inundaban mi mente y me convertían en su esclavo.

-Definitivamente –la comencé a besar.

.

.

Durante las cinco horas que llevaba aquí sentado frente al ordenador, no había dejado de pensar en Rosalie, en lo triste que sentía la casa cuando no había nadie acompañándola; tal vez deberíamos intentar embarazarnos.

Cuando por fin pude salir de trabajar, llegue por pizza, flores y chocolates.

Entre y era cierto, pude sentir como la casa estaba vacía, como el silencio era perturbador; causaba un dolor horrible en la mente.

Camine hacia la cocina y deje las cosas.

Fui a buscar a Rosalie y la encontré dormida en el sofá.

Se veía tan bella, tan perfectamente hermosa.

La amaba con locura y solo por eso intentaría tener un pequeño, un pequeño de ella.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta la cama.

Dos horas después ella despertó, confundida, desorientada.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto tallándose los ojos

-Voy a embarazarte –le susurre sexy, mientras comenzaba a besarla.

.

.

-¿Señora Rosalie Cullen? –pregunto una enfermera

-Aquí –respondí levantando la mano.

-Muy bien, ¿es usted quien viene por la prueba de embarazo? –le cuestiono a mi esposa que temblaba a mi lado.

Estaba muy nerviosa, podía sentirlo.

Está asustada.

-Si

-¿Me acompaña? –le pregunto la enfermera

-Todo va a estar bien, y si no, podemos intentarlo de nuevo, te amo –bese sus labios deseando que ese terrible nerviosismo pasara

-Ok –y desapareció

Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más desesperado por saber el estado de mi esposa.

-Listo amor –dijo ella abrazándome

-¿Qué paso? –le cuestiono acariciando su rubia cabellera

-Los resultados están el viernes –y se puso a llorar.

.

.

.

Tres días debía esperar para conocer si seria padre o no.

Tres días en los que Rose estaba deprimida, no se relajaba ni un segundo; y eso me asustaba muchísimo.

No quería que se enfermara.

-Aquí están sus resultados señorita –le dijo la enfermera entregándonos un sobre

Y entonces yo también me asuste, me puse nervioso y quise salir corriendo.

Pero me contuve.

Porque a mi lado, mí adorada esposa estaba aun mas asustada que yo.

-Yo… -ella comenzó a temblar y a llorar

-Amor, no pasa nada, todo está bien, si no hay bebe lo intentamos otra vez y ya –trate de tranquilizarla.

-Si… -sus dedos se dirigieron al sobre, lo rompió y saco el papel –abrelo tu primero

¿QUE?

-¿Yo? –pregunte sorprendido

-Si

Tome la hoja, sentía como el sudor se expandía por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Estaba temblando, y eso era horrible.

Era una terrible sensación.

Desdoble la hoja y observe el resultado.

¡DIOOOOOOS!

**_***_****_HOLA GUAPURAS! =) SIENTO MUCHO EL NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, LA ESCUELA ME MATA, TODA ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO DURMIENDO TAREA PARA HACER TAREA!, ZORRYYY! BUENO ESTE CAPII FUE MUY CORTO PERO AHORA MISMO IRE A HACER TAREAAA!, EN MI CLASE DE ESPAÑOL ME ENCARGARON LEER UN LIBRO, ME DIERON UN MES PARA ACABARLOOO!, ASI QUE SERA FIFTHY SHADES OF GREY! ME ESTOY ENAMA ENAMORANDO DE CHRISTIAN!, ¿Y USTEDES YA LO LEYERON?, LAS ADOROOO MIIILL! _****_***_**

**_BY:_**

**_K…AZY =)_**


	45. ANGUSTIA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 45: ANGUSTIA**

**POV. BELLA**

Un año.

Un año suena fácil. Sin embargo vivir un años sin él a mi lado, era complicado y estúpido.

Estúpido.

Porque yo aun lo seguía amando.

La última vez que lo vi fue dos meses después del "incidente".

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK_**

El vestido color ciruela era precioso.

Alice me lo regalo con el "pretexto" de verse siempre hermosa.

Hoy por fin tenía una oportunidad para poder utilizarlo.

Me coloque las zapatillas color plata y unos aretes.

Mientras conducía hacia el hotel, los nervios me comían.

¿Y si me lo encontraba?

_¿Cómo no te lo vas a encontrar Isabella? Es la presentación del libro de su hijo; es obvio que él estará ahí_

¿Me odiaría por no perdonarlo?

Yo no lo odio.

Yo lo amo.

Sin embargo nunca me fue a buscar para hablar, para decirme como estaba, para preguntarme qué tal me encontraba; y eso me dolía muchísimo.

Hoy olvidaría todos los malos ratos. Hoy solo tendría una sonrisa en mi rostro para Nathan.

Mi pequeño escritor.

Entre a la recepción. Uff.

Había mas personas de las que imaginaba.

-Bella! –Maggie me abrazo tan fuerte, ¡como la extrañaba!, una semana sin verla era para mí; como un año entero.

-Mi amor –le bese sus mejillas sonrojadas

Lucia tan linda con ese vestidito verdecito y esas enormes coletas.

-Te ves guapa mami –extendió sus manitas, pidiendo que la cargara.

Y yo por supuesto la tome entre mis brazos y comencé a llenarla de besos.

Maggie siempre ha sido especial para mí. Mi niña. Que aun me nombraba "mama".

Y eso era fascinante, no encuentro mi vida si ella algún día deja de hacerlo.

-Hola Bella –Nathan se acerco y me dejo un beso en la mejilla, mientras Maggie me abrazaba con más fuerza.

¿Siempre había sido tan celosa?

¡Yo creo que sí! Esta pequeña en mis brazos era una indomable princesa celosa.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? ¡Te ves guapísimo con ese traje! –le elogie

-Gracias –me sonrió –Gracias por venir Bella, sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi

_Tu también lo eres para mi, igual que tus hermanas… y tu padre_

-Oh gracias por invitarme pequeño.

Tome asiento en la mesa que me indico Nathan.

La cual por fortuna compartí con Emmett y Rosalie.

Porque para mí sería demasiado incomodo ver el rostro de él.

Lo amaba con tanta locura que temía lanzarme a sus brazos y ponerme a llorar por no poder besarlo.

Y en mis piernas Maggie me sonreía.

Sabía que me había extrañado.

¡Porque yo también lo hago!

-¿Y cómo te encuentras, hermosa? –me pregunto Emmett besando la mano de Rose.

-Mmm bien; mejor –no excelente, tampoco tan mal.

-Tenemos algo que decirte –Rosalie sonaba entusiasmada.

¿Edward se casaría con alguien más?

-¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS! -gritaron los dos contentos.

Oh que fortuna.

Un bebe siempre es especial.

Ahora Alice tendría a sus bebe en pocos meses.

Rosalie a su nene.

E incluso Jacob ya tenía a Leah.

Bueno yo tengo algo que mejor.

Un bello y perfecto trió.

Maggie coloco su cabecita en mi pecho y cerro sus ojitos.

Mi pequeña hija.

.

.

.

Me seque las lagrimas con un clínex que había en mi cajón y Salí a abrir la puerta.

-¡Alice! –la abrasé.

Hace semanas que no veía a mi hermana

-Hola hermanita –Alice paso, acompañada por Jasper quien cargaba a la pequeña Sasha.

Mi nueva sobrina.

-Hola Bella –me saludo Jasper extendiéndome a la pequeña

-Hola Jas –bese la mejilla de la nena – ¿y esta princesa? Hace mucho que no venias a visitar a tu tía.

Moría de ganas por que creciera y pudiera responderme.

-Ha estado dormidita, ya sabes; es muy tranquila, ¡Igual que su madre! –Alice comenzó a reír.

Y fue inevitable; con esa risa tan contagiosa, yo también comencé a reír.

-Bell's queríamos pedirte que cuidaras a Sasha, por fis –Alice hizo su puchero.

Era mayor que yo y seguía comportándose como una bebe.

-Iremos a Gloversville para comprar las nuevas tuberías y ya sabes, no quiero que Sasha entre a esos lugares –arrugo la nariz.

Claro.

Sasha no podía entrar a ninguna tienda que no vendiera ropa, zapatos o accesorios.

-Claro váyanse, yo me hago cargo de esta muñequita –para mí no sería difícil, no hablaba, no lloraba.

Solo tendría que alimentarla y cambiarle el pañal.

-Ok, gracias hermanita –beso mi mejilla

-Gracias Bella –Jasper repitió la acción.

Se acercaron a la bebe y la tomaron entre sus brazos.

-Oh por Dios no quiero dejarla –Alice comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales Jasper limpio rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que no… -Alice lo interrumpió

-No, vamos está bien, solo –cargo a la bebe y comenzó a dejarle besos por todo su rostro, como si no la fuese a ver dentro de unas cuantas horas.

¡EXAGERADA!

-Te amo –Alice se quito su collar y me lo dio -¿Se lo pones? No quiero que me extrañe en este ratito que no esté con ella.

-Claro –abrasé a mi hermana.

-Te amo hermanita, gracias por cuidarla –sonrió y salió de la mano con Jasper.

Tome asiento en el sofá y encendí la televisión.

¿Debía ponerle el collar?

Lo guarde en el primer cajón y la comencé arrullar para que durmiera.

.

A las ocho –como me indico Alice por mensaje –le di de cenar a la pequeña.

Y ahora estaba cambiándole el pañal.

-¿Bueno? –conteste mi móvil.

Era repugnante esto de los pañales.

Solo el olor, mi nariz siempre había sido algo "sensible".

-Hola Bellita, ya vamos para allá, venimos en la carretera, dile a mi nena que la amo, nos vemos

-Adiós –colgué.

Bueno, a disfrutar de los últimos minutos con la princesa.

La tome entre mis brazos.

Esta niña era tan bella.

Se parecía demasiado a su madre. Ese cabello tan negro

¡Y tenía ojos azules como su padre!

Levante el móvil.

-¿Ahora qué Alice? –le pregunte riendo

-Hola –Nathan!

-Hola queridin, ¿Cómo están?

-Mmm acabo de terminar la tarea, y Maggie se ha quedado dormida

-Oh cuando despierte dile que la extraño muchísimo, a ti también-_y a tu padre, demasiado._

-Si lo hare, espero verte pronto, ahora me tengo que ir, mi padre nos está llamando a cenar –y sentí una punzada cuando dijo _padre; _porque si otra cosa hubiese sido, yo ahora estaría con ellos preparando la cena.

-Claro cariño, hasta pronto –cuelgo el teléfono.

Y me siento desmoronar.

Si no tuviera a esta pequeña en mis brazos creo que ya estaría en el piso, llorando, sufriendo de dolor. Pero no puedo parar este sentimiento. Es extraño. Es fuerte. Dios…. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con Edward? No lo sé.

La pequeña se mueve inquieta en mis brazos y comienza a llorar.

Dios.

También yo comienzo a hacerlo.

A sacar el dolor en forma líquida.

Después de todo solo somos polvo en el viento.

.

Alguien llama por el teléfono.

Me he quedado dormida.

No sé por cuánto tiempo.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Señorita Swan? –¿Quién diablos es?

-Sí, ella habla

-¿Podría venir al hospital Bellevue Hospital Center?

¿HOSPITALES?

Pero si los odio.

-¿Para qué? –incluso temo preguntar.

-Ha sucedió un… accidente señorita, por favor venga.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién?

-Venga y se lo informaremos; ¿Sabe donde es?

-No –susuro mientras las lagrimas comienza a caer a través de mis parpados.

-462 First Avenue –responde con voz monótona

-Ahora voy –tiro el teléfono al piso y salgo de la casa.

Coloco a la bebe en la silla de atrás.

Por primera vez agradezco la tremenda exageración de "la protección ante todo" de Alice.

Mientras conduzco recuerdo que he dejado la puerta de la casa abierta.

Ahora eso ni importa.

¿Le habrá pasado algo a Edward?

No lo creo; me hubiera avisado Nathan.

Busco mi celular en la bolsa.

Debo avisarle a Alice que la beba está conmigo, pero he olvidado el celular.

Bajo corriendo de la camioneta con la pequeña en mis brazos.

Mi camioneta ocupa dos lugares.

El estacionamiento es lo de menos en estos momentos.

Corro.

Mis piernas me duelen, igual los brazos.

Pero estoy asustada.

Tengo miedo

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Soy Isabella Swan, me han hablado por teléfono

-Yo me encargo –giro y me encuentro con un policía

-¿Usted es hermana de la señora… -revisa su libreta –Mary Alice… Hale?

¿QUE DIABLOS TIENE QUE VER MI HERMANA?

Mi vista se nubla y comprendo todo.

**_***HOLA HERMOSIITAS! =) ESTE CAPI LO HIZE AYER Y AQUII ESTA::: POR CIERTOOO HOY ES MI CUMPLE! =) LAS AMOOOO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO**_**

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	46. ENCUENTROS

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 46: ENCUENTROS**

**POV. TIA**

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.

No lo creo.

Aun papa sigue pésimo.

Después de un año seguía frustrado por no haberse casado con Isabella.

Y no se habían hablado.

Esto me parecía ridículo.

Si tanto la amaba…

¿Por qué no iba a buscarla?

Ahora se dedicaba cien por ciento a su trabajo, y luego nosotros.

Ya nada era importante para él.

La Universidad me estaba atormentando; eran demasiadas obligaciones para una tonta y estúpida chica como yo.

En este tiempo, yo había sufrido de cientos de modificaciones.

Ahora rara vez tomaba alcohol o fumaba.

Además de que no salía con chicos.

Ya no.

Benjamín estaba estudiando en Australia.

Pediatría.

Y yo –raramente obligada- estudiando psicología.

Mi abuela y sus tontos juegos mentales me "sugirieron" o más bien, exigieron asistir a esta Universidad, con esta carrera.

Benjamín y yo habíamos acordado seguir "juntos" en secreto.

Aunque, solo cuando nos viéramos.

Y eso rara vez sucedía.

Debido a los miles de kilómetros que nos separaban.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mis perfectos jeans dorados.

-¿Alo?

-¿Cómo estas bebe? –BENJAMIN!, Dios, su voz era una de esas cosas que me animaban al momento.

-Hago la asquerosa tarea –le respondí guardando mis últimas libretas.

-Bueno, cariño… iré a cenar a casa de mis abuelos, te amo –¿enserio era tan malo amarlo?

No lo creo.

Aunque nadie sabe que nosotros tenemos una "relación"

.

Ya eran las ocho.

Por fin había terminado toda la tarea.

Como era viernes, decidí quedarme en la casa de mi papa.

Ya que normalmente me quedo en los condominios de la Universidad.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando papa entro alterado a mi habitación con Maggie en los brazos y Nathan pisándole los talones.

¿QUE RAYOS PASABA?

**::::::: POV. BELLA :::::::::**

La espera era frustrante.

¿Por qué nadie me decía como estaban Alice y Jasper?

¿Cómo pudo pasarles esto?

Ellos estaban también y ahora….

Ahora su vida dependía completamente de una maquina.

La pequeña Sasha se removía incomoda en mis brazos.

La sala de espera del hospital no era nada agradable para un bebe.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y a mí eso me destrozaba el corazón.

-Tranquila pequeñita… mami y papi saldrán de esto –la bese en la mejilla y limpie sus lagrimas suavemente.

-¡BELLA! –y me vi abrazada por un par de brazos

-Nathan –lo abrasé fuertemente.

¿Qué hacia Nathan aquí?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –justo las preguntas que yo pensaba hacer

-Alice y Jasper tuvieron un accidente automovilístico al parecer un auto se estampo contra ellos en la carretera –respondí acomodando a Sasha en mis brazos.

-Oh… lo siento muchísimo –respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Maggie se desmayo… y papa la trajo aquí –Santo Dios

-¿Cómo esta ella? –le pregunte espantada

-No lo sé… la acaban de ingresar

-Isabella –gire sorprendida

-Hola cariño –le sonreí, la última vez que nos habíamos visto no había sido muy…agradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Un segundo antes de que fuese a responder… Edward apareció.

Y mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos.

-Hola –saludo con voz fría

-Hola –le respondí mientras las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos.

-¿Puedo saber porque estás aquí? –se sentó en una silla junto a mí.

-Alice y Jasper tuvieron un accidente –Sasha comenzó a llorar fuertemente

-Dámela… si quiero yo… la cuido –Tía sonrió amablemente y se la entregue –La llevare a la cafetería de enfrente. Estará bien. Lo prometo.

Luego de que Tía salió, un doctor apareció.

-Familia de Maggie Cullen –Maggie dios mío.

-¿Qué le paso? –le pregunte preocupada y espantada a Edward.

El doctor respondió.

-La niña sufre un problema estomacal; fue provocado por una infección, algún alimento en malas condiciones… estará bien, necesita reposo y una dieta estricta –Gracias Dios.

-Oh –y me tire a llorar ahí… sin más.

Unos brazos me rodearon y me apretaron fuertemente contra su pecho.

Edward.

-Shh… tranquila –acaricio mi cabello – ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero ver a Maggie

-Aun no podemos –respondió acerándome más a él.

Y caí en un profundo sueño.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, seguía recostada en el pecho de Edward.

Nathan estaba recostado en su hombro.

Y no había señales de Tía…

Ni de… Sasha.

Me moví. Sentándome en la silla.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Edward tratando de no despertar a Nathan.

-¿Dónde está Tía? –pregunte asustada

Saco su celular y marco unos números.

-Hija, ¿Dónde estás?... ah de acuerdo…. Si….. No, aun no podemos verla…. De acuerdo….. Adiós –y colgó.

-¿Dónde está? –le cuestione desubicada.

-Está en casa de mi mama –respondió mas calmado

Asentí con la cabeza.

Y el doctor apareció de pronto.

-Familia de Alice y Jasper Hale –me levante con el corazón saltándome en el interior.

-Yo

-Señorita… el señor Jasper… el… -mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo –el murió hace unas horas…los intestinos fueron perforados y… el…. Ya no aguanto la maquina impidiendo la única forma de respirar, lo lamento mucho.

Comencé a llorar.

Dios no podía ser.

Jasper…. Estaba muerto.

Cuando Alice despertara, su corazón se rompería en mil pedacitos.

El doctor se fue sin más.

¿Y ahora qué?

Mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la silla no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Alice y Sasha.

-Todo va a estar –Edward se debatía entre abrazarme o no.

Así que fui yo quien me acerque a él y comencé a llorar lentamente en su pecho.

.

Maggie ya estaba bien.

Muy bien.

Sasha seguía a cargo de Esme y Tía.

Y Edward y Nathan acompañándome en el hospital.

Dos días habían pasado de la muerte de Jasper.

Y Alice seguía sin despertar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Señorita Swan? - una mujer en tacones y falda apareció

-Sí, soy yo –solté la mano de Edward -¿Pasa algo?

-Sí. Trabajo en cuidados infantiles, tengo entendido que… los señores Hale tuvieron un accidente, así que necesito hablar con usted sobre el cuidado de la señorita Sasha.

Los nervios esparcieron todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… la señorita Sasha es menor de edad, así que mientras su madre no despierte se le asignara un tutor interino; si ella… fallece, se le asignara uno permanentemente.

Alice no podría…

No.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entiendo –mí voz apenas fue un susurro –Yo… yo la cuidare.

-Muy bien señorita, usted será su tutora temporal mientras vemos que es lo que pasa. Necesito que se presente mañana en mi oficina a las seis –me entrego un tarjeta y se fue.

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo Edward rodeando mis hombros.

El se había quedado aquí.

Conmigo.

Y eso se lo agradecía eternamente.

JACOB!

Demonios.

No le había avisado.

Cuando apenas iba a sacar mi celular…

Edward acerco su rostro al mío y nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Suavemente.

Mágicamente.

Por Dios… cuanto había extrañado estos labios.

Mis manos se colocaron detrás de su cabeza y lo acerque más a mí.

Quería quedarme así para SIEMPRE.

Con sus labios sobre los míos.

Y sus manos sobre mi cintura.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?

.

.

.

.

.

No me refiero al beso.

**_***_****_HOLA CHIQUITINAS! =) ¿COMO ESTAN LAS MEJORES LECTORAS?, PERDONN X NO ACTUALIZAR DESDE EL VIERNES PASADOOO! ESTE CAPII ESTUVO MEDIO CONFUSO, LA VERDAD NO SE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE ENFERMEDADES Y DE "HACERSE CARGO DE UN BEBE MIENTRAS LOS PADRES ESTANEN EL HOSPITAL" ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI NO LES GUSTO… ESPERO ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES O EL SABADOO, LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO! =) Y DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO LOS RR!_****_***_**

**_PD: DE VERDAD SIENTO EL HABER ASESINADO A JASPER! LO LAMENTO, SE QUE HAY MUCHAS AQUI QUE LO QUIEREN... PERO LA HISTORIA ES ASII.. Y DE VERDAD YO NO PUEDO CAMBIARLA, LOS PERSONAJES SON LOS QUE FORMAN LA HISTORIA, _ "UNA VERDADERA ESCRITORA NO CONTROLA A SUS PERSONAJES, SUS PERSONAJES LA CONTROLAN A ELLA"..._**

**_BY:_**

**_K…AZY =)_**


	47. ¿VIDA PERFECTA? ¿CUANDO?

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 47: ¿VIDA PERFECTA? ¿CUANDO?**

**POV. BELLA**

Mis manos temblaban de nerviosismo.

Estaba afuera de la oficina de la señorita Rachell.

Jasper ya no estaba.

Alice estaba en coma.

Así que yo cuidaría de la pequeña Sasha, y para eso debía estar aquí con la trabajadora de cuidados infantiles.

Ayer por la tarde me había comunicado con Jacob. Quien ahora estaba en el hospital.

Edward se había retirado hoy por la mañana.

Después de haberme estado acompañando este tiempo, el tenía que ir al trabajo, pero prometió regresar por la tarde.

Antes de pasar por aquí, había llegado a casa de Esme, quien me abrazo y me dio de desayunar unos ricos hot cakes.

Sasha estaba perfecta.

Tía y Esme la cuidaron muy bien.

-¿Señorita Swan? –pregunto una recepcionista

-Si

-Puede pasar –y eso hice, entre a la pequeña oficina.

Asustada.

Muy asustada.

Definitivamente no quería que me alejaran de mi pequeña sobrinita.

No.

Porque fue Alice quien me pidió cuidarla.

Y eso hare. Tanto tiempo, como sea necesario.

-Hola señorita Swan –saludo cordialmente la mujer

-Buenas tardes –respondí, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-De acuerdo, siento muchísimo el fallecimiento de su cuñado; sin embargo un familiar debe hacerse cargo de la niña, mientras la madre se encuentre en estado vegetativo –yo asentí

-No hay problema por eso yo me hare cargo de ella

-Muy bien, tenemos entendido que la madre solo tiene dos hermanos, ¿es así?

-Sí, yo y mi hermano Jacob

-Muy bien; -abrió un legajo y leyó unos documentos –por lo que veo, el no tiene un trabajo estable, tiene una hija y vive en unión libre, ¿esto es cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, y del padre… mm sus padre fallecieron y es hijo único, ¿verdad?

-Si –Jasper nos había contado muchas veces las ganas que tenia de pequeño, de tener un hermano.

Sus padre murieron cuando él salió de la Universidad, su padre por un infarto, y su madre por una complicación en una operación.

-De acuerdo, usted señorita Swan, es soltera, tiene un trabajo estable… ¿puede hacerse cargo de la niña temporalmente?

-Por supuesto, es mi sobrina

-Muy bien, ahora tengo que explicarle todo el procedimiento, y el papeleo

Yo asentí.

.

.

-Mañana debo regresar al trabajo –le dije a Jake colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Oh cariño, yo también debo regresar, ya sabes, Vanessa no pudo venir, debe llevar a Leah a la escuela.

-Sí, entiendo, yo... puedo regresar por la tarde, después del trabajo.

-Sí, yo vendré por la noche… por cierto; ¿Qué hay con Edward? ¿Por qué estaba el aquí, ayer?

-Oh no, nada –lamentablemente –yo me lo encontré aquí el día del accidente, el trajo a Maggie, traía una infección estomacal; el… se quedo aquí, y no se fue sino hasta ayer

-Sí, su mama está cuidando a Sasha, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien?

-Absolutamente, está muy bien cuidada.

-Bella… tu… ¿aun lo quieres?

Lo abrasé, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo amo, creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo –y comencé a sollozar.

-Buenas noches –su voz

Me separe rápidamente de Jacob.

-Hola Edward –me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se arrodillo enfrente de mí.

-No hay mejoras

-Lo siento tanto

-Yo lo sé –Jacob se removió en su asiento.

El culpaba a Edward de lo mal que había estado tras la separación.

Y él, no pensaba perdonarlo.

-¿Ya has cenado?

Creo, incluso, que ni siquiera he comido.

-No

-¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? Necesitamos hablar -¿hablar? Te amo Edward, solo quiero besarte, y saber que todo va a estar bien.

-Yo… -mire a Jacob – si, está bien, vamos

Me levante de la silla y lo seguí.

.

Entramos a un pequeño restaurante de comida china.

Nos sentamos y ordenamos la comida.

-Bella… -

-Edward…yo –comenzaron a salir diminutas lágrimas.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia él.

-Edward, te amo, te amo, ¿lo entiendes?, creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, me enamoraste de una forma tan estúpida, que ahora ya no te puedo olvidar. Bueno, tampoco es que quiera, lo siento, siento muchísimo haber ignorado este amor durante este año, entiendo que lo que hiciste fue solo por… por tus hijos. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo… -estaba de rodillas a su lado, llorando, porque había sacado todo.

Por fin.

Sus labios se estamparon sobre los míos y me levanto del piso, atrayéndome hacia él.

Mientras me besaba, sentía como el también derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Al separarnos, me atrajo hacia él.

-Te amo, te amo Bella, de veras siento mucho el haberte dejado, estaba desesperado; no sabía qué hacer… Irina iba a quitármelos… no podía amor, lo siento –me beso de nuevo.

Sus labios eran muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaba.

Tan dulces, y tan suaves.

-Ya no te vayas –lo abrasé fuertemente, apretándolo, queriéndolo retener para siempre

-Mi amor, jamás volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo –y me beso de nuevo.

.

.

-Mami, mami –abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una hermosa sorpresa

-Hola princesa –abrasé a Maggie y le acomode un mechón salido.

-¿Pol que te quedasta a dolmil en casa de la abela? –pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno amor, estaba muy cansada y…. papi y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Ayer después de la "Cena-Reconciliación" vinimos a casa de Esme; hablamos con ella y Carlisle, oh, y también con los niños, y les explicamos que estábamos juntos de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre. Todos se entusiasmaron muchísimo, y Esme me invito a quedarme a dormir. Claro que dormí en otra habitación, y no en la de Edward; pues a penas acabábamos de regresar.

-Te quelo –y salió corriendo.

Cuando baje a desayunar, todos se encontraban ahí. A excepción de Tía que se había ido a la Universidad.

-Buenos días

-Hola cariño –Esme me beso en la mejilla

-Hola Bella –Nathan corrió a abrazarme –me da gusto que estés de vuelta

-Te prometo que así será para siempre, al menos siempre que tu padre quiera

-Siempre querré, preciosa –me beso en los labios, y seguimos desayunando.

.

.

Después de salir del trabajo fui a casa de Esme.

Lleve a la pequeña Sasha a revisión médica, ya que era necesario para poder adquirir la custodia temporal de la pequeña.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunto Edward al salir del hospital.

-Está muy bien –bese la frente de la bebe y me subí al automóvil de Edward.

-Es muy linda –dijo Edward subiendo al asiento del piloto.

-Sí, amor… ahora no solo debes aceptarme a mí, ahora en el paquete también viene esta pequeña

-Y yo estoy completamente encantado de aceptarlas –se acerco a mis labios y me beso.

Entonces supe que lo único que faltaba para que mi vida fuese perfecta era que despertara Alice, pero…

.

.

.

.

¿Algún día iba a despertar?

**_***_****_HOLA MUÑECONAS! =) ¿COMO ESTAN? ¿LES HA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO? RECONCILIACION, MUCHOS LO PEDIAN, PUES AHORA, AQUÍ ESTA! =) EN EL PASADO CAPITULO, MUCHAS CHICAS ME MATARON, LO SIENTO =(,TAMBIEN ES PARA MI, DOLOROSO EL ASESINAR A JASPER PERO… ASI ES LA HISTORIA =),BUENO SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO MUYY DE SU AGRADO! =) FUE UNA RECONCILIACION MU RAPIDITA, PERO YA VEREMOS MAS DE ELLOS, AHORA, TAMBIEN TENGO PENDIENTE TIA-NATHAN, PRONTOO! PRONTOO! PRIMERO SOLUCIONAREMOS –POR ASI DECIRLO- EL ESTADO VEGETATIVO DE ALICE, ¿QUE PASARA?,, YA VEREMOOS!, QUEDAN POCOS CAPIS, ESTOY TRATANDO DE ELIMINAR LAS COSAS "NO IMPORTANTES" PARA NO EXTENDER LA HISTORIA!, ESPERO QUELES HAYA GUSTADOO_****_***_**

**_NOS LEEMOS PRONTIITO!_**

**_Y COMO DIJO "EMILIA CULLEN" AHORA JASPER CUIDARA DE SASHA ENEL CIELO DE LOS FIC'S,, JEJE…_**

_"Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte." (Leonardo Da Vinci)_

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**


	48. DIMINUTOS ATISBOS DE ESPERANZA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 48: DIMINUTOS ATISBOS DE ESPERANZA**

**POV. BELLA**

-Que te vaya bien corazón –abrasé a Nathan y él me sonrió.

Observe como caminaba hacia la puerta.

Estaba gigante.

Según me cuenta, ha comenzado a escribir otro libro, y en su escuela, ha recibido múltiples felicitaciones por su primera publicación.

Regrese a mi lugar. Dispuesta para dejar a mi Maggie en su colegio.

Había pasado una semana.

Y si es que se podía decir… la vida comenzaba a tomar su rumbo, aunque no todo era igual.

Alice seguía en esa fea cama.

Inmóvil.

No mejoraba.

No empeoraba.

-¿Mami hoy podemos llevar a Sasha a complal vestiditos? –Sasha ya estaba con nosotros en la casa de Edward, pero por las mañanas mientras yo trabajaba Esme me hacia el enorme favor de cuidarla.

-Claro mi amor, hoy iremos a comprar vestiditos –me estacione y baje del automóvil.

Tome a mi pequeña Maggie de la mano y me colgué la mochila.

-Vamos muñeca, es hora de ir a la escuela

Despues de dejar a la pequeña Maggie en su escuela fui hacia el trabajo.

.

.

.

-Mira este vestidito, seguro le queda bien –Dijo Rosalie mientras cargaba a Sasha.

-Esta bonito –Maggie tomo mi mano

-Sí, creo que hay que comprar ese –le conteste tomándolo.

Rosalie y Emmett vinieron de visita, pues festejaríamos el primer aniversario de su pequeño. Diego.

-Bueno, ahora si que tenemos todos los vestiditos de la nena, ¿Me acompañan por un café?

-Siii –grito Nathan que estaba sentado en un sillón. Leyendo.

-Vamos amor –extendi mi mano y la tomo.

Diego y Emmett se habían quedado en la casa con Edward.

Y nosotros habíamos venido al centro comercial, pero mi pequeño Nathan quiso venir para ayudarme con Sasha; este niño era una verdadera ternura.

Bese su mejilla y fuimos al elevador.

-Es una hermusora esta niña –me dijo Rosalie mientras acariciaba el pequeño cabellito rubio de Sasha.

-Lo es. Es idéntica a sus padres –la voz se me rompió al final.

-Mami, no estés tliste, su papi la va a cuidal como mi antigua mami me cuida –rodeo mi pierna con sus bracitos y acaricie su cabello.

-Claro que si mi amor. Así será –aguante las lágrimas y le sonreí a la pequeña.

-Vamos –Nathan salió y nosotras las seguimos.

.

-¿Y cómo vas con Edward? –pregunto Rosalie después de ordenar los cafés.

-Estamos mucho mejor, de veras que lo había extrañado; esta semana hemos tenido muchos avances.

-¿Y boda? –pregunto emocionada.

No puedo negar que eso es lo que espero.

Casarme con el amor de mi vida y cuidar de estos niños, que ahora quiero como míos.

-Aun no hablamos de eso. Ya sabes, Alice… y todo esto. Aun no es tiempo –le susurre

-¿Mami polque no te casaste con papi? –pregunto Maggie cuando llego el café.

-Porque… hubo unos problemitas, no lo entenderías mi amor

Seguimos conversando. Nathan estaba emocionado por su siguiente libro, y todos estábamos dispuestos a ayudarlos.

-Mami tengo seño –bostezo.

-Oh mi cariño, ven –la tome en mis brazos y comencé a llenar su carita de besos.

-¿Mami? –pregunto un hombre atrás de mi.

Gire mi rostro lentamente y me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

-¿Alec? -cuestione sorprendida

-Hola Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo -se acerco a mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Quien es mami? -pregunto Maggie tomando mi mano.

-Es... un amigo -le conteste.

-¿Son tus hijos? -me pregunto asustado.

-Si, mis pequeños -me levante- el es Nathan mi escritor favorito, y esta princessa hermosa es Maggie, ella es Rosalie, la esposa de mi cuñado, y... mi sobrina, es la hija de Alice

-¿Alice tuvo una hija? Vaya, milagro que ya no piensa en ropa, ¿Como va con Jasper? -pregunto emocionado.

-Jasper fallecio...y Alice esta... esta en coma -conteste abrazando a Nathan, para tomar fuerzas

-Oh... Bella perdon. Lo siento mucho, no sabia

-Si, ya se

-¿Y cuando te casaste?

-No me case, no aun... estos hermosos son los hijos de mi novio -conteste a punto de ponerme a llorar. Como extrañaba a mi Alice, mi hermana mayor, la que siempre me daba consejos, me compraba ropa... me enseñaba los secretos de la vida.

-Oh... yo... entiendo, perdoname... he sido muy imprudente

-No te preocupes Alec, esta bien, ¿Rose nos vamos?

Asintio con la cabeza y se levanto.

Lo unico que queria hacer era tirarme en la cama y taparme con colchas, hasta haberme acabado al menos unas seis cajas de klineex.

-Adios -le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa y moviendo su manita

-Adios niña -se acerco a mi, y me dejo un beso en las comisuras de los labios.

Siempre pense que algun dia terminaria casada con el. El tambien lo pensaba. Muchas veces me invito a salir, pero yo no estaba lista. Cuando por fin estuve lista, el ya tenia a alguien.

Se canso de esperar.

Y no lo culpo.

-Hasta luego

.

.

.

-¿Como les fue en su tarde de chicas y un chico? -me pregunto Edward dandome un masaje en mi espalda desnuda.

-Muy bien, me diverti mucho. Creo que necesitaba eso, algo de relajacion

-Bien, yo te dare mucha relajacion -dejo un suave beso en mi hombro.

-Te extrañe -le dije cerrando mis ojos.

Muchas veces habia soñado con el. Por fin lo tenia de regreso.

-Yo tambien, esta cama es tuya, sin ti... sin ti no es nada -dejo de hacerme masaje y me levanto, besandome con fuerza.

Exigiendome.

Nunca era tan duro o salvaje en estos aspectos.

Hoy lo estaba haciando, y me encantaba.

Se quito su camiseta y continuo besando mi cuello.

-Te amo -lo necesitaba tanto. Siempre lo hacia, siempre desde el momento en que descubri cuanto lo amaba.

-Amor siento muchisimo haberte dejado, es la cosa mas estupida que he hecho, te amo, casate conmigo -desabrocho mi boton y bajo el cierre. En minutos mis jeans ya estaban en el piso.

Matrimonio.

¿Eso era lo que de verdad queria?

Si, eso era justamente lo que de verdad queria.

-Te amo

-¿Eso es un si? -estaba besando mi estomago.

Me sentia en el paraiso.

Paraiso el cual no habia visitado desde hace mas de un año.

-Por supuesto que si -me arrodille y lo bese de nuevo.

Esta vez no dejaria que se fuera.

Esta vez no permitiria que nadie me quitase lo que es mio.

Porque el es mio...

.

.

.

.

Y yo quiero ser suya para el resto de mi vida.

_*****HOLA LINDURAS! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? PERDONEN POR LA HABERLAS TENIDO TAN ABANDONADAS!, ZORRY! ESTOS DOS MESES HAN SIDO LOS MAS DIFICILES Y MAS HORRIBLES DE TODA MI VIDA, JAMAS HABIA TENIDO TANTISIMA TAREA! ES ASQUEROSAMENTE ASQUEROSO! YA QUIERO GRADUARME! =( BUENO HERMOSAS, ESTE CAPI LO EMPEZE DESDE EL VIERNES Y HASTA AHORITA LO ACABE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CORTITO PERO CON MUCHO AMOR, NO SE ILUSIONEN, PUEDEN PASAR MUCHAS COSAS! OTRA COSA, BELLA-EDWARD TODO BIEN, YA NO HABRA PROBLEMAS ENTRE ELLOS, NO AL MENOS PROBLEMAS QUE LOS HAGAN SEPARARSE DURANTE UN AÑO!, AHORA SI ME VOY, PORQUE NO HE ACABDO MI TAREITA*****_

_**VIERNES YA LLEGA!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTISIMO! (LO JURO) NO TARDARE MAS DE TRES DIAS EN ACTULIZAR! **_

_**LAS AMO!**_

_"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

**BY:**

**K...AZY =)**


	49. EL ULTIMO ADIOS

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 49: EL ULTIMO ADIOS**

**POV. BELLA**

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esta era horrible.

Las lágrimas no cesaban. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y adolorido.

¿Por qué Dios me castigaba de esta manera?

Primero mis padres, luego Jasper y ahora Alice.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había hecho yo?

**HORAS ANTES**

Después de que Sasha se quedo dormida comencé a hacer la comida.

Los niños estaban jugando en el patio con su papa, y Tia estaba dormida pues había llegado muy tarde de la Universidad.

Por fin un suave sábado.

Sasha casi nunca lloraba. Eso era bueno porque yo no era una experta callando bebes y por lo tanto, tampoco era buena consolando a las personas.

-¿Mami me pedes dar aguita pol favol? –Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de la llegada de Maggie.

-Claro mi amor –tome un vaso y le serví agua.

Despues de que Maggie puse la comida en el horno y subi hacia mi habitación.

El dia de ayer por la noche había asistido al hospital a ver a Alice pero ella estaba igual. Hoy le tocaba ir a Jake a ver como seguía.

Extrañaba mucho a mi hermana.

Mas ahora que estoy a punto de casarme.

Tantos preparativos.

Tantas cosas.

Y sin mi hermana mayor como guía.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lograr planear una comida sin olvidar separar un salón?

No era posible. No al menos para mí.

Me quite mis zapatillas y me recosté en mi cama.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuche como alguien golpeaba mi puerta.

A regañadientes me levante y abrí la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar? –¿Qué hacia Tía aquí?

-Claro hija, adelante –me quite de la puerta y ella paso.

-Mi padre ayer me dijo que se iban a casar, ¿es cierto? –pregunto dejando su celular en la cama y sentándose a un lado.

-Si así es, esta vez nada nos detendrá

-Esa no es mi intención, te lo aseguro. Lo que menos deseo es que sufran, ya solo estoy aquí los fines de semanas. De verdad espero que sean muy felices

-Oh gracias cariño –me acerque y la rodee con mis brazos.

Ella me correspondió el abrazo.

Por primera vez sentía que me da autoridad para ser su madre.

Y eso, ciertamente era lo que había estado anhelando desde que llegue.

Que me aceptara.

Por primera vez lo estaba haciendo.

¡Por primera vez Tía comenzaba a aceptarme!

Nada me hacía más feliz por el momento.

-Bueno… yo ya me voy –sonrió y salió corriendo.

Lo único que me faltaba para que mi vida fuese perfecta era que Alice despertara.

Ya anhelaba uno de sus abrazos.

O una buena regañada por no usar el vestido que ella me indico.

¡ALICE DESPIERTA!

Pero despierta ya.

Saque un pañal de la maletera, dispuesta para cambiar a Sasha, pero me encontré con el celular de Tía.

Lo tome y comencé a caminar lentamente para llevárselo.

Estaba tan contenta y a la vez tan orgullosa de ver un gran cambio en Tía que no me percate de que ella hablaba por el teléfono estable.

-Espero verte pronto, ¿Cuándo vienes?

No escuche su respuesta. Me sentía sucia por escuchar su plática pero… ya estaba la puerta abierta.

-Te amo Ben, espero verte pronto –y colgó.

¿BEN?

La última vez que hable con ellos les dije que debían buscar una solución.

Sea terminar o hablar con sus padres.

No estarse viendo a escondidas.

Claro que voy a reprenderlos. Pero no ahora.

-Tía, olvidaste tu celular cariño –se lo entregue

-Gracias –respondió cortésmente y salió disparada hacia el baño.

Si Edward se llega a enterar de los pasos que anda Tía sería capaz de mandarla al extranjero.

Salí de la habitación.

Pensativa.

¿Cómo decirle a Tia que estaba enterada?

¿Cómo reprenderla?

Y justo en el momento en que comenzamos a llevarnos de buena manera.

Justo ahora.

Fui hacia la cocina –después de cambiarle al pañal a Sasha- seguí preparando la comida.

RING-RING

-Amor es para ti –Edward me entrego el teléfono

-Gracias –le entregue un cuchillo y Salí hacia la sala.

Me senté en un sofá y tome la llamada.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Bella! Gracias a Dios, hermanita tienes que venir al hospital ahora mismo

¿JACOB?

-¿Qué ocurre? –le cuestione asustada y nerviosa

-Solo ven –respondió de forma cortante y colgó.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Mis ojos se nublaban de lágrimas de solo pensar que algo le había pasado a Alice.

Avente el teléfono y Salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Voy al hospital –le dije a Edward, tome mis llaves y Salí de la casa hecha un torbellino.

No podía concentrarme al manejar.

Me pase tres rojos y en verdes me desconcentre y me quede ahí aparada.

Temía lo peor.

Alice me preocupaba.

Mi hermanita.

Dios sálvamela por favor.

Del maravilloso momento color de rosa que estaba viviendo, ahora sentía que todo se nublaba.

Trataba de pensar positivamente. Trataba de imaginar que la razón por la que Jacob me hablaba era porque Alice despertaba.

Pero muy en el fondo… en mi corazón y en mi mente sabía que era porque Alice estaba mal.

Entre al hospital corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y el rímel corrido.

-Habitación de Alice Swan… no Alice Hale –la verdad es que nunca me había acostumbrado a su apellido de casada.

Para mí siempre ha sido Alice Swan.

Y creo que nadie va a cambiar eso.

Nunca.

-Sí, sígame por favor –me guio hasta un piso. No recuerdo cual exactamente pero no era el dos.

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación, pero un doctor me imposibilito la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Es mi hermana! –le grite furiosa

-Lo sé señorita pero… -Jake lo interrumpió cuando rápidamente me estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Oh Belll's no…. –me apretaba y mojaba mi blusa.

Estaba llorando.

Dios, dime que no es lo que pienso.

¡Dímelo por favor!

Ella tiene una hija.

No te la puedes llevar.

Nooooo.

Me puse a llorar ahí mismo.

No sabía porque, pero lo presentía.

Después de un largo rato de estar abrazando a mi hermano y de estar llorando Jake se limpio las lágrimas y acurruco mi cabeza.

-Escucha… el aparato ya no fue suficiente para Alice, ya no podía respirar, su corazón estaba débil y… ya no resistió. Lo siento pequeña –me abrazo de nuevo.

Creo que ya estaba preparada.

Desde que recibí su llamada supe que tenía que prepararme para lo peor.

Me senté en una de esas sillas negras y cubrí mi cara.

Aunque estaba preparada, escucharlo, ori, saber la verdad era doloroso.

Era horrible.

¡Es mi hermana Dios mío!

¿Por qué te la llevaste?

¿Por qué ella?

**HORAS DESPUES.**

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esta era horrible.

Las lágrimas no cesaban. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y adolorido.

¿Por qué Dios me castigaba de esta manera?

Primero mis padres, luego Jasper y ahora Alice.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había hecho yo?

Era el último momento en que veía a mi hermana.

Su cadáver estaba en una caja.

A punto de ser enterrada.

El cielo arriba estaba nublado.

Edward tenía mi mano entre la suya.

Al lado estaba Tía.

Solo ella había venido. Mis otros dos pequeños estaban con su abuelo Carlisle.

Su cuerpo iba a estar junto al de Jasper.

Como ella siempre quiso.

Le puse su vestido favorito.

Uno azul con brillos.

Mis lágrimas no cesaban.

No podía ser cierto.

Es que yo aun no lo creía.

Quiero a mi hermana de regreso.

La quiero ya.

Sasha estaba llorando en los brazos de Tia.

Se removía incomoda.

¿Ella sentía lo que estaba sucediendo?

Y así fue como la caja quedo abajo.

Mi hermana mayor.

Edward apretó mi mano fuertemente.

Tal vez era lo mejor.

Alice sufriría muchísimo con la muerte de Jasper.

Pegue mi cara al pecho de Edward.

Solo espero yo nunca perder a mi hombre.

.

.

.

.

Porque mi vida se nublaría oscura.

**_***_****_HOLA CHICAS BELLAS! ESTE CAPI LO EMPEZE DESDE EL LUNES, ¿Qué LES PARECIO? TRISTE. LO SE, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN POR MATAR A ALICE, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE DESDE QUE EMPEZE LA HISTORIA TRATE DE NO INVOLUCRAR MUCHO A ALICE O JASPER PORQUE SABIA QUE IBA A LLEGAR EL MOMENTO DE SU "PARTIDA" Y NO QUERIA QUE USTEDES SUFRIERAN, AUNQUE A MI TAMBIEN ME DUELE MUCHISIMO ESTO A MI TAMBIEN, ESPERO VERLAS PRONTITO AHORA SI QUE EL "DOLOR" PASO LA HISTORIA TOMARA UN GIRO "RARO" PERO NO MALO, OS LOS ASEGURO, ACTUALIZO EN MENOS DE TRES DIAS, VIERNES O SABADO_****_***_**

_"La muerte no es más que la respuesta a un más allá que nadie, en vida, sabe."_

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**


	50. HORA DE ACOSTUMBRARSE

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 50: HORA DE ACOSTUMBRARSE**

**POV. BELLA**

Mi mente estaba vagando.

Recuerdos era lo principal que pensaba.

Estos dos meses habían sido infinitamente largos.

Sin mi hermana.

Mi vida había dado un giro totalmente inesperado.

De solo trabajar, comer y dormir ahora vivía con mi futuro esposo, y además cuidaba a cuatro pequeños niños, o tres sin contar que la mayoría del tiempo Tía la pasaba en la Universidad.

El primer mes fue algo complicado. Tareas por acá, escuela allá, pañales, biberones. Pero ahora todo era más tranquilo y la verdad es que me gustaba. Me agradaba hacer esto.

-Mami me peles levisal mi taleita polfis –Maggie, mi hermosa princesa no dejaba de decirme "mama" y a mí me fascinaba.

-Claro que si mi amor –tome su libreta y comencé a revisarle la tarea.

La verdad es que siempre he pensado que es la niña mas lista del mundo, a pesar de que a veces se equivoca en algunas preguntas, siempre sonríe y las corrige.

-Están todas bien preciosa –bese su mejilla y acaricie su cabello.

La senté sobre mis piernas y comencé a arrullarla.

-Mami, eles la mejol de todas, te voy a quelel pol siemple –me beso en la mejilla y Salió corriendo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día mi vida iba a ser así. Con una princesa tan hermosa que alegrara mis días.

Con personas que te hacen sentir mejor. Que te alegran no solo un momento, si no, que te alegran los días.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? –Edward se sentó a mi lado y me dejo un beso en los labios.

-Muy bien, ¿Ya te dicho que Maggie es un sol? –recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo sé, siempre dice lo que quieres escuchar, es preciosa, lo se

-¿Tía ya hablo? –siempre lo hace en cuanto llega a la Universidad, los domingos por la noche se iba y regresaba los viernes como a las seis.

-Sí. Llego muy bien, hoy tienes exámenes finales… y luego tendremos unas confortables y perfectas vacaciones, muy bien merecidas –yo sabía que Edward estaba muy cansado. Los últimos veces había estado trabajando muchísimo en su empresa –¿Cuándo nos casamos? Quiero que seas mi esposa ya. Mía –me atrajo poniendo una mano en mi cintura y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro –Te amo –dejo un suave beso en mi cuello y rápidamente me levanto entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación donde "trabajamos" en nuestra actividad favorita

-Oh querida, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de saber que ahora si podrán unir sus vidas –Esme me abrazo para después arrastrarme hasta mi peor pesadilla.

¡CENTROS COMERCIALES!

Primero paramos por un café y ahí nos encontramos a Rosalie y a Tía. Quienes decidieron acompañarnos en busca del TERCER VESTIDO DE NOVIA.

Mientras me probaba diferentes estilos de vestidos trataba de recordar los anteriores.

Lo hermoso que eran. Aun seguía el segundo en mi clóset –ya que el primero había sido destruido-no eran tan egoísta como para tirarlo, sabiendo lo especial que había sido, aunque… desafortunadamente no me había casado.

Esme insistió durante toda la tarde en comprar otro. Por mi me hubiera llevado el mismo.

Salí. Después de probarme el cuarto vestido.

-¿Qué les parece? –pregunte sonando feliz.

¡Como odiaba usar vestidos!

-Me gusta, es muy suave , y tus curvas se ven definidas –Tía fue la primera en opinar

-Te ves adorable corazón –Esme se levanto del pequeño sofá y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias –respondí sonrojada

-Magnifico, pero aquí solo hay una novia que debe de decidir –Rosalie levanto su pulgar y sonrió alegremente.

Estaba a punto de decirles que escogía este pero el teléfono de Tia comenzó a sonar.

Se levanto y camino a algunos pasos.

-Me gusta este. Creo que me lo llevare –en menos de un minuto las dos estaban conmigo abrazándome y deseándome que todo saliera perfecto.

Yo simplemente estaba contenta.

¡Mi boda!

Por fin. Esta vez sabía que si sucedería.

Esta vez Edward se convertiría en mi esposo, y no permitiría que nadie hiciera lo contrario.

Tía regreso rápidamente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Irina tuvo un accidente en España, manejaba ebria… su rostro esta deformado –nos conto con la mirada perdida.

Siempre habían sido muy unidas.

Me acerque a ella y la abrasé.

Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Pobre Irina. A pesar de lo que había hecho no le deseaba que le sucediera algo tan horrible.

Ni a ella ni a nadie.

Al llegar a casa rápidamente se encerró a su cuarto.

Y unas horas después salió apresurada, con un vestido sencillo y zapatillas bajas.

-Voy a ir a casa de mi abuela Carmen –nos dijo a Edward y a mí

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –le pregunto Edward tomando las llaves del auto.

-Si no te importa, preferiría que me llevara Bella. Me voy a quedar a dormir a allá –Edward me entrego las llaves y salimos de la casa.

-Gracias voy llevarme –me dijo, cuando ya estábamos dentro del automóvil.

-No hay ningún problema cariño, pero… tu dime por donde es

-Claro

A los quince minutos de ir conduciendo, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha Bella, se que empezamos muy mal, que te insultaba… y…. pues.. tu sabes, todas esas cosas que hacía o decía, pero… no… eran tan madura –suspiro – me siento más… mayor? Si, mas mayor, más madura. Bella gracias por estar con mi padre. El te ama como no tienes idea, igual mis hermanos, eres como su madre. En especial para Maggie, siempre quiso una –soltó una suave carcajada – De verdad espero que se puedan amar para siempre. Créeme que estoy muy contenta porque estén juntos de nuevo. Nada me hace más feliz.

-Oh Tía; se que empezamos mal, pero de verdad estoy muy feliz porque me des una oportunidad. Enserio no te voy a defraudar

-Lo sé –sonrió y subió el volumen de la radio.

-Cariño… debemos de hablar de algo muy importante

-Claro. Dime –bajo la radio y me miro atenta.

-Bueno… yo… escuche algo de Benjamín. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez? Estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era buscar una solución. ¿A cuál solución llegaron?

-Amm… -se puso nerviosa y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana –Bella lo amo muchísimo, y él a mi también, no hay forma de estar lejos. Aun no lo sabe nadie, por favor no se lo digas a nadie

-Tía… ¿Sabes que está mal? ¡Es tu primo!

-Bella… lo amo. Antes era solo una tonta adolescente chiflada, he madurado porque lo amo. No me hagas dejarlo. No por favor –estaba llorando.

¡Dios! Yo se que se siente ser alejada de la persona que se ama pero… no podía decirle que siguiera ocultándoselo a todos.

-Mira cariño… hay que pensar si de verdad lo ama o solo es… un amor pasajero ¿estamos?, si decides que lo que siente es amor verdadero.. Entonces habrá que hablar con Edward. El debe estar enterado corazón

-Te prometo que mañana mismo hablare con Benjamín, lo juro –sonrió y me indico que diera vuelta en una calle.

-De acuerdo –era la única idea que pasaba por mi mente.

-Es aquí. El chofer me llevara mañana a casa. Adiós –bajo del auto agitando su mano.

Que dia….

¿Cuándo volveria mi vida a la normalidad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡ESPERA! Al casarme, ahora mi vida seria así.

Si. Eso es lo quería. Eso es justamente lo que quería.

**_***_****_HOLA HERMOSAS! AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, LES DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARIA EN MENOS DE TRES DIAS Y AQUÍ ESTA! AYER LES ACTUALIZE Y HOY IGUAL! EL DOMINGO O LUNES LES PUBLICO EL OTRO…. ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTISIMO. AQUÍ ESTA: IRINA HA PAGADO! AHORA SI ME TENGO QUE IR… MAÑANA PRESENTO MI EXAMEN DE MATE! ESPERO QUE ME VAYA BIEN! DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO, NO IMPORTA QUE SEA PEQUEÑO… LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO… ESTOY MUY NOSTALGICA… YA PRONTO SE VA A ACABAR! =( TRISTE =( EL SIGUIENTE CAPII ESTARA MUY COOL: SOLUCION DE PROBL3MAS! LAS AMIIII! _****_***_**

**_PD 1. PERDONEN SI HAY ERRORES… NO LO REVISE Y DEBO IRME A HACER LA FEA TAREA =( ZORRY!_**

**_PD 2. NO SABEN CUAN AGRADECIDA ESTOY CON USTEDES POR DEJARME LLEGAR AL CAPITULO 50. SI ¡CAPITULO 50! ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? SIN USTEDES NO ESTARIA AQUI! SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO! LAS QUIERO! =) _**

_"__Cuando actúas mal recibes lo que das… Si actúas bien la vida te premiara tarde o temprano.__"_

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**


	51. MARIDO Y MUJER

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 51: MARIDO Y MUJER**

**POV. BELLA**

El maquillaje era tenue.

Suave.

Perfecto para mí.

Por segunda ocasión tenia este vestido puesto. La primera, por supuesto, fue el día que lo compre.

Increíblemente el tiempo había pasado volando. Y hoy me encontraba con un bellísimo vestido blanco y unos tacones exageradamente lindos.

En tan solo cinco minutos saldría.

Recorrería ese largo pasillo, hasta llegar junto a él.

En esta ocasión las cosas habían cambiado.

Esta vez, nos casaríamos en un jardín. Donde no solo sería la ceremonia, también seria la recepción.

Hacía, aproximadamente una semana había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño hijito de Rosalie. Todos habíamos disfrutado ese día al máximo. Mi pequeña Sasha se había comportado a la perfección, y ese día le puse su collar.

Collar que le había dejado su madre antes de partir. ¿Por qué Alice se había ido?

Sin embargo, no podía permitir que las lágrimas se escurrieran por mi mejilla. No al menos hoy.

-¿Lista pequeña?-Jacob abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza.

Asentí, y con la mano le indique que saliera.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación del lugar donde seria la recepción.

El tema de la boda, era al parecer de campo, o rancho.

No podía distinguir la diferencia, a pesar de todas las veces que Esme, me las había explicado.

Las mesas eran de madera y solo tenían un mantel blanco con encaje veish, y como arreglo de mesa un pequeño farol y un plato con bombones exquisitos.

Los cuales yo misma me había encargado de escoger. Bueno, la verdad, creo que era lo único que me habían dejado escoger.

Me mire una vez más al espejo y sonreí.

En ese momento supe que de ahora en adelante, la vida iba a ser distinta.

¡Tendría mi propia familia!

Un amoroso esposo y unos hijos bellísimos.

Recordé entonces todos los momentos que había vivido con el…

"Primero fue cuando entre a mi aula de clases. Estaba nerviosa, asustada. No conocía a nadie, a excepción de una chica, la cual todavía no llegaba. Y entonces ahí estaba EL. Sentado en su banco y dibujando. Me enfurruñé conmigo misma, ¿Por qué me había tocado en el mismo salón que él? El chico que ciertamente odiaba más que a nada. A pesar, de ni siquiera haber hablado con él. Simplemente lo odiaba. Me senté en la silla más lejana a él. Por fortuna, no tendría que hablarle y menos verle tan seguido. Pero en cuanto la profesora entro, nos asigno lugares. ¡A mi justamente frente a el! Enojada, furiosa y desdichada me senté. Tal vez era ridículo odiar tanto a una persona con la cual nunca has hablado, pero lo hacía. Lo aborrecía por completo"

"Una semana después. La profesora organizo equipos, y yo era la capitana. ¡Del mismo equipo que él! Ahora no solo estaba sentada en el banco de adelante, también era su capitana."

"Solté una carcajada. EL era la persona más divertida que alguna vez haya conocido. Dibujaba precioso también. Creo que fue un grave error juzgarlo y odiarlo cuando ni siquiera lo conocía."

"Tal vez era amor de niños. No sé. No lo sabía. Pero me fascinaba escucharlo cuando dialogábamos todos juntos en el equipo. Me encantaba cuando respondía cosas incoherentes, simplemente con el propósito de hacerte reír. Era realmente perfecto. Lo amaba. Incluso, cuando no sabía que era el amor"

"Le entregue la bata blanca. La cual rápidamente se puso. Después le di su peluca. Hoy era nuestra obra sobre la prehistoria. Junto con el equipo me había esforzado muchísimo, para que saliera bien. EL seria el científico que viajara al pasado y conociera la vida de los hombre primitivos. Se veía hermoso de científico, con esa peluca, esa bata y unos hermosos lentes."

"Ese había sido el momento más triste. Era tal vez la última vez que lo veía. La graduación. Eran los últimos momentos que pasaba con él, pero no podía acercarme. No podía hablarle. Porque era tímida. Si en mi destino estaba volverlo a ver. Algún día en el futuro lo volvería a encontrar."

Y así había sido…

"Había ido al cine con una amiga, la cual me mando a comprarle un café, mientras ella iba al baño. Y ahí, lo encontré, después de muchísimos años de no verlo. Era más perfecto de lo que recordaba. Estaba sonriente y sonrojado. Realmente tierno. Y... ¡Me invito a tomar un café! El cual cambio nuestras vidas porque desde entonces comenzamos a salir cientos de veces más. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos inmensamente, como unos ridículos adolescentes."

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Nuestra historia había sido muy extraña. Pero nos amábamos realmente.

Y nada, era más fuerte que el verdadero amor.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y Salí lentamente.

-¿Lista? –le sonreí. Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta el pasillo, hasta el inicio de mi nueva vida.

La pequeña Sasha estaba en los brazos de Esme. En la primera fila.

-Te ves preciosa –susurro Jake mientras caminábamos lentamente por el estrecho pasillo.

-Gracias

Sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente, mi cuerpo temblaba. Estaba feliz, y a la vez nerviosa.

Pero entonces ahí estaba el… al final del pasillo.

Con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

¡El mismo brillo que encontré cuando nos vimos en el cine, después de cientos de años de estar lejos!

No podía creer que estaba a punto de unir mi vida junto a la del hombre que amo.

Para siempre.

Llegamos junto a Edward. Jacob me beso en la mejilla y le entrego mi mano a mi futuro esposo.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Tan llena de vida.

Por fin, después de mucho seria Isabella Cullen.

Le sonreí, y él a mí.

Sabía que en esta ocasión las cosas serian diferentes. Sabía que nos amaríamos hasta nuestro último latido… y entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. En primer lugar, voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial:  
Siendo las 17 horas del día 13 de Julio de 2013, comparecen quienes acreditan ser _ y _,  
al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída en el expediente número diez. –estaba temblando, nunca había estado tan nerviosa - Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración.

Edward giro su rostro hacia mí y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita. Esa sonrisa torcida, de la que me enamore cuando aún era una niña.

Después de unas cuantas lecturas y de haber escuchado los artículos 66 al 68 llego mi parte favorita en las bodas. Pero en esta ocasión era la parte en la que más nerviosa estaba.

-Así pues, os pregunto. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen: ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Isabella Marie Swan y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

-Sí, acepto. –mentiría si dijera que alguna vez estuve más contenta que en este momento.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

-Si acepto –lo dije tan segura que Edward rio bajito, yo solo sonreí.

Y así tuvimos nuestro intercambio de anillos.

Estaba feliz. Radiante. Seguro que la sonrisa en mi rostro permanecería ahí por mucho, muchísimo tiempo más.

-_Yo, Edward, Anthony Masen Cullen te tomo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

_-Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

_-_Yo, Caius Vulturi, alcalde del ayuntamiento de Amsterdarm*, en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del estado americano, os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, podéis besaros.

Se acerco lentamente y me beso.

Fue un beso puro, suave, cargado de amor. De promesas. Me dedique a disfrutarlo, a guardarlo para siempre, nuestro primer beso como matrimonio.

Como esposos.

Sus labios sabían exquisito en los míos, y sus manos acariciaban tranquilamente mi cintura.

Se separo, cuando necesitamos aire. Pero me sonrió y pego su frente a la mía.

-Te amo –yo también lo hacía.

Y demasiado.

-Lo sé –sonreí, y el beso mi frente.

.

.

.

-Ahora, hay que darles la bienvenida a la nueva pareja de esposos, yo solo quiero que sepan que los amamos infinitamente, y les deseamos que su amor perdura para toda la vida, que los buenos momentos siempre sean más que los malos… y también les deseo paciencia porque con todo el kínder que tienen como hijos, seguro que será necesario –Emmett soltó el micrófono y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Edward y yo reímos ante el comentario de Emmett.

-¿Vamos a bailar? –susurre un "si" y me tomo de la mano, para llevarme hasta el centro de la pista.

_Yo era un muchacho rápido húmedo, buceo demasiado profundo para encontrar monedas. __  
Todas las calles la luz los ojos anchos en mi juguetes de plástico.  
Luego, cuando la policía cerró la feria, me corte el largo y bebe cabello.  
Me robaron un perro de orejas cortas, mapa y te llamo en donde fuera que estuvieras._

Bailábamos lentamente. Disfrutando del momento. Sus manos en mi cintura, y mi mano acariciando su suave cabello, suave y alborotado.

_Te he encontrado __  
Pájaro no volador, celos, llanto o pérdida de ti, boca americana  
Gran píldora inminente_

Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos. No alejábamos la mirada. Me sonreía con sus preciosos ojos verdes, me amaba, igual que yo a él.

_Ahora soy un gato hogareño y obeso. __  
Enfermería, mi dolorosa contundente lengua.  
Viendo el cálido veneno de ratas enroscarlas a través de la gran cerca de grietas  
Meando en fotos de revistas  
Los señuelos de pesca lanzados en el frío  
Y la limpia sangre de Cristo, corriente montañosa_.

Mis piernas se movían lentamente, igual que las de él. Si no fuera porque sus manos estaban en mi cintura, me sentiría asustada o nerviosa. Pero no ahora, porque ahora era Isabella Cullen, y me encontraba bailando con el amor de mi vida.

_Te he encontrado __  
Pájaro no volador, conectado a la tierra, sangrar o perderte a ti, boca americana  
Gran píldora pegada yendo hacia abajo_

Y entonces fue así cuando las ultimas notas musicales nos invadieron, el se acerco a mí, y me beso tiernamente, después de haberme susurrado un "Te amo".

* * *

*Amsterdarm*: Ciudad de Nueva York

* * *

**_***HOLA HERMOSIIITAS! ¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTE CAPITULO? SE SUPONE QUE LES DEBI ACTUALIZAR EL LUNES, PERO POR RAZONES DE LA ESCUELA NO PUDE, ASI QUE JUNTE LOS DOS CAPIS EN UNO SOLO. ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN, PORQUE LA VERDAD A MI ME ENCANTOO BASTANTE, PERDONEN SI HAY ERRORES EN EL DIALOGO DE LA BODA, NO SE MUCHO DE ESO… LA CANCION DEL VALS, (YO CREO QUE TODAS SABEMOS) ES AMERICAN MOUTH, QUEDAN MUY POQUITOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINARLO, SOLO QUEDA SOLUCIONAR "UNA COSITA"; LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A LAS LECTORAS QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ, ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZARE MAS, SI NO ES EL LUNES EL MARTES, LAS AMOO MUCHISIMO***_**

**_PD1: SI ALGUIEN DESEA AGREGARME A FACEBOOK ME ENCUENTRAN ASI: Karla Anahy Esparza (tengo una foto de Kris en los Oscar's)_**

**_PD2: EN ESTE CAPITULO TRATE DE CONCENTRARME UNICAMENTE EN EDWARD Y BELLA, NO HA GRAN INTERVENCION DE LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES, PORQUE ES LA BODA DE EDWARD-BELLA Y ES JUSTO QUE TENGAN SU MOMENTO SIN INCLUIR A LOS DEMAS._**

_"__El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta". (1 Corintios 13: 4-7)_

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**


	52. ENREDOS AMOROSOS

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 52: ENREDOS AMOROSOS.**

**POV. BELLA**

Después de mucho estrés, por fin teníamos un momento para nosotros.

La verdad era que es muy estresante ser la cabecilla de la familia.

Cuidar de los niños y escucharlos. No es que diga que me moleste o me haga sentir incomoda.

Pero era un gran cambio para mí. De vivir en mi casita, trabajar y solo satisfacer mis necesidades. Ahora dormía con mi guapo y adorable marido. Al despertar me arreglaba y alistaba a Sasha. Mientras que Edward supervisaba que los demás se alistaran. Edward dejaba a los pequeños en su colegio y a Sasha con su mama. Yo me iba a mi escuela, pues entraba una hora antes que Edward.

Al principio las cosas habían sido un caos por ordenar las cosas. ¿Quién lleva a Maggie al colegio? ¿Quién recoge a Nathan? ¿Y Sasha? Por fortuna nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo. Al llegar la comida ya estaba hecha, por una señora que había contratado Edward, quien se encargaba de cocinar y limpiar las habitaciones. Tía hablaba todos los días a las ocho para decirnos que estaba bien o que saldría con amigos.

Por supuesto no había olvidado el asuntito pendiente con Tía.

-¿Pasa algo? –Edward giro su rostro hacia mí. Negué.

-Oh no. Estoy bien –trate de darle la mejor sonrisa posible y seguí masajeando su perfecto cabello cobrizo. Era una de mis cosas favoritas por hacer.

Tía había venido a pasar el fin de semana. Pero en cuanto su abuela "Carmen" se entero mando a su chofer por los niños. Y ellos se fueron. No muy contentos, pero si extrañaban a sus abuelos. ¿Irina? Ella se quedo en España. Al parecer padecía una fuerte depresión y la internaron en un psiquiátrico.

Jacob, Vanessa y Leah vinieron muy temprano a recoger a Sasha. Pues según ellos no se las prestaba ni cinco minutos. Lo peor es que no pensaban traérmela hasta la próxima semana.

-Te amo –Edward tomo mis labios con los suyos y me beso con fuerza y pasión.

Lo correspondí de inmediato.

Amaba a Edward como nunca jamás había amado nada más.

Sus manos rápidamente se fueron a mis botones. Y las mías a su botón de sus jeans.

Entonces recordé nuestra bellísima luna de miel.

Después de la boda tomamos un vuelo a Filadelfia, lugar donde estuvimos alrededor de dos semanas.

¿Qué cómo es? La verdad es que no tengo idea. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en una cama.

El es perfecto en todos los aspectos posibles.

En todos.

.

.

-¿Cómo les fue? –les pregunte mientras preparaba la cena.

-Bien –respondió Nathan. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y subió corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Le pasa algo? –le pregunte a Tía, que leía una revista sentada sobre la barrita (1)

-No tengo ni idea. No ha soltado el celular en toda la tarde; ni siquiera yo con Ben soy así –y en cuento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y oculto su cara con la revista.

-Maggie, ¿Me haces un favor pequeña? ¿Puedes ir a ver televisión en el sofá de la tele?-le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Clalo mami –tomo su juguito y salió corriendo.

Siempre tan obediente.

-¿Cómo vamos con Ben? –tome su revista y la deje sobre la mesa para así poder sentarme en la barrita junto a ella.

-Bien –giro su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente –le advertí.

-Bella…. De verdad lo amo. Nunca hubiera creído que me enamoraría así, tan enserio. Sé que antes culpaba a mi padre por enamorarse de ti y quería que te dejara. Pero ahora que estoy pasando por algo similar lo entiendo.

-Cariño, yo se que lo quieres de verdad, lo noto en ti. Pero también debes de saber que es tu primo de la persona de la que estamos hablando. No va a ser tan sencillo. Y en cuanto se entere tu padre las cosas se pondrán muy mal.

-Ya se. Sé que se pondrá muy mal y me hará terminar a mi chico. Pero en cuanto venga Ben. Juntos le diremos a mi padre que nos amamos –me regalo una sonrisa tan feliz y madura que supe que tenía un buen plan. Y tenía la esperanza de que funcionara.

Con suerte su relación funcionaria.

Con mucha, muchísima suerte.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir de Nathan? ¿Sabes si se siente mal?

-De eso no tengo idea. Nadie le pudo sacar ninguna palabra, solo estaba pegado al móvil. Me iré a dar un baño. Chao Bella

Tenía que encontrar el porqué del silencio de Nathan.

Siempre había sido callado pero, TAN callado nunca.

Y tampoco era un chico que estuviera con el celular todo el día.

Así que comencé a caminar hasta su habitación. Porque si tenía un problema yo estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Cuando llegue a su habitación toque algunas veces pero no me respondieron. Así que opte por entrar pero no había nadie. La habitación estaba vacía.

De regreso en la cocina lo distinguí en el jardín.

Con el celular en la manos.

¿Qué tienen los adolescentes de ahora, que no pueden vivir sin celular?

-De acuerdo. Por supuesto que estaré puntual. Yo también te quiero. Adiós –cerró el celular y puso una sonrisita en su carita. Aun sin percatarse que estaba a su lado.

Esa sonrisita la conocía muy bien.

¡Mi pequeño enamorado!

-Hola cielo –me senté junto a él -¿Pasa algo?

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque… tus hermanitas me dijeron que todo el día estuviste pegado el móvil. Eso no está nada bien. A menos, claro… que haya una buena razón.

Sonrío y me abrazo.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿para que quieras que te lo diga?

Solté una carcajada.

-¿A si? ¿Y que se?

-Bella… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuiste por mí al colegio, aquella vez que me quede haciendo un proyecto?

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pues me toco trabajar con la niña nueva. Makenna. Y… nos hicimos grandes amigos. Bella no sé como paso, pero un día le pedí que fuera mi novia. ¡Y me dijo que si!

-Oh mi cielo… Qué alegría… ¿Cómo es?

-Preciosa e inteligente. Y adorable; ¿Mañana puedo ir con ella? Quedamos de ir a una obra.

-Claro que sí.

-Gracias –me abrazo de nuevo. Y le correspondí el abrazo.

-¡Chicos es hora de cenar!-Edward llego y me extendió una mano.

-Ya vamos.

Ya en el comedor pude admirar esta bella familia. La cual aunque al inicio fue complicada y desorganizada hoy estábamos unidos, juntos. Y nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie nos separara.

(1) Una barrita: También llamado "arco" o "mesa alta" (Pueden buscar imágenes)

* * *

"_La familia crece cuando los hijos hacen la suya propia."_

* * *

_*****HOLA CHICAS. NO MEREZO PERDON, POR ESO NO SE LOS PEDIRE. NO ACTUALIZE ¡EN DOS SEMANAS! BASTANTE TIEMPO. LA HISTORIA ESTA POR TERMINAR, ME QUEDAN MUY POQUITOS CAPITULOS, ESO ME MANTIENE TRISTE. PARA EL DOMINGO YA DEBE DE ESTAR TERMINADO. LAS QUIERO MUCHOOO. Y SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESTE CAPITULO LA VERDAD NO ES "TAN" IMPORTANTE. EN EL QUE SIGUE HABRA DRAMA…***  
¡LAS AMO!**_

_**BY:  
K...AZY =) (LED'S) **_


	53. MAMA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 53: MAMA**

**POV. BELLA**

Todo era risas.

Y de pronto oscuridad.

Negrura; ya no sabía dónde estaba.

Ni siquiera si aun estaba.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos con cuidado.

Un resplandor hizo arder mis ojos.

-Aquí estoy amor –esa voz me tranquilizo. Me tranquilizaría en cualquier lugar. Incluso en el mismo infierno.

De nuevo, abrí mis ojos. Pero esta vez lentamente.

Paredes blancas. Un aparatito.

PIB. PIB. PIB.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte con voz patosa.

-En el hospital mi amor. Estábamos en el restaurante y luego te desmayaste. Pero todo está bien –me beso en la frente y se sentó junto a mi – te están haciendo unos estudios.

-¿Y los niños? ¿Y Sasha? –apenas hace tres días Jake me había regresado a la pequeña. Seria horrendo que me la quitara de nuevo solo por desmayarme a la hora de la comida.

-Tranquila. Se fueron con Emmett y Rosalie.

-Amor… -mis mejillas ardían. Tenía miedo y vergüenza de preguntar.

-Dime

-¿Qué pasa si estoy… embarazada? No nos hemos cuidado –era algo en lo que había pensado desde hacia muchísimo. Nunca nos habíamos cuidado y…. Bueno había estado en días "fértiles" según mi periodo.

-Pues lo tenemos. Lo amamos y lo criamos como nuestro hijo. Bella yo no veo ningún problema.

-Pues yo sí. Ya tenemos cuatro.

-Amor… Tía ya es una joven independizada; no hay de qué preocuparse. Nathan es un joven maduro y responsable. Solo esta Maggie, quien está en el colegio y Sasha que aun es pequeña.

-Te amo –y lo bese.

Siempre decía algo bueno para relajarme.

Y por supuesto siempre lo lograba.

-Quiero un bebe. Solo que pensaba en un futuro lejano. Cuando Sasha tenga tres o cuatro.

-Pues me encantaría una nena igualita a ti.

-Claro tú ya tienes experiencia. A penas estoy aprendiendo a ser mama

-Eres una gran mama, mi vida. Los niños te amas muchísimo. Y yo también.

-Yo los amo. Muchísimo mas –reímos.

Ser mama no era una tarea sencilla. Era complicado.

Mas aprendiendo con cuatro niños.

En lugar de uno.

Mientras nos besábamos la puerta lentamente se abrió.

Y un doctor joven. Al parecer recién graduado de la Universidad entro.

Edward dejo de besarme y me tomo de la cintura. Aun sentados en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunto Edward con seriedad.

-Señores, la señorita sufrió un desmayo por una baja súbita en la presión sanguínea, al parecer causada por una deshidratación.

-¿Entonces todo está bien? –pregunte con entusiasmo.

El bajo su mirada y Edward apretó su agarre.

-Señorita hicimos pruebas de todo, para poder conocer las causas de su desmayo.

-¿Y? – ¿estaba enferma? No quiero morirme. No ahora que por fin tengo una familia. No puedo dejar a Edward, mucho menos a mis pequeños.

De tan solo pensar en alejarme de mis hijos unas lágrimas se colaron de mis ojos.

-Tranquila mi vida, todo estaba bien –Edward me recargo en su pecho.

-Señorita pensamos que su desmayo pudo haber sido causado por un embarazo ya que había existido coito en estos días pero… los resultados dijeron que usted es estéril. Lo sentimos mucho señorita.

No era cierto.

¿Verdad?

No podía ser cierto.

Hace tan solo unos minutos habíamos planeado tener una hermosa pequeña en algunos años.

-Princesa tranquila, no pasa nada –Edward me abrazaba y besaba mi cabello.

Susurrando:

"Te amo. Todo está bien"

Pero por supuesto. Nada estaba bien.

.

.

.

Durante el camino de regreso a cada aun seguía en estado de shock.

Nunca jamás tendría hijos míos. De mi sangre.

Nunca estaría embarazada.

Leía los papeles una y otra vez mientras Edward trazaba círculos en mi mano.

"Falta de ovulación por cuestiones hormonales."

Por esa estúpida razón jamás llevaría un hijo en mi vientre.

Edward estaciono el auto y me ayudo a bajar. Al parecer Emmett y Rosalie estaban ahí. Cuidando a los pequeños.

-Cariño no le digas NADA a nadie.

El dudo por unos instantes pero al final cedió.

-Gracias –y lo bese suavemente en los labios.

Tomo mi mano y entramos.

Ya era de noche. Trataba de buscar alguna forma en las estrellas.

Desde pequeña había amado las constelaciones (1)

Abrió la puerta y me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

Todo adentro parecía una fiesta.

Garret, Emmett y Benjamín jugaban un videojuego en la pantalla.

Nathan tenía a Maggie cargada sobre su espalda jugando "caballito".

Tía, Rosalie y Kate comían galletas con queso Philadelpia(2) en el sofá.

Y Sasha y "el pequeño-gigante rubio" (hijo de Rose y Emmett) dormían en una cunita junto al sofá.

Kate fue la primera en levantarse del sofá y abrazarme.

-¡Oh Bella! Que gusto verte de nuevo –me abrazo fuertemente.

¿Qué hacia aquí?

-Vinimos de visita –respondió Garret a la pregunta que me había hecho en mi mente.

A Garret únicamente lo había visto en la boda.

-Pues… hola –Edward se acurruco en mi cuello y saludo con la mano.

-Tío no seas y chicle su saluda a tu sobrino. A Bella la tendrás para ti, toda la noche –Benjamín lo halo del brazo y lo abrazo.

-Malvado –susurro Edward en tono de broma.

Su relación tío-sobrino era excelente. Sin embargo no creo que la relación suegro-yerno sea la mejor.

-Hola Bella –me dio una sonrisa moderada y un abrazo rápido.

Aun recordaba el "asuntito" pendiente entre nosotros.

-Hola Benjamín –le salude cordialmente.

-¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto Rosalie.

-Mami te dolmiste en la mesa –me dijo Maggie saltando a mis brazos.

-Oh mi cielo. Perdóname. No era mi intención. Te quiero muchísimo –y bese sus rizos. Aspirando el delicioso aroma.

-¿Qué te paso Bella? –pregunto Emmett sacando a los bebes de la cuna y entregándole a Sasha a Tía, quien tenía extendidos los brazos para cargarla.

-Está bien. Un desmayo por deshidratación o algo así

Apreté a Maggie y la llene de besos.

-¿Alguien quiere te? –pregunte mientras dejaba a Maggie en el piso.

-Yo si por favor –grito Tía desde el sofá.

Camine hasta la cocina y comencé a servir el té de la jarra a los vasos de vidrio.

Me sentía extraña.

Todavía por la noticia.

Cuando termine de llenar los vasos los coloque en una bandeja plateada.

Al girar Nathan estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto mirándome curioso.

¿Tanto se notaba?

-Claro –trate de sonreír pero unas lagrimas me traicionaron.

Se acerco y me abrazo con mucha fuera.

-Todo está bien. Te quiero muchísimo mama.

Mi corazón se estrujo.

Por primera vez me había llamado "mama".

* * *

"_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas."_

* * *

(1) : Una constelación, es una agrupación convencional de estrellas.

* * *

(2) : El queso philadelphia es queso crema, un tipo de queso untable que se obtiene al cuajar mediante fermentos lácticos una mezcla de leche y nata.

* * *

_*****HOLA SEÑORITAS! =) AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITLO… ME ENFERME HORRIBLE DEL ESTOMAGO, TENIA UNA INFECCION, VOMITE Y BUENO NO HABIA PODIDO PASARLO A LA LAP, YA ME LO TENIA EN LA LIBRETA. ESPERO PODER DEJAR MAÑANA AL MENOS DOS CAPITULOS. LAS QUIERO BASTANTE. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO. SI. FUE TRISTE TODO ESTE ROLLO DE LA ESTERALIZACION. PERO NATHAN… OH ES TODO UN CUERO… NOS LEEMOS PRONTISIMO. *****_

_**PD:**_

_En el capitulo 51 una chica me escribió que AMSTERDAM pertenece a los Paises Bajos, cerca de Holanda... si voy a poner algo primero "investigara". Me he equivocado antes –digo, soy humana- y lo acepto. Pero aquí NO ME EQUIVOQUE, pueden checar Wikipedia y buscar: Anexo: Cuidades de Nueva York es la segunda opción en el condado de Montgomery. _

_Amiga tu me dijiste que si voy a poner algo primero investigue. Si tu vas a criticarme primero investiga. No me lo tomo a mal, ni nada de eso, digo puede pasar que me equivoque –ya me ha paso, como lo dije arriba – no me comentaste con cuenta. Por eso no te pude responder. Pero aquí te lo dejo. Solo que cuando YO leo algún fic, y encuentro un error primero investigo y luego le digo a la escritora del fic. Y no insultándola._

**Habiendo resuelto este asunto. **

**Les deseo un fin de semana precioso! Saluditos a todas! =)**

**BY:**

**K…AZY =) (LED'S)**


	54. LA FACHADA ES DESCUBIERTA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 54: LA FACHADA ES DESCU****_B_****IERTA**

**POV. EDWARD**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que recibimos la noticia. A Bella le había afectado muchísimo, aunque trataba de no aparentarlo.

Es mi esposa. La mujer que amo y por lo tanto puedo darme cuenta de que está sufriendo muchísimo.

Debe ser realmente difícil ser madre de unos niños que ni siquiera son tuyos, y luego darte nunca que nunca jamás veras a un hijo que sea de ella, de sus entrañas.

Trataba de animarla. De besarla. Decirle que no había problema. Ella solo respondía que estaba bien. Que no tenía problema alguno. Pero yo no le creía.

-Es hora de dormir cariño –tome el control remoto y apague el televisor.

Maggie y yo éramos los únicos que seguíamos despiertos.

Kate, Benjamín y Garret aun seguían hospedándose en casa, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, ellos eran los únicos familiares de Tanya con los que tenía una buena relación. Porque siempre habían sido distintos. Kate nunca se dejo controlar por sus padres, quienes querían que se casara con un hijo de sus amigos. Ella comenzó a trabajar y pago su universidad, lejos de casa. Hasta que encontró a Garret. Según tenía entendido se llevaba bien con Eleazar y Carmen, pero no mantenían una relación muy estrecha y apegada como para quedarse a dormir con ellos durante estas vacaciones.

-Papi yo quelo seguir vendo los padlinos mágicos –hizo un puchero y me rodeo con los brazos.

-Nada de eso pequeñita. Ya es muy tarde, vámonos –la cargue y me la lleve hasta su habitación.

La cubrí con las colchas. Era tan bonita, siempre había tenido una carita de angelito.

-Te quiero mucho princesa –la bese en la frente y encendí la lamparita de su buro.

-Papi… te quelo yo igal –sonreí y le dio otro beso.

-Yo lo sé pequeña.

A Maggie nunca le había gustado dormir con la puerta abierta, a comparación de sus hermanos que hasta los diez comenzaron a cerrar puertas.

Fui hasta la habitación de Nathan, entre lentamente y encendí la luz.

Estaba recostado en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados.

Siempre dormía con calcetas y se tapaba con dos colchas grandes, aunque estuviéramos a treinta o cuarenta grados.

Me acerque y bese su frente.

Siempre había sido serio. Yo cuando tenía su edad también lo era, no conversaba tanto y tampoco demostraba mis sentimientos a los demás. Era solo yo, y nadie más podía conocerme a profundidad, hasta que me hice padre y descubrí lo bonito que se sentía serlo.

-Siempre te voy a querer campeón -despeiné su cabello y Salí de la recamara.

Era el turno de Tía. Desde pequeña había sido coqueta y alegre. Rebelde, desde la muerte de su madre.

Yo sabía que era la que mas sufría. Aunque Tía fue la única que conoció a su madre como realmente era. Muchas veces le grito y Tía se escapaba al parque. A veces no llegaba hasta las once.

En cambio Nathan se encerraba en su recamara, nadie entraba, tampoco el salía.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado. No quería despertar a mi pequeña señorita.

Me acerque hasta la cama.

Dos bultos sobresalían.

Y el mundo se me vino encima.

Benjamín abrazaba por la espalda a Tía.

No era como cuando la encontré con Jacob, eso era… una barbaridad, me había enfado muchísimo…eran sus hormonas…

Pero aquí estaba… en los brazos de su primo. Sonriente.

Solo esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Solo esperaba eso.

Me contuve para no despertarla y pedirle una explicación.

Por la mañana era una mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

Por la mañana.

Salí, ya ni con la sonrisa ni la alegría con la que entre.

-Hola cariño- Bella me abrazó, cuando ya me encontraba recostado a su lado.

-Hola –acerque mi rostro a su cabello. Olía delicioso.

Y ya no podía dormir. El solo pensar en Tía ahí con Benjamín… ¡Me sacaba chispas! Tal vez el estaba muy triste… platico con Tía y se quedaron dormidos.

Tal vez.

Eran las seis.

Bella seguía dormida.

No creo que haya podido dormir más de dos horas.

El miedo y el enojo se apoderaban de mis sueños, alejándolos tan lejos como la negrura de la noche.

Decidí levantarme de una vez.

Ya no podía soportar estar en esa cama y seguir pensando…

Después de una buena ducha fui hasta la cocina y encontré a Tía preparando Hot-Cakes…

¡Y acompañada por Benjamín!

Que maravillosa sorpresa.

-Buenos días –salude lo más educado posible. Por supuesto no contestaron. Cuando estaba enfadado hasta la población de Sídney era capaz de saberlo.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Tía desviando su mirada.

Benjamín estaba apoyado en el refrigerador, lo más alejado posible de Tía.

-No, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué? –si había algo que decirme ellos me lo dirían.

Tía había madurado. Confiaba en ella.

-Te escuchas enfadado –Tía no mantenía contacto visual conmigo.

-Pues no lo estoy –Salí de la cocina.

Frustrado por no haber conseguido nada.

.

.

-¿Papa? –aún no obscurecía, pero comenzaba a hacer viento y la Luna se podía observar con claridad.

-¿Si? –me encontraba en mi recamara leyendo.

Kate y Bella se habían ido de compras. Y Tía había rechazado su invitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Se puede?

-Sabes que siempre se puede –deje el libro en la cama y le hice señas para que pasara.

-Aquí no.

-¿Dónde?

-Vamos a mi recamara –y salió de ahí.

La furia me comía por dentro.

Tenía unas ganas de gritarle y exigirle la verdad.

Pero a gritos las cosas no salían bien.

Bella me lo había enseñado.

Fui hasta su recamara y para mi sorpresa Benjamín también estaba ahí.

-Hola –saludo nervioso.

Tía se sentó en la cama y Benjamín se quedo de pie.

Viéndome.

Y todos los miedos de mi interior aumentaron.

-Papa… yo fui una perra contigo y con Bella y nunca dejare de pedirles disculpas. Lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Pero creo que lo entiendes todo cuando te pones en los zapatos de esa persona. Bella ella tuvo la dificultad de tener que enfrentarse a tus hijos. A su desprecio, bueno mas bien el mío porque Maggie siempre fue un sol con ella. Ahora es mi turno de pasar por algo así –hablaba de una forma que la hacía ver de más edad.

Una mujer madura, y no una adolescente hormonal.

No hablaba. Solo me dedicaba a mirar y escuchar atentamente.

-Edward… cuando vine aquí, hace ya unos cuantos meses yo conocí a Tía, pero no la chica que está aquí sentada, yo conocí a alguien que no se valoraba, una chica completamente perdida, y siento si me aproveche de ello. No lo sé, pero poco a poco fui enamorándome de ella, y con cada día que pasaba podía conocer a la verdadera Tía. Ahora te puedo decir que no queda nada de la Tía anterior.

Amor.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

No quería escuchar. Quería irme a mi cuarto y hacer como si nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Papa amo Benjamín, y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo –Tía susurro con tal confianza y seguridad, que si su amor fuera condenado a muerte ella misma separaría la silla eléctrica, con una semana de anticipación.

-Edward yo tampoco voy a dejar de amarla por más que el mundo se ponga en nuestra contra.

Ah. Quería gritar. Es lo que hacia en mi interior.

Gritar.

Nunca había estado tan enfadado y a la vez tan… triste y decepcionado.

-¿Quien mas lo sabe?

-Solo… -comenzó a hablar Benjamín, pero Tía lo interrumpió.

-Solo nosotros.

-Son primos –les dije de la manera mas cortante posible.

-Lo sabemos. Pero ese no fue impedimento para enamorarnos. Tampoco lo será para amarnos.

-Yo… -estaba enfadado. Quiera correr a Benjamín de mi casa. Hacer que Tía lo olvidara y de nuevo vivir, como antes.

Aunque Tía fuese la misma adolescente mal humorada.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? –les grite.

-Yo hablaré con mis padres esta noche. Si ellos no lo aceptan… yo lo entiendo, si tu no lo aceptas, igual lo entiendo. Pero nada va a hacer que yo me aleje de Tía –se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Tía se hecho a llorar.

Sabía que no podía detenerlos.

En cuanto Tía fuera mayor de edad, se podría ir con el.

-Tía aún es menor de edad. Y no se irá a ningún lado.

-No estoy diciendo que la vaya a… -lo interrumpí.

-Y tampoco voy a permitir este… asunto tan… inaceptable. No mientras yo siga a cargo de mi pequeña.

-Papa de verdad lo quiero

-No pregunté eso. Benjamín hablaré con tus padres en cuanto llegue Kate. Si quieres puedo prestarte el apartamento, pero no te quiero más aquí –dicho esto Salí azotando la puerta.

Por fuera me sentía bien. Cumpliendo con la obligación de un padre.

Por dentro estaba muerto.

Me tire a mi cama y me puse a llorar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

**_***_****_HOLA MIS CHICAS! PERDONE N SI TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR; ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y… ¡PUES LA FAMILIA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. SI ME ES POSBILE MAÑANA LES ACTUALIZO. LAS ADORO Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON MENSAJITO PARA QUE ME RECUPERARA PRONTO; YA ESTOY MEJOR. _****_***_**

_**BY:**_

_**K…AZY =)**_

_"El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar"_


	55. PAPA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 55: PAPA**

**POV. EDWARD**

Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que me había quedado profundamente dormido.

Mis manos temblaban. No podía describir el cómo me sentía. Confundido. Triste. Enfadado. Decepcionado.

Todo a la vez.

Fui hasta el baño y me limpie la cara.

Mi hija. No podía dejar que… sufriera. Pero de todos modos sufriría, estando con él o no. Su relación nunca seria buen vista ante la sociedad. Nunca podrían siquiera llegar al altar. Mucho menos tener una familia.

Salí de mi habitación listo para enfrentarme ante todo lo que fuera necesario.

Y luego me percate de que la mayoría de la familia estaba abajo.

Tía estaba siendo abrazada por Bella. Y Benjamín tomaba su mano.

En cambio Kate y Garret discutían en el comedor.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Bella me veía confundida.

-Edward… hay que hablar –susurro mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de Tía. Con extrema delicadeza.

Benjamín solo me veía. De una manera fuerte. Podía notar que estaba nervioso y asustado por dentro. Pero por fuera… aparentaba estar bien.

Justo como lo hace un verdadero hombre con su mujer. Estarse cayendo a pedazos por dentro, pero tener una sonrisa para tu mujer.

Sacudí mi cabeza, despojando esas ideas.

Benjamín no era el hombre de mi pequeña. No.

-Por lo que veo ya toda la casa lo sabe –les dije consumido por la ira.

Kate entro a la sala y Garret se sentó en el sofá junto a Benjamín.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos. Y para que sepas yo tampoco estoy en esto –Garret apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza.

-Está mal. Son primos, y por más que digan amarse nunca… -Bella me interrumpió.

-Edward ya. No les digas cosas que ya saben –Tía levanto la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas cuidadosamente.

-¿Y si no fueran primos? –la voz de Kate nos sorprendió. Sonaba enfadada. Estaba atrás de nosotros con la mirada perdida y el rostro decaído.

-Entonces no habría problema –respondí como si fuera la pregunta más lógica.

-Bien –le dedico a Tía una mirada, la cual no supe interpretar y… me tomo la mano –entonces vamos a hablar.

Me llevo hasta el jardín. Cubrió su rostro con una mano y comenzó a llorar. Trate de abrazarla, pero se alejo.

-Edward… siento muchísimo lo que te voy a decir. Sé que me odiaras y odiaras aun más a Tanya y a mi familia. Si es que eso es posible, nadie lo sabe no tienes que enfadarte con nadie más. Solo mis padres, Tanya y yo así que… -suspiro.

Mi cerebro no procesaba algo que fuera tan malo como para adiarla.

-Tía no es tu hija

Mi corazón dejo de latir. Mis manos temblaban de un modo impresionante y mi rostro… se cubrió por lágrimas.

-Siento mucho ser yo quien te de la noticia. Tanya se enamoro de un chico de clase media-baja, mis padres no aceptaron su relación así que la mandaron a estudiar lejos, pero en una cena vieron que tú eras perfecto para ella, así que hicieron que quedara embarazada, la cosa es que el perdió al bebé, y mis padres pensaron que… te irías. Así que consiguieron un bebé e hicieron toda una farsa para que Tanya aparentara estar embarazada. Lo siento muchísimo, créeme que nunca perdonare a mi familia por hacer algo así. Pero yo también soy culpable, por habértelo ocultado. Perdón –se limpio las lágrimas y entro a casa.

Yo solo pude tumbarme al pasto y comencé a llorar. Como jamás había llorado.

.

.

.

-Entonces… no soy tu hija –dedujo, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

-No de sangre. –después de haber estado llorando un largo rato, supe que debía confesarle a Tía la verdad. Limpie mi rostro y la lleve hasta la cocina, lejos de todos.

No lo pudo soportar más y dejo que las lágrimas salieran.

Me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos.

Comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho.

Y yo trataba por todos los medios existentes de contener las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte para mi hija.

-Princesa yo… te amo. Eres mi nena, eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar. Después de todo, fui yo quien te crio –la abrasé aun más fuerte y comencé a besar su cabello.

-Papa… -levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos –yo también te quiero.

No dejo de llorar durante un largo rato.

Y mientras trataba de pensar en todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Debía decírselo a Nathan y Maggie?

¿Y Benjamín?¿Que debía hacer ahora que sabía que no eran primos?

Comenzó a cansarse y se quedo dormida. La lleve hasta su habitación y cerré la puerta.

Camine hasta mi habitación. Bella no estaba.

Luego de una larga hora Bella llego.

-Estaba con Nathan y Maggie. Sospechan que pasa algo –se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Tía no es mi hija –mi voz se corto y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Bella me abrazo y me beso. Me sentía fatal.

De por si Bella ya estaba mal por lo de la esterilización. Ahora tenía que aguantarme a mí.

-Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo cielo. Lo importante s que la amas, tú la criaste, e s tu hija cariño. Nunca vuelvas a decir lo contrario –me beso en los labios y comenzó a frotar mi espalda.

-¿Qué debo hacer con lo Benjamín? –le cuestione mientras me pegaba mas a ella.

-Edward sé que no es el mejor para decírtelo pero… ya sabía lo de Benjamín y Tía, yo les propuse dos planes, o se separaban o hablaban con ustedes. ¿Y sabes que escogieron? Enfrentarse a ti y Kate y Garret. No lo hubieran hecho si su amor no fuera real.

-Mañana hablare con Kate y Garret. Si ellos están de acuerdo. Yo no puedo hacer nada para prohibir su amor.

-Ese es mi chico –se acerco a mi labios y me beso con pasión.

Con amor.

Entonces supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y que a pesar de que el mundo –mi mundo- se callera a pedazos, el amor era capaz de solucionarlo TODO.

**_***_****_HOLA HOLA! AYER ACTUALIZE POR LA NOCHECITA HOY TAMBIEN. TENGO ENSAYO A LAS CINCO PERO SI LLEGO TEMPRANITO IGUAL Y HAGO OTRO CAPITULITO –O AL MENOS AVANZO EL SIGUIENTE- TENGO MUCHISIMA TAREA Y ¡PUFF! QUE HACER UN REPORTAJE. PERO TRATARE DE DARME TIEMPO PARA HACER TODO LO NECESARIO, MAÑANA –TAL VEZ- PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EN LA MAÑANA, IRE CON LOS NIÑOS DE UNA CASA HOGAR AL CINE Y SI ME DA TIEMPO PUEDO PUBLICARLES. LAS QUIERO MUCHOO. SE QUE ES CORTO PERO TENGO QUE SALIR AHORITA! _****_***_**

**_BY:_**

**_K…AZY =)_**

_"La tristeza es la única emoción que te muestra lo que realmente te importa"_


	56. GRITOS Y RECLAMOS

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 56: GRITOS Y RECLAMOS**

**POV. BELLA**

Aun no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Primero mi desafortunada visita al doctor.

Y luego los obscuros secretos de Kate y la familia Denali.

Tía había permanecido encerrada en su habitación durante largas horas. Por más que había insistido en que me dejara pasar, no había logrado nada. Yo entiendo perfectamente el cómo debe de sentirse. Por eso mismo había querido conversar con ella, y tratar de consolarla.

Edward en cambio, seguía enfadado y triste. El también quería hablar con Tía y Benjamín. Oh y con los Denali. Por eso mismo ahora estaba en la regadera. No esperaría un solo día más para reclamarles esa mentira.

Avance hacia la puerta, ya que alguien estaba tocando. Sabía perfectamente que Edward no estaba nada bien. Aun así, nunca dejaría de amar a Tía. A veces el podía ser un hombre muy frio y calculador, pero jamás… ¡Jamás! Jamás dejaría de amar a uno de sus hijos. Aunque este no sea su hijo. Técnicamente.

-¿Cómo estas mi cielo? –la cargue y la lleve hasta la cama. Durante este tiempo habíamos estado tan preocupados con el asunto Tia-Benjamin que no habíamos podido convivir mucho con Nahan y Maggie.

-Mami… ¿Qué pasa? Yo quelia hablal con Tia, pelo ella no me hablio –mi corazón se estrujo al escuchar eso. Edward y yo habíamos hablado al respecto la noche anterior. El no quería que los chicos supieran, pero si Tía tomaba la decisión de decirles se lo dirían. Claro que con Maggie esperarían a que ella tuviera la edad adecuada.

-Lo que pasa princesa, es que Tía está un poquito triste –le respondí tratando de que ya preguntara mas. No era la más adecuada para responder este tipo de preguntas.

-¿Y pol que esta tliste? –Edward salió en ese momento ya vestido. Con el ceño fruncido.

Mi pobre esposo. Estaba pasando momentos realmente duros.

-¡Papi! –grito Maggie contenta. Salto hacia los brazos de su padre y dejo olvidado el asunto de Tía. Lo cual yo agradecí enormemente.

-Hola cariñito. ¿Cómo está la niña más linda? –la recostó en la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ben. ¿A dónde vas? –le interrogo, observando su traje gris. Y luego dirigiendo la vista hacia mi -¿Van a tenel una cita de novos? ¿Cómo en las películas?

Solté una carcajada antes de acercarme a ella y alzarla en brazos.

-No. Ya somos esposos, ya no tenemos citas de novios.

Edward beso su mejilla y le susurro algo en el oído.

Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza para después abrazar fuertemente a Edward y luego a mí.

-¡Adiós! –salió de la habitación despidiéndose con su manita.

-Es tan ocurrente –le dije a Edward mientras besaba esos perfectos labios que me encantan.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Así me gustaba verlo. Sonriente y feliz. Lleno de vida.

-Le hablare a Tía. Iré con los Denali. –se puso de pie, pero antes de salir, me extendió su mano -¿Nos acompañas?

_¿Yo? _

La verdad es que me encantaría. Sin embargo, yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el asunto. Era algo personal que se debía solucionar entre los Denali, Edward y Tía.

-No creo que deba ir

-Ahora eres de la familia mi amor.

Lo pensé durante unos largos minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza y caminar hasta el.

Edward decidió que el debía hablar con Tía antes de irse. Cosa con la cual yo estuve absolutamente de acuerdo, me senté en el sofá, después de prepararme un café. Según tenía entendido se llevarían un buen tiempo en la charla. Y estos minutos me servirían para relajarme un rato y despejar la mente. Hacía días que no tenía un momento solo para mí. Pero la sesión "relajación para Bella" se vio interrumpida en cuanto Nathan bajo las escaleras y tomo asiento a mi lado.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? –su voz dura me impresiono.

El _nunca_ me había hablado así.

-¿Qué modo es ese de hablar señorito? –le dije juguetonamente.

-Lo siento. –Giro su rostro apenado y recobro la postura -¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno. Hay un problemita y es importante aclararlo antes de que lo sepas ¿De acuerdo? –_si es que Tía decide que DEBEN saberlo._

-Pero formo parte de la familia. Soy el hermano mediano. Tengo el derecho y deber de saber y ayudar a solucionar el "problema" –hizo comillas en el aire.

-Claro que sí. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Sin embargo este asunto no es mí. Es de Tía y se va a respetar lo que ella decida.

Durante unos largos minutos siguió insistiendo para que le dijera "el problema". Más cuando vio que no lograba nada se dio por vencido y cambio el tema.

-¿Puedo salir hoy?

-¿Con tu novia?

Asintió. Todo apenado. Era una cosita hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Claro que sí. Cuando todo esto se solucione, debes traerla a casa. Quiero conocerla.

-No se

-Claro que sí. Debo conocer a la afortunada señorita que se llevo todo esto –acaricie su cabello y me abrazo.

-Bien. Cuando se solucione esto la invitare.

-Excelente

Escuche unas pisadas en las escaleras y supe que el momento había llegado.

-Cariño, papa, Tía y yo saldremos ¿De acuerdo? No tardaremos tanto –_espero- _¿Podrías cuidar de Maggie? De todos modos, el abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme no tardan en llegar.

-Claro –se levanto del sofá y fue hasta la cocina.

En ese instante apareció Edward rojo de la cara y con los ojos llorosos. Tía no se quedaba atrás.

Me acerque a ella, al ver que no ponía resistencia, la estreche fuertemente en mis brazos.

Se puso a llorar y me rompió el corazón. Ella era la que mas estaba sufriendo. El saber que no era de la familia que creía era suya, debía ser complicado.

-Estoy bien –se alejo y se limpio el rostro.

Edward no dijo nada.

.

.

.

El trayecto no fue nada corto.

Al estacionarnos frente a la enorme mansión Denali, sentí a Edward tensarse.

-No seas tan duro.

-¿Y por qué no lo seria? –dijo retadoramente, bajando del auto.

Tomo a Tía de la mano y fue hasta la puerta.

Me sentía fuera de lugar. Sabía que no debía venir, era un asunto P-R-I-V-A-D-O

Después de que Edwad le gritara horriblemente a la empleada, nos dejo pasar. Indicándonos que los "señores" estaban en el despacho. Piso dos.

Edward caminaba deprisa. Y Tía atrás dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

No me pude contener. Retire su mano de Edward y la abrase otra vez.

Esta vez duro menos, pues fue interrumpida por una voz enfadada.

-¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Quién los invito? Mi Tía… ¡¿Qué le hiciste Edward? –atrajo a Tía en un abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Sus gritos eran realmente fuertes. Lo suficiente para temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué, que le hice? ¿Y donde esta lo que ustedes hicieron? ¿Creen que ocultarnos algo así, no es algo suficiente para llorar? –por supuesto que Edward fue duro.

-¡¿De qué hablan?¡ -un hombre apareció.

-¿De qué? ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga Eleazar?

-No te tengo miedo Edward –Carmen tenía una mirada dura en mi –¿Y 'esta' que hace aquí? Es un asunto privado. No tiene por qué estar aquí.

-Es la esposa de mi papa. Por supuesto que tiene que estar aquí –esta vez fue Tía la que hablo. Rompiendo el abrazo con su abuela y abrazándome a mí.

Mentiría, si dijera que no me sorprendió el que Tía me haya defendido.

-Bien. Vamos a relajarnos, y a hablar. No a gritar. Si quieres decirnos algo Edward, no lo hagas gritando. Hablemos en mi despacho, pero sin tu mujer

Edward volteo a verme.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Dándole ánimos.

-Bien

Bese a Tía en la mejilla.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron por la enorme puerta de madera.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos. Odiaba ver personas peleándose.

Tan solo unos cuantos minutos más, bastaron para que otra ronda de "gritos" y pelea diera lugar. Algo que sobresalió, fue el grito de Carmen.

"Pues no, no es tu hija. Y me alegra que lo sepas. Ahora puedo hacer todo lo posible por quitártela."

Un enorme silencio apareció.

Por supuesto Edward no permitiría que nos quitaran a Tía.

Nunca lo permitiría.

**_***¡_****_HOLA HERMOSAS CRIATURITAS! LAS HE EXTRAÑADO UN MONTON. ESPERO QUE AUN SE ACUERDEN DE MI. NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR POR UNA LARGA LISTA: 1.- MI LAPTOP SE DESCOMPUSO –SI, LA NUEVA QUE NO LLEVO NI UN AÑO CON ELLA- 2.- MI ENSAYO DE DANZA CON LISTON, ESTA SIENDO TODOS LOS DIAS Y ME DEJA MUERTA 3.- TAREA …. POR ESAS RAZONES NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, PERO AHORA SI TENDRE MAS TIEMPO. SI NO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA JUEVES, LES PUBLICO HASTA EL SABADO. LAS ADORO. Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO._****_ ***_**

_"Cuando crezcas, descubrirás que ya defendiste mentiras, te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías. Si eres un buen guerrero, no te culparás por ello, pero tampoco dejarás que tus errores se repitan." Paulo Coelho_

**BY:**

**K…AZY (LED'S)**


	57. INHALA EXHALA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 57: INHALA… EXHALA**

**POV. BELLA**

Las lágrimas no habían dejado de fluir durante toda la noche.

Por más que le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello el no podía dejar de llorar y por lo tanto no podía dormir. Fue muy entrada la noche cuando por fin sus ojos se cerraron.

Y ahora era yo la que no podía dormir.

Hoy Edward, Kate y Garret hablarían muy seriamente hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Aunque por lo que Edward regresando de la mansión Denali me percate de que el ya no tenía intención de hacer sufrir a su "princesa", palabras literales de él.

Todo este asunto había crecido muchísimo. De ser un simple enamoramiento juvenil ahora era todo un asunto familia ¡Que incluso involucraba hasta a los Denali!

-¿Pasa algo? –Edward aun adormilado, me cuestiono mientras enredaba sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

-Nada. Es solo que ya no puedo dormir –era verdad, pero sin el "ya"

-Te amo – se acerco a mis labios y me beso. Fue un beso rápido, pero no por eso menos perfecto. De nuevo el se recostó con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

¡Amaba dormir a su lado!

Durante un largo rato deje que mi mente pensara. ¿En qué? En lo que sea.

Inconscientemente pensé en mis adorados hermanos. Jacob y Alice. Vanessa nos visitaba muy seguido. Y Jacob seguía insistiéndome en que nos turnáramos para el cuidado de Sasha**. **Y ahora el la tenia. Era lo mejor. Por supuesto. Porque en estos momentos la tensión y los gritos por todas partes no favorecían mucho a una bebe, que a estas aturas necesita amor y mimos. Muy seguido visitaba la tumba de mi hermana y de Jasper, las cuales estaban juntas.

Me levante de la cama. Tome un baño rápido y me puse un suéter; porque aunque era época de veranos el viento estaba realmente frio.

Tome un papel y pluma. Le deje una nota a Edward en su buro; explicándole donde estaría.

El recorrido no hubiese sido tan lento, de no ser por la camioneta y el taxi delante mío que chocaron fuertemente.

Al llegar –después de una rápida visita a la florería- tome asiento y me quite mi bufanda.

-¿Sabes cuánto te extraño? Solo tu sabrías que decir en estos momentos. Te necesito tanto Alice –puse las flores junto a la tumba. En un florero de vidrio color naranja.

Las lágrimas no paraban.

-Te necesito hermanita, muchísimo.

Durante largos minutos –u horas – estuve ahí sentada, desahogándome con mi adorada hermana mayor.

Entonces me percate de la hora. Lleve otras flores a Jasper, lo salude un breve momento y me retire.

En momentos difíciles es cuando más extrañaba a mi loquísima hermana. Aquella capaz de comprar toda una boutique solo para una cita. Capaz de torturarte maquillándote y peinándote durante más de seis horas, solo para una fotografía de quince minutos.

Decidí marcharme a casa. El frio estaba volviéndose más insoportable. Edward estaba en su despacho, halando con Tía, Garret, Kate y Benjamín. Mientras tanto Nathan y Maggie se divertían en un restaurante de pizzas con Emett, Rose y el adorado y pequeño mini-emmett.

Fui hasta la cocina y me dispuse a preparar el filete –prometido hacia Edward desde hace un mes- pero con todos los problemas no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Además tenía que invertir estos preciados minutos a solas que tenia. No era algo que ocurría a menudo.

Después de preparar el alimento, deje una jarra de limonada en el congelador, para que se enfriara. Me recosté en el sillón y encendí el televisor.

Inconscientemente me quede dormida en el sofá. No me desperté hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome fuertemente.

Y esos brazos, eran de la persona que menos hubiera creído.

Tía.

-Siento despertarte –susurro incomoda mientras apoyaba su cara en mis piernas.

-No hay problema ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

-Aja. Y adivina que… ¡Ben y yo somos novios! Y esta vez todos lo saben y están de acuerdo con ello.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho –la abrasé durante algunos minutos.

-Gracias por todo Bella, se que tu hablaste con papa –de nuevo me abrazo- Por cierto, es hora de la comida. Kate, Ben y Garret tuvieron que marcharse.

-Ahora voy –Tía se levanto, y en menos de un minuto se encontraba fuera de la estancia.

En cuanto llegue a la mesa, Edward extendió una silla para que tomara asiento y me beso rápidamente.

Se notaba más relajado. Y eso era realmente bueno.

-Buenas tardes bella durmiente

-Hola –tome asiento y le di una cálida sonrisa. Nada me hacía más feliz que el saber que por fin las cosas estaban resueltas.

-La comida esta deliciosa. Siento no esperarte

-Sí, nunca lo haces –comente, logrando una carcajada por parte de él.

-¿A qué acuerdo llegaron? –cuestione luego de un rato.

Durante unos minutos surgió un silencio incomodo.

-Benjamín y Tía son pareja –explico Edward de manera un tanto seria

-Ok -¿Qué más podía decir?

-Y no le diré nada a Maggie y Nathan hasta en un tiempo. A Maggie cuando sea un poco mayor y a Nathan… cuando se calmen por completo las cosas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Las dos son muy buenas decisiones.

En unos pocos minutos todos terminamos de comer.

-Querida, Esme nos invito a cenar. Está preocupada por nosotros.

-Claro que sí. Me encantaría ir. ¿Cuándo? –tome los platos y los lleve hasta la cocina. Con Edward atrás de mi y los vasos en sus manos.

-Esta noche. Emmett llevara a los niños para allá. Al parecer Rose y Emmett ya tiene planes y dejaran también al pequeño Emmy.

-Estupendo. Me daré un baño rápido.

-Te acompaño –Edward tomo mi mano y me paso su brazo por el hombro.

Mi adorado esposo había vuelto…

¡Y de qué manera!

. . .

Esme nos recibió con unas brochetas de pollo, que sabían realmente exquisitas.

Edward y Tía no dejaban de reír. Como si un enorme peso les fuera quitado de encima.

Al verlos así de felices, era inevitable que yo no me sintiera muchísimo mejor.

-Tengo algo que decirte –me dijo Nathan en voz bajita mientras caminábamos hacia el sofá, después de cenar.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte intrigada. Ahora que por fin las cosas comenzaban a solucionarse, era hora de conviviéramos mas con los niños.

-El otro fin de semana Makenna irá a cenar ¿Te parece?

-¡Me encanta Nathan! –comente emocionada. Más de lo normal. Tienes que decirme cual es su comida favorita.

-Claro –lo bese en la mejilla y le di un fuerte abrazo –Estoy muy contenta por ello.

. . .

-¿Edward? –había estado horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Mande –me había estado debatiendo entre hablarle o no, puesto que la noche anterior Edward había dormido muy poco y lo menos que quería era despertarlo, ahora que podía dormir. Pero mi curiosidad era suficientemente grande como para haberlo hecho.

-No te he preguntado. ¿Qué paso con Carmen? Escuche que quería quitarte a Tía. No vas a permitirlo. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no –puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el- Tía le dijo que no lo permitiría. Además al no ser familiar de sangre ni mío ni de ellos sería difícil que ellos obtuvieran la custodia, ya que Tía es legalmente mi hija; y no pueden quitármela. En todo caso si lo hicieran, la demanda para obtener la custodia sería realmente larga y para ese entonces Tía ya sería mayor de edad.

-Tienes mucha razón. No había pensado en eso.

-Todo se va a solucionar. Ya veraz. –beso mis labios. Un beso largo, suave, profundo… y necesitado.

Nos necesitábamos tanto… como no lo habíamos hecho nunca.

La vida estaba sonriéndonos…

Y había que disfrutarlo mientras durara.

*********_PUEDEN ASESINARME. LA VERDAD LO MEREZCO. NO SE DESDE CUANDO NO ACTUALIZE, CREO QUE DOS O TRES SEMANAS, -SI NO ES QUE MAS- LA VERDAD ESTE CAPI YA LO TENIA DESDE HACE DOS SEMANAS,PERO NO LO HABIA PASADO A LA LAP. COMENZE OTRO FIC –AUN NO LO PUBLICO- PERO YA LLEVA DIEZ CAPITULOS, HIZE UN ONE SHOOT Y CONTINUE UN PROYECTO ORIGINAL QUE TENIA PENDIENTE. ¡ESPERO ENTIENDAN! NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES –SIN FALTA-, POR LA NOCHE ME IRE DE VIAJE A CUERNAVACA ¡A TOMAR AIRES NUEVOS! PERO REGRESARE EL LUNES… SI PUEDO ESCIRBIR EL MARTES… ¡POR MI ENCANTADA! _*********

**LAS TENGO EN MI MENTE SIEMPRE.**

**BY:**

**K…AZY =) **

_"Los únicos interesados en cambiar el mundo son los pesimistas, porque los optimistas están encantados con lo que hay."_ José Saramago


	58. NUERA

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**CAPITULO 58: NUERA **

**POV. BELLA**

Sirvo la lasaña que en cada uno de los platos mientras Edward llena las copas con vino. Solo algunas; a las otras les coloca jugo de uva.

Hoy por fin conoceré a Makenna, la pequeña niña que tiene vuelto loco a mi Nathan.

-¿Falta algo más? –Edward esconde su rostro en mi cuello y comienza a dejar suaves besos.

-¿Puedes revisar si Maggie ya se baño? No ha querido hacerlo en todo el día –ruedo los ojos y ahora sirvo la ensalada en un plato más pequeño.

-Encantado –sale de la cocina y me quedo sumergida en un profundo silencio.

Veo la hora. Seis de la tarde; aun no me he decidido porque preparar para la cena. Me debato entre un pastel de naranja, que seguro no tarda más de dos horas en estar listo o un brownies de chocolate.

-Bella… toma. Se ha puesto a llorar y ni yo ni Benjamín sabemos cómo callarla –Tía de pronto está en la cocina extendiéndome a la pequeña Sasha.

-Gracias cariño. ¿Puedo encargarte un poco la cocina?

-Claro. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-Solo coloca la ensalada en estos platitos. –Sasha se remueve en mis brazos, mientras una corriente de lágrimas se extiende por su mejilla.

Camino hasta su recamara y la comienzo a arrullar suavemente. Poco a poco sus lágrimas se secan y sus ojitos comienzan a cerrarse.

-Te extrañe mucho nenita. Menos mal que tío Jake te regreso a mí –pero mi comentario queda en el olvido. Sasha está profundamente dormida y ni un terremoto sería capaz de despertarla.

Beso suavemente su mejilla y acaricio su cabecita. Está creciendo muy, muy rápido.

Sé que aunque no pueda tener bebes, Alice me ha dejado a su pequeña para cuidarla y amarla como si fuera mi hija. Y eso hare siempre. De nuevo beso su mejilla y bajo hasta la cocina donde Tía y Benjamín se encuentran sirviendo la ensalada en los platos pequeños.

-Te amo –susurra Benjamín besando sus labios. Nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia aun.

-¡Yo también! –Tía enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Benjamín, antes de besarlo suavemente.

-¿Ya está todo? –se sonrojan y se alejan rápidamente.

-Aja. Ya servimos los platos. ¿Te ayudamos en otra cosa?

-Cariño ¿podrías, por favor traerme huevos? Preparare un pastel de naranja y es todo lo que me falta.

-Sí. ¿Me prestas tu coche? –le extiendo las llaves y sale acompañada por Benjamín.

¿Dónde está Nathan? Me doy cuenta de que en toda la tarde no he visto al pequeño. Guardo la ensalada sobrante en el refrigerador y me dirijo a la recamara de mi dulce escritor.

Toco suavemente tres veces hasta que la puerta color caoba se abre, dejando ver a un apuesto adolescente nervioso pero a la vez feliz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Solo algo nervioso.

-Es normal; ya casi esta todo

-Mira estoy escribiendo algo nuevo –me sienta junto a él en la cama y me deja ver las ochenta y cuatro hojas que ha escrito –cuando lo termine te lo prestare para leerlo.

-Muy bien, estaré encantada de leer otro libro tuyo corazón –una adorable sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Bien –beso su mejilla y salgo de la recamara dispuesta a comenzar a preparar la mezcla para el pastel de naranja, hasta que unos pequeños y delgados brazos me atraparon.

-Mira mami, mi vestidito… ¿Esta bonito? –Maggie traía un pequeño vestido limón con brillos y su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Uh nena estas hermosa –la tomo entre mis brazos y la recuesto en el sofá -¿Quieres ver Barbie, mientras preparo el postre?

-Sí, _pol favol; Balbie _en _Palis _–saque el dvd del mueble trasero y puse la película.

-Pórtate bien muñeca –asintió con la cabeza y ahora si comencé con mi tarea.

.

.

.

-De verdad me alegro que estés aquí Makenna. Soy Bella –extiendo mi mano

-Hola, a mi igual me alegra estar aquí –sonríe tranquilamente y observa a Nathan con amor.

La chica es tan solo un poco más baja que Nathan, con el cabello largo, ondulado y negro, sus ojos azules brillantes y una adorable sonrisa puesta en ella.

-Hola cuñada –Tía la abraza tranquilamente y le presenta a Benjamín

-Hola a los dos

En minutos nos encontramos sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la riquísima lasaña, que por primera vez de digno en salir bien.

-Me asuste un poco cuando supe que Nathan tenía novia. Pero creo que es una buena chica.

Con mi dedo acaricie las delicadas líneas que aparecían en su frente cuando frunce el ceño.

_FLASHBACK._

_-Bueno papa, la cosa… es… -sus manos tiemblan y unas delicadas gotas de sudor aparecen en su frente. _

_-Tranquilo. Todo está bien –trato de animarlo. Edward puede convertirse en un temible ogro si se lo propone._

_-Hay alguien que vendrá a cenar mañana –su mirada esta en el piso._

_-Eso lo sé. ¿Quién es? –está de pie junto a mí, acariciando mi espalda animadamente._

_-He… se llama Makenna; va conmigo al colegio y es… mi… novia. –de pronto lo único que se escucha son nuestras respiraciones. Edward tiene su ceño fruncido y una mirada fría._

_-¡¿Qué?¡ -un fuerte grito rompe la tranquilidad. Retira su mano de mi espalda y camina hasta Nathan._

_-Si papa. Me enamore de Makky, y ella de mí también. No he causado problemas, mis calificaciones no han bajado y no has tenido un solo reporte negativo de mi parte._

_-¿Makky? –no sé si debo hablar o mantenerme callada._

_-Así le digo. –Nathan ha perdido el miedo. Ahora está decidido y seguro. Sabe perfectamente que mostrarse temeroso en estos casos, solo le haría ver a Edward que siguen siendo niños. En cambio comportarse de manera tranquila los hace ver maduros._

_-¿Desde cuándo? _

_-Meses_

_Asiente con la cabeza y gira a verme._

_-¿Ya lo sabías?_

_-Sí, ya lo sabía. Y no creo que esto sea un problema –mi voz es decidida. Makenna no es ningún problema para la familia._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –suena enfurecido._

_-Esto no es un asunto mío para que lo esté compartiendo con todo el mundo_

_Cierra sus ojos por un segundo. Aprieta su nariz y unos minutos más tarde los abre, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y el color a su piel._

_-Bien. Le daremos una oportunidad a Makky._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Esto esta delicioso –Benjamín ya va en el segundo plato.

-La ensalada es mi platillo favorito. Muchas gracias por hacerlo –Makenna susurra unos segundos después de terminarla.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.

-Dime Makenna ¿Cómo es que soportas a Nathan? Es todo un raro.

Unas risas inundan la sala.

-Es adorable y tierno. ¡Y muy caballeroso! –sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

Nathan también esta sonrojado.

-¿Te gusta _Balbie? _–interroga Maggie mirándola fríamente. Al parecer la dulce enana esta celosa.

-Hace unos años. Cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Y te gusta _Tinkel bell_?

-Claro; me encanta.

-¡A mi igual! –y parece que Makenna se ha ganado a la pequeña de rizos dorados.

-Te amo. –Edward me besa en los labios- Amo a mi familia

-Yo también los amo –me acerco para besarlo pero un suave llanto lo interrumpe.

-¡Sasha! –gritamos todos al mismo tiempo. Y las risas se extienden por el enorme lugar.

**_***_****_HOLA BONITAS ¿QUE CREEN? ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. LO SE =( ESO ES MUY TRISTE… SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO, ESTUVO RONDANDO IDEAS POR MI CABEZA PERO YA NO LE VEO CHISTE EXTENDER MAS LA HISTORIA SI NO ES NECESARIO. NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO, AUN NO SE CUANDO PODRÁ SER… PERO PROMETO QUE NO PASA DE UNA SEMANA. ¡LAS QUIERO BASTANTE!_****_***_**

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**

_"Un problema deja de serlo si tiene solución"_


	59. EPILOGO

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**EPILOGO.**

**POV. NARRADOR**

Normalmente la enorme casona está tranquila.

Pero hoy no es un día de esos. Justamente hoy se cumple un año de estar en su nueva casa y tres años de matrimonio entre Bella y Edward; y aunque a veces las tengan negras siempre saben cómo salir adelante.

-¿Traes el ramo? –pregunta una Tía nerviosa y al borde de la histeria. Jessica (su íntima amiga) asiente con la cabeza, un poco asustada.

-Nena tranquila, todo está bien –Bella le besa la mejilla y le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por supuesto lo logro su cometido.

Nada ni nadie será capaz de calmar a la desesperada y asustada Tía.

-Me gusta mi cabello así –dice Maggie saltando encima de la cama; después de haber sido sometida a un planchado exprés. No culpen a la pobre Tía. Una novia siempre está nerviosa.

-¿Qué falta? ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Qué hora es? –Esme ríe suavemente y Rosalie le muestra su reloj. Las cinco. Y aunque desee seguir apoyando a su sobrina, Rosalie tiene que salir para vestir a su pequeño Paul. Su adorado tercer hijo.

-Tía vamos bien. No estás retrasada ni nada por el estilo. Solo tranquilízate –Kate susurra en su oído, para que nadie más escuche. Ella asiente con la cabeza y carga a Sasha entre sus brazos.

-Bonita te ves –le dice la enana observando su enorme vestido blanco –_paleces _princesa.

Todas en la habitación suelta una risita. Esta niña es encantadora, con el gran sentido de la moda de su madre –tanto que ella eligió el vestido que trae puesto- y la sinceridad de su padre. Una réplica exacta de ellos.

-Mami ¿Cuánto falta? –pregunta Maggie señalando la enorme barriga de Bella.

-Tres meses aun –la acaricia y toma asiento en la cama. Esto de los embarazos es… ¡Agotador!

Después de años de intentarlo…. ¡Bella y Edward lo lograron! Una hermosa princesita estaba a punto de nacer.

-¿Falta alguien más? –pregunta Emmett con Embry entre sus brazos. ¡Él y Rosalie fueron bendecidos por tres varones. Emmy, Embry y Paul.

-¡Yo! –grita Paul recostado en la camita.

-Ahora viene mama para ayudarte –lo carga con su otro brazo y le besa el cabello.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Garret no hace otra cosa que preocuparse por su hijo.

-Son solo nervios –trata de tranquilizarlo Edward tomando asiento junto a él.

-Estará bien –dice Jacob. El pasó por lo mismo hace casi dos años.

-Mejor iré a verlo –Carlisle entra al baño y encuentra a Benjamín vomitado en el escusado -¿Nervioso?

-Un poco –Benjamín hace una mueca y se lava la cara.

Aun así… luce fenomenal.

-Tienes que recuperarte, tu boda es en media hora

-¿Y si se arrepiente? –le cuestiona preocupado, al haber terminado de lavarse los dientes.

-Tía te ama más que a nada; no se arrepentirá –asiente con la cabeza y sale dispuesto a dejar ir esos ridículos miedos.

**. . .**

-Se ven hermosos –susurra Bella en el odio de Edward al ver cómo termina la ceremonia.

-Ustedes se ven hermosas –acaricia el vientre de Bella y la besa, como si fuese la última vez que tuviera el placer (enorme, muy enorme placer) de besarla.

-Dios nos ha bendecido mucho ¿No crees? No a cualquier pareja le dan cinco hermosos hijos.

-Bree es todo un milagro

-Claro que lo eres. ¿Cierto? –no es nada insensato hablarle a su hija, aunque ella este aun dentro de ella.

-¡Papi! Mila lo que me dio Tía –Sasha salta hacia los brazos de su "padre". Padre del corazón.

-Es hermosa cariño. Realmente hermoso. -¿Hermoso? El broche es más que hermoso.

-¿Veldad que si? –insiste en que la baje y sale corriendo a jugar con Maggie y Emmy.

-De acuerdo es el turno de bailar con mi hija. –Bella se ríe. Edward jamás dejara de ser celoso ¡Nunca!

-Nunca digas nunca –susurra por lo bajo –mas te vale no traer novio hasta los treinta si no quieres conocer esta faceta de tu padre.

Todos exigen el bailar con la novia. ¿Quién no quiere hacerlo cuando luce tan bella?

-Se ven adorables –Makkenna observa desde su silla los lentos pasos de Tía y Nathan.

-Sabes que te odio, malnacida ¿Verdad? –toda boda debe tener sus broma ¿no?

-Yo igual asqueroso y repugnante monstruo bibliotecario –Tía lo mira a los ojos. Como ha crecido.

-Bien. Aunque sea menor tengo derecho de decirte que si Benjamín te hace algo solo avísame… ¿de acuerdo? Yo encantado le comprare una plasma y le pagare quince mil dólares.

-¡Idiota! –Tía lo golpea suavemente en la cabeza.

-Es broma. Ni loco le pago quince mil. El hacerte sufrir mínimo tiene como pago unos treinta ¿no lo crees?

Empieza otra canción y es momento de que Nathan deje bailar a la novia.

-Te quiero mucho –la abraza y una lágrima se escapa de su rostro.

Nathan no duda en pedirle a Bella que baile con él. Su adorada madre.

-De cinco hermosos hijos tu eres mi único niño –Bella lo rodea con sus brazos y besa sus cabellos –así que debes cuidarme aun cuando sea vieja y no pueda caminar.

-Claro mama, aunque si hay promoción… te puedo llevar a un asilo.

-Ni loca.

-Cuando yo me case con Makkenna quiero que tú prepares el pastel. Ya sabes eres la mejor chef.

-¿Casarte? ¿Qué quieres dejarme, tan pronto?

-Para eso falta mucho –los dos ríen tontamente.

-Más te vale.

Edward es el primero en pasar a la hora del brindis… ¡Hablar frente a doscientos treinta y un invitados no es lo de Bella!

-Mi hija fue una enorme sorpresa; yo realmente no esperaba que sucediera pero… ¿Quién de mis hijos no fue sorpresa? Sabes que te amo infinitamente, aunque tú y yo sepamos la dolorosa verdad, sabes que eso no me importa y que siempre serás MI hija, mi bebe. Y que aunque al principio todo resultara un poco complicado el amor te hizo madurar. Te amo mi niña. Quiero que seas feliz y no quiero ver ninguna lágrima ese rostro de Barbie que tienes a menos que sea de felicidad. Siempre serás mi princesita. –Y Tía suelta unas cuantas lagrimitas de cocodrilo. Al parecer hasta mañana se comienza la "promesa"

A Bella le tiemblan las piernas mientras sube las escaleras.

-Amm… yo… quiero agradecer primero por todo lo que me han dado. Una familia tan bella, se que al principio no era una mujer de tu agrado, y que tuvimos muchos mal encuentros y terribles insultos. Pero sin eso, nosotros tal vez no nos llevaríamos como nos llevamos ahora. Yo estoy segura que tu mama sería muy feliz de verte así… de blanco. Pero créeme que a mí también me hace muy feliz, no verte de blanco precisamente, si no verte todas las noches con una sonrisa en la cara al tachar un día mas en tu calendario, al ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando tocabas tu anillo de compromiso y todas las risas que soltaste cada vez que llegabas de comprar algo para la boda. Realmente lo que más me hizo feliz fue… saber que a partir de este momento tendrás a alguien a tu lado para compartirlo todo por el resto de la vida. Te amo… tanto como si fueras mi hija –Bella se pone a llorar ahí… en medio de toda la gente. Las hormonas tampoco ayudan mucho; e inmediatamente Tía corre a sus brazos a hacer algo que jamás ha hecho.

-También te amo mama –el corazón de Bella se detiene. Le ha dicho _mama._

Sasha al darse cuenta de eso toma de la mano a Maggie y también las abrazan. Nathan se encoge de hombros y jala a su padre para un abrazo familiar.

-¿Dónde estás Benjamín? Ahora eres parte de la familia –grita Bella. Benjamín no duda en levantarse de su silla y correr hacia su esposa y su nueva familia. Aunque, ya haya formado parte de ella.

Todos en grupo comenzaron a bailar; no como todos unos bailarines expertos pero ¿Eso qué importa? Si se hace con amor.

-Te amo mama. Te amo papa. Los amo _helmanos _–todos rieron.

Una autentica familia… no porque están juntos en un día especial…. Si no porque no se separaron en los momentos difíciles.

_Colorín colorado… pero cuando existe amor verdadero… nunca se dice que ha acabado._

**_***_****_LAS LAGRIMAS FLUYEN POR MI ROSTRO. HOY ESTA LLOVIENDO Y ESO HA INSPIRADO A MI CORAZONSITO PARA ESCIBIR ESTE EPILOGO. OH… SUENA TERRIBLE, HE TERMINADO…. PARA MI NO SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA; ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA TERMINADA. LA PRIMERA (QUE UNA PERSONA QUE NO SEA YO) HAYA LEIDO, LOS PRIMEROS REVIEWS, EL PRIMER EPILOGO… SI USTEDES NO HUBIERAN LEIDO, YO… NO HUBIERA CONTINUADO. ¡GRACIAS!_****_***_**

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**

_"De nada sirve la luz… si no vas a iluminar el camino de los demás"_


	60. AGRADECIMIENTOS

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**POV. KARLA**

erikadesantiagosanchez, cullen86, Dani salvatore cullen, lexa0619, Melissa Masen Cullen Swan, Bianca S, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Lauriitha Cullen, cintygise, Karenava, , DaniielithaPSRC, angii, supattinsondecullen, Maya Masen Cullen, monica, Angelita Cullen Black, cris, Lilly Black Masen, Kjmima, nina, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, serenasexilady, ibelieveinrobsten, vicky rc, namy33, Karennn, Swwet Angel, nany87, phoenix, "anónimo", Blapagu, Sensazione TwiFic's, , agu, bella cullen, pia, sandryttaa, KCMS, FitzGallagher13, LeslieCullenJb, anonimo xxxx, alice xxxx, Guest, Blapagu, kristins, Lupita, alice cullen.g, cristinnnnnnnnnd, kristinnnneeree, Shiru92, R. R. Grant, V1V1, sumebe, anónimo, xxxxxx, ErickDraven666, stewpattz, flororstar, patricia, francisca, Cullen-21-gladys, jocelynmid98, oliveronica cullen massen, EdbeLL MaNseN, montego 24, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, narda16, Narda mariana, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, Dani salvatore cullen, Andhy, informacin, Shiru92, L0vuuu 15, Mystery Twihart, Celina Rojas, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, abigail, 123, Esther, Twilight Eternal Love, Coral127, .cullen, joselina, lena, britt, lululabrada, rocio 16 swan, Catalina, Konnan, Penny Love Edward, pazhita, MarianaYaneth, Carla Mikaelson, NBellaCullen, Narraly, Debii de Cullen, Emilia Cullen, katyta94, LeslieCullenJb, Masen, Debii Hale, aledecullen2, GaliaMRamon, Yoshy MB, Andhy, FATIMA, Dahia Masen, Ray-Whitlock Horan, littlevampireMajo, ISACOBO, krystal whitlock, indii93, mizheHale, alnella19, Clary, nesines, KCMS, soles, AgussPattStew, ca8ry, viridianacc, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, L0vuuu 15, Selene Leuke, liduvina, catrina00, Chimena Castillo, , FernandMartnez, mar91, marieisahale.

Aquí están los nombres de todas las personas que comentaron, así haya sido una, dos o muchas veces. Haya sido comentario positivo o negativo, porque aunque haya sido negativo se que al menos se tomaron el tiempo para leerla y eso es realmente importante para mí.

Una tarde que iba rumbo a las albercas con mi familia pensé en alguien (en quien ese entonces quería) y lo imagine como padre, sería una persona exactamente igual a Edward. Así que decidí escribir la historia; no tenía idea si alguien la iba a leer pero me emocione tanto al ver que les gustaba que la continué y ¡Aquí estoy! Si ustedes no hubieran comentado yo no hubiera sabido que les gustaba y la hubiera abandonado. Por eso no me queda más agradecerles infinitamente el darme tremenda oportunidad ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Realmente no sé como pagárselos.

Aunque pase mucho tiempo quiero que sepan que jamás las olvidare porque fueron las personas (las primeras) que me brindaron una oportunidad… Perdonen los primeros capítulos, ustedes chéquenlos ¡Que ortografía! ¡Qué narración! Con ustedes he madurado, y muchísimo. Con ustedes he crecido como escritora…. Hay personas que estuvieron en los últimos capítulos, les agradezco… pero también a los que estuvieron cuando publique el primero… porque a pesar de mi pésima escritura siguieron. Lean los primeros capítulos. Compárenlos con los últimos… yo realmente siento que evolucione mucho ¡Y todo gracias a ustedes!  
Le agradezco a Dios por haberme puesto tremenda idea y darme el tiempo para escribirla, por haberme mandado a las mejores lectoras del mundo. ¡Siempre están en mis oraciones!

Las amo muchísimo…. ¡Gracias por todo!

**BY:**

**KARLA. SU HUMILDE ESCRITORA.**

_**"Mucha paz tienen los que aman tu ley, y no hay para ellos tropiezo (Salmos 119:165)"**_

Dios me las cuide por siempre. Les deseo una vida con muchas bendiciones… muchos éxitos… pero sobre todo una gran historia de amor (mas grande que la de cualquier fic o libro. Por que las historias reales son muchísimo mejores que las literarias, por el simple hecho de ser REALES).


End file.
